Forceful Betrayals
by Sey
Summary: SECTION 5 "Stigmatized added March 30, 2003... complete section, please read and review!!!
1. Forceful Betrayals Section 1

Title ~ Forceful Betrayals: Section 1  
Author ~ Ashleymarie DeBondt Seyla Starrider (is my Star Wars name)  
When I Wrote it ~ October 13, 2000, before I knew Jedi Eclipse by James Luceno came out.  
Why I Wrote it ~ Something to keep you and me busy while we wait for the big time authors to get finished with the new Star Wars books.  
Contact ~ dpriser@aol.com  
Note ~ Some of the chapters/parts are titles of songs that fit perfectly with that particular part. But they are also the titles of that chapter. Just incase you like to listen to songs that slid in with the story.  
Spoilers ~ NOPE, NONE HERE!  
Rating ~ PG  
Warning ~ Some of these characters in this fan fiction are the creations of George Lucas and the other authors that help him continue on the stories of these wonderful heroes and heroines. But I would like to take credit for the ones I created, which are listed below:  
Seyla Starrider, Enoil Shai, Lydia Ebony, Zengi Fin'h  
Copyright 2000 of Sey:) ~ Story credit to the author. Credit of creating already known characters in Star Wars to George Lucas and friends.  
Time ~ This story takes place right after the book Agents of Chaos 1: Hero's Trail by James Luceno. Or in other words, 25 years after the Star Wars: A New Hope.  
Characters Bio~ For those of you who don't know who and which the characters are.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Seyla Starrider ~ A female human, fourteen-years-old with shoulder length brown hair, and crystal light blue eyes, Jedi Knight, Force-sensitive.  
Jacen Solo ~ A male human, sixteen-years-old, twin of Jaina Solo, looks like a younger version of his father (Han Solo), Jedi Knight, Force-sensitive.   
Jaina Solo ~ A female human, sixteen-years-old, twin of Jacen Solo, looks like a younger version of her mother (Leia Organa Solo), Jedi Knight, Force sensitive, part of the Rogue Squadron.   
Jag Fel ~ A male human, sixteen-years-old, has spiked black hair, Leader of the Chiss Squadron, pilot. Nickname on Squadron, Spike Lead.  
Lydia Ebony ~ A female human, long dark hair, cold black eyes, sixteen-years-old, former Jedi Knight turned to the darkside to become a Dark Agent of the Union.  
Zengi Fin'h ~ A male human, identity unknown, leader of the Dark Agents and Union, is seventeen-year-old.  
Mara Jade ~ A female human, married to Luke Skywalker, Force-sensitive, Jedi Knight, recovering from illness. Red hair, and green eyes.  
Luke Skywalker ~ A male human, married to Mara Jade, Force-sensitive Jedi Master, light brown hair and blue eyes.  
Kyp Durron ~ A male human, thirty-two-years-old, dark hair, blue eyes, Force-sensitive Jedi Knight.   
Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo ~ Well I don't have to explain what they look like do I.   
Anakin Solo ~ A male human, fourteen-years-old, looks like a younger version of his uncle, Force-sensitive, Jedi Knight.   
Enoil Shai ~ A male Yuuzhan Vong, age unknown. Tall humanoid.  
Wedge Antilles ~ A male human, retired pilot from the Rogue Squadron, short blond hair. Location: Coruscant.  
  
Description ~ The war of the Yuuzhan Vong is still continuing. Each dreadful day, hundreds of thousands die for their faith, even if it is none at all. But one girl is taken captive, and only one person who doesn't even know who or where she is, can help save the galaxy from the threat.  
Jacen Solo, a mere teen, is the key, but when he uncovers a mysterious journal kept by one of the Emperor's evildoers, a new problem arises, which involves the whole Solo, and Skywalker family. While this is happening Jaina is falling in love, but is surprised by what her crush says to her.  
Suddenly a warning falls into her lap.  
What is Jaina going to do? Will Jacen find the girl and help her out of the new threat, or is she doomed to become one with the dark side? The only why you will be able to find out is to read! Don't forget to use your imagination, it will help.  
  
  
Part 1 ~ Hold On ~ Song by Ashleymarie DeBondt  
  
Seyla Starrider stood confidently straight in front of the pagan priest, thrusting him the villip. The Yuuzhan Vong didn't grab the communication-like plant from her hands right away. He let his angered eyes survey her for a moment, as if she was a machine rather than a girl wearing a pair of blue jeans and an aquamarine top, then took the villip from her and motioned her to sit down on the chair.  
Reluctantly she opened her mouth to protest, but something told her not too. Sliding down on the cushion, Seyla watched the pagan talk to the villip in his brought up language.   
She felt her conscience telling her she should began to pray that this time she wouldn't have to bare another one of their so-called sacrifices to their gods. *They are rather murders than sacrifices. *  
She didn't believe in their religion, or what they called one. Sacrificing their captives and prisoners to please their gods to win their acceptance. Seyla believed in the totally opposite of what the Yuuzhan Vong did; in the one true God, one that didn't need sacrifices of others to be pleased, only the doing good deeds and helping others, a God that loves, and has no room for hate.  
That was what made her still living body so confused. The Yuuzhan Vong usually killed anyone who was not of their religion for their gods.  
Sighing, Seyla fumbled with her silver colored rings on her fingers. One was located on her right pinky and read TrueULoveUWaits, another right beside it that had Hope engraved into it, and the last one was on her left ring finger which bore a unblossomed rose. That ring was one of two things she wore that was so special to her. She had gotten the ring when she made a vow to God saying that she would be pure till she was married. The second thing was her golden necklace, which had an engraved picture of the Virgin Mary.  
They were the only material items she had left of her home world. A pain of loss stung her soul. The day of the Yuuzhan Vong took over was so vivid and fresh; it felt like it happened the day before.  
Shaking of the memory, Seyla began to pray. *Oh, Lord, what is to happen to me? I confessed that I wasn't a believer in their so-called faith, yet they keep me alive, and kill the others. Am I supposed to do something to help those oppressed? And if so, how? The Yuuzhan Vong won't let me near a machine, or any other electrical instrument to transmit information to warn those who are the next target. I need your help. We all need your help. *  
A tear carefully made it's way down her light peach skin. Fear spiraled itself in her as she backhanded the drop of sadness. If one of the aliens were to see her weeping, they most likely would have made her go to the Embrace of Pain.  
Even the thought of it made her quiver. It was basically a torture creature, but if you told them that, they would tell you only that it is a way of cleaning. She felt so corrupted by evil, even if she didn't commit it.  
Being around such monsters frightened her, but she didn't dare show it.  
A command came from the pagan, ordering her to stand up and look out the window that showed the inhibition field. She counted twelve beings that were all shoved into the center. There were at least three humans, a Wookiee, four Ewoks, and a few other unidentifible aliens.  
Her glossy light blue eyes seemed to fog suddenly, but it wasn't her eyes. Inside the field a gas began to filter through and submerge the room. The captives slowly fell one at a time, screaming.  
"What you see out there is a gas is from a plant called qui'leesh," the pagan priest explained in Basic. "Burning the mouth, eyes, throat, and lungs till it inflames and suffocates the victim." An evil grin surpassed his face as he gazed at the captives.  
It made her sick to listen to him happily explain what death the prisoners were being inflicted with. Seyla began to pray to the Lord for the poor souls that were being murdered before her eyes, and as she prayed, a light filled the field. Then suddenly disappeared within a second, along with the bodies.  
The Yuuzhan Vong priest began to speak rapidly in his native tongue, obviously the light wasn't part of the events that were supposed to occur. And from what Seyla could tell, he was furious about it.  
Realizing that the brown hair girl was quietly amiss in what he was yelling about, he switched to Basic, and continued his fit.  
"Don't you realize what has happened?" He paused, looking over her expression of confusion. "Oh, of course you don't. You don't believe in the ways of the gods."  
Standing up for her fourteen-year-old self and others who were believers in the God, she snapped back, "There is only one true God, and he doesn't ask for the death of others to require blessings to give away. He gives away love, kindness and help, only asking for a good deed here and there."  
Tension hung in the room for a long time. Only to be broken by the pagan's rasp voice. "Girl, you are boarding closely to be sacrificed to the gods. And they would be pleased to have you, after what blasphemy you have just admitted."  
"I am surprised that I haven't been already. Others die who are less committed than I, and yet I still live."  
Pretending not to hear what she just said, he ordered, "Go to the guard outside the door and bring him in here. Now!"  
Tripping over herself, she stumbled out the door to retrieve the guard.  
  
Jacen Solo sat in his old room on Coruscant in a deep Jedi meditation. He could feel the Force swirl around him. Life everywhere was beaming with energy. Then something cold came in, and broke some of that warmness. But unexpectedly was overfilled with a radiant heat that filled his whole body.  
While this was all happening, even though his eyes were closed shut, he began to see all sorts of beings herded into a giant circular room. He was standing behind some sort of window, in a room with a Yuuzhan Vong and a human girl.  
She stood beside the alien and watched the people and aliens through the window. The room from which the beings were pushed into, filled with a gas like substance, and everyone in the room began to fall on their knees. Suddenly a bright light burned in the center of the room, blinding his eyes, then vanished as fast as it had come. When he glanced threw the window, he saw no bodies.  
Jerking himself out of the trance, he found himself breathing hard, as if he was just finished fighting in a duel with his lightsaber. He placed his palms on the carpeted floor for support. Exhaustion hit like a brick wall.  
*What is happening? * He thought to himself. Jacen suddenly felt as if he had to tell his Uncle Luke. But he knew that he and his Aunt Mara were spending time together. *Maybe they felt it too. But if they didn't... I got to tell them. * Slowly gathering himself off the floor, he straightened up his Jedi outfit, checked to make sure his lightsaber was clipped on securely, and then walked out the door.  
Without warning, a pain coursed through his shoulder. Grinding his teeth together, he held in the agony that had unleashed its self inside of him. He staggered on to Luke's apartment.  
  
"Sit, girl," the pagan commanded in an icy cold voice once she came back with the guard.  
With out a word, Seyla sat down on the cushion, but disrespectfully left her head up. Starring intently at him with her light crystal blue eyes. "What happened in the field that makes you so angry?"  
Waving his arms in the air, he raved, "What happened? The light, didn't you see it? It ruined the whole ceremony. And the gods still haven't had their fill of life."  
"You are crazy to believe in such nonsense," Seyla commented.  
The furious alien ordered something to the guard in its' language.  
Suddenly, without knowledge of what was going to happen to her, the guard yanked out something from his waistband and stroked her with it. Pain surged through her left arm as a tingling sensation filled her body. She held in all the tears that wanted to push through and go out her eyes, but knowing the punishment that would lay ahead of her, she didn't dare let them come out.  
"You dare speak that way again and you will find yourself in the Embrace of Pain."  
  
Part two ~ You're Not Alone ~ Song by Amy Grant  
  
Seyla fell down on the living bed. It felt cool to her flushed skin as exhaustion crept over her tired body.  
Her shoulder was still flowing with blood from the strike of the weapon the guard hurt her with. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but worse enough to make her cringe when something even slightly touched it.  
She gathered herself up from the yellow sponge bed. She glanced at the wound a shuddered. It wasn't too deep that she needed stitches, but enough so that it was libel to be easily infected.  
Looking around the room, Seyla spotted a pitcher of water that was set atop on a dresser-like plant.  
Dashing towards the dresser she found a white rag, taking a little end of it she lightly soaked it in the water. Then dabbed it on the wound, careful not get her top stained with blood. It stung for a second, but getting it clean would lessen the risk of receiving an infection.  
Once the wound was clean as she could get it, Seyla let out a long sigh of relief, thankful for the water and rag. Seyla starred at her shoulder. The blood hadn't stopped, and there was nothing that she could find that would suppress it.  
Unexpectedly the door to her quarters opened up. She spun around to face the visitor. Standing right in front of her was a man, the first she had seen since she had been captured.  
It took a moment for the visitor to adjust to the rooms lighting, but once he did he said, "Hello, Starrider. Nice to finally meet you in person."  
"H...have we met?" Seyla asked. He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't remember where she had seen him.  
"In a way," he answered as he closed the door. "We have talked to each other quite a few times, but we both never got to see each one in person. Don't you remember?"  
Shaking her head she replied, "No, I don't remember."  
"Maybe it is best if I wait a little longer before I tell you. What happened? To your shoulder?"  
"What?" she asked. Looking at her shoulder. It was bleeding down her arm. "Oh, I told a pagan Yuuzhan Vong priest that what he believed in was a bunch of nonsense. He got mad and...umm...well you can see what happened."  
Walking towards her he examined it. "Hmm... I think I can fix it," he mumbled to himself. "Sit down on the bed. You can look at what I am doing if you want too."  
Gently setting herself down, she allowed him to sit on her left side. Then placed three of his fingers on the wound. Oddly Seyla didn't flinch at the touch, instead she found herself observing intently. After, he closed his deep blue eyes; the wound miraculously began to heal. Wide-eyed, she eyed at him in disbelief.  
The strange man opened his eyes to find her with her mouth open. Smiling he took his fingers of the now healed skin, and then wiped a sweat drop from his forehead. Brushing the few strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes. He stood up, then held out his hand to her and helped her up.  
When she was standing straight on her feet she questioned, "Who are you? What are you?"  
Instead of answering her question, he just grinned a grin that made her knees feel like water as he gazed into her eyes.  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt by the Vong from what you know about me." She frowned and he continued his explanation. "You see, I am not suppose to be here. I sneaked in, to help you."  
"Help me, how? To get away from the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
He paused, as if to contemplate on what she had just told him. "In a way."  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
"That is the answer I have for you."  
The strange friend stopped abruptly as if someone had just sneaked up on him. "Someone is coming. Act scared or something when they come in."  
"Why? Who is going to..." but before she could finish, the door swung quickly open. And standing in the doorway was the same Yuuzhan Vong guard that had 'punished' her.  
Seyla suddenly found she was sprawled on the ground, but couldn't figure out how she got there. At the same moment, the man was covered in a bright light. So bright she had to turn away; when she turned back, her stomach dropped.  
He was gone.  
  
The sixteen-year-old boy stood at the door calmly as R2-D2 hastily chirped and beeped at his arrival. The pain had stopped, and nothing was left of it. He dismissed the notion that it was related to what he had to tell his uncle. Now only the constant squeal of the astromech droid left his ears ringing.  
"Artoo, what is it?"  
With an ear piercing shrill, the little droid-spun wheels around went inside.  
Artoo obviously wanted Jacen to follow him. "Are you sure that I am not going to intrude on Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara's time together? I don't want to interrupt. And they just got back from..."  
Swiveling his blue and white domed head all the way around then continued his way into the suite that his uncle and aunt stayed in. Artoo led him into the living room, finding Luke tending to Mara, who lay on the couch. Mara looked a whole lot better than she had she had been in while.  
Turning around, Luke embraced Jacen with a hug. He pulled Jacen away from his with a smile of hope adorn his face. Seeing the frown that had crossed Jacen's brows, he explained his joy. "No one has told you about your Aunt Mara?"  
Shaking his head he answered, "I have been meditating. Why what's wrong?"  
"Nothing is. Something is right." Glancing at Mara, she was sound asleep. "Let's go talk somewhere else." Gesturing toward the kitchen, he handed his nephew a chair while he went and grabbed a packet of chocolate powder and two cups. Filling the cups up with warm water, he fixed some hot chocolate for the two of them. As he stirred the powder in the cup he beamed, "Mara's illness... it... it is going away."  
Letting out a sigh of relief Jacen grinned, "So she is going to be alright?"  
"Yes, she is," Luke answered as he handed him the cup.  
Peering down at the liquid, he questioned, "What is this stuff?"  
"Hot chocolate. Try it," the Jedi Master said then took a sip of his.  
Checking the warm creamy brown liquid, Jacen took a drink. It lived up to its name, but it also tasted good. "This is really something, Uncle Luke. Where did you find it?"  
"Lando introduced it to me before you were born. Basically chocolate powder and water, nothing else." He paused, and watched Jacen fiddle with his cup. "So what is bothering you?"  
Straightening up in his seat he sat his cup down on the wooden table. Letting out a long breath, Jacen looked directly into his uncle's eyes. "As I was meditating, I felt and saw something, something in the Force that I think was unusual."  
Knitting his brows in confusion, Luke shook his head, "What do you mean unusual?"  
"I felt as if lives were almost being pulled away in complete coldness, but suddenly they were replaced with an overwhelming sense of... I don't know what you call it, but it was filled with warmth and... I don't know."  
"Love?"  
Jacen looked at his uncle in surprise. "Yes. Like someone came down from somewhere and lifted them from their despair. But as I was feeling this, I saw a group of beings of all sorts being pushed into a circular room. I was standing behind a window, which a Yuuzhan Vong and a girl, not much younger than I am, was standing. The room was soon filled with a gas that made the group fall to the ground, and then out of nowhere a light filled the room. Then disappeared quickly."  
Luke nodded in acknowledgement.  
Jacen looked at the chocolate mixture. "I just don't know what to make of it. I mean it felt like I was right there, actually experiencing what the girl felt. I was hoping you could tell me what it was."  
"I am afraid that I must have been to busy taking care of Mara to of felt it. Still this doesn't sound normal, per say. What was it like; a disturbance, a vision, a flashback?"  
The teen explained, "I really don't think that it was a disturbance. It was more like a... well, the opposite. And it defiantly wasn't a vision or flashback, but happening now, in the present."  
Perplexed by the situation his nephew was in, Luke got up from his seat and took the two empty cups to the sink. Walking back to Jacen he reviewed with him about what had happened. "So you felt a sudden surge of coldness, but in the next moment the coldness turned into a warm feeling of love and hope? And while you felt this you saw a group of beings suffering, then covered with light."  
"Yeah."  
Luke let out a long sigh. "How about we meditate, and see if we can recollect what you saw. Try to figure out what you saw and felt and what it means."  
"Thanks, I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Seyla gasped as the alien guard rushed to her side. A tear came down her cheek from the fright. "Please," she whispered hopelessly. "Please don't hurt me."  
Placing one of his masculine hands on her shoulder he replied to the plead, "What are you talking about? I am not going to hurt you. I heard a voice, one that wasn't of your pitch. So I thought that you were in need of help. And I was right. Are you ok?"  
"Huh?" she mumbled in confusion as she allowed herself to be lifted up onto her feet with the assistance of the Yuuzhan Vong. "But how could you possibly care about me after what you did to me?"  
"After what blasphemy you spoke of, you needed the purification."  
Glaring at the alien she protested, "I didn't speak of any blasphemy, only what I believe in. And I one of the things I don't believe in purification by inflicting pain."  
"Even so, don't speak of such things in front of the priests or priestesses. They are libel to send you to the Embrace of Pain."  
"So you are a Shai?"  
An expression of shock came over the Vong's face. "How do you know of the Shai line?"  
"I know more about the Yuuzhan Vong than you may think."  
"As I have said before, don't speak of any of this to the other Yuuzhan Vong." Studying the girl, the guard introduced himself. "My name is Enoil Shai. One of the few official guardsmen to the higher elite, and you are?"  
Raising her eyebrows, Seyla answered, "A human being."  
"I knew that. What I meant was what is your name?" Enoil breathed angrily.  
"I have no intention of telling the enemy my name."  
Grasping her shoulders, the guard yelled at her. "Listen, human, I am probably one of the nicest of the Shai family line that you are going to get. Maybe the most patient after Shadeo Shai's death. So what's it going to be? What is your name?"  
"Seyla Starrider," she mumbled under her breath.  
Releasing her, Enoil backed away, and looked out the thin clear oval membrane, that served as a window, he nodded. "So it is true."  
"What is?"  
Surprised at himself for speaking aloud, Enoil made the answer understood; "That the Shai have in there hands one of the most powerful weapons in the entire galaxy."  
Slowly advancing him by the window, she questioned, "What do you mean?"  
Twisting his head toward her he replied, "You." With that he rushed out of the room. Allowing the door to slam shut by the wind he created when he dashed out.  
Questions suddenly filled her head.  
*If anybody is out there, please answer me. What are they going to use me for? I don't want to kill others, or even help those who do. Who is that guy who came into this room and healed my shoulder? I just don't trust him. There is something odd about him, something not normal. Who is he? And why did all those people have to die in front of me? Couldn't I've done something to stop the Yuuzhan Vong priest from sacrificing them to their none-existent gods? Please, someone answer back. *  
When no reply came back, Seyla began to silently sob herself to sleep.  
  
Jacen started to reply to the plead, but his uncle stopped him short. Breaking out of the meditation, he starred at his uncle questioningly for an explanation. "Why did you do that?"  
"We don't know if this is a trick."  
Shocked by his uncle's words, he whispered loudly, "But..."  
Luke interrupted, "Jacen, listen to me. How can you know that this isn't a trap?"  
"I didn't feel deception. Plus, it felt as though she was near the same spot where the other feeling came from."  
Laying his hand on the young adult's shoulder, he continued his warning. "I felt none either, but we have to be cautious. We can't just jump into something with nothing to sustain us up." Jacen was about to say something, but his uncle cut him off. "Let's wait till your aunt wakes before we do anything more."  
"Alright," he mumbled.  
Unexpectedly a weak voice came from the couch, "Well, you don't have to wait anymore, Jacen. I'm up."  
"Mara how long have you been awake?" Luke asked with concern lingering into his voice. Getting up from his butt, he walked over to his fierily red headed wife. "You know that you should be resting."  
"Oh, Luke. Stop it. I am not totally out of it. I still can pack a pretty tough punch." Lifting herself into sitting position, she gestured to Jacen to sit beside her and for Luke to take the single blue chair to the left of the couch.  
Once they were all seated and comfortable, Mara asked, "So what's this thing that you two can't do before I was up?"  
Luke nodded to Jacen, and then he went on with his story. Mara nodded intently, as her nephew described what had happened. "And so Uncle Luke and I decided to see if there was anything unusual happening in the Force, while we waited for you to wake."  
"So, was there?"  
Jacen was lost at what his aunt was talking about. "Was there what?"  
"Anything unusual."  
Taking a glance at his uncle, he gave his continue nod. He looked into his aunt's deep blue eyes, "Well, yes. Though thought speaking, someone was asking questions. This person obviously is a captive by the Yuuzhan Vong."  
The question of if this was a lie or not, was concerning Mara. She then asked, "She only asked questions?"  
"It sounded like she was overwhelmed with to many changes. She wanted someone or something to answer her questions," Luke answered.  
Turning back to Jacen, she starred at him for further detail.  
"Her exact words were, 'If anybody is out there, please answer me. What are they going to use me for? I don't want to kill others, or even help those who do. Who is that guy who came into this room and healed my shoulder? I just don't trust him. There is something odd about him, something not normal. Who is he? And why did all those people have to die in front of me? Couldn't have I done something to stop the Yuuzhan Vong priest from sacrificing them to their none-existent gods? Please, someone answer back.'"  
"Poor thing."  
Luke concurred, "Mara we don't even know that this isn't a trick."  
"I was thinking the same thing to, Luke, but do you think that someone would do such a trick to anyone in the middle of a war? Nothing like that has ever happened either. This person also has Force abilities, and from what it sounds like, he or she is religious, and a captive in the Yuuzhan Vong race, who believes in the opposite of their religion."  
"I just want to be careful this time."  
Mara's eyebrows shot up, "Well, since when have you started this cliché?"  
Luke didn't answer.  
"Uncle Luke. Aunt Mara, I truly believe that this girl is in need of assistance."   
"Where in the galaxy did you get the impression that it was a girl?"  
"I am pretty sure that she is the same girl that I saw in the vision thing. She needs our help."  
His uncle sighed. "I never said that we wouldn't help her out, I just want to be careful." He paused for a moment. "Jacen, we will help this girl. I am just worried if this is another trap."  
  
  
Part three ~ Hide My Soul ~ Song by Avalon  
  
The light brown hair captive woke up starring at the sparkling stars with splendor. The sight of seeing the at least familiar stars made her feel at least a tad bit safe. Letting out all of the anger that submerged her the night before, she let out a deep breath.  
Getting up from the bed, she glanced down at a tray that was set on the coral dresser that held food. And on the chair was an outfit of dark blues.  
Touching the soft fabric, a tear slid down her pale cheek. The softness of the material reminded her of home.  
"Good morning, Starrider."  
Twisting around she saw that it was the stranger that had healed her shoulder. "H...how did you get in here?"  
A creepy grin spread across his face.  
Suddenly a name flashed into her mind, and the realization of who the man was, made her cry. She backed up against the wall with fright.  
His grin withered away replaced with an expression that held shock. Walking over towards her, he brushed the tears that began to flood down her cheeks with his thumb. "Why are you frightened?"  
Pressed into the corner, Seyla felt vulnerable and hopeless. She hadn't noticed that she was shaking, until the man took her hands into his.  
"Why are you crying, my dear?" the man asked with a gentle soothing tint in his tone.  
"No, you can't be?"  
"I can't be what?"  
"Kyp Durron," she mumbled so low that he had to strain to hear her. *I should of known who he was. The dark hair, the dark eyes, and the formal clothing. Lord, hide my soul from evil, guard it and protect my life with your angels. *  
Apparently shocked that she had revealed his identity, Kyp starred into her eyes.   
"Please, don't do the same thing you did to Qwi Xux to me. I beg you don't. Memories are all I have left of my family and homeworld." She pleaded as she lowered her head.  
"What are you talking about? What do you have that I need to take from you? Besides that was a long time ago, I wouldn't do that ever again to another soul." Still trembling, he reassured her. "Calm down, I am not going to hurt you."  
Lifting her head up she gazed deeply into his dark eyes, as if she were trying to find something that proved that he was lying. "I want to believe that you have changed."  
"I have."  
"Then what do you want in exchange for your help?"  
The eerie smile surpassed his face. "You catch on quick don't you? I want you to get someone in particular to trust you."  
Seyla suspiciously eyed the Jedi Knight. Even though he was thirty years old, his handsome features hadn't faded. *Only his point of view, and goal settings. *  
"So is it a deal?" Kyp questioned, breaking her train of thought.  
Hesitating she replied, "Who is the one to whom I am suppose to get to trust me, if I say yes?"  
"The Yuuzhan Vong or whoever has the highest authority and power in their life."  
"You want me to... help a Vong so that I can gain their trust?"  
"In a way," Kyp answered in a chilling voice.  
"Why?"  
"Once you have gained his or her trust, then I will tell you the rest. But to keep the explanation short, a few have the other Jedi and I are going to destroy their leader, and anyone who will assume his or her position."  
When she was about to give him her decision on the matter, he interrupted, "If you don't say yes... well... I will find a way to convince the Yuuzhan Vong to sacrifice you to their gods."  
Horror struck her face. It didn't matter to her if she was sacrificed, she rather die as a martyr than live and hurt others. But hearing Kyp suggest such a thing made her stomach flip. He was known to do some drastic things, his past showed it, but this was sick. She tried to pull her hands from his, but he only clung harder. "Why... are you doing this?" Seyla whispered in fright. "If Han saw you like..."  
Kyp yanked her forward and yelled, "How do you know Han? You haven't even been outside of this ship since it left from Nrutas. How do you know him?"  
"E... everyone on my planet knows the story of how he saved you from the Kessel mines. They have even written a few books on it. Shouldn't you know these things? I mean if we have talked together before?"  
Ignoring her question he released her hands, "Listen, all I am trying to do is to help not only you out, but everyone who is facing this threat."  
"I can't do it, Kyp. To gain trust from the Yuuzhan Vong involves pretending to convert to their so-called religion. And their religion is the exact opposite to mine, but even if I did agree. People are going to die."  
"Not as many as there will be if you don't do this."  
He did have a point, but it still meant helping someone whom hurt others. Then again, more would suffer if she didn't do this. She was cornered, no matter which choice she chose, death would come.  
"Alright," she forced out of her mouth.  
Kyp then took her right hand and shook it to close the deal.   
After a long moment they still hadn't let their hands go from the others. Standing face to face, Kyp starred deep down into Seyla's eyes.  
"The Force flows to you a lot, Sey."  
She let her hands drop to her side and slid out of the corner and around Kyp. "What does it matter or not if I have Force abilities, if I can't use them against the enemy?"  
"I will teach you."  
Seyla's stomach did a somersault. "What?"  
  
Jaina Solo jumped out of the simulator. A victorious smile lit her face as her heart flew high up. She had just beaten Jag Fel, a supreme pilot apart of the Chiss squadron that was a loan by his father General Baron Soontir Fel, to the New Republic.  
This was only her second time of defeating him in the sim, but this time she and the Rogue Squadron had defeated every one of their Chiss fighters.  
Beaming with pride, a ping of pain slashed through her heart. Not everyone on the Rogue was still around to see this great victory. Her former partner, Anni Capstan, had been killed in the fight at Ithor. The day of her death still hit like it was yesterday. Breathing out the hurt, she put her sadness aside, knowing that Anni wouldn't want Jaina to cry over her.  
The other Rogues came over to greet her and cheer for their victory.  
"You guys were great!" Jaina congratulated her teammates.  
Then Gavin Darklighter, the Rogue's leader, said from the crowd of pilots, "Jaina, you're the one who did it. You got at least three of the Chiss fighters, including Spike Lead."  
Everyone started to thank her for her piloting skills. She started to blush and tried to give someone else the attention, but before she could, Jag Fel came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
"You are getting better, Jaina. I enjoy a good challenge."  
Turning around she grinned, "As do I."  
"Don't keep your hopes up. Next time we'll win, I have not doubt in that."  
"I would take your own advice if I were you, Jag. A good challenger usually turns out to take the better of their opponents skills sooner or later."  
Jag nodded. "I will keep that in mind." He gestured toward the exit, "Let me escort you out." He didn't take her hand, Jaina was glad for that. This strange act he was pulling made her even more curious about him.  
For some reason, her heart and head began to pound hard, as if she was afraid that she might say something wrong or embarrassing.  
*Jaina, stop it. You are acting like a child. Get over it girl, he is just a guy. * Shaking off the feeling, she asked, "Jag, is there something that you would like to talk about?"  
"Where do you get that impression," he replied and kept his head straight ahead.  
"By the way you're acting. It... well it is just not as grim as your usual self." She admitted. "Not that I don't like this new you. I actually kind of like it."  
Jag said nothing as they continued down the corridor.  
  
Part four ~ Change ~ Song by RAZE  
  
"I said that I could teach you how to use your abilities."  
Excitement and shock coursed threw her body. *Am I dreaming? * Seyla thought to herself. *He is offering to teach me how to use the Force, but is it in the proper way? *  
"What are you offering to me?"  
His eyes seemed to twinkle, as he spoke. "I am offering you a chance to learn the ways of the Force and a chance to be my apprentice."  
She frowned at the sound of the suggestion. "No."  
Astonishment flooded down his face. "What do you mean, no?"  
"No, after what you did to me back on Nrutas? You got to be kidding. Kyp you betrayed me." She answered as an excuse. That wasn't really the whole problem. It was also being his apprentice, something she rather not think about. With all the information she had on him, and how he ran his group of Jedi, no was the correct answer, at least for now.  
"Well, the offer still stands."  
Twisting around to the dresser, she picked up some type of fruit that looked delicious. The tray was full of all types of foods, and Seyla knew there was no way that she was going to eat it all. So she decided to ask Kyp if he would like to stay. But just as she glanced behind her to ask him, he was gone, again.  
  
Jacen Solo slipped quietly into the apartment.   
He looked around to see where his parents were, but found no one in the living room. Walking to the kitchen he saw a movement outside on the balcony.  
Curious, he opened the glass door to find his parents and Anakin. All embracing. When they all let go, Jacen saw that they were crying. Happiness filled Jacen's heart. A small tear of joy fell down his cheek. *Dad's back and so is Anakin. *  
Careful not to intrude the touching moment, he gently shut the door, and tip toed to his bedroom.  
Closing the door in silence, he went to his bunk and pulled out his datapad that lay hidden under his mattress. Jacen stretched out on the floor, like he did not more than one year ago when he was a fifteen-year-old.  
He turned on the data pad, and opened up his journal. Typing in a few passwords he was in.  
Jacen then set the pad down, and saw a glint of light coming from one of the floor tiles. Getting up, he walked to the corner where the flash of light had come from. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but suddenly a thin gray line caught his eye. Taking his index finder in ran it along the lines.  
It was so faint, but as he finished tracing his finger along the small design, it lit up in the eerie green. It was the Imperial insignia, but it also bore words written in a different language, one Jacen couldn't decipher. Then it began to open up. Behind it was a dusty old book.  
Taking it out carefully he flipped the book open. He discovered that it was a journal of a former Imperial dark agent.  
In a traditional leatherback cover, it bore no insignia or any other markings on the outside. Just a plain brown cover.  
The teen began to flip through the book; only stopping to glance at the drawings the agent had beautifully sketched.  
Finally, Jacen found the part in which he revealed him name.  
*Zengi Fin'h*  
The name rang no bell in Jacen's mind, but what was written after it sent shivers of fright down his spine.  
*This is the first time in my journal that I have written my name. As you already know I am one of the descendants of the Emperor's dark agents. Five of us are the only ones that are left. And as I have written before only the youngest of us will stand.  
Unlike Mara Jade and Darth Vader, I will not give up on my mission. Palpatine had given the assignment to my father, who was killed by Vader. Now I, a boy of sixteen years, am to gain allies beyond the outer-rim. I was given the instructions to carry out my orders to gain the loyalty of two specific groups of species until the right time. And now is the perfect time.  
The Chiss and the Yuuzhan Vong.  
I have met one of the Chiss aliens. The Chiss who was granted the title of Grand Admiral. This Chiss, Thrawn is his last name, his first is unknown, is one I despise.  
But now he is gone, thanks to the New Republic. Now I can finish my mission, and when I come back to this glorious palace, I will retrieve you from this same room where the most important heirs of the Skywalker, and Solo line live.  
This wondrous palace and galaxy will once more belong to the true Imperials.  
I am so joyous today, that I will finally leave these blasphemous people. Former Imperials have fallen to the feet of the New Republic, but they will pay for their betrayals.  
On the day that the Jedi leave to their Academy, the attack will be launched on Coruscant. And the girl will be our bait. If she does well, I might just meet her in person.  
I really do hope I get to meet her. From the villip engraving, her beauty is one of the things I desire to have. But also the way the Force flows though her. If she comes to our side, the Union will have a glorious addition.  
May the Empire crumble, but the Universal Union thrive and prevail as well the Dark Agents. *  
It was dated a week ago.  
  
The brown-hared girl entered at the request of the pagan priest.  
She shown no respect towards the Yuuzhan Vong, nor did she kneel as Enoil had done besides her.   
"What is it pagan?" Starrider questioned, or rather ordered. She was wearing a deep dark blue outfit, along with a cape and hood, which was pulled back seemed to create and evil hue around her.  
Anger filled the Yuuzhan Vong, but he had to restrain himself. *The Agent wants this girl. I pray to the gods he knows what he is getting himself into. * "Enoil Shai, take this..." he paused trying to find the word to describe the child. "This human, to the Agent."  
Eyes-widened, she asked, "Who?"  
"You'll see. Good-bye Starrider, and may the gods kill you." With a wave of his wrinkled hand, the wretch was forced out of the room.  
  
Silence came threw like an ice storm on Hoth. Jag, starred straight ahead not turning toward the lovely girl besides him.  
A pang of guilt filled his heart, something Jag never had experienced before. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her, but knew that if he did the grim teen as he and everyone knew himself as would possibly disappear.  
This was totally new to him, the feelings he had towards this girl made him so confused. He even yelled at himself at night for thinking about her. *She's a Solo, and probably already has a boyfriend. * He thought to himself. But it didn't take his love for her away.  
Never in his life had his emotions had been able to get the better of him. Usually Jag was capable of pushing away all his feelings and thoughts, but when it came to Jaina, he couldn't. It was thinking about her that made him lose concentration in the sim. He wondered if she was doing some Jedi trick to make him slip up.  
*No *, he reminded himself. *Jaina isn't the type to do such a thing. *  
A new thought came into his mind. *Is she feeling the same about me? * But before Jag could ponder more on the thought, Jaina asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you so quiet?"  
Trying to think of an excuse, he replied, "I was just thinking, would you like to go eat out tonight?"  
*Oh, what a dumb question to ask your crush. *  
Even though he couldn't see the surprise on her face, he defiantly heard it. "Uh...well...umm... where will we go?"  
"We can go to that new restaurant, The Vortex. How about it?" *Oh, keep going. Maybe before nightfall you can get her to marry you." * Jag snickered to himself.  
"Sure. I would love too."  
Just then, they found themselves at the door to her parent's apartment. "I will pick you up at five then. That leaves you with... three to get ready."  
"Now that is going to be a challenge. I don't even know if I own a dress." She answered with a giggle.  
For the first time, Jag couldn't keep his smile hidden.  
"Five it is then."  
  
Part five ~ More Than Words Can Say ~ Song by SHINE  
  
Jaina slowly shut the door. She couldn't believe it. She had a date. A smile of happiness covered her face.  
Her heart felt like it was beating itself into hyperspace. The man who she was in love with had just asked her to go out with him. Then he had given her the challenge of only three hours to get ready, when she only had lounge around clothes and her Jedi outfit. And she knew that there was nothing in her wardrobe that looked even suitable enough to wear to The Vortex.  
Just then her mother walked into the room, and was also grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Jaina. You're back. How was the sim?"  
Glancing at her mother she let out a sigh of joy. "It was wonderful. We beat the Chiss squadron."  
"That's wonderful." She congratulated her daughter. "But that is not all that happened. What aren't you telling me?"  
Jaina thought it might be neat to see her mother hang on suspense a few more minutes. "How about you tell me why you're so happy then I will tell you why I am?"  
"You like seeing your mother on her seat don't you?"  
A grin surpassed her face. "So why are you so glad?"  
"Your father and Anakin are together again."  
"Wow, two good things in one day? What is going to happen next?" Jaina remarked with glee. "Mom, you aren't going to believe it, but I got asked out on a date."  
Leia gapped at her daughter. She was growing up into a woman so fast. Happiness filled her. "Jaina, I am so happy for you," she answered as she embraced her not-so-little girl.  
Pulling away, Jaina confessed, "There is just one little problem, though."  
"What is it?" Her mom asked in concern.  
"I don't have anything to wear."  
"Well, that's no problem. Let's go to my room and see what we can find. Where and when are you going?"  
"The Vortex, and in three hours."  
Shock stroked her mother's face; "You can't be serious?"  
Jaina only giggled.  
Her mother gave her a quick nudge to get moving. Just as they were about to make way to her mother's room, Han, her father looked at them and asked, "Whoa, slow down. What's the rush?"  
Leia glanced at her daughter, not wanting to spoil the news for her.  
"Uh... dad, I am going out on a date."  
Surprise came over her father, and she didn't know what that meant. This was her first date after all. Her dad's cocky grin followed next and he spoke. "Well, it is finally time that you got out. So who is the lucky man?"  
"Dad, I am not going to spoil the surprise. You can meet him when he comes to pick me up, but right now I have to get ready."  
The two ladies rushed up the stairs and the door to Leia and Han's room shut with a loud clang. Anakin came running from the kitchen.   
"What was that?"  
"Only your mother and Jaina trying to get her ready for her first date." Han said casually.  
"Jaina's got a date? That means she'll have to wear a dress. Oh, boy I can't wait to see this." Anakin childishly exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come one Jaina, won't you at least give me a hint of who it is?" Leia coaxed to her daughter, after she let the door slam shut.  
"Sorry mother, but you'll just have to wait just like dad."  
Sighing, she gave up and went into her closet. Leia knew her daughter didn't like formal attire; she usually just wore her pilot suit, or a pair of pants and a shirt.  
Sorting through the outfits; she pulled out a simple but flattering gown of blue. A light sparkling blue sash that was see threw went along with it, giving the dress a little zest.  
"I think I found the one just for you," Leia called out to her daughter.  
Crawling out of the walk in closet, she saw Jaina sitting on the edge of the bed. "How about this?" Leia held out the dress and watched her eyes widened in awe.  
Getting up from the bed, Jaina felt the soft fabric.  
"Mother it is beautiful. But don't you think it is too much? Won't a pair of pants and shirt do?"  
Leia gave her a look, "Jaina, this is your first date, plus you are going to The Vortex, a very formal restaurant. They won't let you in without a dress."  
Taking the outfit out of her mother's hand she walked to the bathroom. Over her shoulders she called out, "Remind me to humiliate you after this."  
"To late. I had my chance of humiliation long ago. Now I pass on the tradition onto my eldest child." She teased.  
The door to the bathroom shut, and Jaina yelled back, "Oh, thanks. I feel so honored."  
  
Leia was reading on her bed when she heard a knock on the wall. Glancing up from the datapad, she saw her daughter. But not as the fighter pilot she knew.  
Gathering herself up, Leia beamed with joy that Jaina was in love. She reminded Leia of herself, except when she had met Han; she didn't have the luxury of dresses.  
"So mom, what do you think?" Jaina said anxiously.  
The gown laid on her perfectly; the bottom of the dress hung an inch of the ground. Jaina had wrapped the sash loosely around her waist. The neckline of the dress stopped a few inches below the neck; one reason Leia had chosen the particular dress. Not the Jaina would have worn anything revealing. Her hair was down and had been curled, pulled back by only a single clip on her right side.  
"You look... so grown up, and beautiful. It will be perfect for... what was your date's name again?"  
"I never told you. Come on, let's go show dad, I want to see his face before I leave," her daughter snickered.  
Suddenly a voice came from the door. "Jaina, are you ready yet? Dad and I really want to see this dress thing on you."  
Jaina glanced at her mother with a pathetic expression, "Then again..."  
"Anakin, will you go wait down stairs. Your sister will be down in a second," Leia replied to her youngest son.  
"Alright. Hurry, Jaina." With that, Anakin stumbled down the stairs.  
Leia took her daughter by the hand and rushed over to her dresser. Opening her jewelry box she pulled out a necklace, one of which that had a tiny charm on it. The shape of two lightsabers crossing each other had been carved from a wood.  
As she put it around her daughter's neck she told her, "This necklace was carved by Chewie. It is made out of the bark from his home planet. He created this for you the day you were born. I guess he knew that this was to be your sign in the Rogue Squadron. It looks perfect on you, Sticks."  
A tear went down her cheek as she listened to her mother. "Thanks Chewie, thank you mom." Wiping the tear away she continued, "Come on, I have to get down stairs. He will be here any minute."  
They both strolled out the door, quietly.  
Entering the living room, her mother instructed her to stay put. Leia walked over to Han and Anakin, who were both sitting on the couch talking about how Jaina would look in any dress. *What they don't know is that she looks so grown up. * Leia giggled in her head.  
Clearing her throat, the two both looked up.  
"So where is the lady of the day?" Han questioned.  
"Here father." Jaina slowly entered the room and bit her bottom lip. "So what do you think?"  
Both Anakin and Han couldn't speak. She looked so much like a full-grown woman and so much like a young version of her mother.  
"Well?" she questioned excitedly.  
Anakin was the first to speak. "Jaina you look great. How does it feel to be in something besides a flight suit?"  
Jaina glared at her youngest brother. "Tell you the truth, I think it would look a lot better on you than me."  
"She got you their, son." Her father remarked.  
"Dad!"  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jaina glided to the door, and gradually opened the door. "Hi. Come in, my parents are dying to find out who you are."  
The young man stepped inside.  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Solo, Anakin." His eyes came to Jaina and she could feel the surprise seeping from him through the Force. "Jaina you look... lovely."  
Trying to be polite, Leia greeted him with a warm welcome. "Hello Jag. I would have never guessed."  
"I promise to have her back before 9:30. My uncle is taking us to The Vortex. This will be a double date thing."  
"While then, you have my vote. See ya later kids. Have fun." Han said trying to act not like a zombie.  
"Thanks," Jaina replied.  
"Well, we better go. Uncle Wedge needs to pick up his date." And with that they walked out the door.  
Han was dazed. Collapsing into a heap on the couch, the father placed his hand on his forehead.  
Trying to lighten the mood, Leia humored her husband with one of the jokes he made earlier about Jaina. "Well, Han. You did say that you were glad that she finally was going out."  
Han looked at his wife in disbelief. "Yeah, but I didn't know that it was going to Jag Fel."  
  
Part six ~ Lookin' for Love ~ Song by Out of Eden  
  
Jag opened the door to the slick black speeder his uncle had rented for the night. Holding out a hand to his gorgeous date, she grasped for his support as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.  
Once out of the speeder, all four walked into the elegant restaurant.  
Jag heard Jaina gasp at the decorative place. "It looks almost like a palace," Jaina whispered in his ear. She clung to his side like she would get lost if she went any farther from him. The closeness of her made Jag's heart race.  
They reached the host, which was a tiny fur ball of an Ewok. "How many?" The small alien asked in perfect Basic.  
"Four, but can we be seated at two different tables?"  
"Anything for our customers. Please come this way." The Ewok gestured.  
The group was led to two cozy little tables, both elegant but not to fancy. After the duos had been seated, Jaina asked Jag a question as they were both handed a menu.  
"Jag, why aren't we sitting with your uncle and his date?"  
"Uncle Wedge and I talked this out. He thought it would be nice if we had some time alone, to talk with each other. Or at least that was his excuse for telling me that he wanted time alone with his soon-to-be finance'. Why? Don't you like this?"  
"Oh, I absolutely adore it. I was just curious." Jaina turned her attention back to the menu. "Why don't you order for me?"  
Her date shot her a look from across the candle lit table. "Is that a challenge?"  
"A challenge in exchange for a challenge."  
Just then the waiter came by and asked what they would like to have. Without hesitation, Jag lifted his menu and pointed at something Jaina couldn't help but try to guess, but didn't try to use the Force. *Takes the fun out of falling in love. *  
The waiter took the order leaving with the menus. Once the waiter was well out of listening range, Jag spoke up. "I have to admit that you and the Rogue Squadron are getting better."  
"Just wait till we start our winning, streak. I will be the one giving the remarks."  
Letting out a sigh, Jag folding his hands on the table and lend forward. "Then you better start now."  
"What do mean?"  
"The Chiss Squadron has been instructed to go check out some mysterious sightings of Yuuzhan Vong ships, near my homeworld."  
Shock filled her body. "How many days do you have left till the mission goes out?"  
"A week from now."  
Suddenly the waiter served them their food. Jaina looked back at Jag with a surprised look on her face. "How did you know that I liked this?"  
"I have my ways. So... I suppose that means we're tied now." Jag replied with a devious grin.  
Dinner went on with no conversation and the romantic music played by a group of Vortex natives sweetly filled with the room. The quietness made Jag a bit nervous. Breaking the quiet, he tried to speak.  
"I think I am falling in love with you." But instead of saying those words alone, the both said it in unison.  
Jaina and Jag's eyes gazed into the others' in disbelief. Suddenly they began to go into a fit of laughter.  
For the second time that day, Jag found himself chuckling. He couldn't help it, though with all his might he wished that his uncle wasn't there to witness it.  
"You too?" Jaina said once they both had regained breath.  
"As easy as it is to try to keep my feelings inside, I can't keep the feelings I have about you from you."  
The fur-ball that was the host of the restaurant came rushing over to their table. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I have a message for the young lady." The little Ewok handed her a piece of old fashion paper. He then scurried off.  
Jaina glanced at Jag. "Do you mind if I open it? I left my comlink at home, so it might be something important."  
"No, go ahead."  
"Thanks," she commented. Unfolding the paper, she frowned.  
Concerned, Jag asked, "What is it?"  
Jaina couldn't speak, so she handed him the note. It read, "Tell your twin not to have his mind wander on fake pleads, or someone will end up dead. And I have a funny feeling that it isn't going to be him. Curse the New Republic, New Jedi Order, and the Empire. May the Union thrive as well the Dark Agents. KD."  
  
Enoil clutched the girl's hands behind her back as they entered the vessel that was destined to the Dark Agents headquarters; shoving the prisoner into the compartment they were located to, and climbed in.  
The doors shut, and they were left alone in a windowless room as the pilots took them out of the port to the mysterious headquarters. Not one Yuuzhan Vong knew the location of the Agent's HQ, only the Universal Union personnel were allowed to see threw windows as getting to the planet.  
Starrider got off the floor slowly; standing up she dusted off her dark blue gown and straightened her cape.  
"Where did you get that outfit?" Enoil questioned.  
Wandering threw the center of the ship that they had been placed; Seyla continued her inspection as she called out over her healed shoulder, "I found it laying on the chair when I woke up. Now can I ask you a question?"  
"I think I owe you the favor, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to answer it."  
"Good enough. I want to know, how long does this trip take?"  
*Simple question, but no answer. * Thought the Yuuzhan Vong. "Umm... I am afraid that I don't know."  
"Don't you at least know if it will take longer that a day?"  
"Oh, I am sure it won't take longer than a hour."  
Starrider nodded solemnly, and came back to the room where Enoil was sitting. Flopping down on the couch, she let out a sigh. "So what are we suppose to do while this big heap of junk is trying to get to its destination?"  
"We could talk."  
"About what?"  
Leaning forward, Enoil replied, "How about how much you know about the Yuuzhan Vong."  
This got her attention, startling her almost. "I can tell you as much as know about your kind as much as these pilots can let us know about the route to this agent's headquarters."  
Enoil said no more to the human. Not that he could, because unknowingly one of pilots had sneaked up behind her and zapped her with some type of new organic weaponry. The pilot then tied her hands behind her back, and took her out of the room. Once the door closed, Enoil wondered if that was the last time he would ever lay eyes on the beautiful being again.  
The Yuuzhan Vong clenched his chest as if it hurt, but it didn't. At least not physically, it was like he had feelings for Starrider. And for some reason he felt like concerned for the welfare of her.  
Shaking off the feeling, he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes to rest from strange emotions.  
  
With one swift order, the undercover dark agent rushed through the secret entrance toward the Agent's private quarters.  
As he approached the doors, they slowly began to open and reveal an eerie black silhouette haunted the doorway. Bending down, and bowing his head to The Agent, he awaited his orders.  
"Leave her on the floor, then leave."  
He did as he was told, and left in a haste. Once he was almost to the exit, he heard a deceitful laugh that made him cringe.  
  
Fin'h hovered Starrider over to the soft cushioned couch. *She shouldn't be out much longer, * he thought to himself. Gently he set her down and stopped the little trick. Three years ago, the trick used to tire him, but now it seemed to be no more trouble than blinking an eye.  
The girl began to stir, rubbing her eyes she opened them, suddenly spotting him she sat up in fright.  
Zengi walked backed and forth like predator ready to kill its prey. She didn't speak as he studied her figure, and her Force-sensibility. Even though on of his most reliable agents told him that Starrider had easy access to the Force, Zengi wanted to know how easily she had access to it.  
To his surprise, she had more entrance to the Force than he realized. She had the same amount as Zengi did. He stopped prowling to speak.  
"Pardon me, miss, but you are very strong in the Force."  
As if snapping out of a trance, Starrider jumped off the couch only to be shoved down. She didn't struggle, didn't even try to get back up again. Only sat there in complete silence.  
Anger, even though she tried to hold it in, flooded out of her like a waterfall. *Perfect, * he thought to himself.  
"Yes, my dear. Let the anger flow out of you. There is no reason to keep it in."  
Suddenly, all of the anger disappeared. "Who are you? And why am I here?"  
"My name is Zengi Fin'h the leader of the dark agents. You can call me Zen. I am also the leader of the Universal Union."  
"Are you're the one, who the Yuuzhan Vong call, The Agent?"  
Zen let his eyes slowly look her up and down. "You are good. Yes, I am who they refer to as The Agent." Holding out his hand to help her from the couch, he waited till she took it. "And you my dear, are Seyla Starrider. Also known as Sey, am I not right?"  
She nodded in fear.  
"You are here because me. I commanded the Yuuzhan Vong to give you over to my power."  
"You must be a very respected man, and with glorious amounts of authority to convince the Yuuzhan Vong to give me to you," Sey careful stated, as she plucked fancy words out of the air. She was still a little shaky but she had to know.  
Zen replied, "Yes. The Yuuzhan Vong and the Union are now allies." He suddenly dragged her to a glass window. It slid open. Zen escorted her to the balcony that lay in front of them.  
Sey walked out in awe, and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. She hadn't been outside since she was forcefully captured from her planet. All she had seen for the last few days was the insides of the Yuuzhan Vong space cruisers and ships. The planet was made of vibrant greens and blues. The sky was painted in exotic red, oranges and pinks, and went pastel against the clouds. A soft breeze blew to the right of her, blowing her hair over to the left side.  
"So I assume the Union holds more power than the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
Placing his elbows on the rail, he answered. "Not quiet. The Yuuzhan Vong wanted us to help them 'purify' the New Republic. In return we requested that they would join us."  
Brushing away a strain that got into her face, Sey blinked. "And they are ok with you being their ruler?"  
"As long as they have their freedom to worship their gods, they have no problem."  
"What if they wanted to break away from the... Union as you call it?"  
Zen turned his head and starred at her. "They won't."  
"But what if it did happen."  
"They would be put to death, as an offering to their gods. They believe that if one of their believers broke away from their proposed loyalty, it would be impure. The only way to clean that impure ness is to be given up to the gods."  
Sey was taken aback. She gazed at the sky once again. *Play along, you made a deal to Durron. You have to ignore what Fin'h says about the Vong religion. Don't loss your cool yet, girl. * She told herself.  
"So what is my purpose here? I am only an ordinary fourteen-year-old girl. What use do I have to you?" Sey questioned.  
"Ah, but you are wrong. You are not just any ordinary girl. You are a Force-sensitive. Your purpose here is to learn how to use your ability, and to become a dark agent."  
Her heart began to pound. Seyla always wanted to be able to use the Force, but never knew that she even had the ability too. "I can't do it if it involves practicing the Yuuzhan Vong faith."  
This time it was his turn to be taking aback. "No, becoming a dark agent has nothing to do with the Yuuzhan Vong's religion. It only involves long and tedious hours training in the Force... and of the dark side." He let a lingering moment pass. "So are you in?"  
"Yes, Zen. I will be committed to learning this fine art."  
Again he held out his hand. She grasped the hand with no hesitation. An eerie sensation began to wrap around her.  
Sey let go. "So... tell me, what does a dark agent do?"  
A grin surpassed his face. "That is your first part of your training. Learning about the dark agents.  
First of all, the dark agents are a group of secret Force-sensitive people who have undergone the training of using the Force. Along with that training we are taught how to fight, fly, and most importantly learn from the mistakes the Empire and the Sith have made."  
Something began to move out of the corner of her eye. Twisting her head she saw a rather old datapad floating over to Zen's hand.  
"What is that?" she motioned to the rusted pad.  
Typing in something, he answered the question. "This is the only record the Sith and Empire ever kept. In it holds all the information from the time before Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker were even two years old." He paused. "You do know who they are? Don't you?"  
"Yes. Queen Amidala was the queen of Naboo, at the age of thirteen. Anakin Skywalker was from the planet Tatooine, a slave by Nute Gunray. Uh..." Sey tried to think of another ending that would reveal her as an Imperial minded girl. "Oh, and both Anakin and Amidala fell in love, and had twins. When the twins were barely one, Anakin was killed in space combat trying to free the slaves from Tatooine. Amidala then hid the two twins from the Empire and dark Sith Lords who wanted to kidnap the twins and teach them the dark ways.  
"The twins were never seen from again. And the Empire never traced them. Darth Vader was the only one who was able to trace one of the two twins. Luke Skywalker. Luke was almost over to the darkside, but somehow found resistance to it. And well, you know the rest of the story."   
Zen nodded in astonishment. "Where have you been able to obtain all of this information?"  
"My planet had a man living there who said that he created the story. I... I can't remember his name now. Well, he wrote the stories in books and made six movies on them. Episode 2 and 3, were the two that hadn't come out before I was... was taken from my planet. So I don't know what happened between there. Other authors helped him out, and they have been like a newsletter from galaxies away, on what was happening here."  
"Interesting. So you know about the Sith teachings?"  
Seyla looked to the side of her. "I am afraid not. They were never revealed to anyone but the authors and directors."  
"Then you shall learn them. Come with me to the HN."  
An expression of perplexed ness covered the girl's face.  
As if reading her mind, Zengi replied, "HN is a shorter way of saying the Holonet. Have you ever used one before?"  
"No, but I have used a computer and accessed the Internet before. Have you ever used one?" she sarcastically asked.  
"Uh, no. I have never heard of it."  
Sey sighed, "Well then, by all means, show me to the HN. I am pretty sure that it isn't much different from what I am used to working with."  
Zen just shrugged and led the way. *Wow, * He thought. *I didn't know that Starrider was open-minded. She will make the perfect dark agent, and possibly the perfect decoy. *  
  
Part seven ~ Anybody Out There ~ Song by Burlap to Cashmere  
  
As Jacen scanned threw the topics he had to choose from the Holonet, a shiver ran down his spin. Right in front of him the Holo sites were listed. All about these mysterious 'dark agents.'  
The teen had been on the HN for nearly an hour and nothing came up on what he needed to know. He sighed and continued to go down the list.  
He click on one that didn't seem to have anything to relatively do with what he was searching for, but who knew. It was labeled sey:(.union and didn't sound like anything but another wannabe site. Suddenly a password login came up.  
Curious Jacen typed in;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The box disappeared, and went into a different screen. It was set up like a chat room, but something was different. No one else was one it but one person. The dialogue box opened up. Nothing was in it, and then almost like someone heard his complaint, message came up. It was from someone who used the screen name JediPrincess.  
JediPrincess ~ Is anybody out there who can help me?  
He hadn't thought that he would be asked the question. Thinking it would be best not to answer the question, but he was curious. Then he typed his reply.  
JKJS~ Hello?  
JediPrincess ~ Hi! My name is Seyla Starrider. Yours must Jacen Solo. (I typed that with a smile.) Thank goodness that you found this site.  
JKJS~ How do you know my name?  
JediPrincess ~ Well, besides that you typed Jedi Knight in, what else can JS mean?  
JKJS ~ Well, it could also mean... maybe your right. So what are you doing in this site?  
JediPrincess ~ Listen, I can't chitchat much longer. The Yuuzhan Vong captured me. Now I am in the hands of the Union. You may not have heard of them, but they are a new threat to the entire universe. I need your help to escape from their leader/ruler named Zengi Fin'h. He is sixteen, only two years older than I am. Hopefully you can do the math to figure out my age. Well, he wants me to become a dark agent. He says that I am Force-sensitive, but I don't want to even pretend to joke around with the darkside. Jacen, help me. He has an old datapad with all of the Empire's records before Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker even met. You might not understand that, but you will soon. I don't know yet what planet I am on, but it is beautiful, with bright greens and blues in the vegetation. The sky was orange and pink in the afternoon and the temperature is just right. That is all I know. I also know that the Yuuzhan Vong have forged a treated between them and the Union. You got to give this to someone. I am acting like I am on his side; I am trying to spy on him. It will help you. There is another thing you need to know. Kyp Durron visited me on the Yuuzhan Vong ship. I have a funny feeling that he has something to do with this. I will try to communicate with you later. Now I have to go. Anything you want to add before I cut off the line?  
JKJS~ Yes, how do I know that this is the truth?  
JediPrincess ~ You'll have to have faith in what I say. Trust me.  
JKJS~ I don't know... did you say that Zengi Fin'h has you?  
JediPrincess ~ Yeah. You've heard of him?  
JKJS ~ Only from his journal I found.  
JediPrincess ~ Oh, well that may...   
JKJS ~ No, you don't understand. In his journal he wrote that once the transports to Yavin 4 leave from Coruscant, that he would return to the old Imperial palace to retrieve the journal. Then show the betrayers of the Empire who was boss, and the New Republic.  
JediPrincess ~ Then you must tell the transports not to leave. GTG. Give it to your Uncle Luke and this print out. I seriously have to go. Believe me this isn't a prank. All I want to do is help you get these evils out of the universe and go home to see if my family still lives. Always dreaming, Seyla Starrider Sey:)  
Jacen printed out the messages. He couldn't believe it. A prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong was able to access the Holonet. *Wouldn't the Yuuzhan Vong find it offensive that their leader kept a machine? But it shouldn't offend them if the Union has more power than they do. But how could they have more power than the Yuuzhan Vong? *  
Suddenly the door to the bedroom swung open. Standing in the doorway was Jaina, his twin sister, in an elegant dress. "What are you all dressed up for Jaina? Going out on a date?" he teased.  
Usually she would have a comeback, a better one, but instead she said, "Actually, I had to cut it short. Jag was polite enough for me to leave."  
Jacen laughed then stopped. "You're serious? You actually had a date?"  
"Yes, but that isn't why I cut the date short." She shut the door and sat on the bed, handing him a piece of crisp clean paper.  
He unfolded it, and read. His eyes went big as his got near the ending.  
"Can you tell me what this is all about Jacen? Who is KD? What is he talking about?"  
Jacen knew that he couldn't keep the fact a secret anymore. Jaina was just too caught up in her emotions; she really hadn't paid much attention to him. Now she was totally focused and wanted to know every sliver of information.  
"I'll have to tell you on the way to Uncle Luke's apartment."  
Her brother was out of the door before she could even ask why. *Well, I guess I don't have anytime to change. * She thought.  
  
*Uncle Luke? Aunt Mara? Hurry please, and open the door! *  
Mara Jade sleepily opened her eyes. She glanced out the window and saw the sunset, lazily went down. She had been resting more so that usual. *It's the illness. *  
She was just getting over it, and the naps were doing her good.  
*Auntie Mara? Are you there? *  
It took her a moment to realize that Jacen was calling her. Where was Luke? *Oh, yes. He left early to Yavin 4 with Kyp's group. *  
Getting up slowly she answered her nephew. *Come in, Jacen. I am in the bedroom. *   
The door creaked open; Mara got up and dragged herself out into the living room. To her surprise Jaina was with Jacen, wearing a very formal dress no doubt. Both of the teens came over to her and helped her to the couch. She would have shooed them away, but her lack of energy left her a bit tired.  
Once she was seated on the couch, and the two twins were comfortably in place, the aunt questioned Jaina. "What's up with the dress? New change?  
"No, a date that ended all to short," she sighed.  
Nosy as she was, Mara continued. "Not the right guy?"  
"Oh, Sith no. He's perfect. But I had to cut it short because of a note."  
A confused expression filled her face. Jacen must have seen it. "You remember what happened this morning? Well, another set of events has happened." He pulled out an old frayed book and a folded piece of paper.  
Jacen told his aunt and twin sister what had happened. Once he was finished reading the journal, chat messages, and the note, Jaina spoke up.  
"Ok, will one of you explain to me what happened this morning? I was at the simulator, and I would like to have an update."  
This time Mara told her niece what had happened with Jacen. "Jacen left and Luke and I began to talk about it, meditating again to see if we could get a hint or clue to what or who it was, but nothing came."  
"Where is Uncle Luke?" she asked.  
"He left early with Kyp's group."  
Jacen jumped up from the chair, "Aunt Mara we have to stop every transport leaving to Yavin 4 with the Jedi."  
"Why? We aren't needed here, plus other students are still waiting back on Yavin to be trained."  
"Then we have to get them here on Coruscant or another planet in the Core. We can't leave, or this dark agent will attack here. But we have to get everyone off Yavin 4, and tell Uncle Luke's transport to turn back around. Jaina, you are on the Rogue Squadron. Do you think there is any way for use to stop the transports?"  
"Well, I don't really have the authority to place such things, but I know mom would defiantly know how to go about this, but she and dad are spending time together. They left a message on table and said that they had gone out and wouldn't be back till very late."  
Mara replied, "So that leaves us." She thought for a moment. "Jaina, get a hold of Colonel Darklighter and see what you can do about stopping those transports, got it?"  
Jaina understood and nodded. She left the apartment to and search for Darklighter.  
"Jacen you try to get in contact again with this Starrider. I will try to get a hold of Luke and your brother."  
Her nephew helped her to the com-council. He left to the Holonet and set to work.  
  
Zen woke up earlier than he had anticipated. It was still dark, and he looked at the chrono. It said 11:20. Something was wrong; it was just to quiet.  
He had gone to bed and left Starrider on the HN. He had his alarm go off if she even tried to go onto sites that she could reveal herself to the New Republic. It was password protected, and if she wanted to enter those sites she'd have to know the code. *But she doesn't. * He pondered with a smile on his face.  
Walking out of his room he went to the HN to see if she had turned it off. Starrider was a lot smarter than he thought; it took her only two minutes to figure out how to work the HN.  
He stopped in front of the council and found it had been shut off properly. Wondering where she was, he strolled into the living room. He found her in fetal position wrapped up in her cloak.  
She was sleeping soundly, but knew better than to leave her on the couch. Using the Force he hovered her to the spare bedroom onto the bed. He closed the door, quietly.  
The dark agent went over to the council and checked through the sites she had searched. All were about the Empire, or Yuuzhan Vong. Suddenly he found something quiet different. There was a little icon that displayed the name sey:(.union. It was listed on a list of sites that had to do with the Empire or darkside.  
He clicked it. A password box came up and he typed in;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pressing enter, he waited patiently for the next screen to come up. When it did, the message that was set up shocked him.  
JediPrincess ~ Welcome, Zen to my Holo site! Don't you like it? I created it last night while you were sleeping. You can go through it and see all the stuff you want to know about the Empire and Sith. This can't get into New Republican hands. Trust me. You know how you have to type in your title and initials? Well, if it is a Jedi or New Republican Official they will go to a site that is about themselves. If it is an Imp, they will go to a site about themselves. Well, I got to be going. Look through it if you don't think that I am telling the truth. Seyla Starrider Sey:( P.S. I am not a Jedi Princess by the way. At least I don't think I am. (I typed that with a smile.)  
Zen grinned at the projection. She was already luring the fools of the New Republic into a trap. *Perfect. * Now at least he wouldn't have to tell her that she was suppose to deceive anyone in the Republic, not that she did know anybody in the government. *Just an extra little caution. *  
He logged off the HN and went to his secret office covered by some flimsy plast. Pressing his hand on it the gray color he lifted it from the flimsy plast and saw the imprint his hand had made. He could see that no one had gone into his office. Zen had to remember not to have Seyla lend against the wall.  
Finding the slit that let him threw, he found himself in a small entryway. In front of him was the door to his office.  
He slowly opened it and stepped inside. The agent glanced at his desk; nothing was out of place, but there was a blinking light coming from his central Holo message council and looked at the number that was on his comlink.  
It was Durron. Why couldn't he just call and leave a message instead of leaving a number.  
Zen punched in the numbers for voice transmission only.  
  
Kyp Durron was in a meeting with a group of Jedi, and just about to propose his complaint to Jedi Master Luke when suddenly his comlink went off. He froze, worried about who was trying to contact him. "Before I start, I suggest that we take a break. Master Luke?"  
The Jedi Master nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think we should too. We have all been cooped up in here for nearly five hours. How about we take a twenty minute break, if you don't mind waiting that long Kyp."  
"No it is just what all need." His comlink beeped again. "If you'll excuse me."  
The thirty-two year old man rushed into his quarters for some privacy.  
"Kyp Durron speaking."  
"Durron, I have told you countless times before to leave a message on my comlink. Don't leave me a number. I don't have time for it!"  
It was Fin'h. Kyp let out a breath. "Listen Fin'h. I am sorry. I was in the middle of a meeting and was unable too. There is a problem. Jacen Solo got in contact with Starrider threw the HN last night. He knows about the plan, and somehow convinced the spaceport on Coruscant to stop all of the transports heading to Yavin 4. We haven't received a message from them yet, to head back."  
"No need to worry. I can handle the girl; you just take care of Jacen. Did you send the threat?"  
"Yes, before I left I gave it to the host of The Vortex restaurant, to give to his sister."  
There was a long pause. "Good. We will be ready to go to Plan B as soon as Ebony finishes her job. Oh, and Durron? I hope what Starrider was telling me about you visiting her on the Vong vessel isn't true."  
Suddenly the connection was cut off. Fin'h disconnected his, and static only came through Kyp's comlink. Fear crawled up and down his body. Nothing was going as anticipated. There was one minor detail he had left out when he decided to go and become an undercover dark agent for the Union.  
*Starrider. *  
There was a voice coming from behind him. Turning around he saw that it was his ex-student Ganner.  
"Is there something wrong, sir?"  
Kyp didn't know how to respond.  
"Umm... well, Master Luke said that the meeting will start in one hour instead of two. And you are the last one who wanted to talk with him."  
"Tell, him never mind. I have nothing that I need to discuss anymore."  
Ganner frowned, then slowly closed the door.  
  
Luke Skywalker listened to Ganner tell him through thought speak what had just happen when he went into Kyp's room to get him for the meeting.   
Shock came over Luke. He knew that this wasn't like Kyp.  
Zoning back into reality, he dismissed the other Jedi who uncomfortably squirmed in their seats. Once everyone was out he took Ganner to his private office.  
"Alright, Ganner tell me everything that happened."  
Nodding in respect he told the Jedi Master what happened once again. "It just doesn't sound like Kyp to dismiss a complaint, though how rude it sounds, it's true."  
"I know. Something isn't right. Is he still in his room?"  
The student answered, "Yes. He didn't budge when I closed the door."  
"Ok. I will go see him now. Kyp and I need to have a little talk."  
  
She was in dressed in the same garment Kyp had given her, but she was on a bed, in a different room. Jerking up, she scanned the room. It was painted in the same gray as the rest of the place.  
Gathering herself up she walked over to the door and saw that she was sleeping in the guestroom. Stepping out of the room she shut the door with a soft creak.  
Walking over to the HN council she turned on the projector. A datapad had been left on, and it read; Durron is on the first transport ship along with his students. Skywalker came aboard last minute. Durron planted a bug in Skywalker's comlink so that you may trace him. Once they turn back to Coruscant, you are ordered to continue with Plan A. ZF. Seyla's heart sank as she read the note. Quickly she went back onto her site and ran the chat room set up only for JKJS. She began to type.  
JediPrincess ~ Hey JKJS are you there?  
JKJS~ Starrider! I can't believe it you're on! My sister just told none of the transports to Yavin 4 to have access out. Aunt Mara is still trying to get a hold of Uncle Luke.  
JediPrincess ~ STOP HER! LET HALF OF THE TRANSPORTS LEAVE. THE OTHER HALF STAYS ON CORUSCANT. IF YOUR UNCLE'S TRANSPORT TURNS BACK TO CORUSCANT EVERYONE ON YAVIN 4 AND ALL INFORMATION ON THE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED. ABORT CONNECTION TO HIM! THERE IS A TRACER PLANTED IN HIS HOLO AND VOICE COUNCIL. THE UNION WILL TRACE THE SHIP AND WILL BE ATTACKED. ALL JEDI WILL BE TAKEN PRISONERS BY THE DARK AGENTS. EVIL DARK JEDI WHO USED THE TEACHINGS OF THE EMPIRE AND SITH, AND MADE A FLAWLESS GROUP OF CUNNING AND RUTHLESS WARRIORS TRAINED IN THE FORCE AND IN MILITARY. THEY AREN'T WHAT THEY SEEM. THEY ARE ACTING JUST LIKE EMPORER PALPATINE DID WHEN HE WAS IN THE OLD REPUBLIC! TRUST ME! ONLY LET YOUR AUNT CONTACT LUKE THREW THEIR BOND IN THE FORCE. CAN'T CHAT, FIN'H WILL WAKE UP SOON! SEY:(  
  
Part eight ~ You Got It (Relocation) ~ Song by Plankeye  
  
Jacen reread the warning from Starrider on the printed copy, and then rushed to his aunt's side.  
"Stop, Aunt Mara! Don't try to contact Uncle Luke! Disconnect now!"  
Confused on why she should disconnect the call to Luke, she questioned, "Jacen, slow down. What is the problem? I thought we wanted to get a hold of..." but before she could finish speaking, her nephew reached over and shut off the council. Appalled by his behavior, she asked in a calm voice. "Ok. Why did you just shut off the connection to Luke?"  
Still trying to catch his breath, he handed his aunt the message from Starrider.  
It took a second for Mara to take in the message. She looked up at her nephew, stunned at what it said. "You can't be serious?"  
"This is no joke, Aunt Mara."  
As if snapping back into reality, she perked up. "Then we have to tell your sister to allow half of the transports leave, and fast."  
"Do you know where she went?"  
"She went to find Darklighter."   
Thinking quickly, he asked, "Did she take her comlink with her?"  
"I don't think she had it when she came, but I will try to get a hold of her while you go and look around. Ok?"  
"Alright." With that Jacen headed out the door and broke into a dead run straight to Gavin Darklighter's office.  
  
Still in her mother's elegant dress, Jaina ran threw the hall to the hanger. From her conversation with the secretary Colonel Darklighter was busy with some mechanical work in the bay.  
Running with all her might she got to the hanger still able to breathe at a steady rate. She scanned the large area but found no Colonel. At least not the one she needed at the moment.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had...."  
"Jag, it is a long story but right now I need Colonel Darklighter to stop all of the transports heading towards Yavin 4."  
Shock and confusion flooded his face. "Why?"  
"It is a long story but, Coruscant will be attacked if we send them to Yavin. Do you know where he is?"  
Taking a breath, Jag scratched his head in thought. "He should be in his office."  
"Thanks," she replied, then perplexed him even more with a peck on the cheek.  
  
Jaina let the door fly open as she rushed into Darklighter's office. "Jacen? Aren't you suppose to be trying to contact..."  
"Did it, and found some surprising information. Half of the transports leave to Yavin now. The others have to stay behind."  
Gavin nodded. "Jaina please have a seat, you look exhausted. Everything is being taken care of."  
The sixteen-year-old girl slumped thankfully to the chair and tired to catch her breath.  
  
Sey was just about to sign-off when she saw that the message on the datapad was dated that day, but there was one more after it. Looking behind her to see if Fin'h was up, she pressed the button to go on.  
She paled as she read the words.  
It had been ordered thirty minutes ago.  
Checking once more to see if Fin'h hadn't come out of his room, Seyla turned to the HN council and typed in a message. Seyla thought to herself as she typed in the warning.  
JediPrincess ~ Hopefully someone is there to read this. URGENT!!! PLAN B HAS BEEN ISSUED!!! COPY OF COMMAND: ATTACK SHIP SKYWALKER IS ON. BRING ALL CAPTIVES TO UNION HEADQUARTERS. DURRON REVEAL HIMSELF ONCE SHIP IS TAKEN OVER. DARK AGENT LYDIA WILL LEAVE CORUSCANT AND BRING ALL INFORMATION FILES BACK TO UNION HQ. BLOCKADE ON YAVIN 4 WILL BE HELD, AND ADD A FULL GROUND AND AIR ASSAULT. DA LYDIA WILL KILL SOLO TWINS. BEFORE LEAVING CORUSCANT. DARK AGENT ZENGI FIN'H, LEADER OF THE UNION. ISSUED ORDER ... SOMEONE READ ASAP!!!  
  
Mara Jade walked slowly over to the HN where she had set her comlink. The HN was still up and on the same screen where Jacen had left it. Suddenly a message came up. Her blood went cold.  
She fumbled with the comlink and connected to Jacen's. She knew that he had taken his in case of an emergency.  
  
"Jacen! Are you there? Major change in the plans."  
Jacen Solo grabbed his comlink and answered the voice. "Aunt Mara? What's the matter?"  
"There is another message from Starrider." Jaina and Jacen exchanged looks. "It says that Plan B has been issued. The copy of the order reads; attack the ship your uncle is on and take all the prisoners to the Union headquarters. Durron will reveal himself. Blockade on Yavin 4 along with a full pledged ground and air assault. Dark Agent Lydia kill the Solo twins, then leave. It is sighed by Dark Agent Zengi Fin'h."  
All three of the people in the office looked at each other. "Anakin! Where is he?" Jaina yelled in fright.  
"We got to find him. Aunt Mara where is Anakin?"  
There was a long pause of silence from the comlink. "He left with his uncle on the transport."  
The older sister took the comlink from her brother's hand. "Contact Uncle Luke threw the Force and warn him and Anakin."  
"I will go track down Lydia." Jacen stated.  
Gavin stood up and questioned, "You know her?"  
"Yes, she is a new student at the Academy. But she also is a security guard and has access to all of the New Republic Top Secret Files."  
"Ah, well what do we do about the ships?"  
Jaina shut down the link and answered. "There is going to be a blockade at Yavin. We have to get half of them over there along with armored ships."  
"And the Rogue Squadron." The leader claimed. "Alright. I will get that done. You two go trace that agent."  
He didn't realize that they had already left when he said that.  
  
Lydia Ebony sneaked threw the old Imperial Palace following the Solo twins. Her hand hovered steadily near her lightsaber.  
The two were trying to look for her, and she was right behind them and they didn't even know. Maybe because she dyed her hair black had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. The pilot suit was a dark gray, and was a bit big on her figure. Not something that she usually wore, but hey, it fooled them.  
Suddenly the two split up. Lydia realized that Jaina was unprotected, and had forgotten her lightsaber. A smile crept slowly on her face.   
Jacen had his and would be a challenge but she could get his sister first. That way he would go back to find his twin dead and he would be caught unexpectedly in a trap and fight for the wrong reasons.  
The plan was perfect. All she had to do was get rid of one, and the other would come straight to her.  
Silently she followed Jaina to the apartment. Using the Force she waited till she know that the girl was up the stairs. Then pulling out her security card she slipped into the room and tiptoed up the stairs. Grabbing her lightsaber from its clip, she unhooked it and got ready to activate it.  
Lydia sensed that Jaina was in her room. She pushed the door open slowly and activated her lightsaber. *Finally, the Solo line will end. Once and for all. *  
  
Alarm bells rang loudly in the back of Jaina Solo's mind. Just as she was about to clip her lightsaber to her side, her instincts told her to ignite it.  
Twisting around she turned on the lightsaber, to find her opponent. It was Lydia, and she wasted no time to parry. The blade was almost close enough to scorch her side. But Jaina blocked it just in time with one swift and quick motion.  
"Lydia, what are you doing?" Jaina said threw her teeth.  
Her eyes turned to ice as an eerie grin came over her mouth. "I am going to kill you, Jaina, watch you die slowly, and wait for your brother to come and find you dead, then it will be his turn to join you."  
Blocking another hit, she tried to continue conversation. "Why?"  
"To rid the universe of simple minded people like you. I will not allow you to have the choice of death or coming over to the Union. No, I will not make the same mistake the Emperor made with Skywalker. Mistakes will not be tolerated in the Union. I promise you, I will be with you the moment you take your last breath."  
Turning hard to the right the tried to slash at Jaina's side again. Lunging forward Jaina received a blow to her left waist.  
Pain coursed up and down her body. She let out a cry of agony.  
Trying to put it aside she blocked her opponent, as she let out a call of help to her brother and any other near Force-sensitive person.  
  
Part nine ~ All I Have to Give ~ Backstreet Boys  
  
Jag was strolling down the hallway to where Jaina was staying when suddenly a voice came into his mind.  
*Help! Someone, this is Jaina. I am in my bedroom in the presidential suite. Lydia Ebony is trying to kill me. Please come and help me! *  
*Jaina, I am coming! *  
Suddenly, Jag found himself running to the door of the apartment. It was wide open. Frightened he jogged as fast as he could up the stairs. The smell of burnt flesh and the hum of lightsabers came from the room at the end of the hallway.  
Two voices were yelling at one another. The Chiss Squadron leader recognized one, which belonged to Jaina. The other was only faintly familiar, but it didn't ring a bell.  
He was going to run into the room, but though not. He would surely be cut to pieces if he just ran in there. *What do I do? * He pondered. *Leia Organa, she has a lightsaber. I am sure that she wouldn't take it with her to dinner. * Sneaking into her room, he looked threw her drawers. She would forgive him later, once she knew way he was doing such an improper thing.  
There it was. Grasping the cool metal cylinder he fumbled with it, and found which end was which.  
A scream came from the room.  
Sprinting to the room he activated it, held it over his head, only to deactivated it and run to his girlfriend's side. No one else was to be seen in the room, as he checked to Jaina.  
She was lying in a puddle of dark crimson blood. Jag searched her to find where the oozy liquid was coming from. He found a deep gash on her left side of her torso. Shaking his head in disbelief, he tore one of the white sheets on one of the beds in half.  
Carefully he tended the wound. Once he got it cleaned he wrapped the torn sheet around her tight enough to stop some of the blood. He took her pulse.  
She was still alive, but barely.  
Quickly he called the medical center. As he waited for them to come he whispered in Jaina's ear.  
"Jaina, please wake up. If this is a challenge, I renounce it. Please don't die on me. Not now." Jag began to break down. It was the second time in his life he couldn't hold in his emotions about Jaina. She was someone and something totally different. She was what kept him going each day to attend the stupid semi. Jaina was the person who kept his life alive, and fun.  
The next thing he knew, the MD's came in and took her to the hospital. Jag never left her side. He ran along side the doctors, holding on to Jaina's frail hand. He could feel the life slowly being drained out of her.  
Fear, rose up inside of him. Never in his life had he experience something this devastating. For the first time he felt himself actually wanting to think positive thoughts.  
A gentle voice interrupted him, "Sir, I am afraid you'll have to wait out here."  
"Huh?"  
"You'll have to wait out here."  
Jag nodded. He knew that arguing would only delay the time in helping Jaina to survive. He looked around for a place to sit. An empty chair sat lone in the bleached white hallway.  
*Jaina? Where are you? Speak to me. *  
It was Jacen. He probably was terrified. Jag dialed the twin's link number. "Jacen? This is Jag Fel. Are you there?"  
He waited patiently for an answer. "Jag? Have you seen Jaina? I can't seem to contact her threw the Force, and I need to find her. Lydia Ebony, one of the newest students to join the Jedi Order, well to put it short and sweet, is trying to kill us. I don't know where she is, and Lydia will try with all her might to..."  
Jag interrupted his girlfriend's twin. He knew that he couldn't bare to hear anymore. If Jacen stayed in one place to long, Lydia would surely find him.  
"Jacen, stop talking. Your sister is unconscious and is in the operating room at the hospital. Lydia has already tried to kill her. She is after you next. Get you butt over here, now. I will try to get a hold of your parents. Hurry."  
"Copy, Spike Lead."  
Jag knew that Jacen had heard everything he had said. The pilot had learned after a few visits with him that the teen coped with troubles by trying to make jokes, like his father usually did.  
An eerie quietness filled his ears once he shut off the comlink. There was still the sound of medical droids, and doctors running about to help their patients, but something didn't feel right. Trying to make the feeling go away, Jag punched in the number to Leia and then Han' comlink.  
It took a minute or two, but they answered shortly after the third try.  
"I thought I told the Senate no more interruptions. I would like to spend time with my husband before he leaves and with out being beeped because of a stupid quarrel that can be fixed by one simple word."  
The agitated voice of Leia Organa came threw the link loud and clear.  
"I am sorry to bother you, Mrs. Organa. This is Jag Fel..." Shockingly he found himself unable to continue.  
"Jag, oh please forgive me. I thought you were one of the senators. Is there something wrong?"  
Taking in a deep breath, he tried his best to continue. "...I don't know precisely how to present this, but your daughter is in the hospital. Please come down quickly."  
Jag abruptly clicked the link off. He knew that the gesture was quite rude, but he just wasn't ready to answer any questions. At least Jaina's parents would be quick to get here.  
Feeling like he needed someone to talk to he found himself dialing his uncle's link code.  
"Uncle Wedge, do you have a moment?"  
  
Wedge Antilles, shuffled threw his desk, and searched for his comlink. He had barely set it down and now it was under the mountain of papers.  
Hadn't he come here just to help out in the war? He knew that he hadn't come to sign papers and write out documents.  
"Uncle Wedge, do you have a moment?"  
*There it is. *   
"Hello? Jag?"  
"Hey, do you have a moment."  
The tone in his nephew's voice wasn't the same way as it had been this evening. Something had happened. "Yeah, I was just heading out to grab me a cup of caffeine. You want some?"  
There was a short pause before he replied. "I'd rather pass."  
"I never heard you pass down a cup of caff before. What happened? Are you still sore about your date ditching you?"  
"No, she didn't leave cause of me. It is a long story, but it would be a whole lot easier and less expensive if I talked to you in person. I am in the hospital, right outside of the ER. If I am not there, ask the nurse which room Jaina Solo is in."  
Then static came on, as Wedge tried to take everything he had just heard, in while he ran to the hospital ward.  
  
Leia unconsciously fiddled with her wedding ring on her hand.  
Her husband noticed it and spoke up. "Honey," he gripped her hands lovingly, "don't worry. It will do no good. Jaina is in good hands now. We are going as fast as we can."  
His wife looked at him with her swollen red eyes that had been crying silently away. She laid her head on his chest and began to weep some more.  
They were just trying to spend some last minute time together before Han had to leave later that night. Instead of having a nice quiet dinner, they had been interrupted once more, but this time on an entire different scale.  
The call came from Jag Fel, the boy who Jaina was going out with to a fancy restaurant. The news hit Leia hard and Han too. It just still didn't seem like this was happening. Jag had only told them that their daughter was in the hospital, and then clicked the comlink off.  
It wasn't like Jag at all. He was usually very throe and informative, and the way he had acted on the link told Han that something defiantly wasn't right.  
He held his wife and whispered little words of hope into her ear as they waited to dock at the Old Imperial Palace's hospital level. Stroking her cheek he gave her a hug of reassurance. Jaina wouldn't die on them.  
  
Part ten ~ The Dream ~ Instrumental by MEHDI  
  
Seyla quickly shut down the Holonet. Glancing at the time, she let out a long whistle.  
It was coming around to be midnight. She could have sworn that she had slept more than a few hours, but then again time in her imagination was odd.  
The young teen looked around the room for something to do. A black book caught her eye that was lying on the bookshelf. Curious, she pulled it slowly from the shelf, careful not to disorder the other documents. Flopping down on the couch she began to read.  
An icy breeze suddenly blew into the room. Setting the book down, she ran over to the balcony. One of the doors had mysteriously blown open. She pushed it closed, and locked the latch. Trying once again to settle down, Seyla quietly starred at the words that had been typed on the dusty pages. All of her hope seemed to fade as she read on.  
It was the book that Fin'h was talking about that afternoon. As she continued to scan threw the words and paragraphs the lighting in the room dimmed, but she was still able to read the words.  
Finally it was to dark to even see her nose. Closing the book, she began to get up from the couch and go back to bed, but something seemed to paralyze her from moving.  
She looked around to see who was holding her down but only darkness enveloped her. The sound of footsteps came into her ears. Glancing up she saw an even darker black that was in the shape of a man in a Jedi cloak. Around him a gray smoke rose. When he turned around, Seyla gasped.  
Even though she had never met the creature in person before, Seyla knew exactly who it was.   
Palpatine.   
The ugly monster of a man began to speak with the same deceiving mouth, in a rasp and dry voice. "You will never succeed in your plan, Starrider. You and your people will parish in a horrible and antagonizing death, unless you bow down to me and come to the darkside." He pointed his bony finger at her.  
Seyla didn't budge or stir, and tried to hide her fear. Inside she was shaking terribly, but she knew nothing would harm her with God on her side. "I am not afraid of you. You are only a figment of my imagination."  
He lifted his frail hand once more and pressed his fore finger and thumb together. "Well, then this figment has Force abilities."  
He pinched the air between his fingers hard, and Seyla felt like her esophagus was closing in. She panicked, racing her hands up to her throat as if to pull the invisible fingers away. Fear pumped up and down her body. *This is exactly what Vader did to one of the imperial officers on the almost finished Death Star. *  
Again she clenched her neck, but he didn't release his grip.  
*God, help me. *  
Amazingly, air began to rush down into her lungs. Taking in slow and deep breaths, she caught her breath. Gazing back up at the former emperor, she discovered his mouth was hanging down in shock.  
"You have no power here anymore, Palpatine. I will never fall down on my knees to anyone but my God."  
The smoke vanished and the darkness disappeared, everything returned back to its original lighting. Her throat hurt each time she breathed. She was positive the spirit had left bruises on her neck.  
She looked back at the black book again. Something was written in there that not even the deceased Palpatine wanted her to know. Her hand reached for the book, only to retract back. Seyla felt someone else was in the room with her, someone who was living and breathing.  
Seyla scrambled to get the book back in its proper place. She put it back, and stayed by the bookshelf, pretending to study the titles and authors. A hand unexpectedly set itself on her shoulder, startling her almost causing her to jump. Turning around she found that it was Fin'h.  
"Oh, it's just you."  
An eyebrow went up once she made the statement. "Who else would it be? I..." but before he could finish his words, he notices two marks on her neck. The marks were faintly bruised, but still bruised. He lifted up his right hand and gentle touched the dark spot as he said, "What happened here?"  
Seyla backed up to the bookshelf and grabbed her neck. It hurt her when he brushed his fingers across the sore. She didn't know what to say do, or say to him.  
"Well? Did someone come in here and try to hurt you?"  
She nodded.  
Fin'h turned around and began to search the room. "Where are they? Once I find them I will kill them."  
Reaching out her free hand she stopped him. "You won't be able too. He already is."  
"What?"  
"I picked up the black book over on the shelf, and began to read it." Starrider told him the story of how the balcony door blew open, and whom she saw in the darkness. At the end of her story, he clasped her hands into his.  
"I want you to promise me that you ever again try to read that book, at least not until I tell you. Got it?"  
*So you do have a weakness. But why do want me to keep my nose out of that book? * She wondered to herself.  
"Because you aren't ready, only dark agents can read the book. But only after they make The Promise."  
"You weren't suppose to hear that!" Starrider jerked her hands out of his.  
"Then you keep your nose out of things that don't belong to you." He clenched his hands down hard onto her shoulders. "You have no idea what could happen to you. I promise you once you have made The Promise, you will be able to read it. But until then, keep it on the shelf. Ok?"  
Seyla could only nod.   
With that, Zengi embraced the girl as if she was his sister. He had frightened her, not intentionally, but still he had. It wasn't like he wanted to. Fin'h had told the truth, she honestly had no idea what would happen to her.  
*Then again she had frightened me. * He let out a long sigh. *Only a few more days left, and then The Promise will be made. *  
  
Part eleven ~ Fragile Heart ~ Song byYalanda Adams  
  
Jacen ran down the corridor to the medical wing. Lydia must have cornered his sister in the apartment when she went to go retrieve her lightsaber. He cursed himself for not going with her.  
*If I had only been there, maybe... *  
He shook the thought away. Jacen couldn't afford to be sorry for himself. There was no time for it, especially when someone lurked about whom wanted to kill him.  
Bursting threw the swing doors; he saw a desk droid.  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Jaina Solo?" he asked trying to catch his breath.  
The silver and yellow droid glanced down at the list that it held in its hand. "Yes, I do know where she is located. But first I have to know who you are before I can allow you access to that information."  
"I am Jacen Solo, her brother."  
"She is in room 43."  
The headstrong teen sprinted to the room without hesitation. His sister was wounded and he hadn't been there to stop it from happening.  
Quickly he went to the door, and placed his hand on the green panel that lay to the left. A scanner scanned his hand and the door suddenly opened. He rushed to his sister's side, where his mother, father, Jag, and few other friends were.  
Jaina's eyes were closed, sleeping in a Jedi healing trance. He saw that her waist was wrapped up. Glancing at Jag he asked, "What happened?"  
Jag explained what had happened to everyone in the room. "I am sorry Mrs. Organa for going threw your drawers, but I couldn't just run into the room without any form of weapon. The other person, and from my guess of her voice was a female, would have sliced me down. Once I got into the room... I saw only Jaina, lone and wounded on the ground unconscious. She hasn't awaken since then."  
He starred down at the frail girl that he had just begun to know. Jacen saw his mother weeping in his father's arms. Standing next to them was Wedge, Jag's uncle. Turning back to him, Jacen saw that he was still gazing at his unconscious sister, as a tear of sadness slipped threw his eyelid and fell onto her hand. Bowing his head down, he cried more, like he felt he had failed them.  
Suddenly a voice came into his head. *Now it's your turn. *  
*Lydia? *  
No answer came back. "Jag, listen to me. Promise me you will protect my sister and mother while I am gone. I trust you and I need your help."  
"But I didn't get to Jaina fast enough, if I had gotten there..."  
"I don't have time for this. Lydia is coming for me next. I must go and get away from here before I put anyone else in more danger. Promise me."  
Jag looked up at his girlfriend's brother, with understanding. "I promise."  
Glancing one last time at his sister, he rushed out of the door without a word.   
"Jag, what is going on?" Han questioned. "Who is this Lydia gal?"  
Taking in a deep breath, the young man kept his eyes on Jaina as he opened his mouth to speak. But was cut off by someone at the door.  
Limping in slowly, a woman walked in the room with fiery red hair. Next to her was Gavin Darklighter helping the lady sit down on a chair. "I think we can answer that question," the woman replied.  
"Mara? How'd you get here on your own?" Han Solo gasped.  
Gavin answered the former general. "She didn't. I picked her up. You'll understand when we explain the whole story. Mara would you care to explain the first part of our day?"  
"Not at all."  
  
Once Fin'h let go of her, Seyla's face was covered with confusion as she starred at him. "What was that?"  
"A hug? Haven't you heard of one?"  
"Of course... it just, well, it is quiet odd to have the leader of the Union hugging a recruited girl from a far of planet who had been a captive to the Yuuzhan Vong no more than five hours ago," she stated as she backed away. Suddenly she tripped on the cape she wore, and found herself falling backwards.  
Fin'h made no move to catch her, but instead used the Force to move a cushioned chair under her. She landed in the soft vile of the chair. He sat down on the couch that sat empty behind him.  
Starrider glanced at the chair, to make sure it was really a chair and then allowed her eyes to blink at him quickly, then gaze back down to the ground. "Thanks." She whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"  
Fin'h gestured her to continue on.  
"What do you believe in?"  
The question must have struck Fin'h, because surprise fell across his face. He wasn't prepared to answer the question, and hadn't even put it too much thought "Uh...can you give me an example of what you mean?"  
"Well, like I believe that if you dream about something that you truly want to happen, it will."  
Testing her beliefs, Fin'h questioned, "Then show me. Show me the proof that makes you want to believe."  
"All right, the proof that made me believe in my dreams was that it just happened to me. I dreamt that I would one day meet a Force-sensitive guy. And here I am with him."  
Zengi was intrigued by this story. "So, what else did you dream about that looks like it will happen to you?"  
"Sorry, but it is your turn to answer the question."  
"I believe that people make choices in their lives that leads up to what will happen to them in the future." He heard a noise coming from her stomach. The leader shrugged and pointed to the kitchen. "The kitchen is over there, turn left and you will see a hallway and go left again and you will enter the kitchen area."  
"Thanks." Starrider got up from her seat and walked to the room, where he had instructed her to go.   
Once she left the room, Zengi pulled out his comlink that had been vibrating at his side. "Fin'h here?"  
"Sir, this is Durron. Skywalker is getting suspicious."  
The Dark Agent thought a minute before answering the man. "Commence to Plan B, immediately."  
  
Lydia had her Jedi robes on and walked threw the Palace without being noticed anymore than anybody else. Concealed under her cloak, she had in her hand her lightsaber, finger ready to press the button for activation on its side.  
She was near the hanger, which her ship was held. She could feel Jacen come after her. *Perfect. *  
Suddenly her comlink began to vibrate. Stepping into the hanger she flipped the communications device open. "Ebony speaking."  
"Lydia, have you at least hurt one of the Jedi twins?" To her surprise it was her Fin'h.  
"Yes, sir. Jaina to be exact. Jacen is just about to walk into a little trap I set up for him."  
"Change of plans, I want you to kidnap him."  
Shock ran down her face. "What! You can't be serious. He..."  
"Are you telling me that you refuse to do the assignment? Because I can have someone else carry the job out, along with one bonus, if you see fit you can't do it. You aren't the only undercover Dark Agent I have in the New Republic."  
Anger surged threw her. Calming down as best as she could she answered back to her leader. "No, sir. I suggested nothing of the sort."  
"Of course not. Oh, by the way Plan B has been issued so I need you to take route two."  
"I will not fail you my master." She shut off the link and went towards her ship.  
  
Jacen felt anger pour threw the Force. It came from one of the flight hangers. He knew it had to be Lydia. Something must have gone wrong with her original plans.  
Racing down the corridor, he found himself in the hanger, which held two ships. One of which was his father's Millennium Falcon. The other was an odd ship that looked like a cross between his aunt's ship, and some type of Imperial ship; he just couldn't put his finger on.  
The whole area was empty, and eerily quiet. He slowly advanced on the strange ship, with caution.  
Lydia jumped out at him, lightsaber in hand. Violently she swung her blade of yellow to his left, but he blocked the strike just barely in the nick of time. If he had been a fraction of a second late, Jacen would have surely lost his arm. Fighting back he knocked her lightsaber out of her hand, across the room.  
Falling backward from the force of the attack, she laid sprawled on the ground. Her faced was filled with shock.  
Jacen advanced on her, pressing the blade close to her neck.  
"You don't have the heart, Solo. You wouldn't even take a dare on it. Go on. Take you best swing, and kill me."  
He thought for a moment, shutting off his weapon. Jacen held out his hand, "I'm not going to kill you. Can't we just talk this out?"  
Her eyes reverted down to the ground, then suddenly gazed into his eyes. "Alright." Grasping his hand she got up, but suddenly she pulled out a blaster from under her cloak and fired.  
The young boy fell to the ground, clutching his right arm. His dropped from his hands to the ground. Using the Force she called hers to her hand, and made his skid from his grasp.  
Standing over him, she ignited her blade but kept the blaster aimed at him.  
"Jacen, you are just to trusting. It is one of your weakest faults, and one that was used to your opponent's advantage." She shot the blaster into the ground; close enough to make him flinch.  
"Get up, now! If you make one move to escape or even think on using the Force, you going to get it in the back. Now get into the ship over there."  
  
Part twelve ~ Strange Behaviors ~ No song  
  
Skywalker walked down the corridor towards Kyp Durron's quarters. Something was wrong with Kyp. He hadn't even came back to the meeting to discuss his complaint, which was very unlike him not to speak his mind.  
The Jedi Master pressed the button to open his door. He stepped inside, and scanned the room. Kyp was starring at the starlines that raced by the window.  
Breathing in deeply, Luke walked slowly to the man's side. He asked with concern, "Kyp, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyp answered all but too slowly. "What made you ask that question?"  
"When you decided not to come back to the meeting, I knew that something had to be up."  
Just as he was about to reply, Anakin came running into the room. "Uncle Luke, you are needed in the cockpit. We are just about to come out of hyperspace."  
"I will be right there."  
Anakin nodded and jogged back to the cockpit.  
Turning back his attention to Kyp, he continued. "Are you sure that everything is fine?"  
"Yes, I am very sure."  
"Alright, well I better go and help the new pilots. See you around." Luke walked out the door.  
  
Starrider put her foot into the kitchen and gasped. The whole place was looked like some kind of high tech lab. All of the original machines she was used to seeing on her homeworld were now like advanced ten times now.  
Slowly she entered the room, her eyes huge with amazement. Running her hand over each device, she felt a chill go down her back. A hand clamped her shoulder and she screamed in fear. Twisting around she saw that it was only, "Zen? What do you think you are doing?"  
A devious grin surpassed his face. "Just decided to give you a little scare. So what are you making?"  
Turning back to the machines she shrugged. "I can't make anything without ingredients and knowledge on how to use this things? And possibly knowing what they are, might help?"  
He nodded and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to the other side of the kitchen and explaining what and how everything worked. Then he showed her where the fridge to her or what resembled and did the same thing as one.  
"Wow," she replied. "Everything here is like updated ten times as much from what I am used to."  
Frowning, Zen asked her, "Where are you from?"  
The question stopped the young girl in her tracks. "Nrutas. Have you heard of it?"  
"No."  
"Well, I am not surprised. I am from the Yaw Yklim region of the universe. It is a long way from here...where ever here is." She sighed she leaned back against the counter. Changing the subject she questioned, "So are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
Her dazzling blue eyes went wide. "You have to be kidding. I haven't had anything but a piece of fruit since I have... left m...my home."  
He wasn't shocked that the Yuuzhan Vong didn't give her much to eat. "Well, then lets make ourselves something that extra special." Zen went over to the fridge and started to pull out some items. "I need you to turn on the IRO."  
Seyla walked over to the IRO (InfraRed Oven), and pressed the little red button and set the temp. "What are we making that is so special?"  
"Ah, you are just going to have to wait. Here give me your cape, there is no use to have it on." He slid off the cloak and draped it over one of the hangers on the door.  
When he went back to help Starrider with the meal, he saw that she was wearing the same dark blue as her cloak, but the outfit was simple, nothing to extravagant or plain. It was quite formal, and looked great on her figure.  
Nosy about where she got the thing, he said casually, "So where did you get the getup?"  
"Oh, from Durron."  
"Really? You know someone else by that last name? What is this person's first name?" He got out the vegetables, and handed them to her to wash.  
The water from the faucet ran like a background noise that no one would care about. "Kyp."  
Surprised by the answer, Zengi tried his best to act normal. *Like the name doesn't ring a bell, * he joked to himself. "Did you two...you know, go out?"  
"Yeah, right. He is thirty-two, and I am only fourteen. That is two times my age plus four more years added onto it. Besides, I have never dated in my life. Why would I start with him?"  
She handed him the wet veggies, and went to retrieve some paper towels. Zen chuckled.  
"What?"  
"You don't use paper towels here. Just put them under this." He stuck the handful of greens into a strainer, and held it under a cabinet. An air vent was triggered and began to blow on the veggies till they were dry. It only took a few seconds. Zen showed her, "See, all dry."  
"That's cool."  
During the rest of the time, they laughed at each other's stories and jokes, but what didn't lighten in Zen's mood was that Durron had meet Starrider. Pushing the subject out of his mind, he put his attention to the present.  
The two were sitting at the table enjoying the meal and conversation.  
"I can't believe that this whole time, we were making pizza."  
He laughed, "I made you think, didn't I?"  
"Big time." She took a bit of the wedge, and swallowed. "Zen, you told me that I would make the promise and then I would be able to read the book. What is 'the promise'?"  
"Oh, it is just a ceremony that you do to become a citizen of the Union, and a Dark Agent. You just pledge your services to the Union. After there is going to be a dinner party."  
Looking down at her plate she cleared her throat. Mumbling she said, "I would prefer rather not to go to the party."  
"I am afraid that that isn't an option. But why don't you?"  
"I have never been to a formal dinner party before. I don't even have anything to wear except this."  
Getting up from the table he took his plate and cup to the sink, with Sey following directly behind him. "Well, there is no need to worry about that. We have a week to prepare for it." He took the dish from her. "And you don't need to worry about the outfit, I think I have just the thing."  
  
Part thirteen ~ Better Days ~ Song by Point of Grace  
  
Enoil stood besides the priest, listening to what he told the pilot.  
"We have direct orders from the Union to take the first ship to jump out of hyperspace into our custody. Give orders to the rest of the fleet to create a blockade on the planet the Republic calls Yavin 4. Oh, and captain, get Deign Domain Lain on the villip." Turning to his guard he nodded, giving Enoil permission to question his moves.  
"Milord, I have but one question to ask. Why are you trying to contact Deign? Wasn't he the one to put us in the position of serving the Union?"  
"Yes, but it was he who gained power back to the whole Yuuzhan Vong kind. It was he who made our military three times stronger than the New Republic's forces. And now we have a weapon in which the so-called Jedi Order will crumble to their knees."  
A voice interrupted the conversation. "Milord, you called?"  
The priest turned toward Deign's figure on the villip. "Yes, I have received the order to carry out Plan B from the Union. You have full responsibility of the out come of the mission."  
"I take the quest with honor and praise to the gods."  
"Very well, go and destroy the Jedi's temple and anything that belongs to them."  
The image of the Yuuzhan Vong vanished at the request. *Now we will be able to please the gods for our mistake. And this time, there won't be any mistakes. *  
  
Anakin watched his uncle teach the new Jedi trainees how to come out of hyperspace. Everything seemed so wonderful to the fourteen-year-old. At least in his family life.  
His father and him were now on speaking terms, and his mother didn't stress about the situation anymore. Further more, his older sister, Jaina, went out to dinner with Jag Fel and was actually wearing a dress, something that was like trying to get a bantha to take a bath.  
He hoped that she was having a good time. Sighing, Anakin began to stretch out threw the Force and touch her mind, when suddenly his uncle stood up straight and pulled him to the side.  
Confused by his uncle's behavior he questioned him. "What is it?"  
"Just now, you're Aunt Mara told me not to use the Force. That includes you. At least for now."  
"Is there something wrong?" The boy asked in concern.  
"I don't know yet, but promise me not to even tap into it till I tell you. Ok?"  
Suddenly there was a loud beeping.  
His Uncle Luke jerked around and starred out the window. A shiver ran down Anakin's spine as he saw the coral ship coming closer.  
"Ling," Luke commanded in a clam manner. "Let's get out of here."  
"But we can't! Our fuel is nearly gone, and the planet is right there."  
Placing his hand down on the new trainee, he said, "It is our only chance. This is a transport not a warship. Now get back into hyperspace. We'll just go to the next planet. Hurry, we haven't much time."  
Alarms buzzed and lights blazed in red. Hearts were pounding loudly as if beating drums. The air seemed so thick with perspiration; it felt to Anakin like he was in a gym locker room.  
The ship jumped and jerked unexpectedly, throwing Luke and Anakin to the other side of the ship. Helping his uncle up, they both got into their seats, and strapped in for the ride. Violently, the ship rocked, but this time it stayed on one course. Destined to the Yuuzhan Vong ship.  
"Master Skywalker, the jump to hyperspace has failed. We are now in a tractor beam of some sort, and unable to swerve away from it." One of the assistant pilots updated.  
"Turn on the intercom and give me the microphone." Once he had the thing in his hand, he began to speak. "Attention everyone, this is Luke Skywalker. Please buckle in your seats. We are locked in a tractor beam that is being controlled by a Yuuzhan Vong ship. We are trying to free the ship from the beam, but all attempts have failed. Prepare for a bumpy ride."  
A twinge of loss filled Anakin's heart. There was no possible way for them to escape threw this now, without having to face one of the Yuuzhan Vong again.  
The strong palm of his uncle's hand rested on his shoulder. Looking directly into his eyes, the Jedi Master spoke to him. "We will get threw this. Have faith. There will be a time when the days will change to happiness and peace. Don't worry about it. Worrying will do no good. I learned that from a little green creature that taught me how to use the Force. So far, it has worked."  
Anakin grinned, but the feeling of vulnerability still loomed in his heart.   
  
Enoil waited for the ship to dock.  
The whole transport had been made of hand made materials, and was practically a machine. Most Yuuzhan Vong believed that the ship itself was disrespectful and ungodly, yet there was something about the structure that seemed like a distant memory.  
He shook the thought away and prepared himself to meet with the undercover dark agent that was suppose to be waiting in the hatchway, while his so called fellow Jedi hid cowering in their rooms. But he knew better than that. The Jedi had slew Shadeo Shai, the general of the fleet in which he served in.  
The Great Shadeo would have been proud to see that they had finally caught Jedi. Not just one though, but a full ship of them.   
A tingling feeling crept into the room. The door to the cockpit flew open, and a dark shadow stood there standing in the doorway. It came down the ramp with ease as if he had been floating across the platform instead of walking.  
Enoil acknowledged the figure, and made an attempt to walk towards it, but a warning click from the tiny villip on his ear told him not to do so. It was from the priest who was watching from behind a wall which only one side could be seen through. Staying in his place the silhouette blurred for a moment, but soon the fine facial features were clearly made out.  
"Hello, you must be Enoil, the Agent has told me so much about you. I am Durron, undercover dark agent of the Union." The Jedi made no move to hold out his hand.  
Neither did the Yuuzhan Vong. Though taller than the human, the strength was clearly out matched. From the story of how Shadeo was killed by a Jedi named Corran Horn, stolen information from the Republic told them that the Jedi had some kind of access to an unexplainable power, which they referred to as the Force.  
Obviously the war master of the Yuuzhan Vong nation, knew that this Force had some power, for it was he who encouraged that they'd join the Union.  
"Is everything ready?"  
The man nodded. "Yes. You may proceed with your orders from the Agent."  
With that, Enoil waved his right hand once, and all of the soldiers and guards filed into the ship one by one. Weapons ready for attack.  
"I shall show you to your room, milord."  
The Yuuzhan Vong swiftly turned and marched to the quarters that awaited Durron.  
  
Part fourteen ~ Love Me Like You Do ~ Song by Big Tent Revival  
  
Jaina lay still on the bed, unable to move because of the agonizing pain. Desperately she flipped open her eyes and scanned the room.  
She was in a hospital, one that was so white and blank. It seemed so lifeless, with only the machines making noise to even confer that the room wasn't really an empty Holo screen. Carefully glancing to her left she saw Jag, slouched in a chair sleeping with circles under his eyes.  
Sort of shocked to see this side of him, she sweetly smiled, only to have it fade with the realization of his being here next to her.  
The last thing that she remembered was the falling to the ground, clutching her side. She had called out for help to anyone that was a Force-sensitive. She knew that her brother hadn't made it in time, but someone else had.  
*Was it Jag? * She thought to herself. *But even if it was him, how could he have heard me without Force... * As if struck by ice water she starred back at him.  
A quiet knock on the door sprang Jaina from her thoughts and to the visitor. It was Wedge, Jag's uncle.  
"Sticks, your awake? How are you feeling?" He came into the room whispering to low for her taste.  
"I feel a little beat up and bruised, but besides that miserably uncomfortable. Why are you talking so softly?"  
Taking one quick look at his nephew he replied. "Jag has been up all night by your side, waiting till you woke up. He must have just fallen asleep when I went to go take your parents back home. Your father was worried about your mother not getting her beauty sleep. He said you'd know why."  
A smile spread on her face. "When mom doesn't get restful sleep, she always is grumpy the next morning. I am glad he took her home. I don't think even you would like to have seen her in that mood."  
"Perhaps not," the retired pilot chuckled. "I don't mean to bring back any unwanted memories, but do you remember how you got hurt?"  
Squeezing tight her eyes she forced her tears back. "It is a long story, I don't even know where to begin."  
Wedge pulled up a chair close to her bed and took her hand gently. "Your Aunt Mara and Gavin Darklighter both explained everything up to the point where you and your brother left Darklighter's office."  
"I ran along side of Jacen, then realized that I had left me lightsaber in the apartment, so I told him I would just run and get it. So I did. When I pulled it from under the mattress, the hum of another saber came into my ears. It was Lydia. Soon I found myself down on the ground... and that is when she struck my side." Jaina took a deep breath. She had been so close to death, and made it out barely.  
"You screamed when she hit you, and I came running in with your mother's weapon, but no one was there to fight. I found you on the ground, unconscious with a slow pulse." Jag chimed in.   
His uncle knew that that was his cue to leave. Closing the door with a soft click, Jag jumped from the slouching position and went to her. He sweetly lifted her fragile hand into his. Brushing his lips across her fingers gingerly.   
His action melted her heart, making her cry. She knew how difficult it was for him to act so openly.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
Jaina couldn't speak, or even shake her head in response. Her eyes glistened like diamonds from the water that flowed out of her eyes.   
"Don't worry, I am here to protect you. I won't ever leave your side again." Lovingly, he softly stroked her cheek, allowing his hand to run over her lips. She hadn't realized that her lips were trembling until that moment. "I love you Jaina Solo."  
Leaning over he bent down to kiss her, but it was no ordinary kiss. It was a passionate kiss that made her feel like she was floating. Her stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies. Emotions collided inside of her light traffic at five on Coruscant. Surprising herself, she returned the kiss. Making it last longer. She didn't mind, and guessed that Jag didn't either.  
His warm mouth up against hers felt heavenly. All the problems in the universe didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
Part fifteen ~ Force Link ~ No song  
  
Enoil sat in the conference room with Durron, using his height to intimidate the short being. Durron fidgeted in his seat.  
"You better be right about Jedi aboard that ship. It is humiliating to have such a mechanical thing docked on this ship."  
"I promise there are Jedi aboard, including one I believe your priests would especially enjoy."  
The humanoid only nodded solemnly. "If we don't find any, then you will be the one to feel each and everyone of the pain inducers made for them. And I assure you, you won't be able to even take a breath after it is finished."  
  
Sey waited patiently outside on the balcony watching contently on the rising sun. It was nearly over the mountains in the distance when she felt a sudden pang of coldness. Straightening up, she tried to expand her feelings to feel the connection, to the ripple in the Force, but none came.  
A tear of sadness found its way onto her cheek again; she didn't feel as strong anymore. Life seemed depleted from love and compassion. How would she ever get out of this galaxy and back home?  
The question seemed more like an impossible dream than anything else did at the moment. The path ahead of her seemed to be clouded with evils that dimmed the light that kept her on the right road. *God, I feel so alone. What am I even doing here? Show me my purpose on being on this planet in the hands of evil. *  
Warmth began to envelop her body. The sun had made its way over the mountains. It was like reassurance from God that he would help her threw even the darkest of times.  
A black dot came into view. It was a ship of some sort.  
Startling her, Zen strolled out onto the balcony with her. "Here it is."  
Turning around to acknowledge Zen, she starred at the outfit with astonishment. "I can't accept this."  
"You have no choice in the matter. Go put it on, but quickly. Someone you know will be docking soon. But the person I really want you to be introduced to is ...you could say guests aboard the ship."  
She blinked at the gift, unable to move.  
"Hurry. They will be on ground soon."  
Realizing that she had dazed off, she thanked him for the delicate blue gown. She rushed into the room that she assumed to be hers for the time being, discarded her former clothes, and then pulled the dress over her head.  
Slipping her hair out of the back, she twirled in front of the mirror. The gown set nicely on her body. A perfect fit. Grabbing the ivory brush that lay on wooden dresser, she quickly groomed her shoulder length hair. Parting it to one side, she opened on of the drawers and rummaged threw its contents. When she was inside of the last drawer she found a small, yet sufficient clip.  
Taking the silver colored item, she gathered some of her hair and pulled it back. Glancing she saw that she was ready to meet who this other mystery guest was. Sighing she ran out of the room where Fin'h waited for her.  
  
He felt her presence near. She was close, to close he thought. Trying to move, he found that his wrists had been tied behind his back, and his feet bond. He heard breathing come from above him. Forcing his heavy eyelids to open to examine where he was, and who was standing over him, he blinked back the shock.  
It was Lydia.  
Alone with no weapons, Jacen lay still and silent, afraid of what she might do to him if he even tried to breathe. Antagonizing moments passed before the she spoke.  
"So the great hero of the New Republic is scared, is he?" Seeing that her captive hadn't responded to its question, the Lydia soothed, "Don't be so timid to breathe. The air is not poisoned; I would have been dead long before you if it was. You are lucky that I didn't kill you like the brute you are. But the Agent changed his mind about you."  
She used the Force to yank him up. He stumbled to get his balance, but his feet were tied. Falling helplessly to the ground everything seemed to be disoriented and mixed for a moment.  
"Don't feel so heroic now do ya, Jacen?" she mocked as she kicked him hard into his side, and back into unconsciousness.  
  
They were walking down a long corridor, when suddenly Seyla found herself gripping her side in pain. Crumpled on the ground, the pain didn't seem to go away. Faintly she heard Zen's voice.  
"Sey, what hurts?"  
Squeezing out a whisper she managed to say, "My side. It feels...like someone just kicked me."  
Concerned her questioned, "Is it still there? The pain?"  
"A bit, but I...I think I can walk."  
"Let's get you to the hanger. My agent will be able to help you there."  
He eased her up, allowing her to use him as a support.  
When they finally reached the door Zen had to let her lend against the wall. Punching in the code, the door flew open swiftly. Grabbing her waist once again, he strolled slowly and menacingly into the hanger bay.  
A Yuuzhan Vong and man were waiting when they came in. Calling over to his agent, the man came rushing to their side.  
"Yes, milord?"  
"Ah, Durron I think you know two know each other."  
Looking up into the other man's eyes she gapped in anger. "Kyp?"  
"So you two do know each other."  
"Yes, we've met. I told you," she answered in a clear voice. "It is so nice..." but as she extended her hand another shockwave of pain coursed through her side, buckling her knees. The two men caught her, gently setting her on a hover chair not far.  
"What is it?" Durron asked Zengi.  
Stroking the girl's hair back, he didn't answer for a moment. "The pains come from her side. This is the second time that this has happened today. Once down the hallway coming here, and now. See what you can do with her. I will go see to Enoil and our other guest."  
When Zengi was out of earshot range, Seyla started the conversation. "Why the hell are you here?"  
Starring at her in confusion. "What? I thought you would be glad for my being here." He placed his hand on her side. The pain slowly disappeared, and vanished from her body.  
"Listen, I don't know what game you're playing, but I want no part of it."  
"Hey, if it wasn't for me you'd be still in pain."  
"Fine. Thank you kind sir for taking the agony away. Now if you'd please, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She yelled.  
Glancing to see if anyone hear her, Kyp was grateful now that no one near to hear her angered voice. *Probably in the ship visiting our 'guests' as the Agent refers to. *  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that, just yet." Grasping her hand he yanked her to her feet, not caring how much it hurt. Barely able to keep her balance he used the Force to steady her.  
"You don't have to be so rough. I do have Fin'h on my side now, so you'd best be nice on how you treat me." Pulling hard with all of her might, she slipped free from his hurtful grasp. "What happened to you? When Han found you, he gave you your life back. Not to mention that Luke gave you a chance to become a Jedi. And how do you repay them? Falling back into the darkside, again!"  
"And what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"The Agent told me that you were one of his recruitment's, is it true?"  
Seyla turned from his face, unknowing what to say to him. *What is it that I am doing? I mean I hadn't promised anyone anything. All I am doing is just trying to relay information back to the New Republic. Am I really dabbling into the darkside of the Force? * Not wanting to even think of the answer, she mumbled lowly. "Yes."  
Crossing his arms over his chest he continued. "So you admit it. You are playing with the darkside, aren't you?"  
But before she could answer the question they both heard someone coming from the ship. "I think we should carry this conversation out some other time. We are about to have company."  
"I don't think that there will be a next time, Starrider. At least one that you will be willing to talk to me again."  
She frowned but was unable to ask what he meant, for Zengi had come back. This time with the Yuuzhan Vong that stood waiting by the ship's entrance when she came into the bay. But the alien was holding a sandy blond hair man by the arms, just dragging him along.  
Her heart suddenly leaped from its place, but hid her feelings from the group. Knowing all to well that her fate would jeopardize the entire reason she was here, and possibly hurt others that were already in the Unions clutches. Standing firmly she and Durron turned to the three, pretending that they hadn't even been disturbed by what they had been talking about.  
"Seyla this is the man I wanted you to meet. He seems to be very popular in the whole Jedi gig. I introduce you to the famous, Luke Skywalker." Fin'h wickedly announced.  
Taking in a breath of air, she walked confidently towards the weary Jedi Master. She honestly didn't want to give him the wrong impression of her, but she had no choice. She was face to face with him, when she began to speak. "You are Skywalker?" Seyla hoped that he could read her eyes and feelings she was hiding from the others.  
"Yes, this is the so-called hero of the New Republic, but there is more, my dear, a lot more back in the ship. They are being held prisoners. We shall see how the New Republic and what is left of the Jedi Order react to this predicament."  
Nodding, Seyla spun around on her heel back to Zengi Fin'h. Cocking an eyebrow, she questioned, "So what are you going to do with the Jedi while they are under your control?"  
"Imprison them. There are special facilities that already have been constructed and tested. They will be placed there."  
"I see. You want them to live?"  
"Of course, Sey. At least for the moment."  
She got the idea. He wanted to keep the Jedi alive only long enough to join the Union and train to become part of his evil dark agent army. Who ever disagreed or didn't want to turn to the darkside... well they would be handed over to the Yuuzhan Vong, and will be done away with by them.  
"Take Skywalker and his followers to their quarters." Fin'h ordered.  
The Vong bowed his head and commenced his duty. Seyla thought that Durron was to go with the Yuuzhan Vong, but apparently he was to stay.  
"Durron, I need you to go and get Skywalker's nephew. From the information Ebony transmitted to me, Anakin Solo was aboard. Find him and put him and his uncle in a cell together."  
The black hair man acknowledged his order. "Yes, milord. Consider it done."  
Rushing back to the ship Fin'h escorted Sey out of the bay.  
They were in the long hallway once again and everything felt just to quiet for her own taste. But Zen broke the silence by asking, "Sey, have you ever had those pains before?"  
"No, it was like nothing I have ever felt. Like someone else was feeling the same as I, but they were the one being inflicted with it. I was just one to feel the after wave of the pains. It came from someone I know, but who. My family is probably..." her voice went low. "It is like I am linked with someone else."  
He glanced at her but kept his pace. "Really? I never thought that..." he stopped himself before going on.  
"Never thought what?"  
He shook his head and changed the subject. "You look beautiful in that dress."  
"T...thank you." Seyla was shocked that he had even paid attention to her appearance. But at this moment she didn't care if he noticed her. What she was concerned with at the moment was what he was going to say, but stopped. *Well, I will push later. Maybe then he will tell me what he was going to say; until then I'll play his pity game. *  
  
Part sixteen ~ Waiting ~ Song by JAKE  
  
Wedge Antilles gingerly got up from his seat where he had been reading his data pad on the hourly updated Starlines' Headlines. His mood had just bombed down to sadness. With a heavy heart he pushed open the door to the hospital room.  
As he tiptoed in, he saw Jaina and Jag politely kissing on the lips. Slightly leaning against the door and a creak from the hinges made the two turn to their 'intruder.'  
"Sorry to break up the smooch feast, but I have something that can't wait to be said." The two teens exchanged looks. "The news isn't good, unfortunately."  
Jaina suddenly forgot the intrusion and perked, "Is everything alright with Uncle Luke and Anakin? What about Jacen? I haven't seen him for hours? I can't even get to him threw the Force. What's wrong?"  
Taking in a deep breath he continued. "The transport that Luke and Anakin, and Durron's group boarded disappeared. As for your brother, the last he was seen was entering hanger that held the Millenium Falcon. No one has seen him since."  
He could see Jaina's hands were shaking uncontrollably. Jag tried to calm the shaking down by holding her hands. Her skin was nearly the color of the bleached white sheets.  
"D...does anyone else know about this?" Jaina whispered.  
"Not yet."  
Sighing she told him in a calm voice, "Tell them as soon as you see any of them, promise."  
"I promise."  
Just as he was about to go, her voice called out. "Wait, Wedge? Once you find out anything new, will you tell me?"  
"I wouldn't keep anything like that away from you." Then he turned and set off to find her aunt.  
  
The fourteen-year-old struggled in the Yuuzhan Vong's grip, but it did no good. His arms were twisted behind his back. Now he couldn't even feel them; all circulation had been blocked.  
Suddenly he was tossed brutally in a room. He landed on face first on the solid ground with excruciating pain. Anakin tried to get up but his arms were still fighting to regain the lost blood and oxygen.  
Two hands came to his aid, helping him up to a bed. He opened his deep blue eyes once he was laid kindly on to the bed. To his surprise it was his uncle; he was bruised and bloodied. "Uncle Luke, w...what did they do to you?"  
"Shh... two of the Vong came in here and started to torture me. Trying to force answers and secret information out of me. It didn't work though, but they promised they would be back. Now get some sleep while you can. I don't know when they will come back, but when they do we need to be rested."  
Still a little weary, Anakin submerged into a dream. He saw a girl, the same age as him, crouched in a corner screaming at someone. "Please, don't do it. You've got it all wrong."  
A low baritone sinister chuckling came from across the room.  
"Please, don't do it. I beg of you, don't."  
A shadow came out of now where holding a lightsaber. Anakin stained to hear the rest, but her voice went lower, to mute. Then he slept on in a dark abyss.  
  
"Oh, wake up sleepy head!" Lydia sarcastically yelled. She jammed her boot tip into his side again. He curled up in pain, but she only kicked him harder till he got to his feet. His feet were now unbound. She snickered at him, "Not so powerful now are you?"  
She positioned herself behind him and withdrew her blaster and set it to kill. Poking the point of the gun in his back she urged him forward. He slowly dragged along his feet till he came to the door and stopped.  
Using the Force, Lydia pressed the button, which lowered the ramp and opened the door. Then they descended.  
  
Seyla kept asking questions about the interior of the corridor, and how the control units worked.  
"Yes. See the yellow plastic scans your hand to see if you are authorized to move past that point. After the promise is sealed, you will be able to move through almost all of the doors."  
"If you don't mind my asking, where are we h..." without warning she knelled forward, but Zen caught her before she slammed down into the hard ground.  
Easing her respectfully to the ground, he leaned her against the plain gray wall.  
She was clutching her side again, but this time he saw that she was on the verge of tears. He coaxed her to breathe deep and slow breaths. Once she calmed down and her muscles relaxed, Zen questioned. "Are you sure that it feels like someone else is being hurt too?"  
"Well, I don't know if someone is or not, but it sure isn't coming from my body. It feels like an invisible force. Why? You didn't think... how dare you? I would never!"  
Zen shrugged. "I have know people your age who have, and gotten pregnant. "  
"Well, I know some too, but I would never. Especially before I am married. I have already made a vow that I would be pure till marriage. I wouldn't break it now. I can't believe that you even thought that I..."  
"Whoa, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just this is the third..." before he could continue a beep came from his comlink. Glancing down at it he coldly grinned.  
"What is it?"  
He didn't answer her right away. Holding his hand out he helped her up to her feet. "Come on. Ebony has arrived a little earlier than I thought. She is waiting for us in the negotiation room at the Jedi Infirmity."   
They started heading toward the new building where all of the captives from the transport were being held. As Seyla followed Fin'h at a quickened pace, she was thankful that he hadn't seen her ring on her left hand. Or any of her rings for that matter. Uneasiness settled in her stomach just thinking about what he would say if he saw the rings. She had no idea what he would do if he found out that she believed in God.  
It wasn't like she was ashamed of her faith, in fact she was proud of it. But it would ruin her cover if he found out. She shuddered at the thought, and began to prepare herself for this other agent.  
  
Jacen stood limply between two Yuuzhan Vong guards. Lydia paced back and forth, treading the room like a caged yusimari. The teen felt swollen, and beaten to nothing but liquid.  
Before he had came into the room, he was taken by the two, to a cell where he was viloently thrown around. They asked him all sorts of questions, but none would come back to his memory for a long time after. When they knew for sure that they had him in their control, he was pulled to this room.  
His kidnapper hadn't even bothered to explain the reason why they were waiting. The sound of the automatic door opened with a soft hiss.   
With his last thread of energy, he lifted his heavy head and watched two silhouettes step cautiously through the doorframe. As they came into the luminescent lighting, he saw that one of them was a girl. She was dressed in a brilliant sapphire outfit, and with eyes that were a loving crystal azure. His eyes met hers and for a breath or two, the universe stood still.  
*They aren't what they seem, but trust me, * he thought he heard her whisper in his mind. A spark of hope flickered and simultaneously they glanced away from one another.  
They turned their attention to Lydia bowed to the man and said, "Milord, I have returned with Jacen Solo. His sister is in the hospital on Coruscant with an injury that should keep her remote for the time being."  
"Wonderful, you have pleased me." He motioned to the azure-eyed girl standing quietly. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Seyla Starrider. Sey this is Lydia Ebony, one of my colleagues."  
Lydia nodded towards the fair maiden, who gave her a slight nod back.  
"Seyla is starting out her new life here, and will be in the network soon."  
"How fascinating." She replied, then shrugged the attention back to her prisoner without a care. "Agent, umm... we have enemy ears listening. What do you want me to do with him?"  
The man was silenced for a fraction of a second, but abruptly answered. "Take him to the top detention hall, into cell number 975," he turned to Seyla. "I am giving you the responsibility to get him to the room. No guards will be with you. Do you think you can handle it?"  
"I give you my word. He will reach his cell." The carried him to the girl, handing her a blaster. A perplexed expression appeared on her face. "What is this for?"  
"Just in case he gets out of line."  
Bewilderment filled her voice and physical appearance. "You don't trust me?" She shoved the gun back into the Vong's rib cage and with grace pulled him out. Before the door closed she called over her shoulders, "If you trust me then do so accordingly."  
Then the door shut leaving the rest of the group by themselves, unable to do anything, to astonished about what just happened.  
  
Part seventeen ~ Always Be ~ Song by LaRue  
  
Seyla couldn't believe what she had just done. Her heart was pounding; as if she had just ran a marathon. Never before had she felt so right in standing up to someone. Especially Zengi, who at a wave of his hand, could kill her at any given time. But he had let her go, not that he could have anticipated the move.  
Glimpsing at the boy but decided not to say anything for the time being.  
They reached the elevator and went in. She punched the number to the top floor. Once they made it to the top, both of them got out without a word.  
Walking to the room, Seyla was let in by three Yuuzhan Vong guards. All taller and more muscular than any she had ever seen before. Hurrying Jacen along into the room, they waited till the door shut. She unhooked his restraint cuffs with a tiny laser key the Vong, who gave her the gun, had tossed to her. He rubbed his wrists.  
The silence was too much to bear for Seyla, so she broke it with three words. "I am sorry."  
"What?"  
She turned away from him. "I am sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. You should be back on Coruscant with your sister. None of you should even be here."  
"Hold on, what are you trying to say? I am not mad at you. You've helped so many that I couldn't."  
"You don't understand. Your uncle and brother are captives too. All of the Jedi that have been captured will only live for a week, and if you don't join the darkside..." Withering to the ground she broke down and began to cry.  
Falling to her side he reassured her, "Seyla, it isn't your fault. You did nothing to make this happen."  
"I know... but on that same day the Jedi must choose... Fin'h told me that I was to make my promise... to pledge my soul to the Union. I have no idea what he will do if he finds out that I won't make that promise. I've already vowed to follow my God, and help those in need. I'm not afraid of dying, just frightened to see more put to death as..." she stopped. Breathing out she lightly whispered, "As a sacrifice."  
A comforting hand landing softly on her shoulder. "Listen, Sey, life seems to be coming at us to quickly. We've lost and almost lost some friends and family members by this war. You told me, from across the galaxy to trust in you. For all I knew, you probably were some silly kid pulling a joke on me, but I still believed you were telling the truth to me. You saved my twin sister from death." She starred at him. "She was almost murdered by Ebony. If you hadn't warned us, both Jaina and I would have been gone. You have to be here for a reason. Don't think that you haven't done anything to help, because you've done more than your share. Sey, you're offering the greatest gift any one of us could give, your life. You'd lay down your live for complete strangers, but also for your faith. I know it is terrible to see others die right before your eyes, especially for their beliefs. It hurts, but you can't give up."  
Seyla nodded with wet cheeks. "Thank you, but that still doesn't take the pain away, the anger." She dropped into his arms and began to weep in his shirt.  
*God, help me. You sent a friend in my life. Please don't take him away too. Protect everyone from harm. Don't let them be persecuted or tortured, and if they are send an angel down by their side to help them through it. Help me get through it. *  
  
Jacen held the girl, comforting her tears. He could feel sadness for her family pouring over him as she mourned. She looked so hopeless in his arms. The impression he got from Starrider was that she was a strong and confident, more so than he.   
Apparently he never thought that she had a sensitive side of her. Now he could feel the water from her eyes spread through his garment.  
"I don't mean to be rude," Jacen whispered. "But it would be best if we were not found like this."  
At first he thought that she hadn't hear him, but she moved off him. She was wiping the drops from her cheeks with her sleeves. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean..."  
As he got up he interrupted her, "Don't. What you did was perfectly normal. In fact, I think that after this is all over I will need a good cry."  
A smile lit her face. Jacen never thought he had seen anything more lovely in his life. "You have your father's sense of humor."  
"I take it that that was a compliment?"  
"Yes," she glanced away.  
He faintly heard her cry out for her parents in her heart. Going over to her, he took her hands. She gave her attention back to him. "Don't fear for your family's life. Worrying about them won't change anything. Many have fallen into the darkside from fear and anger. Promise me you won't do the same too."  
Her red eyes gazed into his compassionately, but were hesitant to keep the stare. She bit her bottom lip, then answered him. "I promise I won't fall into the ways of evil."  
They stood looking into each other's eyes. Neither moved till Seyla breathed, "I best be going. Fin'h will be wondering what I have been doing up here so long. He has already gotten the wrong insight on me."  
A jolt of loneliness came from her. Sensing that, he said in a hushed voice before the door opened, "I need you to know that I will always be here for you. I'll be your friend."  
"You have no idea how much that means to me." With that, the door slid open and she walked out.  
  
Leia's eyes flipped open. Straight above her was a white oblivion. Blinking a few times she realized that she was starring at her and Han's bedroom ceiling.  
*Where was I before I got here? * She pondered to herself. Suddenly her memory came back all to fast.  
She had been in the hospital crying in Han's arms. Jaina was unconscious on the hospital bed. On his knees beside her was Jag Fel. He hadn't left her side since her only daughter had been wounded. Everything else was too blurry to remember. *Was that all a dream? *  
Just then her husband came in dressed up. He had to leave today to go on some mission of his again. But he wasn't supposed to leave till later that night.  
Sitting up she frowned at him. "Why are you leaving so early? You have at least three hours left."  
"Honey, listen. You may not remember, but Jaina got hurt yesterday. It wasn't a dream. You fell asleep in my arms so I took you back here. I had to tell my friend to cancel the mission for later. Which makes later now, if you catch what I am trying to say."  
"How can you leave when our only daughter is in the hospital?" she protested.  
Han sat down on the bed, leaning over her. "Leia, our daughter is fine. Wedge just called and told me she is awake and doing great. From what he told me, Jaina should be out by this afternoon."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He walked into the room and found Jaina and Jag kissing." Her eyes went wide, but Han seemed to over look the expression. "Well, I better go. I've already left my friend waiting for more than enough time." He kissed Leia on the lips romantically, then got up to walk out the door. Calling out to her, "Oh, remind Jaina that she has full responsibility of the Falcon while I am gone."  
Her husband left the room. Letting out her fear of losing her only daughter, she quickly scurried to get dressed.  
  
Jag now knelt besides Jaina's bed. He dared not go away from her this time. She almost died in his arms the night before, something he definitely wouldn't want to experience again.  
*But I'd rather she was with me than not. *  
Caressing her velvet cheek, he said, "Don't do that to me again."  
"Do what?"  
"Nearly dying. Especially on our first date."  
She coughed. "I just want to see how much you loved me."  
He shook his head. Jag loved her, he knew with all of his heart that she was who'd he want to spend eternity with. It had only been the first date, and he found himself trying to keep her alive. "Hear me out, Jaina Solo. Since the day I met you, which was a week ago, I fell for you. And I am already finding myself saving you."  
"Excuse me? I saved your butt once too if you don't recall. I believe that means we're tied. By the way, to answer the question you asked me last night; it wasn't a challenge. At least not one I set up for you. I would never do something like that."  
"You heard me?"  
"Yes, it was the only thing that kept me from falling into total unconsciousness. That, and how you could have heard my call for help threw the Force."  
Confused he replied, "I thought you sent that out to anybody who was near."  
"No, I sent it out to any Force-sensitive person. No one else would have been able to take on Ebony." He could see her eyes begin to turn glossy with water.  
"Are you saying? But how could that be?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me why the Force allows anyone to have access to it. All I am saying is that you have this access." She silenced herself to allow Jag to try to let the information sink in. "I won't tell anyone if you don't tell my mother anything about the kiss."  
Jag starred at his girlfriend. Was he hallucinating? It had been a long night from finding a comfortable position to nightmares of not being by Jaina' side if she died.  
"Jag?"  
Her voice intervened with his thinking. No he wasn't dreaming. "I wouldn't tell you mother anything that you don't want her to know anyway. We can just keep the Force thing between you and me, until I can sort my thoughts out. I don't know what will happen if anyone knows. I mean, I still barely realize that I have the ability. It's kinda shocking."  
"Well, I guess if you never grew up with the talent, it would be. Just be glad that you didn't have too." Jaina yawned. "Oh Sith, am I tired."  
"Get some sleep. I'll stay next to you, and protect you from harm."  
Laying back into the hard mattress she grinned. "Then tell the droids not to stick me with those needles."  
  
Part eighteen ~ Refusals  
  
Sliding through the hallway, she strolled silently back to the conference room. It was quiet all around her, but inside her soul she was thankful yet saddened.  
Jacen Solo, a boy she had barely met in person, told her that he'd be her friend. No one knew what it was like to be so far away from one's familiarities and not have someone to talk too. She dearly missed her family and friends back on Nrutas.   
*Are they even still alive? *   
The question had been lingering in her mind from the time she left the planet. How long she had been in this new galaxy, she lost track of. She took a deep breath, putting her feelings aside. She saw that Fin'h was just coming out of the room, keeping her face expressionless as he turned and saw her.  
"So, did you have to restrain our little friend?"  
"No. If you'd have trusted me, you would have been wise not even to ask that."  
Advancing on her in one swift stride, he stood face to face with her. Sternly he focused his dark emerald eyes on her. "One rule in the Union is never to advise your superiors unless asked."  
"So you'd like me to treat you with respect?"  
"Yes."  
Seyla referred back to him. "Well then, I will shall treat you with the same amount as you show to me."  
It wasn't the answer he had hoped for, but it was a step in the right direction. Plus, it was a whole lot better than nothing. "Fine." He whirled around.  
Rushing to stay at his pace, the girl followed Fin'h in utter silence.  
  
Locking up the last of the remaining Jedi into the cell, Enoil stomped down into the elevator.  
Unmoving, he stood straight as he waited for the lift to reach its destination. While he waited, Starrider unexpectedly came into his mind, along with a conscious reminder.  
Nom Anor was due to come on arrival of three days later that week. How could he forget? It only meant he'd have to prepare the altar for the sacrifices, for the executor was rarely without supervision of a priest or priestess who offered the sacrifices to the gods.  
Hopefully, he told himself, Starrider won't be one of them.  
  
"Ok, so what you are saying is I can't see my own daughter?"  
The Medical droid repeated, "Sorry but visiting hours will begin at two. Come back later and you will be able to see the patient. Now let me escort you to the door."  
Leia's temper was boiling over. She hadn't had a nice time the night before. Though Han did everything in his power to make it the best, it didn't work. Sleep had come only from exhaustion from crying. The droid's orders weren't helping matters any. Calming down she breath out, "Listen, I am Leia Organa Solo, and I demand that I can see Jaina, now!"  
"I don't care who you are. You have no right to see her."  
Appalled by the droid's behavior, she screamed, "I am her mother! I have every right to see her or not. Now get out of my way!" As she speeded passed the hunk of metal, the click of a blaster setting came into her ears clear as a bell. She froze.  
"Good idea Organa. Please, drop all weapons and lightsabers onto the ground, cooperate, and nothing will happen to you."  
She heard the words of the droid, but it didn't sound so mechanical anymore, much less like a programmed flaw. Unclipping her saber and gun, she tossed them to the floor. For the first time that morning she realized that no one else was in the hall.  
The droid walked behind her and said, "I'll bet your wonder whom I am. Sorry that you won't be able to recognize me." He then yelled something in an undistinguishable language.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw female Twi'lek doctor emerge out of the clerks office. Leia was positive that the she would see that she was in need of a favor, so she called out to the doc. She noticed Leia, but didn't pay much attention. Mostly she looked to the droid.  
Again the thing that held her at gunpoint gurgled something. The Twi'lek nodded and ran to the room in which Jaina was assigned.  
Expressionless, she used the Force to warn anyone in the room. But before she could even tap into it, the droid shoved the gun into her rib cage and warned. "Don't even think about trying to use the Force. It will do you no good."  
"JAINA, DON'T LISTEN TO HER. IT'S A..." She couldn't finish, and felt her air pipe being blocked. No oxygen could get through.   
Before she entered unconsciousness, Leia saw the droid take off its head. It wasn't a droid at all; in fact, it was a man. Standing above her he laughed hideously. That would be the last thing she would remember.  
  
Jag was sitting comfortably on the chair, thinking about what he found out about himself. Is Jaina telling me the truth? Well, I know she wouldn't lie, but it just so hard to think of yourself as one with such abilities when you've been told all of your life that Jedi are the enemy.   
He glanced down at Jaina, who looked so peaceful napping.   
Startling him, the door swung open loudly. Getting up from him seat Jag went to go see who did it, but was invisibly shoved to the wall on the other side of the room. Hitting with such a great force he was out cold before he withered to the ground.  
  
The sound of someone falling came into her ears. Waking from the healing trance, she glimpsed over where the clatter had come from. Jumping from her bed Jaina was shocked to find Jag slumped in a heap on the floor.  
She tried to move from her position, but was unable too. Someone or something was holding her down. Searching for the one who was doing it, she found no one.  
*The Force! *  
She tried to use it, but something was stopping even her connection to it. Suddenly a Twi'lek doctor came in. Fear came over Jaina as the doctor came near. As she tried to yell something at her, nothing came out.  
"No use in trying girl. You're the Yuuzhan Vong's toy now." Yanking the wounded girl to her feet the doctor's skin shrivel up to reveal a Vong.  
The alien grabbed her by the waist painfully. Her gash hadn't healed fully; she could feel the agony shoot up and down her body. There was nothing she could do. Someone was keeping her tap into the Force well hidden, and her body was paralyzed.  
Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and sleep lingered by, taunting her. She wanted so much to stay away and find out where she was headed, but the energy wasn't there. Closing her eyes she dropped hopelessly into a welcoming sleep.  
  
Wedge walked leisurely out of the elevator with Mara Jade. She was frail and still weak, but he didn't dare assist her. Determined she was capable of walking to Jaina's room, the retired X-wing pilot intended to oblige her wishes.  
"So my niece is doing better?" Mara inquired.  
"Healed enough to give my nephew a long enthusiastic smooch."  
A laugh slipped from the fiery hair woman. "You don't think that Jag had nothing to do with it? I am sure they both enforced it."  
"It isn't like him, but then again how should I know. It was his first date."  
"How sweet, both of them not only had their first date together but first kiss."  
Surprised Wedge asked, "It was Jaina's first date? I was positive she would have had at least seven dates."  
"You got to be kidding. Getting that girl into a dress is like tell the Vong not to believe in their gods."  
Turning the corner, Wedge and Mara broke into a dead run to an unconscious human that was strewn on the floor. He knelt down on his knees and cupped him left hand behind the female's neck, flipping her head over. Horror struck the man's heart. It was Leia, and her skin was purple. Taking her pulse, he found not beat.  
Mara quickly took the Aldreaanian princess into her arms. "I'll take care of her, you check for Jag and Jaina."  
Hurried, not bothering to stop the door that hit the wall. Glancing around he discovered Jaina wasn't in her bed, but Jag was on the floor piled up in a heap. Rushing to his nephew's side, he probed him for injuries.  
A bump on the back of his head swelled up. With luck, nothing was broken or seemed to be fractured, but the sore on his head looked fatal. Ripping his comlink off his belt he called for help.  
"Where is your location," asked a rough male voice.  
"Listen we're in Room 22, in the hospital. Floor eleven. No doctors or nurses or any signs of life seem to be around. Send Security, and get hold of the New Republic Intelligence Agency. Tell them that the call came from Wedge Antilles."  
  
To be continued in Forceful Betrayals section 2...  
  



	2. Forceful Betrayals Section 2

Title ~ Forceful Betrayals: Section 2  
Author ~ Ashleymarie DeBondt Seyla Starrider (is my Star Wars name)  
When I Wrote it ~ November 30, 2000  
Why I Wrote it ~ Something to keep you and me busy while we wait for the big time authors to get finished with the new Star Wars books.  
Contact ~ dpriser@aol.com  
Note ~ Just as before, some of the chapters/parts are titles of songs that fit perfectly with that particular part. But they are also the titles of that chapter. Just incase you like to listen to songs that slid in with the story.  
Spoilers ~ NONE THAT I KNOW OF!  
Rating ~ PG  
Warning ~ Some of these characters in this fan fiction are the creations of George Lucas and the other authors that help him continue on the stories of these wonderful heroes and heroines. But I would like to take credit for the ones I created, which are listed below:  
Seyla Starrider, Enoil Shai, Lydia Ebony, Zengi Fin'h  
Copyright 2000 of Sey:) ~ Story credit to the author. Credit of creating already known characters in Star Wars to George Lucas and friends.  
Time ~ Well, right after Forceful Betrayals Chronicle 1, Section 1 of course.   
Description ~ Seyla Starrider, now in the hands of the Union, struggles desperately to hold on to her faith in her God. Is God really there? The question that had gotten Jacen's attention, now lingers in both of their souls every moment of her days in the hideously evil recreation of the Empire. The more she learns about the something that may be the key to the Union's undoing, the more Zengi Fin'h tells her she must wait till she made 'the promise.' But she must make the decision wither or not to become one with the darkside.  
While she wrestles on what to do, the Peace Brigade captures Jaina Solo. Jag and Leia are both in a coma, with Wedge watching out for them with any progression. Luke, Anakin, Kyp, and the other Jedi, aboard the transport to Yavin 4, are prisoners of the Union.   
Is everything going to be handed over to the Vong and Union on a silver platter? Not quiet.  
Read to see what happens!  
  
  
Part 1 ~ Lonely Road Song by Fernando Ortega  
  
Han Solo glanced nervously at the control panel in the Firelight; a ship Lando let his old friend borrow for the time being.  
The ship was slick, new, and obviously full of new technology. Han wasn't the type who hated droid's; it was just unpredictable with the new knowledge the Republic had come up with. Han preferred old-fashioned transports and ships, like the Millennium Falcon. It was perfect in size, and there was no snazzy or complicated mechanisms cluttered together. Just some little ditties that made everything so simple and easy to figure out.  
Not that the Firelight was difficult to handle, he just preferred the Falcon. But Han knew, especially on this mission, that he couldn't take the Falcon when the Peace Brigade knew his ship like the back of their hands.  
"I can't believe that Reck went on the other side." Droma, a Ryn, posed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You saw him. He joined the Peace Brigade because of the money, because he thought that the Yuuzhan Vong was going to come out of this in the end. It's sad."  
"I understand how you feel. He used to be with us, but he betrayed us for riches. Reck was just to blinded by money."  
Droma turned around and said nothing for a moment. "I know." Then he changed the subject, "So where is our first stop."  
"Well, we're looking for your clan mates. Do you have any idea where they might be?"  
"Adega."  
Han starred at his friend. "Where?"  
"Adega, in the Moddell Sector."  
"You mean... the Outer Rim?"  
He looked at Han. "Yeah. Do you think that we'll be able to dodge the Vong?"  
"Hey, I am Han Solo. I've dodged death countless of times. Set the coordinates and let's do it."  
A pang of worry suddenly tingled down his spine.   
*Leia? * Worry flooded over him. He felt like something terrible had happened to his wife, but there was nothing he could do about, much less find out. They couldn't turn back to Coruscate.  
"Ready?"  
Flipping a few switches above his head, he answered, "Yep. You?"  
"Just a sec, I..." He shook his head in bafflement at the HoloNet. "There must be something wrong."  
"What?"  
"Well, when I called up the Moddell Sector hologram...well see for yourself."  
Getting up from the pilot's seat, Han studied the projection. Adega, a lush and green planet, enlarged. A brief description of the world was printed underneath the holo. Nothing seemed to be wrong. "I don't see what's the problem."  
Droma pointed to a small icon at the end of the paragraph. It was the symbol of the Empire, but around it was words written in a different language.   
Han didn't know what the icon meant so asked. "What's it stand for?"  
"I am not quite sure...let me see if I can translate it." Pressing a few buttons, Droma began the translation sequence.  
  
The sound of beeps and whirls from the machinery that kept both Leia and Jag breathing, droned the room. IV's had been placed in the two, filling them up with the fluids and nutrition they needed. They lay still on separate beds. Wedge sat on a chair next to the window that flittered rays of hopeless sunshine on their bodies.  
Turning around he looked out the window, with his hands folded behind his back. The hustle and bustle of the world of Coruscant swirled with activity, like they didn't even care much less than know about the Yuuzhan Vong threat.  
"Wedge?"  
Wedge faced the voice and found that it Mara Jade. She was wearing a comfortable dark gray skirt and a light blue top. She no longer walked with a limp, but with strength and grace. "Wedge, you couldn't have stopped what happened. I don't blame you for my niece's kidnapping. Nor do I think your nephew could have prevented it."  
The sad pilot only focused his attention back to the busy city beyond the window.  
"Don't lose hope. Everything will be all right in the end. You've gotten over the Empire, and I, Palpatine. This is only another challenge we must endure," she said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Looking down at his feet he replied. "But when will the challenges stop so we may have peace?"  
Mara let out a breath. "I don't have the answer to that, even if I may be a Jedi Master. " She let silence waver for a moment. "Don't lose hope. I know Luke hasn't. You must be strong. The ways of war are unmerciful and if you start to be blinded by grief, you may fall."  
"I won't Mara. I just feel so hopeless here."  
She smiled and took him by his hand. "Come on. I need some help getting back to the apartment."  
"The strong-headed Mara Jade, asking for assistance? Impossible."  
"Oh, stop it. I do admit for once that I need help. Is that a crime? That's not the only thing I wanted you to help me with. It is something on the HN that you need to see."  
  
*Jag where are you? Jag where are you? *  
The words repeated over and over in the agent's mind, almost pleading for mercy, but it would only be forsaken. Endless cries from her heart tried to sneak through the wall that blocked her from the Force. The agent produced an eerie grin across his face as he stood above the pitiful girl who lay on the hard cell bed.  
Even wounded, the Solo could still fight. He knew that. So to prevent it from happening, she had been drugged from the beginning so she wouldn't give them problems getting her onto the ship.  
Her dark brunette hair was sprawled out around her head. Her face had a grimace of discomfort. He truly couldn't blame her, but neither did he feel the least bit responsible for its cause.  
Briskly the agent rotated around and emerged from the doorway of the cell, secured the lock, then climbed up the ladder that led back to the cockpit.  
  
  
Part 2 ~ Be Strong Song by The Martins  
  
For the past three days, Seyla had been constantly training in the ways of the Force. Zen had been showing her how to handle the strange powers that filtered through her. He taught her everything from hovering objects in the air, to using its energy to feel, see, or hear anything nearby. She had surprised him on several occasions by doing the exercise before he asked her too. Each time that happened or when she would tell him about some history she knew of the Jedi or Sith, Starrider would laugh. She loved how he looked when confused or puzzled.  
Seyla was now in the room that Zen had told her would be hers. It was the same one he had put her in the first night she spent on the strange planet.   
Starring at her image in the vanity mirror, she no longer looked like the girl she was before the abduction. Her hair had been cut shorter than it had been before; its original color highlighted with lighter brown streaks; make-up was applied on her face. Her reflection now shown a beautiful girl, but her eyes...the light blue glint of hope...now seemed to be the only thing that ensured her what she was doing was right.  
She dropped her head onto the smooth surface of the vanity, burying her head in her arms. Seyla cried, not caring if Zen came in and found her weeping. All of the events, which happened over the last three days, collided on her like a rockslide.  
*God, send me a thought? A dream? Something that will keep me going. * She prayed through her soul.  
Suddenly, something did come to her mind. Opening one of the drawers, Starrider pulled out a notebook and pen. She began to write.  
After a few minutes she set the pen down on the soft surface. Folding the paper, she stuffed it into the side-bag that was strapped around her waist. There were only a few things in the pouch, nothing that was make-up, only a new datapad, and a comlink.  
Taking in a long deep breath she stood up and starred in the mirror one last time. In her blue jeans and top, the Vong gave back to her the day after her arrival; she saw a glint of light flash behind her.  
Frightened, she whirled around to find no one there. Calming her fast beating heart, she grabbed her cloak, and walked out of the room.  
Quietly shutting the door, she slipped with grace into the living room. The extra datapad Fin'h used to type down quick reminders was left on and open on the coffee table, along side of it was a lightsaber. Interested she bent down and scooped up the pad. It read; Starrider, This weapon is for you. I had to leave early this morning to meet with one of the Yuuzhan Vong officials. If you're hungry you know where to go. I won't be back till noon. Make sure that you are here by then. Zen.  
As she grasped the saber, a thought came to her. *Won't be back till noon? * What could she do while he was gone? Excitement surged through her.  
Jacen.  
She hadn't seen him since the day he arrived. There were two reasons why she couldn't have: one was that Zen had worked with her about how to use the Force. It was a day and night effort. Only until that last afternoon had she been able to sleep. Then there was the problem of sneaking out without his knowledge.  
Without wasting time, Seyla put the pad back down on the plexi-glass table. Running to the kitchen she pulled out two fruits. Shoving them into her bag, Seyla rushed out of the room. Just as she was passing through the hallway, an agony shot into the back of her right leg.  
Trying to keep her balance, she placed her hand on the wall. Taking in slow deep breaths, the discomfort finally subsided. Regaining her senses, her hand slid off the wall.  
To her astonishment, the part of the wall that her hand was resting on turned see-through. An imprint of her hand lingered on for a few seconds then enveloped back to its original color. Curious, Seyla began to push her hands all over the wall to make a big enough window to see what lay behind the strange wall. But unknowingly, her hand found a slit, pushing passed it.   
She lost her balance and fell to the other side of the barrier. Gathering herself up, she saw she was in a small entryway. A door was in front of her. Taking her chances, the fourteen-year-old swung the door open. Her mouth hung down in shock. Her blue eyes took in all the elements that lay about her.  
It was an office. *It's Zen's personal office! * Glancing around the room she saw everything in perfect order. What caught her eye was the Holo-council.  
Her heart leaped with joy. She could ask Jacen what the number to contact someone on Coruscant, or maybe even the Millennium Falcon.  
Taking in one more, quick sweep of the contents in the room, she glided out, shutting the door with the Force. Once in the hall, Seyla check to see if there was any evidence that showed the slit had been found.  
Satisfied she left the quarters and headed to the Jedi Infirmity.  
  
Jacen still lay on the solid cold ground. He could feel blood seeping from the gash on his leg.  
A Vong accompanied by Lydia Ebony had just visited him. She hadn't said much, only asked one question. "Will you renounce the New Jedi Order and come over to the darkside to join the Union?"  
He answered without procrastination. "No."  
Ebony hadn't given him anytime to anticipate what was going to happen next. Everything came back to him in a blur. He couldn't remember what the Vong hit him with, but the pain from the blow was easily detected.  
The two left him shortly after. Before Lydia retreated from the cell she sarcastically threw reality back into his face. "Now you have admitted that you won't become a dark agent, your fate is now in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. Oh, I almost forgot. Your plan to think of sending half of the transports to Yavin 4 and leaving the other half on Coruscant isn't going to keep us from attacking. Nice try though."  
He so wanted to use the Force to make her fall, but he knew he couldn't risk it. It wasn't a Jedi-like to do such a thing too, but it surely would have been entertaining to see such happen to her.  
What light there was in the room began to swirl around him. His heart began to beat faster. Jacen could feel blood ease out of him with each and every breath. *Even if I do survive this, the Yuuzhan Vong will still kill me for their gods. *  
The sound of the cell door opening came distinctively into his ears.  
*Maybe they've come back so they can say they did sacrifice me to their gods, rather than have me die for nothing. *  
He closed his eyes and waited with anticipation for a kick or shove to be made into his side, but none came. Instead, the soft touch of human hands began to clean his wound. Jacen forced his eyes to open but was unable to move his head up to see who was at his aid.  
The white ceiling loomed above him. Spots formed in front of his eyes. He could feel the presence of much needed sleep taunted him.  
Whoever was tending to the gash was doing a good job in keeping the pain from him.  
Jacen winced as he thought to himself. *You had to go and think that didn't you, smart guy? *  
To his surprise the figure leaned over him and stroked his hair back away from his eyes. It took a second to adjust to the sudden light change, but once he did he saw a beautiful girl hovering above him. Her light brown hair was cut short curling under her chin, creating a mystical silhouette of love around her. Curious who she was, he asked, "Who are you?"  
She blinked at his question, and then laughed. "What do you mean, 'Who are you?' It's only been three days and you don't remember me?" She paused and the sudden look of understanding flooded her facial expression. "I didn't know how much make-up and one good hair cut could do to a person. Do I really look that different?"  
Jacen studied her again, telling himself he never seen the girl before. Then it all came back in pieces. "Starrider?" She defiantly resembled her, but with all the cosmetics, she looked like somebody else.  
"Yes it's me." The found themselves gazing deep into each other's eyes. Clearing her throat she questioned, "So what happened to your leg?"  
"A visit with Lydia Ebony, a Vong, and telling them that I wouldn't join the Union... didn't turn out so pleasant as you can see."  
Starrider paled. "She asked you if you would become a dark agent?"  
"Yes."  
"That means..." her voice trailed off into hushed whisper.  
"Means what?"  
"It means the sacrifice for those Jedi who don't join...is tonight, as well as the ceremony for my making this promise to the Union. No wonder Fin'h left so early." Her gentle eyes began to water. She used all her might to compose herself, and did so in such a quick manner it caught Jacen off guard.  
She reached into the bag, which lay at her side, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is for you. If we don't ever get to see each other again, I want you to know...need you to know a few things."  
Slowly he grasped the note in her hand. His enveloped hers. She starred at their hands then turned her attention to him. "I want to ask you something."  
"Go on." He replied.  
"Do you thing that two people, two total strangers, could have a Force link?"  
"Well, yeah. Why?"  
Her head bent down facing the ground. "Because I think that you and I are connected." Bringing her head up she locked her gaze into his. She explained the pains she felt in her stomach and the sudden agony that stormed up and down her leg before she left the apartment.   
"Do you really think that we are?"  
"Yes. When one of us got hurt, the other would feel it. That's what has been happening with us, at least that's what I think."  
Jacen said, "It seems logical, but..."  
"Anything is possible with God."  
This took Jacen aback. "You're religious?"  
"Yes. I...oh...I'm sorry, I forgot you..."  
"No, I don't mind. I would like to know more about your faith, when there is time to talk about it."  
Just before she got up, she slipped her hand out of his and wrapped her fingers over his and the note. "Please read this. I wish I could stay, but I've got to go now." She got up and glided to the door.  
"Wait! If you can, get a hold of Han Solo, my father." He told her the number to the Firelight, one of Lando's ships he let his old friend borrow. "One more thing, promise me that you won't go to the darkside?"  
As Starrider placed her hand on the door she answered, "I promise. May God protect you."  
Then she was gone.  
  
  
Part three ~ If You Really Knew Song by Out of Eden  
  
"No! You promise! You gave me your word!" She screamed at him. Fin'h had arrive shortly after she entered and had began to read something off the book and data shelf. Just now, he told her about how the Vong's religion fit into the role of becoming a dark agent.  
"I only said being a dark agent doesn't involve the sacrifices before you made The Promise. But after on the other hand..."  
Appalled by the mention even the thought of watching the immoral ceremony again made her skin crawl. "I will never."  
"Are you defining me?"  
"Zen, I...I can't." she whispered under the air.  
Raising one eyebrow, Fin'h questioned, "Why? You've already said you would join the Union and become a dark agent."  
"Yes. But I also made a commitment long before I promised to join the Union that I wouldn't practice any religion." *Other than my faith, * she added to herself. She took in a deep breath, and continued in a softer tone. "Zen, I can't be apart of this. If being involved in the Union means... live sacrifices, I will leave."  
He glared at her in shock, drilling his cold eyes into hers. "And where will you go? Huh? You know no one. You have no grasp of what lies all around you. No understanding of what you could become. How could you possible choose a different path when there is no where for you to go?"  
"I know more than anyone here could even begin to imagine. You have no idea what I've been through. Kidnapped from my family, my home? Forced to see fellow friends die in agony before my eyes? HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT I DO AND DON'T KNOW?" Starrider's azure eyes began to swell with tears. They cascaded down her cheek.   
Reaching out to wipe them away, she backed away from him. Fin'h ignored her statement. "We will deal with this later. Come on, it is getting close to the time to meet our guests." Yanking her forward towards him with the Force, she tumbled into his arms. Starrider tried to push away from him, but he grabbed her forearms he pulled her face close to his, digging his nails hard into her skin. "Listen, I control your life at the moment, so I would be cautious in what you say and do. Now, will you put this away for the moment? Or do we have to debate on this some more? Because I can assure you, I won't have any trouble in doing so."  
Starrider kept her eyes trained on his. In a shaky voice she answered, "No."  
"Good, then let's get you fixed up a bit, and take you to the ceremony."  
  
The sound of running machines and constant beeps douse through his ears. Lifting up his heavy eyelids, a sudden throbbing began to pound in his head. Where was he?  
He glanced at his surroundings. Everything was so white. All sorts of medical equipment lined the walls.  
*A hospital? *  
Turning his head to the other side of him, he saw Leia Organa Solo, lying so lifeless on a bed next to his own. Reality submersed his mind.  
His name was Jag Fel. *Yeah, genius. I know my name, but how did I get here? * Trying to piece back together what happened before he was knocked out, a light filled the room unexpectedly. Squeezing his eyes closed, Jag threw his arms up quickly in protest against the brightness.  
"You're awake!" A female voice gasped.  
The clash of some type of metal tray tumbling on the hard ground crashed the room. A surge of recollection brought back the recent past.  
Jag was watching Jaina sleeping intently as he began to try to take in the shock of being a Force-sensitive. The door had opened and he went to go check out who had came in, only to be thrown across the room and fall into an unimaginable darkness.  
*So if I am here, then where is Jaina? * he pondered.  
  
"...as for the former members of the Rogue Squadron you are welcome to accompany us. It is all your decision. Wedge?"  
Wedge Antilles looked up at the Commander in Chief of the Military Affairs. "Sir, I must decline."  
"Is it is alright of me to ask, why?"  
"Well, I don't think my duty, right now, is to fight. I have some... issues that I need to be in, and would be of greater help to everyone if I did finish them."  
The Commander replied, "I understand... well good luck."  
"Luck has nothing to do with it. Only skill, agreement, unity, peace, and maybe the extra assistance of an unseen force will be the only things to save us, Commander, " Wedge said as he go up from his seat.  
"So does that mean you'll no longer be part of the military portion during this time of dire need?"  
The retired X-wing pilot twisted his head around to face his questioner. "Not only do I need to fulfill my issues, but I don't quiet agree with how the Inner Council of the New Republic is approaching this. I have nothing against the military; just it's means that come from the Senators and politicians behind it. No one trusts each other, making any political representative unfit to make the right decisions. They're to caught up in their reputation or to suspicious that Senator So-and-so might be segregating them out of the picture. This government was doing well, till the time we brought former-Imperials, who were ready to give up and change, into the scene. Now everybody's just too wary that these people are trying to steal information from us when a war is going on. These people just want a second chance and no one will give them a fair try. I am sorry, but that isn't the type of leadership I fought for."  
"Giving up on us, huh?"  
"Never. Not when it means thousands are being slaughtered for this so-called 'cleansing' the Yuuzhan Vong has going. I am still fighting, just not in the way you or anyone might envision."  
The Commander waved his lean hand toward Wedge, "Thank you for all of your efforts."  
"May the Force be with you."  
Wedge pivoted his heal and headed out the door. He could hear a grunt of disapproval from his former boss. *Hey, if no one will believe what the Jedi have to say, then I guess I'll have to make them listen even if I am not one. *   
"Wedge."  
Someone called his name in the front waiting area outside of the conference room. Locating where the voice had come from, he saw Mara stumbling over to him as fast as she could go.  
Rushing to her side he showed her to a chair, but she refused. "Wedge, you must come back with me to the hospital!"  
Fear enveloped his thoughts. The only thing that he could think of was that Leia or Jag had... "Why? What's the matter?"  
"Jag's awake. I just receive a call from a routine nurse. I'll explain on the way."  
  
"Zen, I don't think that this will work," Starrider yelled from behind the bathroom door.  
"Oh, just come out of there and let me see."  
"But..."  
Interrupting, his voice grew louder. "You let me be the judge, ok?"  
Zen waited impatiently as the door creaked open. Stepping lightly into his main bedroom chamber, a dazzling lady was revealed before him. In a maroon, almost crimson, sleeveless velvet dress, it hung just above the ground. Deep red lipstick was applied to her lips. The man surveyed her once more from head-to-toe.  
When he got to her eyes they twinkled, but not in excitement. *Fear? *  
Her whole body seemed to shake, even thought she tried so hard to not allow her fright to show. He hovered the cloak, which went with the outfit over into his right hand. As he moved closer to her, she didn't budge. Seyla kept her stance as he wrapped the article around her shoulders.  
His eyes suddenly found themselves gazing into hers. At that time he knew he would have her, no matter what it took.  
Seyla broke the silence, "Well?"  
Taking his hand, Zen placed it on her cheek, soothing her clammy skin. "I think you look radiant." With that, he pulled her face near his. Their lips touched, but only barely just to be parted by her hand. "Thank you," she breathed, retracting from his grasp. "I've got to go and fix my hair. You should get dressed."  
Disregarding what just had happened to him, Zengi replied, "I should, shouldn't I? Go on and finish. I'll be done in a few minutes."  
Nodding, Seyla left the room in haste, leaving him alone in the room wearing an evil smile. *Don't worry, Zengi, * he told himself. *She'll be yours. Maybe sooner than even she realizes. *  
  
Slamming her door, Seyla fell onto her bed. Vulnerability drowned her soul, along with the shock and fear running through her adrenaline. Her heart was beating so hard. She had felt Zen's last feelings for her as she ditched him and rushed to her quarters.  
*Why? Why does he have to fall in love with me? Of all people he could of chosen, it had to be me. *  
If their lips had made contact...  
She shuddered at the thought. Hadn't she claimed that she would be pure till marriage? Then why was he trying to make her break her promise?  
Getting up from the bed, Seyla grabbed the brush from the dresser. Combing through her tangled hair, she began to part it to one side. Only when she did so, a realization flashed through her mind.  
*Zen, he never taught me how to resist his power, just others'. Oh, God what have I done? * A sense of loneliness spilled out of her heart. Even if she did get Jacen and the others out, they would vanish from her life.  
*No, I've got to try. God won't give up on me, so I won't give up on myself. The Jedi need my help. I made a commitment to this, to them. I can't abandon them, or Jacen. *  
Tip-toeing out of the room, Seyla went to Zengi's secret office.   
Once inside, she walked cautiously to the com-council, flipping the switch and waited for the center to boot up. The office was dark. She had left the lights off so she would have a bit more time to hide if Zengi came in.  
The green light flashed on the dialing pad, telling her the council was on. Keying in the number to the Firelight's private line, she anxiously paused as the connection was being made. Jacen had told her it would attach her to his father's comlink if he wasn't on the ship.  
A hologram projection of Han Solo flickered on, looming in front of her. It showed him from his waist up. He looked the same as the photographs back on Nrutas Seyla had seen of him. A bit older, and some gray hair, but definitely the same guy. "Hello?" he questioned in his gruff voice.  
Taking a deep breath she answered the man. "Hi, Han. You don't know me, but I have some vital and essential information you must know.  
"Your sons, Jacen and Anakin are in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. So is Luke." She saw his skin whiten. "I can't be long, but I honestly don't know where they are, much less where I am. My guess is Adega or Khuiumin. Both are located in the Moddell System. Khuiumin is the planet closest to Endor. I gather you know were that is? Anyway that's all I've got for you. Contact Mara Jade if you want to know more on what is happening. I honestly don't know what is up in Coruscant, but I think there is something wrong. I must go now, before I get caught."  
Anger clutched his tone. "Who are you?"  
"Seyla Starrider. You can reach me through the HN at sey:(.union. Please find them. I am doing everything in my power to keep your friends and all the Jedi captives alive, but I need your help. I would not leave them in such suffering as the Yuuzhan Vong can inflict. May God and the Force be w..."  
A strong human hand clamped itself over her mouth and nose. She tried to struggle out of the hold, but it was no use.  
In a rasp tone a deep male voice started to talk to the Holo. "You dare come near this place, Solo, and I guarantee you, you won't have any family to worry about." Using the Force, he shut of the communication.  
Her lungs screamed for oxygen. Seyla whimpered out a cry for Fin'h to let go. His hand only held on tighter, making it impossible to bring in air through the Force.  
"As for you, you better have a good explanation for this." He loosened his grip and she fell to the floor in exhaustion.  
Seyla gasped for air, but at the same time felt a horrible burning sensation in her chest. "Zen..."  
Dropping to one knee he reached her eye level. Locking her gaze into his own.  
"...It was a...a trick. A trap I... set up so we m...might capture Han Solo."  
"Go on."  
She continued, focusing her glance down to the ground. "From what I know of his character and personality, if any of his loved ones are in danger, he would, most assuredly, do anything to get them back."  
Zengi narrowed his eyes. "Then how did you know his number? How did you even know of my office?"  
"I visited with his oldest son, Jacen, today." Tilting her head up, she continued. "I was able to manipulate him into believing I was faking you and the Union out, and that I was really on the Republic's team. In doing so he told me to get help from his father." Seyla swallowed, praying he'd fall for the part that she was on his side. "As for how I found your office was by accident. I had a cramp in my leg and leaned on the wall, or what I thought was one, for support. I found myself in the little entryway with a mystery door. You can figure out the rest."  
*I'm telling him the truth, just not that I am not for the Union. *  
Shifting his position, she comprehended that he was standing up, offering his assistance to help her up. Taking his strong hand, Zen pulled her up in one swift motion.   
She began to straighten out her gown, trying to organize herself.  
"So, I suppose I made the perfect impression to Solo?"  
"Well, it definitely didn't hurt any matters any, only my breathing."  
He laughed, "Forgive me for jumping to conclusions."  
  
  
Part four ~ Somewhere Somehow Song by Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant  
  
Han Solo starred blankly at the static Holo projection. Was it true? Was this girl, Seyla Starrider, telling the truth? So many questions cluttered his mind. Fears caved in, seemingly suffocating him. Something touched his shoulder, making him jump.  
"Shi..." Han decreased his voice once he got a look at who it was. "Droma? What's up with scaring a guy half to death? New past time?"  
The Ryn answered, "No. You looked a bit pale, and still. Everything ok?"  
"I don't know."  
"Is it about your family?"  
The former general kept his gaze on him. He told his friend the whole conversation he had with Starrider.  
"Well, how about you call Mara."  
"Yeah, I've been needing to see what's happening there, but things with Leia haven't been well."  
  
The door swung open. Running into the room was Wedge and Mara. Quickly, Jag tried to sit up to greet them, but immediately had to fall back onto the over stuffed pillow.  
"Uncle Wedge, Mara? What happened? Why is Leia sleeping in a bed next to mine? Where is Jaina? How..."  
In a soothing matter, Mara intervened his panic questions. Sitting on a chair to his left, she spoke, "Jag, you have been unconscious for three days."  
His eyes went wide in shock. "Three days?"  
"Yes."  
"And Leia?"  
"She is in a coma. We don't know what caused this. As for Jaina she..." she stopped. Her eyes reverted to his uncle's as if asking for permission to say something.  
Concern for his girlfriend shook him profoundly. "She what?"  
Clearing his throat, Wedge answered. "She's gone."  
Jag starred at his relative in fear, not for himself, but for the whereabouts for Jaina. "W...what?"  
His uncle told him of how he and Mara found Leia sprawled on the ground. Wedge explained to him that the door to Jaina's room swung open freely when he slammed his fists upon it. That's when he found his nephew unconscious against the wall on the hard tile ground, and an empty hospital bed.  
Chills ran up and down Jag's body. His mind was going haywire with questions and worries, all combined with fear, sadness, and anger. The conversation went silent, and after a few moments Jag made a decision, a promise that somewhere, somehow he'd find Jaina.  
"I've got to find her," Jag cried out as he pulled out the IV lines stuck into his arm.  
In shock, Mara got out of her seat and gestured to Wedge not to say anything. "Jag, what are you doing?"  
"I am going to go find my girlfriend." Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom where he found his flight suit, clean and folded nicely on the counter. Closing the door he began to dress.  
"Jag, you don't even know where she is. And what are..." Miraculously, she ceased her talking.  
  
"Mara Jade, speaking," she answered her comlink.  
A low baritone male voice came protruding back. "Hey Mara, is Luke with you?"  
Familiarity stung her memory. "Han?" She could barely take in the amazement.  
"Yeah, it's me. Is Luke with you? Anakin? Jacen? Jaina? Leia?"  
Taking in a deep breath she prepared herself to tell the man the news. She had no idea how he would react to it. After losing Chewbacca, Han fell into a serious depression, eluding his family and friends from his feelings, even his presence. He was still new to this family thing, and from what she knew of his past, which was little, he didn't have family that kept him stationed in the right direction. *Well, it's not like I did either. Palpatine took me away from my home before I could even remember, but I know I can communicate. Then again Han grew up a smuggler. *  
"Han, ever since you left, there has been a few events that have happened."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The transport, in which Luke and Anakin boarded to Yavin 4 has disappeared. Jacen hasn't been seen since. And Jaina, we think was kidnapped last night by a Yuuzhan Vong agent who got in using a masquer." Everything sounded like it was coming out of some of synthetic recording.  
Her heart felt so broken and lost. She hadn't heard from Luke for four days now. How she longed to be held in his arms again. She longed that one day she and Luke would create a new life together, but for all she knew her illness might sprout back. Mara didn't want to put their child endanger if that was to transpire. But if Luke...  
Mara stopped her thought, making sure she would never finish it. The Jedi Master knew that she couldn't allow such doubts to snake into her mind. All she could do was pray that they'd survive, and everything would be all right.  
"And Leia?" The response came out of her comlink so soft and full of fright, it shook her deepest part of her heart.  
"S...she is...insentient. In a coma."  
She thought she heard his voice crack, like he was on the verge of tears. "...will she...is she going to...make it?"  
Mara gulped and did her best to get the words out. "The doctors don't know when and...if she'll wake...again."  
"No..." the word came barely audible over the comlink's transmission.  
Before Han could say more, Mara interrupted, "If you're thinking about going into another time of guilt, forget it. It won't help her, you, or anyone if that happens again. I know Chewie was like a brother to you. He was my friend too, even if we only knew each other for a while. This is harder than you think for me to say, but you... we all have to let Chewie go. He will always be with us, helping us through, but we can't cling to the past and regret about our choices and others'.  
"Right now this family, your family, our family, is being torn apart by this war. We will never get anyone back by trying to do everything ourselves. We got to...have to work together or we'll never be free from this crisis or any other problems that come our way. So are you willing to help us save the galaxy together?"  
Endless moments passed before he answered. "Yes." The firm and seriousness in the tone he used made her smile. *He's beginning to understand. *  
"Something had to influence you to call. What is it?"  
He told her of Starrider communicating to him on the Firelight by the Holo council. "I was planning on checking out Adega anyway, because Droma here said his clan mates might be there. But the New Republic, hasn't heard from the place since the war began."  
"Endor is close, isn't it?"  
"Somewhat, why?"  
"Just thinking." Mara paused. "You need not worry about Starrider. She is on our side."  
"Oh, I am not. Just what she told me. Luke, Anakin, and Jacen were captured and are prisoners by this group called the..."  
"Universal Union." If they were there with Starrider, chances of finding them together were going to be a lot better.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Long story. I better let you go. If anything updates here, I'll contact you."  
"Bye."  
As she clicked off the comlink, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Stuffing the idem into her pocket, Mara turned to find Jag besides her. He was dressed with a face pale and white as a ghost's silhouette. Obviously he heard the assumption of who everyone thought Jaina was taken by. "Jag..."  
"The Yuuzhan Vong did it?"  
"It is just a theory, nothing more. Someone with Force abilities had to have helped them. So it couldn't have been just..."  
"Then it's a likely guess that the Peace Brigade agreed to this? Someone who..."  
She never thought of them. "Jag, listen. You heard me tell Han that there is no way to get out of this war, unless we stick together. You can do more here than chase Jaina when you don't even know where she is, much less going to be. Please?"  
"I'll stay."  
"Then you better get to the simulator. You got to be sharp if there is a lead or hint to where Jaina might be." Jag nodded and hurried out the room, only staying for a second to mumble a few words to his uncle.  
  
  
Part five ~ Matter of the Heart Song by Brother's Keeper  
  
"What now?"  
Zen escorted Seyla out of his office, concealing the hidden entrance before progressing into the living room.  
Glancing casually out the window he discovered that it was nearly dusk. *Almost time to go. Still a few minutes left. * Taking her hand, he whisked her out onto the balcony. Pointing to the stars above, he said, "See how many stars line the sky? How many worlds and planetary systems do you think there are among them?"  
Seyla put her elbows on the railing, gazing into the night sky. "Not even I know the answer to that."  
"The Union and Yuuzhan Vong will control them. Every Imperial who has turned to the New Republic will be put to death for their treachery. All of the citizens of the New Republic will have the choice of joining us or dying."  
"What is the joy in that?"  
Zen was caught off guard. That was something that had to be revealed after the ceremony tonight. Ignoring her question he continued. "Tonight you will make a promise, in the presence of not only the other dark agents, but representatives of the Peace Brigade. Also attending is some Yuuzhan Vong priests, and Tsavong Lah, the warmaster of the Yuuzhan Vong." The night seemed to dim into darkness. "Come. We must get to that dome over there," he showed her where it was.  
"It's huge."  
"It has to be. Let's get going, the speeder is waiting."   
  
Tsavong Lah stood erect on the altar steps. He had been expecting the dome to be unsuitable for such a service, but as it turned out to be Enoil Domain Shai created the dome into a temple possibly as respectful to the gods as the Great Temple, back in the Yuuzhan Vong's home system.  
The dome was larger than he thought. It could pass as a Yuuzhan Vong temple easily. The altar was adorned with all sorts of plants and flowers. The gods' beauty flourished through out the dome. A natural fountain bubbled to the right side, creating a pond full of unknown marine life that swam in the waters clear blue safety.  
Each of the high walls was covered with vines and some type of luminescent shrub to light the interior. Everything was set, and going according to plan.  
Clearly satisfied with the place he twisted to the elite soldier. "You have done well. My only concern now is the sacrifices, are they worthy enough to be offered?"  
"I cannot determine that, but their stature may."  
Intrigued by this new information, Tsavong said, "And what are these offerings so great that their position may decide what the gods think?"  
"They are all Jedi, Warmaster." The Vong bowed lowly in honor, nearly touching the ground.  
"Caught by our own kind?"  
"Yes, but the plan in which was executed was thought up by the human male who calls himself, the Agent."  
Tsavong nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, I know him very well." Twisting around to study the tall statues of the gods that were stationed on the altar, his cloak swirled around him.  
"The sacrifices should be brought in shortly. The priests are getting ready for the procession."  
"Good. Check once more that everything is in place. This ceremony mustn't got wrong."  
  
Senator Viqi Shesh walked to her quarters in complete triumph. She stopped in front of her door and punched in the key code, then waited till it slid open.  
As she stepped into the finely decorated room, she saw a human male seated comfortably on the over stuffed black plush sofa. She knew who it was, even though she had never seen him in this new ooglith masquer. This one made him look attractive, but she shook of any hint of feeling toward the cover up. She knew very well that underneath that masking was a Yuuzhan Vong.  
Recollecting her manners she slightly bowed her head. "Good evening, friend. What brings you hear so unexpectedly?"  
"Just the normal."  
Smiling she sat on the chair across from him and replied, "Curious about the Inner Council and the Chief of State?"  
The man only gave her a half grin, lifting one eyebrow in interest.  
"Since Borsk Fey'lya, the current Chief of State, is...how should I say, to busy drowning in fear, I am planning on bumping him out of office."  
"Murder?" The word came out of his mouth almost to quickly.  
"No. Let's just say it will be self inflected without his knowledge." She watched his eyes light up with an eerie glow. "But to do that, and without the suspicion much less evidence of it being poison, I need you to do whatever you need to, to create something of the sort to make sure that this will follow through."  
"If I agree, what will guarantee that you'll be elected into office."  
A seductive smirk beamed along her face. "Oh, I assure you, there isn't anything that the council could do to stop me getting that position. You can even say that your gods are clearing a perfect path for me to gain the trust of these beings."  
"You have a deal then Senator. This better work."  
She showed him to the door, and casually answered back. "I give my word it will."  
  
The Jedi Master staggered along through the hallway, trying his best to keep the pace in which the Vong pushed him to go. Even the Force seemed far off.  
How he longed for Mara's soft touch, her musical voice whispering into his ear every morning to get up, her scolding tone telling him that he always had to things the legal way, her closeness. Keeping back the tears, Luke vowed to himself, to his wife that he wouldn't give up.  
One thing he regretted was for not giving his wife one last kiss goodbye before he left Coruscant to the supposed destination Yavin 4.  
Tripping over his feet, Luke fell forward onto his face. Energy depleted from the later beatings of the last few days. His arms had been tied behind his back, making it impossible to push himself up. The Yuuzhan Vong guard jerked him back onto his tired limbs.  
Luke knew even a Jedi Master couldn't take the pain which the Vong made him endure. *But I can't fall. These Jedi Knights, these beings are so young and look up to me. I must not give in, no matter how much I want too. Mara if you can hear me, I promise you that will have a child together. I long to see a little one of our own. *  
The alien shoved him forward along with Anakin and all the other Jedi who hadn't joined with the Union.  
He suddenly realized that they were in a giant chamber. Statues of what looked like ancestors of the Yuuzhan Vong stood at the back of the stage. Luke felt fear rush through the Force as the students struggled to stay calm. He knew what they were thinking.  
They were on an altar, and were going to be sacrificed.  
The lush green of the vegetation and other unrecognizable plants spread throughout the building.  
Enoil, a Yuuzhan Vong Luke had met, was coming up the steps with another of his kind. This one obviously was of higher rank, for he wore a cloak of multi-metallic colors. From what Luke saw, some type of growths that grew on his shoulders and neck back kept the cape secure. Its face scarred and frightening.  
The Jedi Master compared it to one of the statues in which placed at the center of the altar.  
Luke didn't move as the two Yuuzhan Vong's advanced on the group. No one even flinched for the guards that had brought everyone into the strange room, positioned themselves all around them.  
"You, I am told, are the leader of the Jedi?" The other Vong ordered at Luke.  
In a placid assertion, the man answered. "One of the two."  
"What is your name, Jedi?"  
"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."  
A deep rumbling of a laugh bellowed out of the creature. "Master, you? I will go along with it, Master Skywalker." Luke remembered the same sarcastic tone everyone at the time gave him for believing that he could become a Jedi. *But look at me now. *  
"I am Warmaster Tsavong Domain Lah. Enoil was right, your offering is worthy."  
Defending himself as well as the others in his group, even if they hadn't been allowed to talk to one another, he could feel them hold their breath as he spoke. "We aren't offering you or your gods anything of ourselves, never will we."  
At that instance the girl Luke had met the day of his arrival walked in through the other side of the altar, behind Tsavong. Accompanying her was Fin'h. She wore a lavish yet elegant gown of red. Her hair had been trimmed, but the same eyes still glittered on her face, feathered by the soft eyelashes around them.  
He could feel shock and happiness surge from her to all the Jedi in the room.  
Tsavong trailed to what the Jedi Master was focusing at. Turning to the entrees, he greeted them. "Fin'h, is this really the leader of the Jedi?"  
He progressed forward, with the girl trailing behind him, still searching for someone in the crowd.  
"Yes, this is what you've been up against. Amazing how small and pitiful one can appear to be, but is strong in ways unknown." Waving a hand to the girl, Fin'h introduced her. "Tsavong, I believe you haven't met Seyla Starrider, a new addition to the Union, or will be once she has made the promise. Seyla this is..."  
Starrider cut the leader off and hesitantly curtsied to the alien. "Tsavong Domain Lah, Warmaster of all the Yuuzhan Vong."  
*How did she know his name? *   
It was inevitable that both the Warmaster and leader of the Union were aghast and stunned that she knew his name, too.  
"Where did you hear of me, young one?"  
With her lower lip trembling, she answered, "As I told Zen before, I know more than anyone here could even begin to imagine. So what are you and Enoil doing?" She was acting like she was interested, but Luke could feel total deception coming from her. Her every move, every word she spoke of was done by force, not by her natural character.  
"The guards just brought in the sacrifices, and Warmaster Tsavong was just deciphering if they were worthy or not."  
Starrider nodded.  
Fin'h changed the subject, "Tsavong, when is the ceremony supposed to start?"  
"Now. Take your places and the beings will commence and enter the dome. Guards, take the offerings around the back and let them follow in behind the priests."  
All of the guards acknowledged Tsavong with a swift salute by crossing one arm to the other shoulder then they pushed the group off the altar.  
  
Seyla watched quietly as the Jedi were shoved out the door. The way Luke looked at her made hope surge through again. One young boy, she guessed the same age as her, stood behind him. She had no idea who he was, but a slight warning to be careful.  
The warning from the boy came through the Force almost pleading for her to be cautious. She wanted so much to ask him what his name was, but knew she couldn't risk talking back through the Force with Zen near.  
*At least not now. *  
Tsavong faced her and Zen, carrying out conversation with him. Evidently, the Vong was too preoccupied to cast another glance towards her. *Which is good, * she thought. *That way if there is anyway for an 'accident' to happen at this immoral ceremony, I will be able to do it without powerful eyes glaring at me. *  
Zen interrupted her thinking, by saying to Tsavong, "I have an addition to the offering."  
"What?"  
"Only a mere boy by the name of Jacen Solo, the Jedi Master's nephew. He will be the first to be inflicted with the new organic gas that Nom Anor has discovered. If it works on him, the others shall be thrown into the cell with his dead corpse."  
Her heart plummeted with bewilderment. For all of the Jedi who were going to be slaughtered. For...  
Jacen.  
When Seyla called Han on he Holo council, she had told him she would do everything in her power to keep the Jedi alive. But how was that possible, now? The only way to stop these iniquitous aliens was... *God, here my prayer. Save these people from death. Do anything in Your power to restrain the Yuuzhan Vong from following through with their ritual. Anything. *  
A human hand found its self onto her middle back. Uncertain of who's it was, Seyla twisted her head to the side, to see Kyp Durron guiding her to a chair-like plant.  
He took his seat next to her. Glaring at the man she harshly whispered to him. "You? Of all the nerve...cause of you, your fellow Jedi friends are going to be put to death."  
"Because of me, you are here to stop that from happening."  
*Are you really on the right side Durron? * Music began to play harmoniously through out the dome as it filled with Yuuzhan Vong's and the high elite of the Union. Forced up the isle was Jacen.  
  
  
Part six ~ Goodbye Song by Plankeye  
  
Bound in shackles, bloodied from another whipping, Seyla was still able to catch his swollen eyes with hers. They kept the gaze on as the priests and others came onto the altar. She could feel Jacen through the Force. His life burned so brightly even though his exterior appearance looked fatally weak. From that moment she knew he read the note.   
*Thank you, Jacen. *  
Tsavong and Zen stood at the head of the platform and began the wicked practice.  
All of the Jedi were huddled at the foot of the shrine. The guard that held the sixteen-year-old's chains yanked Jacen back, fowling up his footing and causing him to fall in a heap to the solid ground.  
"This offering," the Warmaster proclaimed in a tone so loud that it seemed to shake the walls and beings in the dome. "Will be given to the gods to not only cleanse the immorality of these galaxies, but to be given up to Yun-Yammka, the god of war. With these humble sacrifices we hope to win the favor of this mighty immortal one and defeat this race." He bowed to the statues in front of him. Zen did the same.  
Five of the priests slowly strolled up the steps in respect. Each had two attendants to carry out with the ceremony. They began to talk in their native tongue, and Seyla couldn't follow. Not like she desired too.  
Two of the servants, dressed in elaborate garments, went to the center of the altar and pressed something on the floor. A huge clear cell began to rise from the ground. The guard took the shackles that kept Jacen from running, and tugged him to back get on his feet.  
Reluctantly, the young Jedi Knight did get up. Roughly the Yuuzhan Vong pushed him to the opening of the cell.  
Glancing at Jacen, he lifted his head up to meet her stare. *Jacen, I love you. *  
Without warning the roof of the dome was blasted into dust. The plaster fragments and fine dust suddenly blurred everything. She could hear Tsavong cursing over the chaotic noise.   
Abruptly, Seyla got up from her seat and did a summersault in the air, landing besides Jacen. Using the Force she broke the chains and whispered at him in an apprehensive almost scolding tone, "Get out of here!"  
She could barely see his face, even if they were only inches away from each other. Jacen quickly kissed her, jammed a piece of paper into her hands, and then ran away from her.  
As she regained her breathing from the stun of the peck, Seyla rushed to where the other Jedi were grouped. Pulling out her lightsaber, she turned it on with the traditional snap-hiss. *God, don't allow me to fall to the darkside by freeing them. *  
Seyla swung at the unaware guards. They fell one by one to the ground.  
"Skywalker, use the Force to break the chains, " she yelled as quickly and quietly to the Jedi Master as she could.  
The dark ruby blade blocked a blow from an amphistaff that came darting at her head from behind. It was too clouded to see where the animal whip had gone. She had not idea wither she killed the creature or it still lurked in the dust.  
Not waiting to find out she jumped over to where her seat was, and innocently searched for Kyp.  
"Durron, where are..." but Seyla was never able to finish her cry, for her left arm was mysteriously pulled and the hand led her out of the crumbling ruin.  
Once they were far away from the building and out of sight in the night's gentle breeze, the rescuer stopped. Seyla leaned over to rest. Her side cramped with pain from running so fast. Slumped over trying to regenerate her lost energy, she breathed out, "Thank you."  
Standing straight up, she gasped at the rescuer. "Kyp? You're hurt." The side of his arm had a deep gash. The open and bleeding flesh would able to be contaminated easily.  
But the man only waved his hand at her. "You won't care about a measly wound on my body after what I have to tell you."  
Seyla prepared herself for his confession.  
"I am an undercover Union agent."  
Unable to keep a stable balance on the ground, Seyla toppled forward into his arms. Looking up at his face she sputtered, "B...but...what about..."  
Kyp cut her off. "The Han I knew exists no more."  
"No longer does the boy he once called son, even though they weren't related." She mumbled.  
"That was long a..."  
"Kyp," Seyla begged. "Han hasn't changed. He lost a friend; a buddy who was always there for him, through any time of hurt or joy. And when the big fur rug was killed, the only way Han was ever taught to grieve was to keep the troubles to himself. He had no one to tell his sorrows or problems too when he was younger, except Chewbacca. He wasn't blessed to have a kind and caring family as you did." She felt his heart begin to understand. "Don't you see? It's still not to late to go back."  
"And you? What will become of you if I do go?"  
Casting her glance to the ground, answering him. "I don't know, but I promise whatever does happen to me, I won't fall to the darkside." Shaking of her needs, she forced herself to look into his dark eyes once more. "Will you go back and change for good?"  
"I..."  
"Please? When you mistakenly were corrupted by revenge to kill the Imperials that murdered your parents, and you killed billions, including your own brother...how could you allow yourself fall back into that same deceitful power? You lost your brother over that vigor, I beg you don't slide back into its grasp and lose yet another loved one just to make you see the right path."  
She felt his grip on her, loosen and she was able to stand on her own feet again. "So?"  
"No. I am..."  
"One with the darkside?" Sarcasm poured out of her mouth. "I hope when you see Luke again he will finally see the true you.  
He half closed his eyes, as if he were searching for something. "Skywalker is free and so are the others." Opening his eyes Kyp sternly ordered her, "You wait here. If I come back to find that you're gone, I will make sure the next time you fall to sleep, you won't ever wake up again."   
When he left, Seyla leaned heavily against the structure frame with gratefulness. Her eyes suddenly became difficult to keep open. Not able to stay in the conscious atmosphere any longer, she fell into a black phenomenon finding her worst fears that would only permit her to rest in a fitful and alarming sleep.  
  
Han Solo waited impatiently as the Firelight proceeded onward to Adega. The hyperspace ride seemed so long and boring.  
He sat on the newly furnished couch, wishing he had just taken his own ship and given it a decent paint job. The Falcon surely would have been in the Adegaan atmosphere by now. Closing his eyes, the former general tried to get some shuteye.  
"We will find your family."  
It was Droma. Han replied back, not bothering to lift his eyelids. "We are searching for your family, not mine."  
"Listen, both of our families are somewhere in this universe. Miraculously they might be on the same planet. Plus I owe you the favor for taking your time away from you. Even if they weren't even on the same planet, I'd help you find them."  
"You have the mentality as Chewie..."  
Utter stillness flooded into the room. Han had opened his eyes now and was staring across the room at absolutely nothing. Had he just spoken the old Wookie's name?  
*Well, I wasn't sleeping. Neither was I went lost him. * This was the first time he hadn't denied himself from thinking about friend's death. *I owe everyone an apology, but first I got to get them back. Ok, Chewie if you can hear me, and whatever power or force that is near, get this hunk of junk to Adega quickly. *  
The alarm in which to warn the pilot that he was coming out of hyperspace, beeped loudly.  
"Already there?" Droma asked in complete confusion.  
Han's eyes widened. He discarded the thought that his prayer was actually answered. *Hey, now you're just trying to freak us out. * The familiar noise of a Wookie's laugh filled his mind. It was time to let go, and get going. Racing to the cockpit, he yelled at his co-pilot. "Get ready to pull out of speed."  
*Co-pilot? Is that what Droma is turning into? *   
Keeping focused on the matters at hand, Han gripped the handle and click off a few buttons and switches overhead.  
  
  
Part seven ~ Always and forever Song by RAZE  
  
Jacen sat quietly in the seat as the large cargo transport burst out of the planet's atmosphere. All of the Jedi had jumped into the ship once Ganner and Anakin cross-wired the ships controls and got he machine running. There were only thirty-two Jedi to be exact, most of which were Jedi Knights.  
His uncle was busy in the cockpit helping out with decoding that had been programmed into the ships computer so that no unauthorized authorities could take the machine without a code.  
*Hopefully after Uncle Luke is done, I could get some time to speak with him about this note. * Again he read the note Seyla had given him.  
To my only friend, Jacen Solo.  
I write this with tears in my eyes. There a million things that I long to tell you of your family's lost past, but I unfortunately don't have the time nor enough paper to write it on. The wicked ritual of live sacrifices will happen later tonight. I have a plan to get you out, but will not reveal it for this slip of paper might fall into the wrong hands. What ever you choose to do after everyone is free from bondage, is up to you. I need to tell you a few things before I stop. Follow your heart and dreams. I must warn you if I don't make it out of this place, keep going and don't falter or fall to the darkside. The day we first day we met you said you'd be my friend, and I told you, you would never know how much it means to me. I still don't think you'll ever feel the pain I have felt in my heart, knowing I'll never see my family and friends on Nrutas is hard, but then you must live with the constant knowledge that one of your loved ones might die from the war. I suppose we do feel the same inside. I promise I will be always and forever your friend, and here for you.  
Always dreaming,   
Seyla Starrider Sey:)  
An emptiness surged through his heart. He stared at the sheet of paper. Enough waiting, the teen couldn't take it any longer. Trying to take his mind off the strange girl, he strolled to the cockpit.  
The hatch slid open when he approached its smooth bulletproof layer of metal.  
Ganner and his brother kept the ship on the correct course at a steady and quickened pace. To the left of them was Luke. Sitting at the ships navigation computer, he manipulated the Force using it to break the codes.  
Taking one step inward, the door shut. None of the people in the room seemed to even hear the inconvenient noise. Apparently they were to locked in their pervious jobs at the moment. Jacen couldn't blame them. For all they knew, one of the Yuuzhan Vong's skips were tracking them down.  
Unexpectedly, beeping came squeaking loudly from the ships transmission council.  
Ganner ordered, not bothering to turn around, "Hey, whoever came in get that. We can't do everything all by ourselves."  
Already at the council, Jacen answered. "This is the..." glancing out the window at the side of the ship, he read the name of the transport. "Sapphire Spear. Speaking here is Jacen Solo. Who is advancing on us?"  
"Hear you loud and clear, son. This is the Firelight, and your father, Han Solo replying. May I ask why are you guys are in such a hurry?"  
"Just fleeing from the Yuuzhan Vong, nothing big. You?"  
"Looking around for some disappeared family members that vanished from the stars, and have been unheard from for three days." The older man cleared his throat. "I guess that Anakin and Luke are with you too?"  
"Yes. Hold on one second." Jacen turned to his uncle, opening his mouth only to hear his uncle answer him.  
"Go on, Jacen."  
Wide-eyed, he understood how hard it was for Luke to send his nephew out into danger. Even if it was a war. Turning back to the communications board, Jacen pressed the intercom button. "Hey, dad? Still going to Adega?"  
Moments passed till an answer came back. It was Droma, his father's temporary co-pilot. "Where headed down on the surface. You think about hitching a ride?"  
"Yeah. Can you two latch on the ship and airlock the entrances together?"  
"Sure. Get ready to dock." This time it was his father.  
  
Yanking the oblivious girl up from the ground, Enoil drove his razor sharp claw growths deep into her exposed arms. Anger rose inside of him, boiling out with frustration. How could she have done such a thing, he pondered. The Yuuzhan Vong knew very well it was she who set the Jedi free from the temple.  
Over flowing with shock that this insignificant human, female much less, was capable of such treachery. Enoil tightened his grip on her.   
A cry left her lips, yet still soft enough for only his ears to hear. Her eyes-lids flew open. He could see her eyes redden, starting to water from the agony he was inflicting on her arms, but she made no move to struggle from his grasp.  
Keeping a firm stare he asked, "Why? How you even think about freeing the infidels?"  
"Why shouldn't have I? Am I not an 'infidel', as you say?"  
Shaking his head he answered, "But the promise you m..."  
"I MADE NO PROMISE!" Starrider yelled in the alien's face.  
Enoil did his best to blink back the surprise. "What do you mean?"  
She made no attempt to answer back.  
"Tell me now or I will kill you right here and now!" He dug his claws deeper into her flesh. Blood began to spew from the puncture wounds he created on her skin. The red liquid oozed down her arms in a slow yet agonizing timing.  
Swallowing, the girl replied to his question, not allowing her own eyes to waver from his. "I was scheduled to make the 'promise' after the ceremony. So in truth, I didn't commit any crime."  
Everything suddenly deceased its sound, forming an unbearable silence. Tension hung in the air, like a thick fog. The noise of footsteps coming near the ally in which the two were, came closer. Releasing his grasp, Enoil let her go. In a hushed voice he whispered, "You be sure that this doesn't happen again." Enoil kicked her calf on the side, making her fall.  
Before she even made it close to hit the pavement, he whisked her into his arms in a rough manner, not caring if she got hurt in the process. He ran out of the alley, pretending she was close to fatal death. Apparently Starrider got the idea in what he was trying to make them look like, because her face no longer was free from any form of dirt, but now smudged with grit and blood. *Must be a Jedi trick. *   
As he got out in the open, Enoil almost collided into a guard of lower rank.  
Facing the solider, he ordered, in the Yuuzhan Vong language, him to give him an update.  
The answer wasn't good. "None of the infidels have been located."  
"Then look harder."  
Looking up he saw the young mercenary's salute to him then get back inspecting the city.   
Soon as the Yuuzhan Vong was out of ear shot range, Enoil began to rush to the temple ruins where Tsavong or The Agent might be. As they approached the rubble, the voice of a small child came running into his ears.  
To his shock, it wasn't a child, but Starrider's voice.  
"You won't tell them...will you?" It was a desperate plead.  
Enoil didn't answer her, but instead began to scan the area and try to find where Fin'h had gone.  
  
Part eight ~ Speed of Light Song by Avalon  
(Note: two days after the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong pagan temple on Adega.)  
  
Zen held her hand firmly in his. The strength it possessed frightened her.  
They were standing behind the stage curtain waiting for whomever to introduce them to the crowd of elite officials and agents of the Universal Union.  
Seyla sighed, letting out the fear that seemed to submerge her heart. *God, what have I done? What am I doing? Please Lord, do something, anything to get me out of here *  
With a gentle jerk of the hand, she was pulled back into reality. Seyla looked up at him with her azure eyes.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
For a moment, the girl thought she actually heard some sincerity in his voice. She nodded slowly as if it were the first time moving her head. "Yeah."  
With that, the two strolled out on stage into the spotlight.  
Seyla didn't allow herself to show any emotion what so ever across her face. *Especially in front of these people. *  
"Welcome fellow followers of the true way." Zen began. "I have brought you all here tonight for a very special initiation for this young lady standing next to me. But first I must introduce her to you. Gentles, here is Seyla Starrider." At that instant, when Seyla Starrider thought everyone was going to applaud, Zen dropped traditionally down upon one knee facing her, and projected loud enough for all in the room to hear. "Sey, I know that this isn't how you pictured the ceremony to go, neither did these people... but will you marry me and rule besides me as the Queen of the Union?"  
Her jaw almost fell to the floor. Did she hear everything he said correctly? Or was she having another nightmare?  
Blinking back a few times, she realized it wasn't a dream. Instead of answering him, she grinned, not knowing what else to do.   
He got up from the ground straight before her.  
Still holding on the fake smile, he bent down low enough for him lips to brush lightly across hers and whispered, "I really didn't think you'd say yes, but I am glad you did."  
His hand crept around her waist then pulled her face into his.  
Fury, confusion, and adrenaline skyrocketed through her. How she wanted to shove him off the stage; she could have gotten away with it too, if there hadn't been an audience.  
The unwanted kiss seemed it would never end. By this time everyone in the room clapped as it continued. *Now they applaud. * Seyla thought sarcastically. *Oh just get it over with smart guy. You probably knew the longer they clapped the longer you could keep your mouth on mine. *  
Finally the connection broke. Both she and Zen were breathing hard, but for entirely different reasons.  
He took her hand and they faced the audience. Whistles came from the crowd along with more applause.  
She barely grinned, doing her best to look happy about the proposal as everyone else.  
A figure in the back of the room began to make his way out to the outside. The forceful betrayal of the kiss seemed to be saddening him as much as it did her. She would have to find some way to talk to him.  
  
Jacen had snuck into the party by disguising himself using some blond hair dye, and an old Imperial flight suit his father found 'lying' in one of his secret storage compartments in the Falcon.  
Making his way into the room, he was surprised to see everyone was focused on the center stage. Every being in the room ceased from making a sound. Jacen stepped to the back of the room where he was able to get a better view on who everyone was looking at.  
With raised eyebrows, Jacen did his absolute best to hide his disbelief in what he saw on stage.  
It was Seyla, and Zen was kneeling on one knee before her. His voice carried to the back of the room, shocking him. He had to lean against the wall for support.  
"...marry me?"  
Jacen only could understand those two words but he knew exactly what Zen asked. Starring in complete puzzlement, Seyla smiled in agreement. The man stood up and wrapped his hand around her then kissed her fiercely on the lips.  
People and aliens around him applauded in accordance, but betrayal filled his heart like never before.  
Trying to find a place where he could get out of the room without going through the front entrance, the young Jedi Knight found an exit that led outside.  
*Better out under the moonlight, than in here in danger of being spotted. Especially by her. *  
  
As the people began to get louder with approval for their new queen, Zen escorted her off the stage. They walked over to a group of obviously high-achieved officials. The figure had just strolled out.  
Before they got there, Seyla tugged on Zen's hand. "I need some fresh air."  
"Over there is the balcony. It is covered with all sorts of exotic plant life. The Skydome Garden is what it's called. I'll be here if you need me."  
Seyla responded with a nod and leisurely walked out into the fresh air.  
Breathing in, the fourteen-year-old girl hugged herself tightly as a soft breeze came by. It wasn't the wind that was making her shiver; the long sleeved black dress was warm and comfortable. What was making her tremble was remembering the last few minutes of her past.  
Seyla went deeper into the garden hoping maybe; just maybe she would spot the stranger. That and some reassurance from God everything will turn out well.  
Walking on the clear dirt path, a shadow caught her eye and dashed into the bushes.  
Her heart began to swell, knowing all to well who it was. Running after the shadow she yelled out loud enough for only him to hear. "Jacen, wait. You got it all wrong."  
The dark silhouette stopped and turned around to see who was calling for him.  
They were now in a small hidden grove where a glint of moonlight shown down between them. All was quiet and only the constant noises of the nocturnal animals and insects could be heard.  
"Seyla?"  
She took one small step into the pale light. Casting her eyes to the ground she waited fro him to finish.  
"How could you? I trusted you. You even promised me you wouldn't go to the darkside. Now you deceive me by..."  
Seyla cut him off. "Hold it. I didn't betray anyone."  
"Then what just happened in there? What about your fiancée? I'm sure he will agree with me on this."  
"I am not his fiancée! I never gave him my answer. He assumed, just like you, that a simple grin means 'yes.' You two were wrong. And the kiss..." Oh, how it enraged her to think he laid his lips on her, in public no less. "The kiss I couldn't stop. Zen knew it too. Jacen, you must believe what I say is true; I don't love him, and I am neither an agent nor a citizen of the Union. I love..." she stopped herself. "Well it really doesn't matter who I love, as long as you know I couldn't control what he made me do."  
A frown crossed his shadowed face.  
She explained, "When he taught me of the Force, he never taught me everything."  
"You mean, he never taught you how to defend yourself from him?" the teen whispered.  
"Bingo," she mumbled under her breath. A twig snapped from a distance startling the two.  
"Listen, my dad is here with the Firelight. You can come with us."  
Smiling Seyla responded with joy. "Yes, I'll go, but what about Zen?"  
"What about him?"  
"I can't just leave him thinking I... I am engaged with him. He'll probably chase the galaxies just to get me back if I don't tell him I am not who he thinks I am."  
Jacen recognized her problem and described the escape plan. "All you have to do is glide back in there and tell him in some way you have to decline his offer."  
"What the crazy? He'll probably kill me there on the spot! I can't..."  
"Sey, calm down." He grabbed her shoulders gently but also in a firm manner. "You asked me, not long ago, to trust you. Now I am doing the asking, will you trust me?"  
Tears formed behind her eyes. Was he beginning to understand her feelings? A sense of hope, not with the chance Jacen gave her to escape from Zen's grasp, but that they might become close friends. She knew inside her heart she wanted to have faith in him, but taking the first blind step always troubled her. Seyla had to many recollections of not being caught by the one who promised her they'd catch her.  
Deception, betrayals, pagan rituals...all of it was evil and all of it was killing millions, and hurting her in some form or way. In the end, she knew God would never abandon her, and Jacen was offering the same type of protection and comfort. She answered him with a simple shake of the head. "Yes." She turned to go do her part of the plan when she was pulled back slightly by his hand.  
He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Please have trust in me. I know what I am doing. You not only saved all the Jedi who were captured, but my uncle and brother. You also saved my life too. This is the lest I can do."  
  
Seyla walked lightly along the cleared pathway. She was meditating on what Jacen had said to her.  
*I'm sure after this is all over Jacen will want nothing more of me. I will probably become a nuisance to him. Like I was t...to dad. * The remembrance stung her soul.  
Though in her soul, Seyla knew what she tried to per sway herself into believing wasn't true. She had feelings for him, and she knew it. He was the only person she knew and who she could truly talk too in the strange universe.  
Breaking Seyla from her thoughts was the sound of an unruly voice. She knew the evil deceptive tone anywhere.  
"Seyla. I've been looking for you. Where were you?"  
"I really needed a break. Life's been spinning ever since you proposed to me."  
A seductive grin surpassed his face. "Well, let's get you back inside. You look a bit cold."  
Seyla started to open her mouth, but stopped.  
Strolling into the room, Zen led her to a table of refreshments. Besides the drinks was a plate of black powder. He took a pinch of the fine powder and offered it to her. "Would you like some?"  
Cautious, the teen stammered, "W...what is it?"  
"Glitterstim."  
"No thanks."  
An expression lit his face. He was taken aback. "Suit yourself."  
*NO! * The cry spiraled throughout her body. If he used the spice he would be allowed to look into hers or anyone's mind and go through whatever secrets, thoughts, past memories, anything dwelling in their heart or mind and read it. He could find out anything he wanted to know with one pinch of the stuff; which he had. "Wait, you're not going to have some, are you?"  
"Why else would I be handling it?"  
"Why?"  
"I think that every engaged man should know what's going on in his wife's mind."  
*So smooth talker is a male chauvinist pig. Huh, who'd of guessed. * "You don't believe that I am hiding anything from you, do you?" she innocently questioned.  
"We shall find out."  
"Zen...um...how about a dance?"  
"All in good time, but first tings first."  
"Zen, please!" Seyla was now begging him not to follow through with his idea. The overwhelmed confusion of the crowd focused on them. "Can't you do this in private? I beg you, don't do this. Not here."  
A skeptical illustration painted transversely on his face. "Oh, come on. What could possibly in your mind I don't know about? You're acting like you are hiding something."  
*I AM IDIOT! AND YOU DON'T KNOW EVEN ONE STITCH OF MY TRUE SELF! * Trying to get out of the room, Seyla turned and ran to the door, but he guards were already there with their plasma guns. *This isn't what I meant in telling Zen about who I really am Lord! *  
Two of the Yuuzhan Vong guards discarded their guns and roughly grasped her forearms. Enoil came in behind her and jammed his gun into her spine. They held her before the cunning ruler.  
Hiding her eyes, she kept her gaze on the floor. She unexpectedly felt invisible hands inside her head going over her memories and darkest secrets; from her life on Nrutas to letting the Jedi captives free. He plucked out every memory like picking a flower.  
Both surprise and shock flooded from him.  
Ashamed and exposed, tears danced down her fair skin falling to the floor. After the unbearable minutes as he searched her heart, Seyla crumpled to the ground weeping in mixed emotions. The guards made no move to life her from the ground, apparently to confused by her behavior.  
The feeling of Zen's eyes burying themselves on her felt like fire scorching her soul. She never felt so vulnerable in her life.  
Suddenly the Force wrapped around her wrists, pulling her up on her feet. Once she stood balanced, he glared at the rings on her fingers. Again the Force touched her face, twisting her head up so her eyes were locked on his. When Zen opened his mouth to speak, a gunshot blasted out barely missing their heads. Another came lashing out.  
Everyone began to either run or fall cold to the ground.  
Taking advantage of the distraction, the young girl pulled away from Zen and scrambled from the area in petrified fear. She raced out into the Skydome Garden towards the end of the large balcony. Scanning the ground below, Seyla made out the figure of a boy running.  
*Jacen? *  
The figure stopped and looked directly up at her.  
*Jacen! What do I do? *  
*Jump! *  
*You're crazy. There is no possible way that... *  
He interrupted, *Sey, do you trust me or not? Wait...how about do you trust in your God or not? *  
He did have a point. *Alright Solo, you got me, but you better catch me or I vow, I'll haunt you till the end of your life. * Climbing steadily onto the smooth marble railing she leaped out into the air plummeting down.  
  
Tsavong raced from the other side of the room, along with his attendants, to where the shots had been fired. When he got there, Fin'h's arm was bleeding, but the Yuuzhan Vong who fired was taken down now trapped in organic cuffs. Four soldiers had to keep him from moving.  
Proceeding to Fin'h, Tsavong asked, "This traitor shot the gun?"  
"Yes." The Union leader kept his eyes on the culprit. "We've got him under control, but you have whims on what to do with him. I have no authority to punish him. He's all yours."  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
"That he did answer without hesitation. Calls himself Enoil Shai."  
  
The next thing she knew she was in Jacen's comforting arms. He released her after he knew she was stable and able to keep balance.  
Once on her feet again, he clutched her right hand and they headed towards the Firelight.  
  
To be continued in Forceful Betrayals Section 3!  



	3. Forceful Betrayals Section 3

Title ~ Forceful Betrayals: Section 3  
Author ~ Seyla Starrider  
When I Wrote it ~ February 27, 2001  
Why I Wrote it ~ Something to keep you and me busy while we wait for the big time authors to get finished with the new Star Wars books.  
Contact ~ dpriser@aol.com   
Note ~ Just as before, some of the chapters/parts are titles of songs that fit perfectly with that particular part. But they are also the titles of that chapter. Just incase you like to listen to songs that slid in with the story.  
Note2 ~ An old character will be introduced in this fan-fiction to Jaina Solo. Remember, I haven't read the Young Jedi Knight Series so it might not be totally factual. Ok? Cool!  
Spoilers ~ NONE THAT I KNOW OF!  
Rating ~ PG  
Thanks ~ I would like to thank not only George Lucas and friends for creating this vast universe, but to all my friends; especially to Jedi Knight Jorim who used his abilities in the cyber world to publish this on the internet, and to my Patriot-freak and BF, Hannah Martin for helping me through the times I got stuck during a part in the story.  
Warning ~ Some of these characters in this fan fiction are the creations of George Lucas and the other authors that help him continue on the stories of these wonderful heroes and heroines. But I would like to take credit for the ones I created, which are listed below:  
Seyla Starrider, Enoil Shai, Lydia Ebony, Zengi Fin'h, Seth Midori, Ian and Ae`lina Lopez.  
Copyright 2000 of Sey:) ~ Story credit to the author. Credit of creating already known characters in Star Wars to George Lucas and friends.  
Time ~ Well, right after Forceful Betrayals Chronicle 1, Section 2 of course. Description ~ By now you should know what's happening with everyone, but I'll give you an update if it has taken you a while to find this section.  
Jaina Solo is in immediate danger, and there is nothing Jag Fel can do about it, or can he.  
Because of his love for the girl, he decides to tell someone who can help him, but the decision doesn't come easily or is taken lightly, especially when it means that he might have to quit the Chiss Squadron.   
Meanwhile, Sey and Jacen find the each other's affections towards one another.  
But to make things all the more interesting, Mara Jade confronts an old friend that is all too ecstatic to see her again.  
Read to see what happens!  
  
  
Part one ~ Holdin' On and Stay True Songs by Stacie Orrico  
  
"Hurry up!" Droma called out from the top of the ramp.  
Jacen pushed Seyla onward, quickening her pace. She stumbled forward, almost landing on her face, but the Ryn caught her before she hit the ground.  
To his amazement, Seyla didn't flinch from the alien's grasp. Most people would cringe at the strange creatures. The Ryn were often ridiculed because no one really knew his or her history or past. Jacen had no problem with them. To him everyone, whatever their race, history, background, whatever, should be treated equally as everyone else. Unfortunately most of the universe refused to listen to his idea.  
Droma yelled at him. "Hey, Jacen! You coming aboard?"  
Seyla was already in the ship. Regaining his senses, he raced up to the hatch.  
  
Han Solo checked the hyperspace monitor, and then locked the Firelight onto autopilot, setting the alarm to go off once they were ready to pull out of hyperspace. Getting up from his seat, the man slipped out of the cockpit and into the central living area where the new passenger was.  
There he found Droma and Jacen listening to a nice-looking and pretty girl. She had light skin, styled short hair of soft brown and light eyes of blue like Luke's. She was tall, probably the same height as his eldest son. She was dressed in an elegant full-length gown that touched the floor.   
Still talking inventively to the other two, Han had to intervene the conversation. "So son, who's the lovely lady?"  
Standing up from the couch, Jacen helped her up and introduced them. "Dad, this is Seyla Starrider; Sey this is my dad, Han Solo."  
Han knew there was something troubling Sey when she squirmed at the word dad. He'd have to ask her about it sometime about it. Coming back into the present, the older Solo extended his hand and shook hers. "Nice to might you."  
"You too, Mr. Solo."  
Trying to lighten her mood, he said, "Please no Mr. Solo. It's the second time this week I've been called that. Han is fine, plus it doesn't make me sound so old."  
They all laughed.  
  
"Why in the gods did you do such a thing?" Tsavong yelled in fury at the guard, more formally known as Enoil Shai.  
He hung suspended from the ceiling inside the Embrace of Pain. The animal mollusk's appendages gripped the beaten Yuuzhan Vong's wrists, ankles, and waist. Each time he dared to even flinch in agony, it would jerk and twist itself till Enoil couldn't hold in the tears and screams any longer.  
"ANSWER ME NOW!"  
But no matter what the Warmaster did or said to Enoil, didn't convince him talk. *Starrider, wherever you are, use the strange powers you possess and see I did not betray you. The God of Starrider, here my cries. Forgive my bloody past. Please, help me as you did Starrider. Help her see what's happening to me now. *  
Another yank from the creature's limbs snapped his left tendon in his leg. The pain was more than he could bear, but Enoil knew he couldn't die, at least not until Starrider saw him.  
  
Han and Jacen sat in the living room of the Firelight. Han was finishing up the last remains of his Corellian dish while his son and Droma played the old Holo board game. Clearly both were intent on the game, rarely speaking. Setting down his fork, he cleared his throat. "Well, I think you did a nice job, Jacen."  
Still not taking his eyes off the game, the sixteen-year-old kept playing, apparently unnerved by his father's remark. "Nice job doing what?"  
"Starrider. She really is quite beautiful." Han didn't worry about the brunette eavesdropping in on them. She had asked if there were any beds where she could rest. He had showed her to the guestroom where she collapsed willingly on the soft bed. She hadn't even bothered to slip under the covers.  
Jacen obviously looked back at his father, and their eyes met. "What?"  
"I'm with you father, Jacen. Quite a looker your girlfriend is," Droma replied.  
Han had happened to be chewing another bite of his dinner and nearly choked on it from laughter. The Ryn was right about her; she did look decent, but coming from him was what shocked Han.  
"Oh, come on you two, we're just friends."  
He and Droma exchanged unimpressed glances.  
Jacen turned to the Holo board and moved his piece. "I win." He snickered at his opponent. Standing up Jacen watched Droma's eyes study the game they had just been playing. "Hey, that's what happens when you don't pay attention. I'm going to go see if Sey is awake yet."  
After Jacen was out of the room the Ryn's eyebrow went up. "You think it's wise to let your son go into the bedroom alone to check on the girl?" he questioned.  
"You're talking about Jacen, here. He would never take advantage of anyone."  
His friend raised his eyebrows in concern.  
"Listen, I know I haven't been with my son lately, but I know him well enough that the thought wouldn't cross his mind."  
"Ok."  
  
Hanging by his arms and legs, Enoil's body seemed lifeless. His badly beaten and mangled body bled from open wounds inflicted by the whips and other animals lashed upon him by command of the Warmaster. His chest barely lifted as he struggled to get oxygen in his lungs.  
"TELL ME NOW! WHY DID YOU FIRE THE PLASMA GUN?" boomed Tsavong Lah.  
When Enoil didn't answer, he flicked his wrist ordering a priestess to strike him with the couffee, one of the advanced whip type animals that resembled a snake.  
The blow cut deeply into his flesh, causing it to bleed profoundly down his chin dropping to the floor below. Enoil's cries filled the room. Once his pain decreased, he replied behind his teeth, "Torture me, kill me for all I care, but no matter what you do I will never break."  
The room submerged in a tension, which could be cut through with a knife.  
The Warmaster's eyes narrowed. "So be it." He then ordered to his aids, "Break him."  
Flying her eyes open, Seyla shot up onto her hands on the bed. *Was that all a dream? It seemed so...so real. * Her chest was heaving hard. She could still hear Enoil's screams.  
No, it wasn't a dream, or a nightmare. It was really happening. *Lord, grant Enoil your love. Save him from the evils that surround him. He's changed and...he needs you. * Tears flooded down her cheeks. Another friend persecuted by the Yuuzhan Vong. When would the death go away? The sorrow and grief?  
A brief knock on the door startled her. She jerked her head up from her hands and saw Jacen standing in the doorway. A sense of worry slipped through the Force. Running to her he questioned, "What's wrong?"  
Seyla tried to answer him, but couldn't talk. All she could do was hug her knees and weep. Death was lurking everywhere now days seizing her into a tunnel of darkness. She let out everything allowing herself to let go in front of the boy. Even if he didn't understand why she was crying, the pain had to be released or she would burst into anger, and fear.  
She felt him sit next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. Comforting her sorrows.  
*Thanks Jacen. *  
*Why are you crying? *  
*I had a vision of the present. It was Enoil. He was the only Yuuzhan Vong I would count as a friend. *  
*A friend? * He questioned skeptically.  
Finally she was able to speak. "When I first was captured and brought into these galaxies, I was aboard a Yuuzhan Vong ship. I don't know what kind it was, but I had to witness the captives I had been kidnapped with, die horrible deaths before my eyes. It hurt to see fellow friends and total strangers fall in agony. I can still hear their screams; and of those who never could let out their agony they suffered, I remember vividly how they were murdered. The last so-called 'sacrifice' I had to see was one with a Yuuzhan Vong priest. He never did tell me his name, but I had to watch a group of species drop hopelessly to their knees as gas filled the room. They clutched their throats. The pagan began to explain happily what the gas was and how it worked. I wanted so much to yell at him to stop the horrid ritual, but there was no use. He wouldn't have listened to my words. Well, a light of some sort blinded the room. When it disappeared no one was in the circular area. I thought it was all part of the plan, but apparently it wasn't because the priest began throwing a fit. I was baffled by his behavior. 'Don't you realized what happened? Oh, of course you don't, you don't believe in the ways of the gods.' He sarcastically remarked.  
"That was where I drew the line. I stood up for my faith and the persecuted ones too. 'There is only one true God, and He doesn't ask for the death of others to require blessings to give away. He gives away love, kindness, and help, only asking for a good deed here and there.' He ordered me to get the guard outside the door. When I came back in the room with the guard, the pagan told me to sit. I did as I was told. I asked him what the problem was and he told me what had happened wasn't part of the ceremony and 'the gods still hadn't had their fill of life yet.' I then told him he was crazy to believe in such nonsense. The guard struck me with one of the whip like creatures. I was then taken to my room."   
She continued the story of how a stranger came into her room and healed her wound. When the door opened she found herself on the ground and the man had vanished, and how the same guard who whipped her rushed to her side. Seyla told Jacen everything about Enoil.   
Everything that had happened over the past month hurt to think about, but she had to get the pain out.  
Lastly she explained to him of her vision and where Enoil was.  
"Persecuted?"  
Seyla nodded. "Yes, he no longer upholds the Yuuzhan Vong religion. I just wish he didn't have to suffer. He was the one who got me out of the party, now he has to endure such torture." *Lord, please be with him. Don't let him die alone. *  
"Sey, you don't have to worry about talking to your Lord aloud in front of me. I don't mind. Like I said before, I'd like to know more about this God of yours."  
She turned her head, facing him. "You really would?"  
"Yes."  
"You wouldn't laugh at my beliefs or ridicule me? You really want to know about God?"  
"Why would I ridicule you? "  
Sey turned from his gaze. How could she tell him everything of her faith and not be? Many people, even her friends had mocked her faith. At the time though, they didn't know that they were make fun of her faith, but it still hurt to remember. It ached far more to think about how her father disregarded her feelings and told her to stop acting so sensitive. Realizing that she hadn't answered Jacen's question, she said quietly, "I don't know."  
  
He could feel that she was grieving inside her soul about her past. Jacen wanted to press and ask her what part of her past was eating her, but knew she wouldn't tell him. At least not at this particular time.  
Trying to cheer her up he said, "Hey, are you hungry? "  
She nodded, still keeping her eyes to the ground. Gathering herself up she dusted off as many wrinkles from her flowing dress as she could.   
Starrider must have noticed that her hair was a bit tangled when she asked, "Where's the..." she thought a moment trying to find the right word for what she was looking for. "Refresher?"  
Jacen laughed and pointed towards the door behind the one he had come in.  
  
Zen paced slowly back to his chambers. His mind was on Starrider and what she had really been doing.  
She had performed treason; what was worse, she left him hanging on to so many unanswered questions. *How could she? Seyla made a commitment to me, and the Union, that she would marry me; then I find out so many thoughts running through her mind. She lied to me. *  
Anger surged his thought as he contemplated on.  
As he reached the door panel and keyed in the access code an idea came to him.  
*She left at the spur of the moment, but there has to be some type of note or direction given to Starrider by the one who helped her escape. She surely couldn't have done it by herself. *  
Walking in he took off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack as the door slid shut. Once it was completely closed, Zen raced into her room, searching all through the dresser drawers when finally he found what he was looking for.  
Hidden underneath three books about the Old Sith teachings he had given her to read was a small crumpled piece of paper. Picking up the note, Zen moved to sit down on her bed and began to read.  
Seyla Starrider~  
I read the note you wrote me. I vow I'll come back for you. I will rescue you from this corrupted place. Hold on and have faith. It is only a matter of days before your back in my life. May your God make this rescue mission execute in which way you escape from Zengi's grasp.  
Love your only friend,  
Jacen Solo  
Zen stared at the letter with the feeling of deception. Never before had the feeling enter his heart like it had at that very moment. When he had been searching through her mind the night before, he hadn't seen this part of her mind, at least the part that Jacen Solo had played in her life.  
Revenge filled him. No matter what it took, he was going to kill Solo and capture Seyla. This time, once she was in his power, he'd torture her till her soul broke and she'd deny her faith in her so-called God.  
  
  
Part two ~ Here in My Heart Song by Plus One  
  
As she slowly sat up on the hard bed, Jaina felt soreness ache all throughout her body. Her side had especially added pain. She lifted her eyes open and discovered she was in a cell.  
She squeezed her eyes shut trying to recollect her last moments in consciousness. A sudden burst of loneliness drowned her soul. *Jag? Where are you? *  
"There is no point in using the Force, baby. No one can hear you through the barrier I have created around you. No one will ever be able to trace you, not even your almighty and powerful Uncle Luke."  
A shiver made its way up her spine. The voice, which spoke to her, had the tone of craving something of her. It was the intent placed behind the words that frightened her. He longed for something, and Jaina had a pretty good idea what it might be, but the speculation seemed disgusting and sick.  
Flipping her eyes open she saw a man, maybe in his twenties, stepped forward as the door hissed shut. Each step he took, he came closer to the wounded teen. His eyes glowed like the center of a fierce fire. His black hair was long enough to cover his ears and his body stature looked as if he had been toning up his muscles for a while. But the way he stared at her made the intensity of uneasiness thicken in the cell.  
She didn't know what to do. Every bit of her Jedi training blanked. Self defense methods dissolved from her memory. What could she do?  
The darkside flowed immensely from him. Chills of the other side of the Force touched her as if it were an invisible constant cold wind that encircled each of its blind followers.  
He now stood directly in front of her. Only three feet of empty space kept them apart.  
Something about his eyes seemed... *Empty. * The realization stunned her.  
The man dropped down to her eye level. Jaina swallowed. "...Who are you?"  
"Midori. Seth Midori." He narrowed his eyes. "You are afraid... of me?"  
Jaina blinked back her surprise. "You are..."  
"Force-sensitive," he interrupted. "Yes, I am. So why are you so afraid of me?" he pressed again.  
"You don't need to ask me that question when you already know the answer."  
He shrugged and innocently replied, "Just trying to make conversation."  
She only squinted her eyes. "Where are you taking me?"  
"To a place I like to call home."  
"Why did you kidnap me? What use am I to you?"  
A devious grin surpassed his face. "Oh, you have no idea how useful you are, my dear." Her eyes widened in annoyance, but he continued as if nothing was the matter. "In fact I can feel Jag right now, on the verge of leaving Coruscant just to find you. I can just see his face filling up with rage once he finds the Holo disk I left for him in his Chiss fighter. Any moment now he'll find it and slide it into his datapad to discover a recorded message I took the pleasure of speaking, while a pre-played Holo projection of his one and only love lying unconscious in a cell hovers above his machine."  
Resentment bursted into her heart as she jumped off the bed to strangle him. She barely had hold of his neck as she screamed, "How dare you!" But she wasn't strong enough to even get close enough to pinch him.  
His strong arms clutched her forearms. She still struggled to hurt him some way.  
They wrestled to the ground, but it was no use, even with the power of the Force. Seth used his powerfully built body to throw her on her back and straddled her.  
Still fighting to get out of his grasp she yelled, "Get off of..."  
Tightening his grip on her he cut her off. "You try something like that again and I vow, I'll have no trouble in killing you too! Got it?" He waited for a response, but none came from her. Throwing her back into the floor, throttling her head down, he yelled loud enough to make it echo. "GOT IT?"  
Tears came streaming down her face as she nodded in reply.  
His breath came upon her angrily. He finally got off her after a minute of tension allowing fear to set into her.  
Just before the cell barrier shut he called out to her. "By the way, you have just taken first step onto the dark path of the Force." A chilling laugh followed.  
Jaina lay helplessly still on the floor covering her eyes with her hands trying to control her tears. *Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke... somebody hear me; help me. I'm so afraid. Don't let me die here alone. *  
  
Sey came out of the refresher and slipped on her clothes. How she longed for her jeans and shirt, but she shouldn't complain.  
*You're lucky you have clothes girl. *  
She combed out her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Glancing into the mirror she smiled. Being clean and finally getting rid of the grimy make-up felt so good; like she was free. *I just wish if were so in life. *  
With that, Sey proceeded into the central living area.  
Upon entering the room she saw that only Han Solo, Jacen's father, sat at the table finishing up the last of his dinner. Besides him was his comlink. Across the table was another plate of food.  
Han raised his head at her entrance. "Jacen left you some dinner. He's in the cockpit with Droma preparing to land on Coruscant."  
Slipping into the seat where the dinner and drink were, Sey questioned, "We're almost there?"  
"We're already in the atmosphere."  
She nodded and made the sign of the cross praying for her food she was about to receive. After she was done with her prayer of thanks she began to eat.  
"You're religious?"  
Sey blinked back the surprise. That question was being asked a lot. Swallowing she answered him. "Well, I rather put it being faithful."  
"Same thing."  
"No it isn't!" She corrected. "Don't you know people or aliens who go to a worship lace but don't show or act how they believe once they have left the place?"  
"Yeah, but what..."  
Sey interrupted. "Those are religious beings. The ones who act out what they believe and trust in God are faithful."  
Han didn't reply.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I..."  
"No, don't sweat it. Just be careful on what you tell others on Coruscant. There have been some reports of Yuuzhan Vong deflectors in the population. If they find out how strongly you believe in..."  
"Don't worry about that. I've already have seen what type of tortures they can induce."  
Curious, the father asked, "How so?"  
Casting her eyes down she whispered. "They attacked my home world, Nrutas. They took captive a number of us. I had to see them all put to horrible deaths."  
He nodded not wanting to touch the subject. Han could already see that mentioning that part of her past troubled her. Trying to change the topic he asked, "I'm just curious, but why did you stiffen at the name 'dad,' when Jacen was introducing me to you."  
She stared at him. When she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. Her lip was trembling. "I miss my family and friends. I never really realized how much I'd miss them till I was pulled away. There has never been such a hole in my soul like now. All I want to do, if it is even possible, is to tell them I love them and... and goodbye." With that, she took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes to shake away the memory, then began to eat her dinner.  
  
Jag strolled quickly out of the semi. The Chiss had won, but it was only because Jaina wasn't on the Rogue Squadron targeting his every move and able to find a weakness that he somehow forgot to fix.   
For the first time in his life he really missed her.  
Walking into the hanger bay where his ship had been parked, he thought solemnly, *Where are you Jaina? I miss you. Who did this to you? Why? Barely we figure out each of us likes the other and you have to go off and be kidnapped. *  
Finally he reached his ship. Climbing the ladder, he looked into the cockpit. A plain silver Holo disk lay on his seat. He slowly grasped the round disk and crawled down the ladder.  
Slumping to the ground he pulled out his datapad and slipped the disk in.  
  
  
Part three ~ No You Song by ZOEgirl  
  
Han Solo glanced back at Sey in concern. He was about to ask her if she was all right, when Jacen called him.  
"Dad, could you come in here, the control tower has an emergency message for you."  
The older man sighed and got up from his seat and went to the cockpit. As he entered, he saw Droma piloting and his son calmly telling the traffic control tower his father was coming. Stepping behind his son he laid his hand on his shoulder.  
Tension seemed to lift up from the young man's shoulders. "I'll take it from here."  
Jacen graciously stepped aside and sat in the co-pilot's seat, helping the Ryn to maneuver the ship.  
Speaking clearly into the microphone, he called to them. "Hello control, this is Han Solo speaking, is there a problem?"  
Static came through on the transmission but suddenly ceased as a male voice came through. "Mr. Solo there is a call for you. Says his name is Jag Fel. Would you like me to forward the communication link?"  
At first Han could only leave his mouth hang open. Jag never before tried to get in contact with him. "Send it through," he replied worriedly.  
"Han... it's me Jag Fel. Who's aboard with you?"  
Pressing the button so he could talk, he answered, "Let's see, Droma, Jacen, me, oh and Seyla Starrider."  
Astonishment came into his tone. "Is she that girl who Mara was referring too?"  
"Yep."  
"But how?"  
"I'll enlighten you later. How's Leia?"  
There was a slight pause before the man answered. "She is, I'm afraid, still in a coma. Mara and Luke are with her at the moment."  
"So he did get back safely?"  
"Yeah, along with the others. Some of them are in for medical treatment from the wounds they had received from the Yuuzhan Vong. Luke should be in that category, but he refuses to have any treatment while there are others are still in need of it."  
"That's Luke for you."  
The sixteen year old cleared his voice. And tried to tell him what he had found but the general stopped the conversation.  
"Be down in a nanosecond, Jag."  
  
Luke leaned over his comatose sister.  
Her skin was white and her long narrow fingers were ice cold like they had been on Hoth's highest mountaintop. He massaged them so the circulation would restore itself back to normal.  
There was nothing else he could really do about her. He wished that if he could just shake her, and she'd awaken, but that wasn't possible.  
Nothing would awaken her. Her body had to wake itself up.  
Calmly Luke whispered lowly to her, "Come on sis, wake up." It seemed hopeless. Leia might never recover again.  
  
Jag was warmly greeted by Jacen and Han, and Droma came behind them and shook the boys hand formally. Sey didn't know exactly what to do. So she hung back behind the trio and hugged herself.  
She was really on Coruscant. All sorts of aliens and people hustled about trying to get here to there and there to here. Being on a regular world that was focused on work reminded her of home.  
Suddenly her concentration was broken by Han.  
"And this here is Seyla Starrider."  
Sey walked forward and gripped the teen's hand before her. "You must be Jag Fel. I would recognize from anywhere."  
"I didn't know I was popular with the public." He questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Back on my home world, people who keep up to date on this part of the universe know a bit about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"As I to you."  
Seyla coughed, covering her mouth with the other hand she waited till it subsided. It stung the back of her throat.  
Han asked, "Are you alright?"  
She nodded slowly. "Fine."  
"Ok, let's go to the hospital then."  
  
Once they entered the room where Leia was assigned, Han could no longer take it.  
Rushing to her side, he took her hands and fell to the ground besides her bed. She couldn't leave him, not now.  
Everything inside the deepest part of his soul feared the worst. His love for Leia was beyond all comprehension. Han had no idea how he could cope not having her around. He couldn't lose her along with Chewie.  
*Please, who ever or what ever in this galaxy created everyone and everything don't let her leave. Do something; she is my whole life. I love her. Just please, wake her up... please. *  
For the first time in his life, tears made there way down his cheeks profoundly.  
"Han?" The voice weak, but the familiar one of the princess he had rescued so long ago.  
Brushing off the tears that clouded his eyes, he saw Leia's dark auburn eyes looking warmly at him. Happiness swelled his heart. He got up off his knee and embraced his wife lovingly. Whispering into her ear he told her, "Princess, I love you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't awaken. I don't know how I would have lived not to feel your warm lips against mine ever again. "  
Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck. "Oh, Han."  
  
  
Part four ~ Don't Kiss Me Like This Song by Toby Keith  
  
Sey watched as the two lovers clung to one another. Her soul longed to have something like they did one day.  
A light tap on the shoulder brought her back into the present. Turning to the left side to see who was trying to get her attention, she saw Luke Skywalker point to the door. She got the idea.  
Tugging on Jacen's hand she motioned to go out the door.  
Once everyone, but Leia and Han, were out in the hallway Mara Jade silently shut the door as Luke stepped towards Sey and stated, "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
Mara strolled besides him. "For saving my husband's life. And my nephews."  
"You're welcome, but you shouldn't thank me. It was God who did it all. I was only his instrument. He is the one who deserves the praise, not me."  
The couple glanced at each other. "You're religious?" Luke questioned in curiosity.  
She bit her lip, afraid she spoke too openly. Sey wasn't ashamed of her faith or her love for God, but she had to trend carefully and be cautious on how she told the Solo and Skywalker family. She didn't want to lose her only friends in the strange new galaxy just because they got the wrong idea of who she was. "In a way, but I am really just faithful and trusting in God and his plans for me."  
Jacen stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. His presence reassured her that he'd stick up for her if she had difficulties explaining.  
"Well then, thank you God for your guidance and help," Jacen's uncle replied with such devotion and sincerity.  
Sey didn't even have to ask her if he really meant it or was just being sarcastic. She knew that the Jedi Master would never mock anyone's religion, even the Yuuzhan Vong's. A sense of respect came from him towards her faith. Smiling she replied, "Thank you for not sneering. I've had that happen enough this past few weeks." She sighed. "There is something else that you three wanted of me. What is it?"  
Luke turned to his wife to confirm what he was going to ask. "Since Han and Leia um... need some time alone together, Mara and I were wondering if you guys would like to go to eat somewhere, to relax and just take a break from the chaos, tonight?"  
The teen girl looked at Jacen for help. "Sure. Jacen?"  
"We'd love too."  
"How about you Jag?" Mara asked concerned.  
Jag cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with you?"  
  
Startled by the question Mara nodded in agreement. "Sure." Following him away from the group, the rather handsome guy faced her.  
"If it isn't too much to ask, could you not go?"  
"What?"  
"It's this Holo disk I found. It's about Jaina."  
Raising her eyebrows in suspicion she replied, "What are you thinking of doing Fel? I can see that wheel in your head turning. What's going on?"  
Sighing he continued, "I... I have Force abilities."  
Mara stood motionless, for the first time not knowing what to say.  
"I was wondering if you could teach me how to control it so... so I could go rescue Jaina."  
"Really? And how in the quasars did you think I'd be willing to help you?"   
"Please, I can trust you."  
"Let me guess... you don't want me to tell anyone, even Luke, about this, huh?"  
"I was hoping that was part of the deal."  
Crossing her arms she glared at him. "Jag, I don't think that this is wise. My niece can handle herself and..."  
"No you don't understand, in this case she can't handle what she is facing."  
"What are y..."  
"Here, " Jag handed the older woman the disk. "Watch it once you get to your home. Then call me through the comlink and tell me your decision. Right now I've got a semi to catch."  
The Jedi Master watched the boy jog to the elevator and jump in before it shut. She was a bit confused but stuffed the disk into her pocket and turned to the group. Luke was giving her a questioning look asking why he had left.  
"Jag had a simulation to go to. He won't be able to make it. How about we drop Jacen and Sey at the Solo's apartment to freshen up, and we'll do the same. Then Luke, you can pick them up and come back for me at the house. You know how long it takes me to get ready."  
Her husband smiled. "All right."  
  
Luke stared skeptically at his wife. He had just come back from picking up Jacen and Sey, and had come to get Mara but he was shocked to find out what she told him. "Why don't you want to go? Are you feeling ok? Is the disease..."  
"No, Luke." Mara spun around. "The disease isn't starting up again... I just need to talk with Jag. You three go on."  
"Are you sure you're fine?"  
"Yes. Now go before I decide to take back my word on not following out on Palpatine's plan on killing you."  
The Jedi Master grinned. "Ok, ok. I'm leaving." Leaning over to his wife, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Before the parted Mara put her hand behind her husband's neck and pulled him closer into the kiss.  
A tingling sensation exploded throughout the both of them. The affection towards one another had only become stronger each passing moment they were together or apart.  
Finally, they separated and gazed into each other's eyes intently. A ripple in the Force touched each of them; like it was going to be the last time they'd be able to see one another.  
"You better get going." Mara whispered. "Jacen and Sey are probably thinking you've been captured by now."  
As he walked to the door he casually remarked, "But I was, by you and you're love."  
  
  
Part five ~ Let Me Know Song by JAKE  
  
They were in the backseat of his uncle's speeder waiting for him. *Well, a bit more than waiting. * he added.   
One second they were talking, the next Jacen found his lips against Sey's.  
Pushing her back into the leather seat, he felt her fall back into the kiss as if taking in his love.  
The sensation swelling up in his heart was one he never before felt. Then he knew, in some strange way, that this was the girl he wanted to spend eternity with. Lifting up off her lips he gently whispered, "You're not such a bad kisser."  
"Hmmm." Pushing herself up closer to his face she kissed him lovingly. They parted and she smiled. "Neither are you."  
"Are you ticklish?"  
"Wh..." but before she was able to finish he began tickling her. "Jacen p...please! S...st...op!" She managed to get out, but went into a fit of giggles. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and used the Force to tickle him back.  
"Hey! N...not fair!"  
The two went on laughing in hysterics. Neither of them noticed the man watching them.  
Suddenly, the two of them heard a forced cough, and it didn't come from either of them.  
Jacen got off her, and Sey straightened up in her seat. He could feel heat generating up to his cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught. He knew who it was before he even looked up.  
"What do you think you two were doing?"  
Both he and Sey exchanged glances. Jacen knew he couldn't lie to his uncle. He'd see right through him. Both were still trying to keep down their giggling.   
When they looked back at him, they were surprised that he didn't flare up at them.  
Once he climbed in Jacen asked, "You aren't mad at us?"  
"Mad?" His uncle glanced up in the review mirror to see who was behind him. "Why would I be mad?"  
"Uh..."  
"As long as you two don't do anything you'll regret, I'm ok with it. Besides it's your private life, and both of you know the difference between what's right and wrong. I trust you."  
Surprisingly Sey spoke up. "You do? I...I mean, I know you do but..." she paused. "If my dad or mom was the one who caught me... well you can be sure I wouldn't be dating till I'm sixty."  
"Do you want me to do that?"  
"No! But for some odd reason I wished they were here to see it. I miss hearing them yelling at me for simple things. Though this wasn't something simple."  
Silence stayed in the car for unending moments. Jacen inquired, "How many siblings do you have?"  
Another laugh surpassed Sey's mouth. "Oh, sometimes it seems like a hundred, but I only have three younger brothers; one is two, the other six, and the third is going to be fourteen in three months. I'll be fifteen today." She let out quietly.  
"Well then, I know exactly the place to go."  
  
Walking into the karaoke restaurant in the amethyst dress she had barrowed from Jacen's mom, Sey's mind still hung on the kiss she and Jacen had shared. Even though her heart had slowed down considerably, her soul hadn't. She supposed it never would with Jacen as her friend.  
*Boyfriend, * a hidden voice corrected.  
*Stop shuffling through me thoughts, Jacen. I love you, but that doesn't mean I don't have the nerve to sock you one in the stomach. *  
They sat down at a booth next to the stage where a young female humanoid sang an off pitch song in some foreign language Sey couldn't interpret. The interior design of the restaurant gave the illusion of being underneath the Calamarian seas. It's ceiling was painted to look like the customer was below the waves. The tables were made of coral and the seats were filled with water and glass marbles. One could even look at the top of the table was glass and underneath it was fish and other marine life swimming in it. The sight was one to behold.  
She gasped as she tried to take in the scenery.  
Luke must have heard and seen the awe and amazement in her eyes because he retorted, "I can see you have an interest in the sea."  
Turning to answer the man she smiled. "I always found any aquatic life calming. Back... on Nrutas, my home planet, my family used to go to the beach on vacations. We went so often it was like a home away from home."  
Just then their waiter came by and took their drink orders.  
As he walked away, Sey saw a hint of something familiar in his eyes. She shook of the feeling once he came back. Trying to reassure herself that the feeling was nothing.  
Setting down the drinks, he took out a datapad and asked, "So what can I get for you three?"  
"Three of the specials," Luke answered.  
"Oh, and a number seven for me and Sey." Jacen added.  
"Got it. Go ahead after this gal on stage. I'll go put you're orders in." Just as he turned, the waiter gave Sey a wink.  
Once he was out of earshot range, Luke commented on the event that just transpired. "Looks like our waiter has a thing for you, Sey. I'm not surprised, but I didn't realize how quickly you could get a guy to fall for you. It took Jacen a while before he fell," he laughed.  
Putting her hands up on her face, she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Don't push it Skywalker. What just transpired has never happened to me before. Maybe to my friends, but never me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She tried to change the subject. "Thanks again for taking us here."  
The Jedi Master shrugged of the appreciation. "We all needed the break."   
She nodded the remembered a thought and turned to Jacen. "What did you just order for the both of us, by the way?"  
An evil-like grin surpassed her boyfriend's face. She turned to his uncle for help. "Why is he smiling like that? What plan is slinking around in that mind of his?"  
Taking a sip of his water, Luke answered in a calm yet laughing voice, "He and you are going to sing a duet on stage."  
"What?" She eyed Jacen with shock. "You didn't..." she searched his eyes. "You did. Jacen, I don't want to sing in front of all these strangers!"  
He shrugged. "Hey, you won't be doing this alone. This is my birthday present to you."  
"Thanks," Sey replied sarcastically. Picking up her hot chocolate, she asked to Jacen besides her, "So what are we singing?"  
"Does the name '4whatever it takes' ring a bell?"  
Laying down her cup she responded with a twirl of her head. She didn't think that that song would even reach the outskirts of her country on Nrutas.  
A beeping came over the intercom.  
He motioned her out of the booth. "Come on, we're up." They proceeded up on to the sand color stage. Each of them took a microphone. Leaning over to Sey he whispered, "You ready?"  
"Nope."  
He grinned, "Then lets get this show on the road." Pressing the button, he started up the music. Before them a Holo flickered and words scrolled before them, even though they knew the song by heart.  
As they sang in perfect harmony, Jacen, for the first time, heard how beautiful Sey's voice was and fell in love with the soothing tone she sang.  
  
In his masquer as a waiter, Kyp narrowed his eyes at the couple on stage. They sang with such passion and love for one another.  
Glancing over behind him where the double swinging doors to the kitchen were, he say Fin'h eye Jacen and Sey with hate. His eyes looked as if they had so much fire and rage to kill, he could do it with his stare. Fin'h turned to Kyp and nodded at him to proceed.  
Kyp used the Force to signal the other agents to warn the masquered Yuuzhan Vong warriors to ensue on the plan.  
It was time for Starrider to break.  
  
Just as they were about to finish the last words in the song, a hand grabbed Sey's waist pulling her back into the curtains. Another hand clamped around her mouth so that her screams would be muffled. She had dropped the microphone in fright. It clattered loudly to the ground.  
Looking down at the hand that covered her mouth and side, she did her best not to panic. Its long bony -strong hands and razor sharp claw-like growths coming out of its knuckles were the ones of a Yuuzhan Vong.  
Sey didn't try to struggle out of his grasp. There was no use in trying with those claws.  
Quickly she skimmed over to where Jacen was.  
Her blue eyes widened in fear. Two hideous Vong, easily twice as high as Jacen, gripped his arms tightly enough with their claws that blood slowly oozed off his skin, staining the stage ground.  
Shifting her stare to the crowd she saw all of the customers frozen in terror by the weapons threatened at them by obviously agents of the Union.  
She saw Luke. He was being held under the power of at least ten Yuuzhan Vong and Dark Agents.  
A man came to her attention. He burst through the swinging doors wearing a simple cloak of black. The hood had been pulled forward to conceal his face. As he neared the top of the stage steps, he removed his hood.  
A shiver spiraled down her back.  
Fin'h approached her with the same devious smirk on his face as always. "Well, who do we have here?" He did the one sweep glance over her that had become a tradition each time they met. "Looks like... oh, a runaway."  
*Jacen, whatever he does don't leave me. I love you. I won't let you go without me. Please don't... * but before she could finish Zen cut her off.  
"Oh, my dear, why must you conjure up pleads of mercy when you know full well the only mercy you will receive will be... me."  
Fury accelerated in her. She bit the hand of the Vong (the last thing in the universe that she wanted to even think about doing.) The creature moved its ugly hand down to her shoulder, digging its claw into her skin into the same puncture wounds Enoil had inflected on her.  
The tender spots made her cringe but she wouldn't give into the pain.  
"How dare you offer such a thing! I'd rather lose my life than take anything from you."  
"That can be arranged, but I am going to offer it to you."  
She glared at him. "What's the catch?"  
"You."  
"That's no offer."  
Advancing on her so close he was in her face he said. "You will think so after." Out of nowhere, he snapped his fingers.  
An agonizing scream came from Jacen. Then another. And another. And...  
"STOP!" Sey cried as if he were hurting her too. "PLEASE STOP!"  
Zen tilted his head. A scream echoed throughout the room. The sound of cracking bones broke the silence. But even as pain was inflicted, Jacen managed to yell out, "SEY DON'T GIVE INTO..." but his words were broken by the shear shock of the next blow.  
The fifteen year old begged Zen to stop, but nothing seemed to work. "Please, Jacen hasn't done anything to deserve this. He..."  
"He only assisted in your escape. He only was the brains of the whole thing. He deserves more than this, and he will receive the credit for what he has done. I guarantee you." The Union leader snapped his fingers and again the crackling of bones came ringing into her ears, sending her back into the Yuuzhan Vong that held her. Zen continued. "But I will stop... under a few conditions. One you give up your love for this weakling, and two ditch that crazy religion of yours and enter the true and only religion ever known to make life worth living."  
Sey didn't know how to answer. If she said that she would give up everything she had ever known as her personal self, Jacen wouldn't have to suffer for her beliefs. But if she said no way, he'd only be put into horrible amounts of hurting most likely beyond comprehension.  
Her head hurt to think, then she remembered what Jacen had told her before Luke had picked them up. "I feel like I have known God all my life, and if the time should ever transpire that you have to choose to or not to deny your faith... don't break and reject God. I'd die for you and God. Don't fret over my well being. I know you would do the same for me. I want to do the same for you, not cause I love you, but even if I rarely found God... His love and friendship is more than I could every imagine. It is something that has to be treasured. So don't feel twisted in the decision, if it you have to make it. Just promise me that you will not deny God's love."  
"So what is it going to be?" Zen's order brought her back into reality.  
She took in a deep breath. "I will never renounce my faith in God. He will not abandon me in times of despair and hopelessness."  
A confused look crossed his face. "You'd rather listen to the screams of Jacen as he is tortured to death, than discard the blinded religion in which you follow?"  
"I would never order my friend to his death or any pain. It is your burden that you are trying to manipulate as mine. I not only listen to the agonizing cries of my friend, but at the same time I'd feel his pain. Every instrument, every organic whip, every blow that is used upon his body, and soul I will be in tune with. I will feel it. You can do nothing to him without doing it to me." Her words ricocheted through out the room. Her voice convicted and strong. All fear and fright had rushed away from her. None came from Jacen. Now with God in his life, there was nothing to fear. Even death itself; cause He'd be there each moment of his torture.  
  
  
Part six ~ 4whatever it takes Song by LaRue  
  
Jacen never felt so sure in his life, so loved. All this time, Sey had been holding in her faith in God, the one thing that he needed in his life; the missing piece in of his heart. Now since Sey told him about God and His love for them, he felt whole. They talked about God back at his parents' apartment while waiting for his uncle to arrive.  
*Sey, I love you. I have loved you before you told me about God, but now I thank you with all my soul. * Jacen thought to her.  
During this time that he was confronting death face to face, it didn't scare him as it had before. A warm feeling of reassurance came from his spirit.  
God was really with him. Everything Sey proclaimed to Fin'h was true. He was willing to die for God... for His love. He was willing to give up everything for Sey, but it went deeper than that.  
"So you're saying Jacen Solo, son of Han and Leia Solo... is religious." There was a pause from Fin'h. Laughter followed immediately after. "I'm sorry, my dear, this is all hard to believe, in fact, it's impossible to believe."  
"Nothing is impossible with God." Sey firmly stated.  
Laughter rumbled out of the Union leader.  
"Stop laughing at her." Jacen yelled out. "She is telling the truth. I do believe in God. He is what is keeping me strong. It's His spirit that redeems me each time I have fallen. He is so real. Right now, He surrounds us, protects us from breaking by the tortures you inflict on us."  
Fin'h turned to Jacen then approached him with curiosity. "I knew you would drift to anything that sounds convincing. But now that I have seen it will my own eyes, I can see the total fool you truly are. I suppose that you 'believe' this God will save you from my power?"  
"He'll save us all, but maybe not in the way we think."  
"You speak of nothing but blasphemy!"  
Suddenly a verse began to roll through his head. *Fear not, for I am with you. Be not afraid, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and uphold you with My victorious right hand. * It came from Sey.  
"You can claim it, but your words will never be true. God beams in the heart and souls of all of us. It is only..."  
"SILENCE!" Fin'h's booming voice reverberated off the walls.  
"We will not be silent!" Sey cried from behind him.  
Just as soon as she had said the words, the man took his hand and scratch-slapped her across the face. Four cuts ran diagonally down her left side of her face. Scarlet blood trickled down her face.  
"You DARE resent me again, I will do worse!"  
Lifting her head up, Sey opened her eyes and glared at him. "Do it. I dare you." She watched him walk back and forth in front of her. Only then did she realize he didn't have the nerve to kill her. "You can't do it, can you? That's why you want to hurt my friend with the anger you hold for me, because you don't have the guts to murder me. You couldn't and wouldn't do it even if Tsavong Lah ordered you too." For the first time she caught Zen in his tracks. He was at loss of what to say. "You can only make it look like you want me dead, but when really you desire me alive and in your arms; wanted or not."  
  
He snapped his fingers trying to make her forget her previous thoughts. But to his shock as the Solo teen went tumbling down to the ground in pain, Sey's knees buckled at the same time.  
As the Yuuzhan Vong warrior beat Jacen's battered body the girl screamed in agony.  
Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "CEASE!"  
At the command, the Vong stopped and backed away from Jacen. The cries lowered to hopeless moans of the pain. Tears were spilling out of Sey's eyes, and Jacen, to his surprised had red wet eyes the same.   
  
Luke gapped at what he had just witnessed and heard. Everything revealed before him was washing up at him all too quickly.   
Jacen and his spiritual self; the strange physical connection between the two; how much they loved each other...  
His head spun, but everything seemed to fit. In an odd way, Luke understood what they were standing up for. That, in the right way, they would die and give up their lives for others. Their intentions were correct, not as the Yuuzhan Vong who believed they needed sacrifices to gain honor and strength from their non-existent gods.  
"You can't win, Zen." Sey forced out of her mouth despite the pain.  
Something in Luke sparked in him, regenerated his strength. He broke free from the group of warriors and dark agents guarding him. Pulling out his lightsaber he sliced down each of his opponents one by one.  
Three left.  
Each of them held either a plasma gun or a vibro axe.  
The Jedi Master knew he couldn't take on every enemy in the room and began to back up to the swinging doors.  
Just before they could do anything, Luke dashed into the kitchen, placing the lock on the door so they couldn't blast through the laser proof doors.  
  
Jacen faintly heard commotion that someone was getting away. It couldn't have been Sey. She was directly across from him, on the floor from the pain that he had been imposed with.  
Then he heard Fin'h yelling. "GET HIM! HE MUST NOT ESCAPE!"  
Suddenly, the escapee's name registered in his head. Trying to encourage the man he called out through thought speak, *Hurry! Get out of here, Uncle Luke! Get help! *  
As if reading his thought, Fin'h came over to him and kicked him fatally in the back. Sey screamed through their connection, but she didn't let it out of her mouth.  
Before Jacen slipped into unconsciousness, the cunning and deceptive tone of the Union leader, "Nice try, Solo. But Durron won't fail me, just his old master."  
  
Once he commended himself for the job well done, the hum of another blade came ringing into his ears.   
Swinging around to block the blow behind him, Luke found himself against, "Kyp!"  
Thunder lit his eyes like a green fire. As they fought in a duel, the man answered through his teeth, "Yes, it is me. Who else?"  
"Why are you doing this?" Luke ordered as he parried another strike. "Don't you remember what we did for you? What Han did..."  
Pushing his blade hard against his former Jedi Master's enough to make sweat droplets drip down his face, Kyp cut off Luke's sentence. "DON"T TELL ME WHAT THE OLD SMUGGLER DID FOR ME! I KNOW WHAT HE DID! I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL DID FOR ME!"  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
No answer came from the man. Instead he swung franticly at Luke's head only to miss and hit some pots and pans suspended from the ceiling onto the floor.  
Luke sprinted away from the clatter. "Don't make the same mistake and kill out of rage without thinking. Your older brother would have lived if you hadn't acted out of anger. Stop before you make the same mistake."  
Now Kyp no longer fought him. He fell to the ground in sadness and sorrow from the memory of killing his brother. "It was an accident. I wanted r... revenge at the Empire for what they did to my family; for murdering my parents before me, for taking my brother away, for putting me in the dark Kessel mines without..."  
"Shhh..." Luke was at the man's side, knowing what was running through his head. By now both of them had shut down their lightsabers. "I am sorry for bringing up the past. It was the only way. You know revenge will only cause suffering to yourself, not to the others you intend on suffering. Don't repeat the same lesson you learned the hard way over again."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I forgive you, but now isn't the time to spend for apologies. They'll be through that door any minute. Do you know anyway out so we can get back to the Old Imperial Palace?"  
Getting up, Kyp clipped his lightsaber to his belt and led Luke to the hidden exit. Then asked, "Why are we headed there?"  
"For one, it's not safe here. Two, if the Yuuzhan Vong have invaded Coruscant, Mara is in danger of running into one that wants her dead."  
"What she do to tick this one off so?" Kyp asked as they jumped into Luke's speeder.  
"She survived a disease that was injected into her system."  
"Is this Vong an executor?"  
"I believe so. Why?"  
"She's up against Nom Anor. We got to get to her before he does, he won't stop till her blood has stained his hands. I know a short cut to the Palace." Kyp instructed Luke.  
Now that old wounds were tended to; it was time to keep new one's from starting. The first thing they needed to do was find Mara before it was too late.   
  
  
Part seven ~ If You Didn't Love Me Anymore Song by Aurora  
  
Jaina slowly and carefully got off the hard ground. She felt groggy and grimy.  
A pain shot from her wound, releasing a whimper from her throat.  
She mumbled under her breath. "Who ever created this crazy universe, if it is the Force or not, I don't care; just have mercy on me. Please, all I want to do is go back home to my family, to Jag."  
Now unsteadily on her legs, she began to fall backwards onto the ground, but was caught by two muscular arms.  
Her adrenaline rushed up as the man spoke. "Well, well, look who is take her first step." She accepted the helping hands resentfully, Jaina gently got back up on her feet with his help. "No thank you?"  
Antipathy glowed out of her. She wasn't going to thank the man.  
He shrugged, "No matter." She had no way to anticipate his next move, and was caught off guard when Midori swiftly whipped out a pair of restraint cuffs.  
"Hey! I'm not going anywhere."  
"You're right." He pushed her out of the cell and followed behind her. "You're not with this control unit in my hands. Try to escape and I'll press the button to send electric currents through you're b..."  
"I know what it does. Don't explain it to me like I'm a foreigner." Jaina shot back angrily.  
"Then shut up and follow."  
  
Anakin was concealed in the shadows of Main Council room. Viqi Shesh had an announcement for the senators and representatives of the New Republic.  
Even though Anakin and received permission to enter the chamber and listen in place of his mother, he still didn't feel safe.  
The broadcast was just beginning as Senator Shesh approached the hover stand proud and confident, yet no emotion stretched on her face. Not even a half welcoming smile that the regular politicians produced.  
Finally she spoke, silencing all the beings in the building. "Attention loyal representatives and devoted senators of the New Republic. I have assembled you all here under the most extreme circumstances. I am greatly sorry for all the inconvenience I have put you through to arrange this conference to be held, but in the matter of moments you will understand." She cleared her throat and continued. "I have received some quite deplorable news. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya was found dead last night in his private quarters."  
Murmurs of disbelief and skepticism hushed over the attendees. Doubt countered Anakin's mind as well. How could Fey'lya be dead?  
His wonderments were intervened by Shesh's speech. "There is no indication of any foul play or suicide attempts as the autopsy shows. He died of natural causes, but the tests still haven't confirmed on what the cause was. We shall keep you informed on any new updates on his death. I understand that since the Council and all of Coruscant and Core worlds are under the most chaotic of times, the Inner Council has already voted on the matter of who will take Fey'lya's place." She nodded towards another member of the Inner that Anakin couldn't figure out who he was.  
He stepped up and in his had he held a datapad. "The results of the vote for the new Chief of State have been cleared and taken over ten times to be sure no one fixed the vote. But majority wins, not that there was a minority. Please welcome your new Chief of State... Viqi Shesh."  
Applause erupted throughout the building. Again Shesh spoke.  
"Thank you. I am surprised that being one the Inner Council for a short while has most likely stirred everyone. I will be honest with you; I have no intention of leading you astray as former Fey'lya had done during his service to you. I vow that I will lend you all of my time to helping this government survive this war. And as my first proclamation as Chief of State, I'd like everyone to carry on with their involvement in the war, but ask you to work at a pace quicker than before, for I fear the worst of our times have only begun."  
Again more clapping proceeded after she was finished.  
Still uncertain about Shesh, Anakin strolled out of the shadows and down the hall before the entire congress came swarming out.  
Anakin walked back to the apartment in utter silence. He had only visited with his insentient mother at night when everyone was asleep. He had received a message on his comlink, from his aunt and uncle, that she had awaken, but not to disturb her cause she was spending time with his father.  
Pressing the airlock to the door, he slipped into the room and listened as the door hissed shut. A nagging feeling swept over him as he stepped further into the place he had just recently called home.  
Shaking it off, the fourteen year old continued to the kitchen to grab a snack, but once more the sensation covered him, urging him to get out of there.  
Cautiously Anakin exited out, and began to sprint to the hospital ward. Something was wrong. He needed to see his parents, and for some reason his mind told him unceasingly, "Before it's too late."  
  
"Take the boy and lock him up in the ship. All of you clean this place up and continue as only if there was a malfunction with the food processor." Zen commanded.  
Still sprawled on the stage, Sey did her best to stop crying. She had to be strong. Even with Jacen unconscious, she couldn't break down and give in. He was closer now. His angered breath steamed down her neck. "You think you're so smart; that you know exactly what's going on... well you're wrong. Senator Viqi Shesh has now gained control as Chief of State. It will only be a matter of time before we attack the entire world."  
Starrider's blue eyes widened in fright.   
*God help. *  
Zen took his hand and tucked back a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. His touch was one of fire yet one of ice. His fingers skimmed her soft cheek, leaving behind an invisible scar on her skin she knew would never fully heal.  
"You'll become mine, but right now we're in the middle of a war. After we are finished, you and I can celebrate."  
The man got off his knees and ordered something to the Yuuzhan Vong. The next thing she realized was the creature's hand lifting her off the floor and carrying her somewhere.  
She couldn't move her body. The agony was still too immense and painful. There was no way she could struggle. She was their captive; Zen's captive.  
  
Mara sat comfortably on her sofa as she watched Jag lift up some expensive vase, that Leia had given Luke and her for their wedding, using the Force.  
The delicate porcelain piece of art hovered five feet above the ground. Jag watched intently as he raised the object higher in the air.  
"Good," she encouraged. "Now turn it upside down, then back up again."  
The Chiss pilot did as he was told. For the first time in her life, she saw a grin appear on his face, the vanish as quick as if had come. He brought down the vase gently on the glass coffee table. He slumped to the ground with a sigh. "I'm never going to find Jaina at this rate."  
"Don't give up. You're doing great. Come on, now try to use a lightsaber."  
This got his attention. "Are you serious?"  
"As long as you don't fight in anger and fear, sure." She got up off the couch and went to retrieve the extra lightsaber in her and Luke's room. Pushing the white door open she glided to their dresser and grabbed it in the bottom drawer. Sliding the drawer closed, Mara was about to leave when a hand landed roughly on her shoulder.  
She whirled around, ready to flick on the weapon and strike the intruder. Shock filled her when she got a look at whom it was.  
"Ah, Mara Jade. So we met again, just as I have promised."  
In one swift movement, she clicked the lightsaber on and moved back towards the door. "Get out of my home," she ordered.  
The beast replied in its low unnatural voice. "I will, after I am finished with you." Unexpectedly, the creature pulled something foreign from behind him. "Now it's time for you to meet your end, Jade. For good."  
At he words, the woman dashed out into the living room tossing Jag the saber, and pulling out her own. His confused expression was clear, but there was no time for explanations. "Time to go, Fel. NOW!"  
He followed her with great speed and agility out of the apartment and down the stairs. *Luke, where are you. I never thought I'd be asking this of you but I need your help. We're coming down the stairs. *  
  
Luke parked the speeder in front of the Old Imperial Palace and jumped out. A cry of help came into his head. It was from Mara.  
She had already run into Nor Anor.   
"Kyp, be prepared to fight. We'll met Mara and Jag at the bottom of the stairs."  
The reformed Jedi Knight nodded.  
Running into the building, the two saw them rushed down the stairs, skipping two at a time. Luke saw Jag held a lightsaber in his hand as well as his wife.  
Mara caught a glimpse of her husband and relief submerged her. "Luke, h..."  
She was cut off when out of nowhere, Nor Anor dropped to the ground before her. Raising his gruesome right hand, he scratched her, causing her to fall to the floor. Blood dripped off his hand. His evil eyes glowed with such hatred and vengeance, Luke felt engulfed by the emotions.  
The Jedi Master scurried over to his wife. Kyp and Jag positioned themselves in front of the couple and geared up to battle the obsessed Yuuzhan Vong.  
"Are you ok?" Luke asked her in concern. He saw that the back of her outfit had been shredded down her back, but was surprised to see no blood on her back.  
"I'm fine, j...just get us out of here."  
By now, Kyp and Jag were fighting the Vong, trying to keep it away from Mara. Luke helped his wife up. He grasped her hand tightly, and began to race to the back door of the building. Both of them could here the infuriated Yuuzhan Vong yelling at her.  
"GET BACK HERE JADE! ARE YOU AFRIAD TO FACE YOUR DEATH?"  
Luke knew it was a challenge, and Mara stopped at it. "Mara, you can't. Let's go! He'll kill you."  
Again raged words came behind them. "YOU WOULD TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE TO YOUR OLD FRIEND?"  
Her green eyes were jaded and lost.  
"Mara, don't listen to him. We got to go. NOW!" He shook her back into her mind set. "MARA SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
Without warning, her legs buckled underneath her. Before she hit the ground, he caught her. Using the Force to assist him, he ran with her in his arms. Kyp and Jag could take care of themselves. Right now Luke needed to her to safety and clean her wounds. *God, if you are real, don't let her die. *  
  
Part eight ~ Count the Ways Song by whisperloud  
  
Strolling into the room like the smuggler he once was, Han replied to his wife who was now dressed and ready to leave the hospital for good. "I just finished talking with the secretary. She says that you can leave 'whenever you feel as suitable.' I see you take now as the perfect time."  
"Oh, Han I can't stand being here knowing someone else in a worse predicament, than I, could be receiving treatment. Besides, I don't think I could last another two minutes here. There are just too many unwanted memories."  
"Hmmm... you didn't like last night?" he sounded wounded.  
She smiled. "Of course I liked it. I loved it. We haven't had time together in such a long while. I missed you." Leia turned around and allowed the man she once called scoundrel to wrap his arms around her waist. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "Let's go home and enjoy the rest of the day. Ok?"  
Han raised his eyebrows. "You sure you're my wife, cause I never knew her to skip out on her political duties for love?"  
"Hey! Back then I couldn't just take off anytime I wanted. Now the council doesn't care wither I am or not. And I..."  
"Shhh... you could never take a joke without defending yourself, could you?" With that, Han tenderly kissed her.  
They parted and she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. "Sometimes I wonder why how both of us survived some of the things we've been through."  
"But we've made it didn't we? No matter how low the odds are, we'll make it."  
"Let's not push it. I don't want to lose you now that you're back." She pulled him closer savoring the moment together. "Don't leave me again, my scoundrel."  
"I only follow my princess's bidding."  
Sighing, he pushed her away from him far enough to look up into her eyes.  
"You know what, back on the first Death Star I told your brother that I didn't know wither I was starting to hate you or starting to fall in love with you. Now I know the answer."  
"And?"  
"I think I was falling in love."  
She shook her head. "I love you too. Let's get out of here."   
Leia and Han walked out of the room and to the elevator. Just as the door was about to shut, they saw Anakin running towards them. Han put his hand on the door so the emergency sensor would keep the door from closing.  
Their youngest son reached them beckoning them to get out of the elevator.  
"Anakin? Where have you been?" Han questioned.  
"The hospital wouldn't allow me admittance till visiting hours. I stayed by the door till they opened."  
"ALL NIGHT?" his mother asked in shock.  
"Not quite, just a few hours. It's 4:10 AM now."  
His parents exchanged glances.  
"Listen, mom there was this meeting last night with the councils. I went to see what has been up with it since it was called under an emergency, and....umm... I think you sit down."  
"What's wrong?" she asked once they were seated.  
"Borsk Fey'lya was found dead two nights ago in his private quarters. They say that he died of natural causes." All the blood drained from his mother's face. He continued. "Now Senator Viqi Shesh is the Chief of State."  
Leia sat transfixed at what her son was trying to say. Fey'lya was gone. Now Shesh, a totally new senator to the Inner Council was the Chief of State. "I don't understand."  
"The Inner Council voted on who should fill in for Fey'lya. And Shesh won the majority."  
"I still don't see how she could be a bad senator. She's a great..."  
"She may be great at her job, but she is also deceptive. I have a funny feeling each time I am around her. I've talked about it with Aunt Mara, and she says she feels it too. Like she's around another Palpatine."  
  
Luke opened his eyes and scanned over to the bed in which his wife lay in. She was wrapped warmly in two blankets. Her skin, he could, tell was turning back to its original color. Before her tone was ghostly white.  
He got up from the chair and walked out of the room. He shut the door quietly, so not to wake Mara.  
The aroma of cooking breakfast filled his nose.  
Peering in the kitchen, Luke spotted Ae`lina scrambling some eggs in pan.  
"Morning Luke. How's Mara doing?"  
Running his fingers through his tangled sandy hair, the Jedi Master let out a sigh. "Still not awake, but her skin is now back to normal. Thanks again for letting us find refuge here."  
"No problem. Ian left to go get a few things at the market."  
He nodded in agreement, grateful for people such as Ian and Ae`lina Lopez. The young couple in their early twenties reminded him so much of his deceased Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. The two couples seemed the exact same, except for the generation they lived in.  
"Now you get out of here. I have enough chaos of my messes. You get out of here so I won't trample you over."  
"You sure you don't need help?"  
"No...no, get out. Go on. Call your sister or something. I'm sure she is worrying crazy over you."  
"Ok, ok. I'm going. When is Ian supposed to be back?"  
"Soon, now get!"  
Walking out of the kitchen, the Jedi Master went into the living room and called up his brother-in-law's com number.  
  
The sharp blade slowly ran across her cheek and down her neck, scraping the skin enough to mean his seriousness. Its intense edge made her heart stop, paralyzed in fear. Even her thoughts ceased to continue.  
She lay still on a table of some sort, to terrified to move. She had woken up just moments before, and discovered she couldn't move her legs and arms.  
A band of some sort, tightened around her ankles and wrists each time she dared to move.   
Zen hovered above her. "So, Starrider. I finally have you in my hands." The creature whispered in her ear. "My, the temptation for you is so demanding, but there will be time later. Only a day or two till our plan completes, and Coruscant will dissolve right under the power of the New Republic without their knowledge."  
Somehow, she managed to reply. "You may grasp the world, but the true citizens will never break to the Yuuzhan Vong."  
"Neither would you; but to me, you shall."  
With that, Zen lifted the knife from her skin, and whirled out of the room leaving Sey to deal with her worries alone. For a split second she thought she caught a glimpse of something other than his knife in his hand, but he was gone before she could identify what it was.  
  
  
Part nine~ The Call Song by Backstreet Boys  
  
Nor Anor stepped into the spacious hypocritical office. Build out of medal and other non-macrobiotic items, all of the work area suggested that the female senator used only the basic horrifying instruments that were required for the political job she had obtained the day before.  
The masquered alien proceeded inward in the office.  
Without a noise, he went to the windowpane and stared out the window of which had a spectacular view of the city-world. He had grown accustom to such ways of life, living by the assistance of machines, which they called droids, and other mechanical devices created for easier living conditions.  
Even the less costly apartment in which he had acquired to stay in while on the world, had more luxury services that one of the most highly paid rooms the Elite Yuuzhan Vong had.  
His eyes watched polluting transports zigzag in every odd way to get to one place or another.  
"Oh, you're here. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."  
He turned around and saw the human dressed in formal attire. "My sources tell me you know where to find Mara Jade. Is this true?"  
She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Maybe. Why?"  
"Let's just say she is needed at a certain ceremony."  
Shesh strolled to her black glossy desk and pressed a button that made a Holo image appear over her desk. A listing of words and phrases appeared in the language they referred to as Basic.  
Nor Anor could now read their writings. He was well educated and fluent in Basic, without the assistance of a translator.  
The Yuuzhan Vong had found it most essential to learn the native dialogue, not only for more respect, but to check on wither or not the species were being loyal to them. It surprised the executor that not even the warmaster, Tsavong Lah, didn't require or use the method. The terse voice of Shesh broke his thoughts.  
"Well, I see that you have already tried their home and failed. They defiantly wouldn't go to the Solo's apartment." Her eyes scanned the list of addresses and loyalties they had. "The only place they have is the Lopez family."  
"Location?"  
"7371 Kindle Avenue."  
  
Han heard his comlink beeping. Pulling it out he answered it. "Han Solo speaking."  
"Hey, Han."  
"Luke. Anakin just told us that Shesh..." he went on and explained.  
"I had a funny feeling she was faking it. How'd Leia take it?"  
The ex-smuggler glanced at his wife. "Shocked a bit that there is another deceptive character in the picture again, besides that good." He paused a second. "I hear that worried tone in your voice again kid, what's wrong?"  
"Is Leia in ear shot range? She needs to here this too."  
Leia got up off the bench and talked into the link. "Luke?"  
"Jacen and Sey are captives of the Union. There was an ambush at the restaurant. I merely escaped."  
Panic flooded over her. "Where are the others?"  
"Mara ran into Nor Anor. He's here; on Coruscant and this time he wants revenge for surviving his sickness he injected into her. We're staying with some friends. The last time I say Jag and Kyp was at our apartment complex fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. Mara's been out cold since then."  
"Luke be careful," she warned in concern. "I'll warn everybody."  
"Just try to warn as many as you can without Shesh finding out. Oh, and Anakin?"  
The fourteen-year-old spoke into the comlink. "Yes?"  
"Anakin, I need you to sneak into Shesh's office. There has to be some communicator in there that has a direct connection to a Yuuzhan Vong. I have a hunch that she isn't doing this alone."  
  
Jag ran besides Kyp Durron to the hanger bays. They had been playing hide and seek with the Yuuzhan Vong executor for over a few hours, but he had stopped seeking them for a while now.  
When they turned into the bay that held his fighter, Durron gestured to the ship. "You are going to jettison out of here?"  
"Not for the reasons you may think. I have a plan... but I'm going to need your help. But it'll require you to come with me to a place where you can't tell Jedi Master Skywalker about. I can't even guarantee that we'll make it out alive, but I've got to try with or without you. So are you in or not?"  
A glint of excitement of adventure twinkled in the older Jedi's eyes. "Bring it on."  
  
Shesh stood erect in front of the entire governmental body of the New Republic, waiting for them to cease their chatter.  
It was almost 6PM. A devious grin surpassed her face.  
Clearing her throat she asked for everyone in the building to be quiet. "Welcome back everyone. I can tell from the results I have received, that all of you are making great progress. Well, I have wonderful news. After nearly a year of nothing but chaotic nerves and bloody warfare, I have to declare that our worries have ended."  
Whispers fell over her audience. "I know that all of you are a bit confused by what I am trying to get across, so I'll invite Tsavong Lah to come out."  
With that an ugly Yuuzhan Vong alien stepped out behind the curtains. His appearance didn't help much. His face was scarred horribly and bags hung from underneath his eyes.  
Silence filled the whole auditorium.  
"He means us no..." Suddenly a pain shot through her entire left arm. It felt as if it were on fire. The Chief of State spun around to find the Yuuzhan Vong holding something in its hand, but his whole figure, without warning, blurred.  
  
The warmaster watched the young female human drop dead to the ground. Her frail body fall into a lifeless heap.  
Eerily he beamed in satisfaction.  
She had received her reward in assisting them: a quick but instant death.  
He glanced out into the center building where all of the other representatives and senators of the wretched New Republic stood in fear, not knowing what to do. In the very back of the auditorium shadows began to crawl up the walls. It was on of the more skilled combat squads, surrounding all of the entrances so that none of the beings could escape alive.  
A fire like glow perpetrated through his eyes. It was time for the pitiful infidels to pay for their crimes.  
  
Nor Anor looked to his sides checking if anyone was following him.  
Caution was something the executor had always excelled at, but the two Jedi that he had fought the night before had been able to slip away through his hands. This was something that the Yuuzhan Vong didn't allow to be settled without payment, but right now revenge on the legendary Mara Jade needed to be dealt with.  
Turning a corner, Nor Anor spotted a quaint house. Plants and other organic shrubbery had been planted around the home. It pleased the Yuuzhan Vong that the owners of the place had at least taken the liberty to grow such things around their home. For that they would be spared.  
  
Mara's eyes flew open from the haunting nightmare with a sudden shock that left her trembling.  
Her arms flung to the other side of the bed reaching out to Luke, but when she did she couldn't feel him.  
"Luke! Where are you?" She sprung from the bed and ran out of the unfamiliar room.  
As she rushed out of the room, she crashed into someone. Without thinking she screamed and began to bang on the beings body. "LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T..."  
"Mara! Calm down! Calm down, it's me, Luke."  
His warm soothing arms embraced her, doing their best to calm her. Violent shivers ran up and down her spine. The taste of salty tears coming down her cheeks did no good in helping her forget the horrible dream.  
Forcing the words out of her mouth, she whispered over and over. "He's here. Luke, he's here. He's..."  
Luke had eased their way on the couch and held her reassuringly. Her grip was tight around his neck, but he managed to breathe. "Who's here?"  
"Me."  
The chilling response came from across the room.  
Mara jolted out of his lap, and Luke jumped to her side with his lightsaber already pulled out, ready to defend any blow or blast leashed out by the Yuuzhan Vong.  
A flash back of the fight from her dream exploded into her mind. Mara pulled her husband's shoulder in warning, and then mumbled into his ear. "Luke, don't fight him! It will not resolve anything but our early deaths."  
"What are you afraid of Jade?" bellowed the Yuuzhan Vong.  
A paralyzing shudder spiraled throughout her nerves. She began to shake her head trying to block out his voice but it only seemed to get louder in her head.  
"Is it death? Your death. Or perhaps it is the knowledge that your love here won't make it out of this battle this time?" He paused momentarily. "I am right, huh? He will parish and you..."  
"STOP! I WON"T LET YOU BREAK ME LIKE PALPATINE DID FOR SO MANY YEARS OF MY LIFE!" With tears still streaming down her face, a violet light appeared in her hands.  
"Mara," the Jedi Master whispered to her. "I won't let you fight him. You w..."  
"Don't tell me what to and not to do, Skywalker." She kept her hazy glare on Nor Anor as tears continued to trickle out of her eyes. "I've heard that I have become the only being in the universe that you consider as your match, is this true?"  
"You keep your ears very well attuned to gossip, Jade. But yes, it is."  
She nodded in acknowledgement, taking a step closer. "Really? I never though that I could have achieved such an honor."  
"You did... but enough small talk. It's time you paid a permanent visit to the gods."  
Suddenly the whole room was submersed in a thick and solid smoke that burned both her and Luke's lungs horribly.  
  
Zengi slumped lazily down into the soft cushioned chair. He was in the back office of the former boss of the karaoke restaurant. He pulled out his comlink and dialed Shesh's number.  
He needed to how the councils reaction towards the warmaster had turned out.  
  
An irritating beeping sounded in his hearing. Tearing his attention from the villip, the creature's gaze shifted to the smooth wooden table where the beeping was coming from.  
He turned back to his organic communicator. "I'll have to contact you later."  
"Understood." The other Yuuzhan Vong threw his arm across his chest in salute.  
Acknowledging the gesture, Tsavong Lah did the same motion in return, and then the organic communicator lurched back into its original shape.  
Walking over to the small beeping machine, the Yuuzhan Vong pressed a tiny button on it. A voice transmission came threw, surprising him.  
"Shesh? This is Fin'h. Are you there?"  
Answering the idiotic human, Tsavong replied, "Fin'h. I never knew that you had a direct link to Shesh. If I had known, I wouldn't have given her reward in helping us so soon."  
There was a long pause before an answer came back. "Tsavong?"  
"Yes?"  
"What did you do to Shesh?"  
"She received her payment for her duties in assisting us, a few moments ago."  
He cleared his throat. "You killed her?"  
"Precisely as she asked in the agreement we obtained. It is very high honor to die by my hand."  
"As it should be... but her? She had so much more ability to support our cause."  
"She may have, but her views on way of life, were too different to risk. Is your team ready to attack?"  
Fin'h swallowed. "Yes, and while we were waiting, I were able to capture Seyla Starrider."  
The alien's brows went up. "So you did keep your word. Has she been broken?"  
"That must wait till the end of the siege of this hideous planet."  
"As long as she doesn't escape, the idea is fine."  
"I also was able to grab hold of Jacen Solo, the Jedi Knight you wanted."  
"You have him? How?"  
"The gods provided the two to be particularly easy targets since both have a strange physical connection in the Force, which allows them to feel what each other feels. Meaning if one is whipped with a couffee, the other will feel the same blow."  
"Interesting," the warmaster condoned.  
"I am afraid that Skywalker, slipped out of our grasp, but I believe my apprentice has befriended him, only manipulating his mind, thinking he is on their side."  
"Good. Since the main Jedi have been taken care of, I need you and your team to attack tonight."  
"Yes, sir. May the gods be with you."  
"And the Force be with you."  
  
  
Part ten~ Stop Right There Song by ZOEgirl  
  
Midori ordered her to sit down on a soft gray couch. As she felt her weight being supported by the seat, it seemed that her body began to sink inward, deeper into the couch.  
Still cuffed, she leaned back into the cushioned seat.  
The man stayed standing and pulled out a comlink from his pocket and began to talk into it. "Midori speaking. I have her."  
A deep well-known voice answered back. "How hard was it to contain the little lady?"  
"She was quiet a struggle once the drug wore off... but I think she had learned her lesson."  
The male evilly laughed. "You have no idea who you were dealing with then. It will be nice to see her precious smile again." He spat. The other side of the line was abruptly cut off, leaving only static to be heard.  
Jaina stared at Midori, in confusion. Who was that man? He sounded so... so familiar. Like she had known him from somewhere, but the memory registration wouldn't come through.  
As if reading her mind, Midori countered, "Don't worry, Solo. You'll see your mysterious kidnapper. He won't let you wait long."  
With that a buzzing came from the door. Midori went to open the door, as he did, an unsettling feeling in her stomach began to stir inside her.  
Midori slide out the door, shutting it behind him, but Jaina wasn't paying attention to where he was going only to the menacing figure shrouded in a dark Jedi robe. The hood had been pulled forward so no facial features could be seen.  
Sitting straight, Jaina didn't allow the intimidating appearance of the man chill her.  
Without warning, the cuffs flew from her wrists, freeing her hands. The figure's hood flung back by his hand and revealed, "Zekk?"  
His black hair was cut shorter than normal, but what sent a shiver down her spine was the greenness in his eyes. It seemed like they had gotten eerily haunting each time he stepped further on the path of the darkside. His ever so handsome smirk produced upon his face. "In person. So how is my pet?"  
Rage steamed out of her. Getting to her feet she yelled back. "I AM NOT YOUR PET! What in the galaxies are you doing?"  
Zekk lifted his hand and caressed his old girlfriend's cheek. She pulled away from the touch. And asked the question again. "I thought you would be happy to see me."  
"Why should I be happy? You left the Academy without saying goodbye... and that was what? Two... three years ago?"  
He shrugged. "I've been busy."  
"Well, you haven't changed much." She replied while crossing her arms. An alarming realization spiraled into her soul. Her eyes widened. "Zekk, w...where... where are we?"  
The man looked to the left then the right. "Looks like my personal quarters."  
"Zekk..." she warned more irritated. Jaina knew he would listen to her, he always did back when they were younger at the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4.  
"You're back with me." He reached out and touched her arm lovingly.  
Shaking his hand off of her she screamed, "Zekk, stop it! Tell me, where we are?"  
"Safe in the forests of Chandrila."  
Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself before blowing up in his face, she countered. "And my purpose being here with you is?" she twirled her hand a few times so he would tell her.  
"Because I commanded it."  
"What?"  
"You are safe here. As long as you obey what I tell you to do...you will live."  
Right then she changed from her calm sincere self to an anger woman who only wanted to be back in Jag's arms. "YOU AND I ARE OVER WITH! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE NOW. SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME AND DOESN'T LEAVE AT THE SPURE OF THE MOMENT WITHOUT A WARNING FIRST! AND EVEN IF I WASN'T IN LOVE, I'M NOT A PLAY THING YOU CAN ORDER AROUND AT WHIM!"  
Sighing, Zekk shrugged, and took her hands in his. "That's were you're wrong my dear."  
"Excuse me?"  
He leaned in closer to her face. "You are in my hands. I have the power to kill you or keep you alive."  
"Zekk, what is going on? You've never been so demanding and never have ordered me to do anything I didn't want to do before."  
"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive right now."  
She shook her head. "What are you talking about? You may work for Talon Karrde, but that doesn't mean..."  
"I don't work for Karrde anymore." He watched her thin eyebrows furrow. "I am apart of the Peace Brigade now."  
"No... no you can't be!" She tore from his grip, running to the other side of the room where the window was. Tears trickled down her cheeks. After all they had been through, he turned back to the darkside. After... spinning around she cried out, "WHY?" It was the only question that broke her heart.  
He strolled over to comfort her, he hated to see her cry, but as he got near, she walked away from him.  
"DON'T GET NEAR ME, Y...YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU BACK AT THE ACADMEY... YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GO BACK! YOU VOWED TO ME!"  
Zekk halted in mid-step, not concerned anymore about Jaina. "You're doing this to yourself."  
"DOING WHAT? TELLING YOU WHAT YOU ARE REALLY DOING? OR SHOULD I SAY DID?" she yelled. Then mumbled, "Oh, Jag... where are you?"  
At the sound of the name, Zekk grabbed her chin and lifted her face, forcefully. "Enough, girl! So what if what you are screaming about is true? You have no way to get back to your dear Jag. You're my property now!"  
Throwing her harshly to the ground he stormed out of the room, leaving her sobbing.  
"Zekk," she whispered once he was gone. "You're my friend, please stay in the light. I can't see nor feel you. Zekk, please... don't leave me. I'm not only begging for you to take me back home, but for you to come back too. Don't do this to me or... yourself. Please, please don't do this... please..."  
  
Zekk listened to Jaina's cries through the bug he planted in the room.  
Did he hear right? She wanted him back, and she still cared for him...even if just as a friend? Half of him wanted to run back and tell her yes he'll go back, but the other half scolded him to leave her with her own troubles and worries.  
Finally he made up his mind and continued on his way. He had real power now; authority and control to use under the most potent species in the universe at the moment, the Yuuzhan Vong's supervision.  
She had no right to question his ability.  
For her lack of confidence in him, she would pay. As he walked out the security door into the green vegetation, he pondered on her punishment.  
A bright ginger orange blossom caught his eye. He picked it from the bush it grew on.  
His thoughts suddenly shifted to the old playful recollections both Jaina and he had shared the last moments on Yavin 4 they had together.  
Her beautiful laughter filled his ears, her lovely smile of joy each time they saw each other, the...  
Zekk shook the memories away from his mind. He couldn't let the past over come him.  
He had real power once more. Why had he left the darkside last time?  
Jaina.  
The realization stunned him. There was only one way now; if Jaina wouldn't join the darkside, she'd have to die.  
It pained him to think of it, but it was the only way to gain the full power of the darkside.  
Before entering back into the organically produced building, he tossed the bud to the ground, staring at it till it turned an hideously ugly brown. *Everything must eventually die, * he thought sadly. *Besides, I don't need the witch. If she doesn't bond to the darkside, then she'll only be a nuisance and in the way. *  
  
Continued in Forceful Betrayals Section 4!!!!  



	4. Forceful Betrayals Section 4

Title ~ Forceful Betrayals: Section 4

_Title ~** Forceful Betrayals: Section 4 **_

_Author ~** Seyla Starrider**_

_When I Wrote it ~**August 28, 2001**_

_Why I Wrote it ~** To finish the story, and for those of you who are just bored waiting for the big time authors to finish with the next novel.**___

_Contact ~** [dpriser@aol.com][1]**_

_Note ~** This continuing fan-fiction was originally suppose to be two separate ones, two totally different stories. But things change. Thanks to compromise and a sudden surge of inspiration this story has an unexpected twist. Hehehehehe!**_

_Spoilers ~** YEAH A LOT!!!**_

_Rating ~** PG-13 (this may be a little gory for anyone younger.)**_

_Thanks ~_**I would like to thank not only George Lucas and friends for creating this vast universe, but to all my friends; especially to Jedi Knight Jorim who used his abilities in the cyber world to publish this on the internet, and to my Patriot-freak and BF, Hannah Martin for helping me through the times I got stuck during a part in the story, and for Cousin It, for putting up with me and my freakiness.**

_Warning ~** Some of these characters in this fan fiction are the creations of George Lucas and the other authors that help him continue on the stories of these wonderful heroes and heroines. But Seyla Starrider would like to take credit for the ones she created, which are listed below:**_

_Seyla Starrider (herself), Enoil Shai, Lydia Ebony, Zengi Fin'h, Seth Midori, Ian and Ae`lina Lopez, Harmony Srov, Feng Shui _ and Qwi Xux for who she created: _Re`quii, Reliance Skywalker, Ku Yonghai, Tune Srov and his wife._

_Copyright 2001 of Sey & Qwi** ~**_** Story credit to the authors. Credit of creating already known characters in Star Wars to George Lucas and friends.__**

_Time ~** Well, right after Forceful Betrayals: Section 3 of course. **_

_Description ~** Just read it already!!!**_

**Note!!!! **_Yuuzhan Vong's identity of a commander is called a perfect. You will see it come up later in the story. So now you won't think that we messed up._

** **

** **

**Part one ~ I Wish We'd All Been Ready ****Song by DC talk**

"Why are we stopping?" Han demanded. He, Leia, and Anakin just came from the hospital. Now they were on their way to Shesh's personally quarters. It had been early morning when they had left, now it was nearly one in the afternoon, and Han was getting fed up with the driver.

"I'm sorry sir, but there seems to be traffic. Plus we need more fuel."

Closing the window that cut off the communication between the passengers and the driver, Han sighed angrily.

Leia put a loving hand on his knee, trying to calm him down.

Turning to his youngest son, he questioned, "Are you sure that Shesh is Chief of State? Did you miss hear some rumor on the Holo news?"

"No, I went to the emergency meeting."

"Anakin!" his mother scolded. "How did you get in? Only senators and representatives are allowed to be in the announcement hall."

"I sort of snuck in, but I had too." He defended himself. "I promised Aunt Mara I'd keep a look out on her."

"You're aunt and I are going to have a good talking to."

Shrugging off the parental worries, Anakin continued. "We have to talk to Shesh. All three of us. Ask her some questions, find out some proof about her motives."

Leia shook her head in defeat. "Even if we could. If you say she works like Palpatine, then it's a hopeless battle. If we are only finding out now, her tracks are so thickly and mostly inconceivably covered no one in the next sixty decades could uncover it. We still don't know ten percent of the stuff Palpatine did in his reign."

Finally Han couldn't take waiting anymore. He was fed up and tired of waiting. Patience had never been one of his strong traits. Rolling down the window to where the driver was he yelled, "Listen buddy, we need to get—" but his complaint was cut off when he saw the driver.

Limped in his seat, blood oozed from his head. Burnt flesh filled the speeder.

Leia's eyes widened in shock. "Han we've got to get out of here."

"I'm with you sweetheart." With that the three of them jumped out of the speeder onto the ground.

"Where are we?" Leia asked.

Anakin looked around and noticed a cozy little house a woman stood in the bushes, one had on her chest.

Han saw her and looked around, blaster already drawn from its holster. He wasn't going to take any chances. "Well, where ever we are, lets hope they're friends."

Leia put her hand on the blaster, "Put that thing away. That's Ae`lina Lopez."

"What is she doing out here in the bushes?"

"I don't know, but… Ae`lina?" she called rushing to her friend.

The other woman saw her. Jumping from the foliage she ran towards Leia, stopping her in her tracks. "Leia? What are you doing here?"

"Our d—" She was about to tell her what had happened, but her friend already looked white enough beyond her years. "Our speeder broke down."

"You have to get out of here."

"Why? What's the problem?"

Zen spoke to Tsavong Lah on the villip communication plate. "I've decided, in the best interest of both the gods and this mission, the breaking of the girl shall happen once the sun rises tomorrow morning here on Coruscant."

The image of the Vong showed it raising an eyebrow. "Why the change in plans?"

"Inspiration from the gods is the only way I can explain it. The process will begin tonight."

Nodding in agreement, Tsavong Lah continued. "Then whole world of Coruscant shall know we are here and in control before nightfall."

An eerie grin surpassed the Agent's face. "All the more reason to shatter her." With that, the Yuuzhan Vong laughed repulsively then cut off the communication.

Jacen's eyes flew open. Blackness filled his eyes as sweat droplets slid down his forehead. His heart felt like it was beating itself into hyper speed. A sense of someone walking into danger filled his soul. It wasn't Sey… but someone blood related to him.

Jaina.

It was frightening thought. He, for a long time, hadn't felt her presence in the Force, but now he suddenly felt the connection to his twin. He tried to tap into the Force to warn her, but an invisible wall kept him from making the connection.

Trying to lift his arms and legs; he found he was hanging suspended in the ceiling. A stomach turning smell seeped into the air. The stench was nauseating, but strangely familiar.

Suddenly he realized what the smell was.

Dead bodies.

He tried to yank his arms out of the hold, but the grip got immensely tighter. The pain was almost unbearable.

After a few impossible tugs, he gave up. Still hanging in mid-air, Jacen pieced back together the last moment he had in consciousness.

He had been singing with Sey at the local karaoke bar then… then came the attack. Remembering the pure surprise of what had happened was still shocking. Being held down by trained Yuuzhan Vong…

An agonizing tingling began to spread from his chest outward into the rest of his limbs. A light suddenly filled his eyes.

It took him a minute to focus on where he was but he recognized the place immediately. From the descriptions that the Coruscant Intelligence had inside the hidden files, Jacen knew he was in a form or something similar to the Embrace of Pain. A hideous figure of a Yuuzhan Vong stood a few feet away from him. Its face had been tattooed and scarred horribly. All of its original dead blue skin color had covered by the delicately embroidered designs.

The Vong didn't get closer to the being as it spoke harshly in perfect Basic. "You are Jacen Solo, are you not?"

Blinking a few times, the Jedi Knight thought for a moment trying to regain his senses. Tightly he pressed his lips together, not daring to even have them take in a breath.

"It would be must easier for you just to tell me now… or do you believe in pain as _we_ do?"

"I am who you say I am."

The Yuuzhan Vong grinned sinisterly. "I've been _dying_ to meet you, Jacen."

"Who are you?"

"I am Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai."

"Supreme Cleric?"

"Yes," the high priest answered. "I am the uppermost celebrant of the Yuuzhan Vong. And you, my Jedi captive, will participate in Yravlac." Yonghai saw the perplexed expression filling the Jedi's face. "Yravlac is the most holy of all the sacrifices, caused by beings _like you_ who refuse to believe in the gods. But first, a special treat has been set aside for you."

From behind the high priest, Fin'h appeared. He wore robes of black.

"Ahhh… Jacen Solo. We meet again. This would be so much less harsher on you if you'd just give up and join the Yuuzhan Vong's side."

Narrowing his eyes the boy replied. "Never."

"So be it. Then you shall endure the same fate your dear has." Pulling something out from behind him the leader held the head in front of his body. Horror filled eyes widened as a hideous laugh slipped out of Fin'h's mouth. "Don't be so quick to assume. This isn't Starrider." Throwing the bloodied cranium aside, Fin'h continued as if nothing had happened. "Just former Senator Viqi Shesh. But her fate's intention is the exact opposite to yours."

Shaking with shock, Jacen refused to be intimidated by the man. "I don't care what you do to me. No matter what you do, I won't go through death alone."

"You are right on one thing; you will never have to endure pain solitary."

All of the sudden another Yuuzhan Vong entered the chamber. Following directly behind the alien was she.

Four diagonal marks ran from the top of her forehead down to the lowest part on her cheek. Dried blood outlined the wounds. Tears began to adore her swollen face. His mother's dress Starrider wore was now torn in several places. The entire left shoulder had been shredded, leaving the teen's shoulder exposed. The whole bottom of the evening gown was tattered and ripped to shreds.

The girl wore no shoes. Her hair was tangled in a matted mess.

The Perfect yanked the restraint cord, which had been bound on the female's wrists jerking her arms ahead causing her to stumble forward.

When her hands were yanked forward, Jacen saw her silver rings on her hands. They glistened as if a sign of hope.

"Sey…" he could barely breathe as the surprise of her being near, so close to him yet so far.

"Jacen, don't listen to…"

Her heed of warning was cut off by a painful crack of the couffee landing solidly on her back. A cry erupted from her. The Jedi Knight suddenly began to feel a swell take form on his back.

There was no way out this time. No matter what happened, the other person would feel the other's pain. Fin'h was right. He wouldn't be going through this alone.

_*No… she can't break, neither of us can. God wouldn't allow it. He'll help us through this. He has too. *_

**Part two ~ I Want You Back/You Got It ****Songs by N*SYNC**

Jaina had fallen asleep on the cold floor. She must have passed out after he had left.

Gradually, she crawled off the floor. Her entire body ached, but not as bad as her heart did. It felt beaten and trampled. Zekk had hurt her deep inside; worst than the last time he had disappeared from her life at the Temple.

"Coruscant." A voice cut through her thoughts.

Before she could get up entirely, a helpful hand in the Force surrounded her, assisting her to her feet.

Looking up, her eyes were caught in the once kind eyes of Zekk. "What?" she asked.

"It wasn't the Temple were I left you wondering and hurt, it was on Coruscant."

Anger surged through her. "How dare you!" She swung her arm back and hit the man squarely in the stomach. He bent forward slightly from the blow. "You left me! I don't care where you left me, but you did!

Grabbing her shoulders roughly, Zekk yelled at her. "Don't you ever… EVER do that again!" His breathing came out hard and fast down upon her neck as she tried to turn her head away from his face.

Water outlined her face. She didn't answer.

Softly, Zekk brought up one of his once gentle and caring hands, stroking her cheeks away from the sadness.

Jaina didn't move. All she wanted to do was submit into his warm arms like she used to do; but that was impossible now.

"Come over here."

Without resistance, Jaina tolerated herself to be taken along.

He took her into smaller room with a balcony. _*It's like he doesn't care what he does to me anymore. It used to be the opposite. *_

Strolling her out into the new morning mist, he tenderly shoved her to the railing.

A faint closing of the two doors shut with him evidently using the Force to achieve the simple tasks. Short tingling sensations began to run up and down her back. Something in the back of her mind began to flash caution, but Jaina couldn't hear it.

Crawling up her back, his hand found its way around her waist. Forcefully, Zekk pulled her closer to his body.

The abrupt movement of position and closeness of the altered man caused the Rogue Squadron pilot to peel away from him, but his hold was too fixed; too determined.

Suddenly his cool yet tender lips kissed her compassionately, slowly making their way down her cheek to her neck to…

"Zekk, stop it!" she used the Force to pull herself away from him. Spinning around she faced her aggressor. "What in the Sith are you doing?"

Without answering, he narrowed his eyes giving her a look from head-to-toe then back up again.

"I said stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

Anger accelerated inside of her. She pushed him that sent him flying back into the closed door. "STOP!" Forcefully, she pushed him harder against the solid frame.

Whirling around, Jaina went to the farthest end of the balcony, but was unable too.

Invisible hands gripped her, yanking her to the ground. For several minutes she blanked, only darkness filling her eyes. All of the sudden she found herself on her back pinned to the ground. Atop of her was Zekk, only a few inches away from her face.

"GET OFF ME!"

A mischievous and eerie grin surpassed his face. "You know you want to give in. Give in… into the darkside. Let your anger flow through you and don't be afraid."

At the horrific remark… she agreed to his words and kneed him. Hard.

Not even Zekk could contain his pain. Rolling over to the side he clutched his sensitive parts.

Scrambling out of where she had lay before she stood up, still a bit shaky but badly offended. "You Sabaac-squealing-Hutt-Jawa-chewing-Sarlaac-breath-Twi`lek-of-Kessel! Why in…HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING, YOU SITH SPAWN!" Anger flared up in her.

She knew he couldn't reply to her remarks, even through the Force, for his agony was more than any man could bear. Jaina knew she could have fatally injured him… but she didn't care. He had tried to have his way with her. The idea that the boy, she once thought was the sweetest thing in the universe, dared to imagine trying to impose her to act, disgusted her.

Jaina dashed to the far side of the balcony not wanted to stay near the ex-friend's side any longer, and leaving Zekk alone in his pain like he had done to her all those years ago.

Another whip from the couffee released a cry from Starrider. "Enough." Ordered Fin'h. "Strike the boy."

Sey crumpled to the ground, feeling every ounce of the pain being inflicted on him.

After unending minutes that seemed like hours, the torture ceased. Too frightened to look upon her friend's body, Sey felt for him through the Force.

He was alive. Only a little energy had been taken from him.

Just as she glanced up with her water filled eyes, the ceiling, which he hung from, released him. Before he landed hard on the floor, she used what energy she had to use the Force to stop the impact.

Jacen hovered just inches from the ground, then she set him down steadily.

Using the Force to break the chains that had been tied around her wrists, she scrambled to his side she made it over to him before any of the beings in the room could stop her.

"Jacen! Jacen?" her heart began to dread the worst.

A faint smile creased his face. "I need to tell you something," he hoarsely whispered for only her ears to hear.

"Yes?"

"I do believe that two total strangers can have a Force link."

With tears still coming out from her eyes she half laughed at the remark. 

A cold merciless hand landed on her shoulder. She knew who it was. "Please… Fin'h can't I stay with him, please?"

His hand began to message her shoulder. "You may stay with him, alone, until his final breath."

Shock over took her. Had Zen answered her correctly?

Still surprised by his answer, she thanked him quietly through the Force. _*You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you. *_

_*Don't thank me just yet. *_

A chilling sensation trailed down her spine as he lifted his hand from her shoulder.

Suddenly all the beings left the room, leaving the two alone.

Not looking back to him, she climbed down the balcony and jumped to the ground six feet below. She used the Force and was able to land softly so her side wouldn't become any more damaged than it already was.

Without another moment to loose, Jaina broke into a sprint away from the hidden building and deeper into the jungle.

Her side ached, but she could barely feel it because of the fear welding up in her. She had always been able to keep it under control, but now she didn't care. Zekk, no matter what he thought, had hurt her deep inside. She thought she was over him, knew he was, but it still hurt inside.

Her pain tolerance was high and most of the time she scarcely noticed until it was to late.

But the only thing rushing through her mind at the moment was for her to find safety.

**Part three ~ Be ****Song by Plus One**

Luke pulled his wife low to the ground. Fiercely he whispered to her. "Get out of here Mara!"

Determination was set on her eyes. Her lightsaber now off. "I am not leaving without you."

"Listen, you must go and save not only your life but our child's." He pushed her to the kitchen door, and she scrambled to the back door. Her figure disappeared. It would be the last time he would ever see his wife.

Something hit the Jedi Master across the head causing him more agony not including the burning deep in his throat. Quickly he snatched his lightsaber out and clicked it on. The familiar hum of the defensive weapon came immediately to life.

A terrifying laugh echoed throughout the room. Before Luke thought, _*Mara, I love you. *_

Mara ran out the back door where she collided directly into Ae`lina. The jostle startled the two of them. Ae`lina obviously had dashed from her home once she heard the loud boom. Her friend's fearful eyes alarmed her even more so when she didn't see Luke follow out behind her. Without a moments notice, Ae`lina helped the older woman up and the two began to run franticly from the once pleasant and serene home.

Leia, Han, and Anakin were there. The woman didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, but the familiar faces comforted her.

Just as they got to the sidewalk, Ian drove up in their speeder with a confused look on his face.

The two females jumped into the front and the three others in the back, as Ae`lina yelled at her husband to hit the gas.

Mara squeezed her eyes tightly shut and used all her will power to give her husband all her Force energy to help him.

They pulled him forward. Jacen did his best not to stumble but even with the Force, his barely unworkable limbs couldn't manage another step. Collapsing to the ground, the Perfect yanked him forward even though Jacen was already before the alter.

Even though death loomed near, the Jedi wasn't afraid and could feel the presence of another being, yet this one wasn't Sey's.

The sound of the Supreme Cleric's steps echoed throughout the cell as he approached the human. Ignoring the resonance, and the words of the ceremony, Jacen continued to think of Sey and God. There wasn't anything else he could do. Then suddenly the room filled with a bright incredible blue light, and then peace.

Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai got up slowly from the ground, having no remembrance on how he got to the floor he quickly scanned the room for the captive.

"Where is he?" Yonghai yelled for an answer, but none came.

What ever had happened, none of the others had survived. Their bodies were thrown across the room like rag dolls, and none of them moved.

Luke fell unconsciously to the floor.

The angry Yuuzhan Vong executor stared down at the comatose Jedi Master. He had helped his mate escape from his grasp. Glaring at the bruised human, Nor Anor would punish him for his crimes. In a far worse pain than he could ever imagine.

Rage accelerated inside of the Yuuzhan Vong. Again the little witch of a Jedi woman escaped.

She would die by his hand, he vowed to not just the gods but himself. She would die and any of her offspring… if she had any, would parish as well.

Jacen could feel her soft tender hands rest on his chest as if she had to feel his heart beating. She laid her head next to his.

Turning his face to the side, so he could look at her, Jacen stared at the tired girl. "I thank God that He has kept you alive."

Her face was tainted with salt from her previous tears. "I am very grateful He has granted us this time. I never thought I'd see you again, at least in this world."

"Neither did I."

A few moments of silence lingered on before either of them spoke.

"Sey, both you and I know what is going to happen." She silently agreed with him. "I will be gone and you will be in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. Don't let Fin'h break you. There has to be a reason why you are going to be in their power."

Seyla nodded. "God has a plan, I just wish I knew what. But Jacen I…"

He interrupted her. "Shhh… let's not talk about it."

Slowly, he brought up his hand on top of hers. Their fingers laced together, each of them vowing never to lose hope in one another.

Neither of them moved from their position and before another minute had passed they had fallen asleep.

For two days straight Jag had stayed up in the cockpit.

Kyp pressed the command council to open the door and found Jag intently studying the Holo Net. Walking in, the Chiss pilot didn't even move from his position.

"What are you reading?"

Jag didn't look up from the Holo, but clicked the button beside it and scrolled down to the one after it and continued his research.

"Jag?" He didn't respond. Kyp shook his shoulder. "Hello?"

"Son of a Hutt!" Jag nearly punched the Jedi Knight squarely in the stomach, but he caught himself once he realized who it was. "Kyp? Why in Kessel did you do that?"

"I wasn't going to but when you didn't answer… it was the only way for me to get your attention. So what were you reading?"

Combing his hair with his hand Jag replied, "Oh, just some information of Chandrila."

Kyp shook his head and clicked off the Holo Net using the Force.

"What?"

"You need to get some sleep, that's what! You haven't had a bit of it since who knows when."

"I won't sleep till Jaina is safe."

"What use are you helping save her when you have no energy to assist her? If we where there now you wouldn't stand a chance against the wind." He paused to let the news sink in then added. "Even Force sensitive beings need to rest."

Jag glared at the older man. How did he know?

"Having easy access to the Force doesn't make you invincible. You forget I am one too."

Grabbing the front of his Jedi cloak, Jag nearly choked Kyp. Then lowly scolded the man. "You dare tell anyone of it and I'll…"

Using the Force, Kyp yanked the crazed Chiss pilot off him. "You'll what?"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise I will not reveal your secret to anyone, until the last day of the New Republic."

Narrowing his eyes he took the word. "Deal." Then in a wave of sleepiness he headed out of the cockpit. "Wake me once we arrive."

"Sure."

When Jag finally fell asleep Kyp shut the door and clicked the Holo Net back on to send an instant holo.

**Avenge4Life- _are you alone?_**

**MelodyVor24- _my mother is here, but sleeping._**

**Avenge4Life- _good. Are you ready to leave?_**

**MelodyVor24- _whenever you want to pick me up._**

**Avenge4Life- _one week from now I'll see you then._**

**MelodyVor24- _I'm already singing sweet tunes of praise to the gods._**

**Avenge4Life_- __I share your glory. May the gods be with you._**

**MelodyVor24- _As to you._**

_ _

He clicked off the terminal with a smile spread across his face. _*Now if only Jacen and Sey were— *_

His comlink went off, startling him.

"This is Kyp Durron. Who is this?"

"Kyp, this is the Agent. I have some news I think you'll find worth your while."

Raising his eyebrows in curiosity he nodded. "Go on."

"Jacen Solo has been eliminated as of this morning. Starrider is almost broken and should be very soon. The fall of the New Republic happened shortly after. Now the entire world of Coruscant is finally in control."

Durron sat there for a second in shock then his face beamed in victory. "Milord, would you like me to carry out the next assignment?"

"I believe the gods have planned this to fall in place… in perfect order. Yes, continue to the mission as planned Durron. Do it all as planned."

They were back on Adega in the Yuuzhan Vong temple.

Sey saw Jacen being brought forth to the alter, bloody and chained. As he stepped onto the dais he turned to her and she saw no water adorn his face.

_*I will always be with you. God has saved me and would never let anyone down. I love you. *_

_*I love you too. Goodbye Solo. *_ she silently whispered back.

He smiled at her. _*There are no such things as goodbyes. *_ Then he turned around and…

Her eyes flew open.

She sat up straight ignoring the pain that shot throughout her body. Jacen wasn't at her side, nor was she in the Embrace of Pain. Instead she was in a brightly lit room that looked vaguely familiar.

She lay on a soft bed. Slowly Sey got up and went to the window to open the curtains and see where she was.

Sunlight rushed into the room illuminating her eyes too fast.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the abrupt change in lighting. Finally she was able to see through the window. And what she saw took her breath away.

It had happened. The New Republic had lost. 

Using the Force she tried to feel for Jacen, but didn't feel him the same way. He was with God. A tear of joy and sadness unhurriedly ran down her face.

Without warning she heard a moan of agony.

Whirling around Sey saw no one but another door, which looked like it lead to another room.

Gradually, she walked to the door. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Walking into the room, she clicked on the lights and saw a person on the bed. He was wearing a Jedi cloak that was now soaked in blood.

Quickly Sey ran to the wounded man. "Luke?" she gasped. As fast as she could go she searched the room for towels and fresh water.

After what seemed like hours Sey was able to suppress the bleeding. The Jedi Master had been unconscious the whole time.

Getting up from his side she went to wash her hands.

Looking into the mirror she saw how bad she looked. The marks where Fin'h had scratched her had now become infected and swollen. Her hair was a tangled mess. Glancing for a clean towel she wetted it and began to wash the scars clean.

**Part four ~ What do we wish on now ****Song by True Vibe**

"So what don't Jedi believe in?" she questioned.

"Emotions, love, fear, hate and anger." He answered. Luke had waken a few minutes after she had finished cleaning her wounds. The two were now in a fierce discussion to pass the time… and to get a few things straight.

"How can you be a Jedi and not have those feelings?" She paused. "I understand not believing in hate and anger, but the others? We know that the Old Jedi Order didn't believe in emotions, love, or fear. But how can you be a Jedi without those things. Emotions for discernment on what is morally right and wrong. Love, it surrounds us all. It can't and never will be fully excluded from life. Like the Force it binds us all. And fear… for when you are frightened something evil might happen so one can know when to act. Being a Jedi means nothing without these. Like these feelings we mustn't allow them to control us, but us control them. I just don't understand how you proclaim we aren't suppose to use these, when everyone, including you, is using them without your knowledge."

The Jedi Master stared at Starrider. "Are you contradicting on what is being taught?"

Before answering, she held her breath as she contemplated on the question. "Yes."

"Give me an example."

"Alright, when Mara was in danger of dying from illness, you cannot deny that you _feared _for her life. When you two became united as one, you couldn't deny your profound _love _for one another. You still can't. And you certainly cannot disagree with me that your _emotions _never have assisted with what your action becomes, can you?"

Luke Skywalker was literally without words.

"I'm right, am I?" she questioned. Looking at the near to death man the teen let out a breath. "But I am not here just to criticize what the Temple teaches."

"So why are you?"

"You and I both know that you won't be here much longer, but before you leave you must know your past."

"My past?" he repeated a bit confused by her meaning.

Taking a deep breath she responded. "Your family's past."

"You have a plan right? Cause I don't." Jag whispered.

Kyp turned his head at the Chiss pilot. "You're the leader of this mission, not me."

"All I know is the format and layout of the planet and what inhabits it. Before I had time to formulate a plan you sent me out of the cockpit."

He answered him with a grin surpassed across his still young looking face. "Don't worry, while you were snoozing away I figured it out." He conversed on how they were going to proceed. Jag's soul filled with hope. In less than a few hours Jaina would be back in his arms safe once again, but first they had to find Jaina and it couldn't be through the Force. They had already tried that and someone was hiding her, blocking her from receiving or sending though messages to anyone.

Anger fumed inside of him. Seth Midori had no right to do such a thing to her. Once he got his hands even close to him, he was going to—

Jag shook off the thought. No, he wasn't going to be helping Jaina by stepping into the darkside. He was going to have to do this defensively, no matter how much he wanted revenge. Revenge would only cause more problems.

_*Don't worry Jaina, I'll find you… no matter how long it takes. I'll die before I give up, and I'll never give up on you. I vow it. Never. *_

"Where are we headed?" Ian questioned. He had no idea what was going on but he knew not to ask questions around Jade. Her whole manner was strange from her usual persona. She had been silent the whole time, with her eyes tightly closed.

"To the docking bay 362. We need to get to the _Millennium Falcon_."

The rest of the ride was quiet making even Han squirm.

Jaina huddled inside the hollow tree hugging her sides. The bitter cold night pierced at her skin. She tried to draw warmth through the Force life all around her, but it did little good. Her body was literally exhausted. She had no energy left to lift her finger.

Suddenly she felt her twin's warmth overflow through her, heating her body up back to its normal temperature. He's presence enveloped her, creating some sort of void of love and warmth throughout all her body and soul.

A tear slip from her eyes.

She thought she'd never feel his charisma or any of her family's.

A tender caring hand rested on her shoulder. Making effort she opened her eyelids and saw a faint hologram of what looked to be Jacen. 

Was she hallucinating? She tried to open her lips to speak but something stopped her.

It spoke but mostly through the Force rather than through the mouth. "Jaina… Jag is coming for you. You'll get through this. I won't leave your side until you are safe in his arms again."

_*Jacen? What's happen to you? * _

A smile outlined his already faint facial features. "I'm in peace. But I won't leave till you are safe too."

He was dead? But… but she could still feel him. His touch seemed as warm and tender as it had been before. Before her thoughts began to run away to her imagination, he cleared up all her questions.

"Jaina, I'm fine. Yes, I am dead… but only physically. Come now, you must rest. You must face a great challenge in a day or two. You need the strength. Fall into the Force's power and allow it to flow through you. Close your eyes and let it heal you. " Jacen instructed her as if he were some ancient Jedi Master, but Jaina didn't mind listening to the orders from her brother. Her pain was too great.

Before she slipped into a deep sleep, she managed to whisper, "Jacen don't leave me."

"I'll be right here the whole time. Just rest, now. Rest."

Then she dropped into a unfathomable Jedi healing trance… one that not even Jacen could wake her till she willed herself out of it.

Jacen held his sister closely through the Force. She was still in a deep reverie but she needed it.

A message through the Force filled his senses. It was a implication of hope from Jag.

Silently, he prayed to God asking him to help and bring everyone peace in this time of affliction, and that some how Jag would find his sister before it was too late. Jacen knew that she didn't have that much longer with the injury she had. Infection was going to set in if Jag didn't come in time.

But Jacen didn't give up, and continued to use the Force to bath his sister in its healing powers.

_*Come on Jag. She hasn't got much longer. Hurry. *_

The Lopez's speeder slowed to a stop. Usually only a few security guards secured the docking bays, but it looked like they had brought in an entire army regiment.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go check what's up with the safety measures." Climbing out of the speeder, Han made sure his blaster was well out of sight, put away underneath his pants at his ankles. Walking up to one of the guards he saw they all held a strange weapon that look oddly familiar and resembled...

His adrenaline rose up. _*Sith spawn. They're not New Republican guards, they're Vong. *_

Casually, Han strolled up to the masqueraded army. "Hey, what's up with the buff on security?"

"The newly elected Chief of State, Viqi Shesh has been assassinated. No one leaves without proper authorization."

Playing along with that act, Han continued. "Well, my family and I just needed to get our things off our ship. We just came back from our vacation on Mon Calamari."

The guard looked to the one next to it then nodded. "You may go in, but make it quick."

"Thanks." Turning around he yelled out for them to get out of the car.

"Hey, wait, they can't come."

Han looked at the guard in exasperation. "Listen, we will be able to unload easier and faster if they help."

"How long of a trip were you on?"

"Two months," leaning closer he finished his comment. "With the in-laws."

They had been running through the vibrant vegetation, when suddenly Jag stopped and deceased to a halt surprising Kyp causing him to falter in his footing.

After slowing down, he spun to face Jag and demanded an explanation. "Why in Kessel did you stop?"

He didn't answer the Jedi Knight at first and instead closed his eyes. As he caught his breath and allowed his body to take in the Force all around him, Jag let go of his senses and welcomed the life. It was abundant surrounding him causing him to realize how amazing and animated everything was. Each Force-living creature had a story to tell and shocked him how much they were attune to his presence.

Letting his entire being submit to the Force and its' power, silently communicating to all the animals and plants questioning them if they knew where Jaina was.

Suddenly he felt pain.

But along with that pain was a complete sense of security, and hope.

It was Jaina and someone was with her. Someone who wasn't physically there but still there all the same.

He opened his eyes and answered Kyp. "She's hiding."

"What?" Kyp slowly walked towards Jag in curiosity.

"Jaina's somewhere over that way." He pointed to the opposite direction in where they were going. "We must hurry. She isn't going to hold off much longer."

She sat on the window bench of the Jedi Master's temporary quarters, just transfixed as she watched hopelessly below at the beings being tortured and murdered.

There was nothing she could do.

"Are you alright?" questioned a male voice.

Sighing in despair, the girl answered softly. "He's gone. He's really gone."

Luke knew whom she was rambling on about. His own nephew, Jacen. When he had stretched out into the Force to check on if everyone was alright, he felt Jacen the same why he had felt Obi-Wan when he became one with the Force. "Physically, not internally."

She nodded in agreement, but the nod was weak barely much a motion. "I don't mean to be intrusive--"

"It's alright. You've helped me gain my past I was missing. All I ask of you is to hold on to it and tell my sister."

"Of course, but… is Mara alright."

Silence stilled the room. Sey glanced over to Luke and saw him laying frozen on the bed with closed eyes before he answered. "Yes. She and our son are safe, for now."

Looking back out the window, relief filled the young teens face. "I will pray for her and your son's safety. God will protect them."

"You believe strongly in the unseen, yet are very against the Yuuzhan Vong's beliefs. May I ask why?"

"I don't see any intention for me to hide my faith. I don't believe in their way of life or how they put it, way of pain. It is all backwards. They see people like me and think the same. Odd, going about life/pain all wrong." She stopped.

"What?" Luke said worriedly.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what?"

"If you can, answer this for me." Taking a deep breath, Seyla turned towards him and continued. "Say in society you have a being who believes in what I believe, one God that is all forgiving, one that doesn't approve of killing, hurting one's self, suicide, and the other bunch of 'controversial' issues. Society would number her as non-accepting towards those who do believe the opposite of her.

"Another being believes in hurting themselves, such as scarring and the like. They are strong in what they believe. They stand up for there faith and no one has any objection to what they believe in. Yet when a being like me tries to stand up for his or her truth about the matter, that it is morally wrong, we are shunned."

Confusion shown on the older man's face. "I see your point on that matter, but what does it have to do with believing in the unseen."

"Tell me who is believing in the darkside and it's ways?"

He was caught off guard by the instruction. Blinking a few times, the statement got him thinking in a deeper sense than he had ever done before. Luke had no words only complex thoughts, which rang throughout his mind.

Half smiling at Luke, Sey let out a breath and lay back on the bench, stretching out as best she could. Sleep called her once again, but she was reluctant to go back to her room, and felt safer with someone she was a least bit familiar with and who spent his life protecting and defending others.

"You don't mind if I—" she poised, but was cut off.

"No, it is fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

After five minutes, she was quiescent and sleeping calmly, leaving the Jedi Master awake to think about what she said.

He knew the answer, but morals had never been a question he had to answer before. It had always been if something was of the darkside or not.

Deeply he breathed in, trying to freshen up his muddled mind. He missed Mara. Was she all right? Quietly he did his best to feel her in the Force, but an invisible wall was blocking him away from her.

Sighing he put his mind back on the question. Sleep wouldn't come to him so he might as well make use of the quiet time.

As Anakin helped Mara to the guest room in the ship, Leia turned towards Ian and Ae`lina. "You two are welcome to come along with us."

The husband and wife looked at each other as if discussing quietly. Ae`lina answered. "We'd love too. But where are you headed."

"Away from here." Han replied from the cockpit. "Those weren't New Republican guards out there. Those were Yuuzhan Vong. And all of us are getting off this planet now."

"What? They can't be here! Not now." Leia replied in shock.

"Sorry princess, this is one fairy tale ending we can't go in and change. We have to get off of here, and you two are coming with us. We will need your help, plus there is no point in your staying here."

The couple nodded and hurried inside the ship. Turning back to his wife he outstretched his hand. "You coming your highness?"

"You aren't telling me something. What else is there?" she asked skeptically.

Dropping his hand he let his head fall on his chest. "The Vong also hinted that Shesh had been assassinated and that was the reason why they had to up security. Now will you get in your royal vessel, my princess."

"What about Droma?"'

"He'll have to find a way out of here himself. I'll keep an eye out for his family. And right now I'm trying to keep an eye out on mine." Grabbing her arm he dragged her inside, then just as he was about to press the button to pull up the ramp his hand stopped still.

_*Jacen, it hurts. *_ She whispered through the Force.

"Shhh… it's going to be alright. Jag is on his way." Jacen soothed his sister. She had awakened from the healing trance screaming in agony. Never in his physical life had he seen someone wake from a healing trance in pain. Something was wrong with her and not even a trance could nurse back to health.

_*Jag please, hurry. She's fading. *_

Suddenly, Jaina slowly sat up. "Jaina! Lie down. You aren't—" Jacen couldn't continue, for he was cut off by Jag rushing into the hollow tree carefully embracing her.

Jaina murmured something in his ear.

He turned around and noticed the figure. "Jacen what's wrong with you?"

"I am one with the Force. I must go now. Kyp is coming, and he can't see me like this."

Confusion filled his sister's painful face. Turning towards Jag she looked at him. "You brought Kyp along? Why?" her tone was anger, but Jacen understood her reasoning.

"I asked him to come. I couldn't find you alone, without his help."

Frowning, Jaina opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and listened to what Jag was telling her. Fighting back the shock and pain she replied. "Kyp… helped you f-find me?"

"Yes."

Jacen hovered over to his sister. "Jag will take good care of you."

"Jacen what happened to you?"

He could only smile. "When you see Sey again, you'll have to ask her. Goodbye."

Tears welded up in his sister's brown eyes. "There are no such things as goodbyes. You'll always be near. I know it."

Nodding, he slowly began to fade away till the two humans saw only the other side of the tree wall.

Breaking the silence, Jag helped Jaina off the floor slowly so no to make her sick. Acting as a crutch for her, the two gradually exited out of the tree into the daylight.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes," Jaina replied without a second thought. Putting all her weight on her two feet, she let go of Jag and began to walk leisurely at his side. But her pain tolerance didn't hold up for long.

Crumbling into a ball, clutching her side, Jaina began to fall to the ground, but was caught in a pair of warm kind arms before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, I got you," a voice answered that wasn't Jag's.

Anger tainted her. "Let go of me." She replied weakly.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm going to believe that one when I see it."

"Jaina, let him help."

Reluctantly she shut her mouth as Kyp's hands held onto her waist. He stood behind her and slowly set her on the ground, still holding her waist. "Now this isn't going to hurt."

She was about to protest, but her entire body began to drain with pain. Soon she felt brand new again.

Letting go of her, Kyp lifted her shirt where her wound had been and showed her. "See all better." He got to his feet and helped her up.

Still a bit skeptical on the man, she glared at him, into his eyes hoping to find something hidden in them but found nothing. "Thank you," she commented cautiously.

Kyp got up from the ground and Jag helped Jaina up.

Testing if the healing force he had worked on her did the trick she twisted her waist slowly and cautiously around both ways. Surprise filled her body, as she felt no pain. Staring up at him she asked in a state of shock, "Which of the Yuuzhan Vong did you learn that from?"

Taken aback by the question, he realized she was just using the reference as an expression. "I've learned a few tricks."

"Why didn't you ever tell Master Skywalker about it?"

Shrugging, Kyp said nothing else.

Jaina glared at him in anger. Charging for him she nearly jumped on top of him tackling him to the ground, but Jag grabbed her before she could pound him. He held her tight keeping her from acting out of rage.

Struggling in his arms she yelled at Kyp. "You dirty Son of a Sith! You didn't tell him cause all you wanted to learn about using the Force to get back at the Empire for what they did to your family. If you had told him about your healing powers, he would have—"

"He would have stuck me with that Calamarian gal." He filled in the rest of her statement.

Both Jaina and Jag just stared at the man.

"But if you are thinking that's why I never told him, your wrong. I never told him cause I can't explain it, plus we are needed out fighting in the war."

"Then why aren't you? Why are you here helping me, instead for you own vengeful needs?"

"Jay, he's—"

Cutting off Jag, Jaina answered, "You don't know Kyp like I do."

"And you don't know me like I do. Listen, I'm here cause your friend needed help and asked for my assistance in saving your life, in which I have been doing so far. Besides we had to get off Coruscant."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

Glaring at Kyp for telling Jaina, Jag slowly let go of her arms and mouthed, You shouldn't have told her that. Rubbing her shoulder, he turned her around. "Well, have to tell you back on the ship, right now we need to get out of here. I don't feel this is exactly the safest place for us to be at this point."

With that the three began to hike quickly back to the ship.

**Part five ~ It's gonna be me ****Song by N*SYNC**

Something brushed lightly across her arm. The touch sent tingles down her spine. Groaning, Seyla turned over on the bench sleepily.

This time light flooded into her face. "Just a few more minutes of sleep, please?" No one answered but something dark began to fill her soul. As her body began to awaken more, Sey sat up, jumping to her feet away from the figure that had been looming above her. Glancing quickly to the bed, she saw Luke was gone.

Eyes wide in fear she gapped at him. "What have… where is he?"

"Being taken care of at this very moment."

"No!" she screamed. "Please you can't. I'll do anything…"

"You'll what?" Zen pursued her against the wall. "What can you do without Jacen?"

Blinking back the resurfaced pain. She opened up her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Lowering her head she felt completely defenseless.

His breath touched her skin hotly as he leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "You're nothing without him. And I am sick and tired of this game of chase."

Disgust filled her pale face. "What?"

"I have been waiting patiently for you to understand me. And for a moment back on Adega believed that you had learned, but it was all too quick of an adjustment. I was so caught up in the other plans I didn't notice." Pausing he lifted his left hand out from his cloak and raised it to caress her face.

Fighting back the urge to cry, Sey allowed him to smooth her skin.

Moments of silence passed without a word said. Looking up into his eyes she saw a half gentle caring man yet half a cold heartless demon inside of him.

Finally she couldn't hold in the truth she knew any longer. Without breaking her gaze she moved her hands inside his cape, carefully grabbing hold of the hand he constantly kept hidden from her, even though she knew the truth. She had known since the day of her capture. It burned her deeply to know about what he had done.

Pulling out his hand in between them she made sure he could see it. It wasn't his, or least didn't look like it anymore. Four sharp deadly growths grew from his fingers. He saw what she was doing and glanced back at her then quickly away.

"You thought you could keep it away from me." It wasn't a question.

Trying to forget the subject he leaned closed towards her. "I wasn't trying keep anything from you. Plus it's the past, let's forget about that now and—"

"Oh, it's in the past. I see." She agreed whole-heartedly. Anger surged through her. She had every intent of pushing him onto his back away from her, but she didn't want to feel the drastic effect of threat hand once again. Instead she backfired a remark. "If it is in the past why do you still see this." Sey let go of his hand and pulled back her hair that covered the right side of her face, revealing the four scars that ran down her entire face. "What do you see here? Not a forgettable past I can tell you."

She could already feel water filling her eyes and begin to fall freely down her cheeks. "You can smooth out one side of my face, but you can never smooth out the past."

Rage filled him. "I'm not standing for these games anymore." Suddenly Seyla found both her hands cuffed in some strange organic restraint cuffs obviously grown by the Yuuzhan Vong. It felt like teeth were chewing on her wrists. She didn't dare try to move them. Two perfects each held one of her arms.

"Take her to Re`quii. She'll know what to do with her."

With a wave of his hand, they dragged her away.

Perfect Feng Shui held the human female firmly by the arm, holding the plasma gun to her back. She had been struggling the whole way.

As they pasted through the bridge above what the infidels used for parking their immoral vessels, she began yelling at the top of her lungs in her strange language. Tapping his ear he turned on the translating device to hear her words.

"…gone. He's with Jaina at her side, helping her keep hold on to life."

Someone across the hanger yelled back. Halting, he motioned the other perfect to find and destroy the voice. He would keep the girl under control and take her to Re`quii by himself. But if he had caught another Jedi, the honor the gods would prevail would be enormous.

Instead he twisted the prisoner's arm behind her back.

Mara jumped up from the center room of the Falcon to the ramp. That voice she knew like the back of her hand. She answered the woman's voice back. "Sey?"

"Mara! Thank the Force. Leave with them. Luke, he—" suddenly she screamed in agony but finished her sentence. "He will be reunited with the Force soon. I'll keep watch over him. Don't stay. Don't even look back. Just go and find Jaina and Jag. Hurry!" After that another agonizing scream followed.

But it didn't intimidate her. She knew the Yuuzhan Vong holding her was trying to. After years of being trained and listening to victims in torture, she forced herself to go on.

Turning to her left where Han and Leia stood transfixed, she slammed her hand on the button, breaking the couple's train of thoughts.

Han looked over at her to give her some smart comment but choked back the remark and nodded. Rushing to the cockpit. They had no time to waste.

With pleasure, Zekk watched the feedback from the spy cam of the old Imperial probe droid following the three back to their not-so-well-hidden ship. Beaming with amusement, he said, "Go fetch our guests. It's time to show them our hospitality, or hostility."

"It'll be my desire."

"Leave Jaina to me. You may do what ever to your liking to the Jagged fellow. I know you have more of a… how should I put it, rancor with him than I could ever."

"The resentment runs deeper than the fat on a Hutt." He paused savoring the moment before he would complete the mission he had been waiting to relish in all his life. "What about Durron?"

"Let him come to us. His core isn't pure with the same light as the other two. As long as he is alive and crawling to us, then whatever you deem appropriate, implement. Now go and do your assignment, your calling."

With that he exited the quarters as swiftly as he had entered.

Pushing the wretch to the ground, Feng pulled out his couffee prepared to strike the female. He was fed up with her. She had gave him nothing but trouble all the way to Re`quii's temporary rooms.

"I beg mercy on you, don't credit me with pain." She didn't shield her arm over her head, nor did she keep her eyes on him. In respect, she kept her head low, eyes off him. He stopped his stroke.

Snapping the couffee into the stiff position he dismissed the punishment.

"Well, who do we have here?"

Feng dropped to his knees knowing the atonement he would have to give if he didn't show the priestess respect. "Priestess Re`quii, this human infidel has been sent to you by Agent Fin'h."

The female Yuuzhan Vong tilted her head slightly studying the human. "She doesn't look like an infidel, then again the ones who don't look like they would disfavor the gods surely would rather die for some mangled immoral faith."

The female had an urge to spit out a comment at the priestess, but held her tongue. She couldn't endanger Skywalker anymore than he already was, but she didn't want 6to take any chances. Fin'h would manage to break her heart again if she didn't listen.

Re`quii looked deep into her crystal blue eyes as if looking for something. All Sey could see were pits of black full of emptiness.

"I'll take care of her. When did Fin'h want her _accumulated_?"

Keeping his head cast to the ground, Feng answered her. "Before the sun sets."

"He shall have her then. You are dismissed."

With that Feng exited out of the room, but rather than hurry off, he slowly got up unhurried enough to catch the female's eyes in his. There was something in them, something that sparked that made him… forgetting the thought he rushed out of the room, leaving her with the priestess.

(ADD MORE STORY HERE).

Pressing his comlink, Seth waited for Zekk to respond.

"Well?"

"They didn't know what hit them. Durron should be waking up on the steps outside the fortress tomorrow night. Jaina is in your quarters out cold. Jag is in the conference room. I'll take care of him there."

"Good job. When shall they awaken?"

Looking at his chrono, Seth calculated the time before saying. "They both should be up around noon tomorrow. By then Durron will be half way over here, if he is as loyal to Solo and Fel as we think."

"Don't worry. He's sense of curiosity will get to him first. That, or revenge."

"Ahh, Jagged Fel, I finally you are here. Let's settle this old friend. Just you and me." He through all his weapons to the side. "Now your turn."

"Not until you tell me where Jaina is. What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing with your little witch."

"Don't you dare call her that! She has nothing to do with this. Why did you kidnap her?"

"Oh, my intention was only to lure you here. My 'friend' on the other hand has other plans for her. But she refuses to join our side, so what use is her life to us if she won't help?"

"No, you can't!"

"On a contrary, I can't, but he can."

"WHO?" he yelled.

"Zekk. Her boyfriend."

Shock filled his face. He frowned. What was he talking about?

"You didn't know?" Seth Midori laughed evilly. "Well, this gets better every minute. Jaina Solo, doe of the New Republic cheated on—"

"Stop calling her such things. Her name is Jaina, and she did not cheat on me. I was her first date."

Shaking his head in disbelief he half laughed. "You are really wrapped around her little finger, aren't you? I always knew you would fall for a—" but Midori couldn't get out his last statement for Jag already had him tackled to the ground.

Opening her eyes Jaina's brown eyes found themselves looking up at a familiar white ceiling. Sitting up, she scanned the room. _*Was all that a dream? * _she thought but no pain filled her side.

*_No, he couldn't… I wasn't— *_

"But you are." Zekk's hideous voice filled her ears.

Falling off the bed, she scrambled to her feet. She noticed Zekk was holding two lightsabers. Glancing at the two deadly weapons, she darted her eyes back to him, glaring at him. Before she could say anything, he spoke up.

"Don't worry, Solo. I think I've learned my lesson on trying to make you love me."

"So your going to use weapons this time?" she replied sarcastically.

"No, of course not." He tossed her one of the blades. "You love challenges, right? Oh wait what am I saying, you and Jag do it all the time." She opened her mouth to criticize his account but he cut her off. "Here's my offer. You either join me and the darkside, or… duel it out."

Raising the blade, she clicked on the power. The well-known hum filled the room. "No that you gave me no choice but to fight you Zekk."

"But I did." Suddenly he charged for her, no longer caring for her as a lover, but as the enemy.

Jaina raised her lightsaber up and parried the blow. Sweat dripped down her face as she stared intently into Zekk's eyes.

What happened to the man she loved when she was little? The one who would do almost anything for her? The one who would swim in the lake with her on cool summer days on Yavin? She couldn't possibly believe he died. Even though he had left her, there must be some light still in him.

For a moment his face blurred replacing it with another familiar face. Tender and kind, yet his eyes were ones of steel and power, of seduction and a misleading force. Dark brown eyes with spiked light brown/blond hair. She had been related to that face, that man. Trying to think harder she…

Instantly the face was gone, leaving behind Zekk's same face. It had the same lost yet determined expression as her grandfather's. Jaina didn't know what to do.

What had her grandmother done to call him out of the dark?

A gentle voice echoed through the Force giving her strength, telling her that it was over. He was gone. Nothing would bring him back to the light, nothing.

In the back of her mind, she began to see him outside of the fortress surrounded by vegetation. He picked a rose, dropping it to the grown watching it die slowly. Zoning back into the present, Jaina saw him about to strike her.

"I loved Zekk. But I don't love you." The words slid off her tongue smoothly.

Backing off his stance, Zekk backed away from her. Glaring with his cold eyes, he attacked her.

Before he could slice her down Jaina did a back flip over Zekk. Her blade hit his waist. Burning flesh filled her nose.

He yelled in pain, falling to the floor. His lightsaber went dead before it hit the ground.

Jag fled room. It was over. Midori was gone. His past with the man though would burn in his memory forever.

Unexpectedly a scream cried out from down the hall. Dashing to the noise, he prayed with all his might it wasn't Jaina.

Bursting through the door, which the yell had come from, Jag saw another door that was closed. Rushing to it, he tried to open it, but it was locked. Looking for something to break the door down with, he saw nothing that would help him. Instead he used a Chiss method of defending one's self that he had learned as a kid.

A loud breaking came from the other side of the room. Jaina lifted her blade, preparing to fight someone else, but instead of cold eyes burning into her, she met one's that were overflowing with concern and love.

The sight of the feeling gave her hope, and she could no longer hold in her feelings. She deactivated her blade.

Before she hit the solid floor, warm caring arms caught her steadily.

They held her tightly, as if holding her together. Jag slowly sat on the ground, holding her in his arms as she cried out the pain, the past. Rocking her, he felt her cave in. "Shhh… Jaina, it's alright. He won't haunt you anymore. It's over."

"I didn't mean to, but—"

"Jay, you had no choice. He was gone." With those comforting words he hugged her securely and closely. He felt so lucky, so blessed to have her still in his life. "I love you, Jaina. Please, don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without no you in my life."

Pulling away, she looked up into his eyes. He saw hers were red from the tears. "I don't want to know what I would do without you."

"You want to what!" yelled the human mother at her half Vor child. She had endured another strenuous day of rebuilding the broken crystal monument, which once played beautiful music of whistling of the wind blowing through the different holes and openings, as certain Vors were placed to close and open the cavities. It was the second time the shrine had been shattered to pieces, but this time it had been done by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Now the magnificent structure lay in ruins. It had been a year and still the edifice hadn't been rebuilt. The pressure of completing it was overwhelming, not to mention that her husband, Tune, had been killed in a construction accident two months ago. Now what her twenty-seven-year-old daughter was purposing to her made her collapse on the soft cushion couch.

"Mother," Harmony Srov protested in her gentle voice. It sounded as if many different types of pitches harmonized it when really she alone was just speaking. "I have made my decision. I want to join the Peace Brigade. No… _I AM_ joining with or without you're permission."

Shaking her head in disbelief, her mother tried to convenes her child not too. "Harmony you can't. The Yuuzhan Vong may control this part of the universe and things, but that doesn't mean you have to become one of their supporters. We serve their gods, and obey them. Don't put your life in more danger by keeping others safe."

"You don't understand. I desire to become apart more than apart of the Peace Brigade, but directly to the Yuuzhan Vong themselves. I have longed to do so for a while. I don't care what it takes me… but I will be one of them."

Suddenly a piecing scream was let out of the older woman.

Harmony's heart raced in shock and fright. Her mother slumped to the ground lifeless. Rushing to her side, she felt for a pulse.

Her blood went cold. No, it couldn't be… "Mom. MOM! Stop playing around. Wake up please." She pleaded to the comatose woman. Harmony tried to shake the woman to shake her out of death's blinding hand, but it was too late.

A warm hand rested upon her shoulder, brushing upon her wings lightly. "It was her time. The gods have taken her to her home. In pain we enter this universe, and in pain we leave." As the man recited the dictum of the Yuuzhan Vong religion, Harmony felt an eerie yet reassuring sense of truth wrap around her.

Slowly she got back up on her feet. With his support, Harmony made her way swiftly out of her home, parting from everything she had ever known to a future she had longed so to enter.

A speeder waited outside. Kyp opened the side door for her, allowing her to go in first, then climbing in after her.

The two had met on the HoloNet only by chance. Over the past year they had become secretly close friends. He finally was able to get her off the shamed planet. She couldn't stand another day in the place.

Silently and respectfully, Kyp Durron bowed before the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster. He waited for Tsavong Lah to speak to him rather than conversing with the leader before he greeted him.

"Kyp Domain Durron, you come to me with inspiring news, I have been told." Spoke the Yuuzhan Vong in a deep baritone voice. It's eerie sound shook the inner core of the man.

Getting up from the ground, Kyp answered. "Yes, milord. Young in flesh and very committed to the True Ways. A half Vor, half human female from the planet Vortex. For years she has desired to be included in the True Ways."

"If there is no problem with her, why have you come to me? Very well, you know any being who openly accepts the True Ways are welcome and non-threatening. They shall be spared."

"Of course, Warmaster. But she has conferred with me the gods have instructed her to become more in tune to them and the True Ways."

Tsavong Lah swirled around. Kyp could tell, after being around the Yuuzhan Vong so long, that the alien was surprised the such an offer of the outer beings had been presented. "What does this being request?"

"To become a devoted precursor of the True Ways. To become officially and faithfully accepted in a initiation ceremony as the Yuuzhan Vong perfects and other high officials of the True Ways have done." The request had even surprised Kyp. He expected a lot of the female, but this exceeded his prospect of the woman.

Silence echoed throughout the room. Finally the Warmaster answered. "Tell the holy being, her appeal will be contracted."

A smile formed on his face. "Many thanks to the gods, I give gratitude to you on her behalf. The news shall be relayed to her immediately."

"On the night when the Ithorian moon is full, will the rite be preformed on her. Go now and tell the future priestess of her glorious attainment."

Kyp scurried off to tell Harmony of the information. But before he left he questioned. "If it is all to humbly for me to ask, whom is to direct the service?"

"Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai." 

She had been waiting for what seemed like hours when Kyp finally entered the room where they had stuck her. The door closed and Harmony rushed to him for news.

"Well?"

He didn't answer her right away. Escorting her to a plant like chair she sat and waited for the report. Harmony listened with attuned ears as Kyp relayed the news to her. She was stunned, and wide eyed by the response.

"Your appeal is approved. The ceremony is to be held on the up coming full moon."

Excitement filled her heart. Jumping up from the seat she spun around in his arms as she fluttered her wings in joy. Laughing in happiness she felt like… she slowed down increasingly realizing what she was doing.

Gradually setting her down on the ground, both she and Kyp's eyes were locked on another's. Deep inside a trembling began to take her over. It was unlike anything she felt.

"I'm s—"

His hand came up and brushed across her lips. Her words were cut off. His fingers upon her lips felt cool and soothing. For the first time in her life her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. What was happening?

Kyp stared at the being before him trying to figure out what was happening. Finally shaking out of the trance he continued waving off the apology and walking away from her. "I… it's fine." He cleared his throat. "You better get some sleep. It's getting late."

He left without another word.

As the door closed emotions he never felt before swamped over him. Putting his hand on his forehead he thought,_ *What is this feeling? *_

_ _

Harmony was free to roam through out the lush green world of Ithor. Its deep green canopy was thick and full of life. It was well passed midnight, but sleep wouldn't come to her

Since she was awake she slipped on her comfortable yet tight green swim/sundress and decided to go for a swim in the clear lake she had spotted.

Slipping off her sandals she placed her feet gently onto the dirt ground.

The moist soil felt tender to her naked feet. Stepping slowly into the refreshing water she felt revived by the liquid.

A slight breeze blew by, touching her hot skin. She closed her eyes taking in the revitalizing wind. Standing still she listened intently to all that surrounded her. The rustling of leaves caught her ear, as well as the soft harmony of the night creatures making noises in the dark night.

_Snap!_

Whirling around, Harmony scanned to find out who or what had snapped the twig.

Nothing seemed to be amiss. No bush or plant stirred besides the constant breeze from the wind. But all of nature silenced. The quietness cautioned her something was out of the ordinary.

Turning back to the lake she acted as if the sound was nothing more than her imagination, though she was secretly waiting for her pursuer.

Taking another step into the water she deceased deeper into the lake.

Just as she got arcane enough to reach her mid-thigh a shadow fell over her blocking the almost full moon. Before she could turn to see what stood behind her, her silhouette jumped on her, dragging her further beneath the surface.

The sudden impact on hitting the calm water surface reduced the weight of the two from going too deep. Struggling to find her way back up to the surface she used her wings to swim upward.

Her head broke through the top of the lake, she gasped for air. Blinking she kept turning around to try to get a look at who jumped her, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Something grabbed her ankle pulling her back under. The water filling into her mouth as she was yanked lower had muffled her stunned scream.

Finally, whatever it was, released her.

Again she reached the surface, this time choking for air. Something emerged from beside her. Scrambling away from the attacker she stared at him.

"Kyp?"

Using his arms he swam closer to her. "In person," he replied with an eerie grin of satisfaction.

Anger flared inside of her. "HOW DARE YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Avenging her pride she jolted at him. Using all her strength she wrestled him beneath the lake causing herself to go to.

Finally the both had to go back up to get air.

"W—why did you do that?" Kyp panted trying to get oxygen into his body. He wasn't the only one who was grasping whatever air they could get.

Swallowing, she answered. "Why? You…are asking m—me that? After you nearly…nearly frightened me to death?"

"Frightened you?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Durron. You know very well what you did!" Silence suddenly plunged around them. The ex-Jedi Knight hadn't answered her, only stared at her intently. His cold eyes buried themselves into her and it was beginning to make her squirm. "Stop that."

He blinked. "What? You don't like me looking at you?"

"I don't prefer it." Before she knew it, he was gradually making his way towards her, invading her space. She tried to swim backwards but hit a rock behind her.

"Looks like I've got you cornered." He commented as his lips got closer to hers.

Fear spiraled throughout her body. "Kyp, you know very well that we can't be. The Yuuzhan V—"

"You aren't bond to their rules yet." Placing his arms on either side of her so she couldn't swim away, he kissed her deeply with such delight and craze her entire body felt like it was on fire with fervor.

** **

** **

**Part six~ I don't want to go/Oxygen ****Song by Avalon**

**_(8 months later. Anakin, Han, Leia, Ian,and Ae`lina have escaped from Coruscant. Jaina and Jag are still looking for help beyond the Outer Rim.)___**

****

Water surrounded her. She swam deeper into the cool refreshing waters. Everything seemed to disappear and no longer exist. Using the Force she was able to stay underwater longer than usual.

Her head broke the surface.

Reality came back again.

Grabbing onto a floating organic tube, Sey held onto it resting for a moment studying the scenery around her. It looked nothing like the city world it once had been. Now it was like a jungle world.

Tilting her head she saw Re`quii, the Yuuzhan Vong priestess assigned to keep her in control, contently sitting on the shore. "Re`quii, come in. The water is perfect."

"In the water?" she asked shocked.

Sey laughed. "Yes, in the water. It's refreshing."

"It is not the will of the gods."

_*Oh, then I'll make it. *_ Diving back under the water, she swam close to the shore, but out of site of the Yuuzhan Vong. Without warning, she popped out of the water and splashed the stubborn priestess.

"Ahhh!" she stood up drenched in water. "Look at what you did?"

"Oh, come on its just water."

"We're leaving. It's getting late. Now!"

Sey let out a sigh. Re`quii wasn't a being of patience. Reluctantly, she got out of the lake without complaining. Grabbing her towel she dried herself off in the moonlight. It wasn't a full moon, but tomorrow would be.

Tomorrow would mark seven months since the fall of the New Republic, and the death of Jacen Solo and Luke Skywalker.

Using all her strength, the woman ran into the dark night. Her long red hair swished back and forth as her feet pounded hard on the ground.

Her legs ached in agony from the constant running, but she knew all too well if she stopped the both of them were doomed to death. Fear and adrenaline spiraled up in her heart about the out come if they were caught. She shrugged off the nightmarish thoughts. Mara wouldn't allow herself to think of the negatives.

Trying to focus on the dimmed pathway she picked her pace and began to head onward, not knowing where the road might lead her, but it was their only chance of freedom again. For if they turned back, the screams of their death would pierce the night air.

The dark agent jogged after the suspect, forcing himself to go faster than he never had before. Taking a sharp turn into one of the allies, he pulled out his gun clicking off the safety guard, aiming to fire.

To his anguish, no one was there.

He was sure he had saw someone dash into this ally. Looking harder, he was able to see a figure lurking in the dark shadows. Quietly, he turned on his night vision sensors and almost immediately the shadow was visible. But even still the guard couldn't tell if it was a human or alien, for the cloak it wore covered it from head to toe.

_*No matter, *_ he thought. _*Who or whatever it is will still receive the same punishment for the blasphemy it has committed. *_

The female human never in her life felt so afraid. She tried using the Force to calm her and the child inside of her… but it wouldn't work.

Placing a hand on her stomach underneath the Jedi robe she wore, Mara said a prayer to the vulnerable almost fully developed baby inside of her.

_*Shhh… my little one. Your father maybe gone in body, but I know for a fact he wouldn't allow you to die. Besides, I won't let that happen either. I love you, my son. * _A tear slid down her cheek as she mentally kissed her only child goodbye.

Suddenly, blaster fire erupted and Mara Jade slumped to the ground.

Nor Anor looked at the half alive human that had just been brought in before him.

"Mara Jade Skywalker," he hissed. "I have been wondering where you've been. Ever since our last encounter… you seemed to have disappeared. I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again."

The wounded Jedi Master didn't bother to open her eyes. She already knew who was speaking to her and she didn't want to see the Yuuzhan Vong's hideous face once more. "I had hoped the same. You still have one more chance to come to the truth." He held out his hideous clawed hand.

Instead of grabbing hold of it, the Jedi Master spit in disgust at Nor Anor. It was all the answer he needed.

"It's a shame," he continued as if nothing was wrong while circling around her. "That your husband isn't here to witness his wife's last breath…oh well. You shall be with him soon."

Mara cringed. She thought for a moment she felt a contraction coming. She bit her bottom lip. He still didn't know about her child.

_*Who could with me wrapped up in my cloak, nobody would even think twice. *_

The Yuuzhan Vong screamed out an order in his native language to one of the guards.

The command was frightening. She knew in moments she was going to die, but what frightened her even more wasn't losing her life, but their baby's. Cloaking her child with the Force, Mara made sure her son was wrapped protectively in a shield of safety. Even if the Force couldn't affect the Vong, she would use every measure of protection she could give her unborn child.

Their baby didn't deserve to die. He deserved something more; a life and freedom.

Lifting her sore arm, she rubbed her stomach once more.

No one, not even a Yuuzhan Vong was going to tear the last connection she had of Luke away from her.

A pain swelled inside of her. Another one came shortly after, but after each one they came quicker.

_*No, not now… * _but her worried plead was cut off the agony of another contraction.

The guard had pulled out an organic device that could tell one if there were any other life forms in the room.

Nor Anor had stiffened up the security level. It seemed every time he had one Jedi cornered, another one would pop up and help them out of their situation.

"There is one other being in the room but…" the guard stopped abruptly and his expression turned into confusion.

"But what?" he ordered.

"But the location of the other being is…is inside of the woman."

Nor Anor blinked, then looked at Mara, and back to the guard. "I don't understand what you are claiming."

"Well, if the device is correct, the human woman is with a pre-mature life."

The Yuuzhan Vong paused for a second trying to comprehend. "How in the gods---" but the Vong's reply ceased as screams filled the chamber. The cries came from Mara.

"It seems she is having the child now."

The angered Yuuzhan Vong executor yelled furiously at the guard. "Then go get that girl and bring her here!"

Sey woke up from her dream, with a start. Her heart raced in a pace that scared her.

The room was still dark, but the moon illuminated it through the window. Trying to calm herself down from the anxiety, she slowly threw the covers off her and got out of bed.

She strolled to the balcony, not bothering to put on her silk robe.

Pulling the old fashion glass door, she stepped out into the bitter cold as her blue saddened eyes fell upon of what was left of the city-world.

Once tall majestic buildings made of metal and glass stood up for miles on end, now… now they had were in ruins. All of the original structures had been brutally demolished and destroyed by the war and the grutchin.

It was a creature used for assault that was nearly a half a meter in length. All of them that were released, after they had finished their job, had been exterminated. They weren't like the other Yuuzhan Vong animals that came back on command.

But the grutchin wasn't the only thing that had changed the whole world of Coruscant. 

Dweebits were freed onto Coruscant's surface; an insect infestation that created an environmental alteration, changing the climate to one that would be found on a lush green planet.

Sey knew Nor Anor had created the mutant creature.

Replacing the spots where buildings lay were all sorts of different plant clusters that served as living areas, slaves quarters and other types of vicinities, which either contained slaves or forced them to work in conditions so traumatizing, some died from the pure exhaustion.

The wind blew by, making her shiver slightly. Taking in a deep breath, Sey cleared her mind, doing her best to keep the thoughts on everyone she barely begun to know, out of her mind.

_*That was seven months ago. * _Tears began to tumble from her crystal blue eyes._ *Leia, Han, and Anakin probably got away from here as fast as they could. But Mara and Jaina… I just hope they are still…*_

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps coming behind her.

Spinning around, Sey saw Re`quii come towards her. An expression shown on her face that made her blink twice.

Her assumptions were quickly answered when she spoke. "Nor Anor calls for assistance with one of you kind. Others are trying to be located, but I know you are a human and may know about these things. Quickly!"

Re`quii's order was demanding and Sey didn't dare to question it.

Without another word, she followed the female Yuuzhan Vong, stopping only for a moment to snatch her robe and shoes, then scurried behind the female as fast as she could.

The contraction finally ended.

Taking in deep breaths, Mara allowed the Force to flow through both her and her son.

Silence had submerged the room and Mara was wondering what Nor Anor was doing about it. She smiled in glee as she guessed what he must be thinking of her.

The Vong didn't believe in having the female giving live birth to their children, or at least any female who wasn't apart of the lower class who couldn't afford whatever they did… Mara could only imagine the horrible things he was judging her of.

_*What's so horrible about giving someone a new life? * _she pondered.

Suddenly another painful contraction came.

_*Oh, Luke… why did you have to leave before your baby was born? You have no idea how much this hurts physically and emotionally… as well as spiritually. *_

The pain seemed to get worse and she screamed in agony.

Faintly, the sound of rushing human feet entered her hearing, but it sounded so far away.

Falling onto her knees, Sey grabbed Mara Jade's hand, encasing it in hers so she'd have something to hold as the contraction got worse.

She had seen her father do the same thing when her mother was pregnant with her littlest brother.

Sey only hoped that the Jedi woman wouldn't need to have a surgery to get the child to come out like her mother had. There was just no way for them to perform such surgery without the proper materials and medical areas needed.

Gradually, the constant squeezing subsided and the woman released her grip relaxing into the hard floor.

After a few moments, she finally opened her eyes and saw who was helping her.

"Sey?" her voice cracked.

She whispered low. "Yes. How did you…I mean I thought you had been…"

"Killed? No one, not even Nor Anor got close enough to put a mark on my skin."

The fifteen-year-old bit her lower lip as she did her best to ask, "And the rest?"

"I don't know. I hope they found a way off planet."

Another contraction came and Sey this time instructed the woman to take slow deep breaths as it continued. It took a while for her to listen to the young girl, but Mara gave in knowing it was for the best.

After it ended, she breathed. "Please take care of my son, when he comes out. Protect him. Nor Anor wouldn't dare keep him alive, particularly when it's my child."

How could Sey refuse? They were talking about a life of a child, one that was vulnerable and hadn't even taken its first breath. "Mara… you'll make it."

"No…no I won't. I'm barely staying alive by using the Force to stop my wound from releasing anymore blood."

Her eyes widened. She knew how much energy it took just getting through this, but it was practical impossible to get through it by using the Force at the same time.

"Mara, let me use the Force to do that, you need to focus on you and your child right now."

Kyp Durron had been surveying the environment in which the slaves had to both live and work in with one of the corporals of the security guards, when suddenly one of the higher elite soldiers came racing over to them.

Speaking fluently in Yuuzhan Vong after being around them for so long, Kyp had to use the Force to catch all the words the Vong spat out.

Finally, he understood that he wanted him to follow him back to Nor Anor's quarters.

In haste he dashed to his commanded location.

Beads of sweat dripped down Mara Jade's head. Her cloak had been thrown aside and now was being used as a pillow. She was in another agonizing contraction.

"Take in slow and deep breaths…come on, it's almost over."

The grip on Sey's hand unhurriedly released as the contraction ended. Taking her free hand, she wiped off the woman's clammy forehead. It was surprisingly hot.

She called out behind to the hovering shadow. "Re`quii, I need some hot water and a few blankets."

The priestess did as she was told.

Mara spoke again. "Sey, thank you for your help."

"Anything for a friend," she smiled. "So do you have a name yet?"

"A name?"

"Yes. You're the mother. What's his name?" she questioned sincerely.

Mara closed her green eyes and though for a moment. "Reliance Skywalker. It means trust and confidence, two things I pray my and Luke's child will grow up to have."

"It's perfect," she replied as another contraction started up. "Breathe, come on. You'll get through this."

Before Durron entered, Nor Anor motioned him over to his side. The executor whispered to him in a different tongue.

He could understand every word, but the request was an odd one; one that he didn't want to carry out, but what else could he do? 

Nodding, Kyp answered back in the ancient language the Vong was using, "_Suproc saebah_."

Suddenly a hand of comfort landed on her shoulder and came around to the Jedi Master's other side.

Sey looked intently at the man across from her.

It was Kyp Durron.

Anger welded up in her, but she made it go away knowing that the rage wouldn't help the woman who was about to have her first child.

His hand fell upon Jade's wound on her arm. Almost immediately it healed.

She shook off her gaze of the Force healing powers he possessed. The same powers had been worked on her, but Sey put the past behind her. There was a baby about to be born at the moment, and she had no idea how they were going to get through this without doctors who were trained to do so.

What also worried her was Kyp. She had a strange feeling that he might try something to hurt or kill the tiny Skywalker child.

_*Starrider, you assume too much. *_

Lifting her head, she caught his eyes, but said nothing. Looking down at Mara she saw her eyes were closed, but she was still awake. The contraction had ended.

"Sey? Who's here?" her voice was quiet and soft.

She bit her lip again, not wanting to upset the woman. "Umm… help. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. It's almost time."

"Shhh… you're doing fine." She replied as the woman went into labor.

Sey watched as Kyp held the crying newborn. He had wrapped the infant up in a warm blanket and had cleaned its body.

Protectively she eyed the man as he handed the child to his mother. At the sight of the him, Mara reached out quickly and gently to take her child. She didn't know what to say to him.

What could she say? He, who had a hand in her husband's murder, yet was at her side as she gave birth to both her and Luke's only child. 

The action confused her.

Tearing her gaze from him, she focused all her attention to the little bundle in her arms. Surprisingly, he stopped crying as she smiled at him. Happiness filled her heart. He had fuzzy hair on his head. And all…

Blond, the same a Luke's.

Taking her finger, she brushed it across its tiny pink lips. He opened his mouth and began to suck on her finger.

He was hungry. A tear of joy slid down her face. "Hello, Reliance, I'm your mommy."

The small baby made a soft moan, saying at the same time hello and that it was time to eat. 

The executor watched in disgust as Mara fed her infant. Not only did she give live birth from her own body as the lower class Yuuzhan Vong females did, _but also_ she fed it from her own body.

Turning away from the scene, Nor Anor nodded to Kyp who was at the opposite side of the room of the others.

_*Go on, Durron. And this time don't fail me, or you will fail to return to see another sunrise. *_

He had tried to kill the woman many times before, but now that he had seen with his own eyes how unworthy a species she was, he decided to have someone else, closer to her rank deal with her.

Once he had even called her his match. A competitor with the same skills of battle and manipulation. Now he regretted his words.

**Part seven ~ Heartbeat ****Song by Bleach**

Re`quii was, by now, back with the blankets, handing the young female her cloak back after tending to the Jedi woman. She had moved her over to a different part of the room, on a couch of some sort where she nursed her newborn.

Taking in a deep breath, Sey wrapped the robe around her more tightly than she ever had before. A feeling of cold, a cold that didn't come from the room temperature, but from something unseen yet so real.

Sey lend back and watched Mara cuddle her child. A tear slowly skated down her cheek.

The tiny infant looked so much like the way her youngest brother looked the day he was born. She watched caringly as Mara rocked her son to a harmonious lullaby, when Jade motioned her over to them.

"What is it, Mara?" she questioned quietly.

The fatigued new mother held her son out to Sey. "Go on. Hold him." She inclined.

Gently, Sey cradled he tiny bundle near her chest. He moaned softly. A tear rolled down the fifteen-year-old teen's face. The child's warm body clung to her as if asking to protect it. Her heart ached to see her family once again, but she knew that was impossible.

She thanked God for the baby in her arms, and for Mara's forgiveness.

Things that used to be so trivial in her life no more than a year ago, now where the most vital.

Her heart ached to hold her brother in her arms again. Back on Nrutas she had taken everything for granted. Her home, a loving family, and friends; all far away from a war over a constant strife for faith. The little child whom she held was only another reminder of how life used to be before. 

"I know you will take good care of him once I am gone."

The statement broke Sey from her previous thoughts. She glanced up. "What?"

Tears of sadness glistened on the Jedi woman's face as she spoke. "It is time."

Sey never had known her to cry in front of anyone, especially her. She knew exactly what she meant, but denied the truth. "It…it can be. H-how?"

Mara placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. I promise you, you won't be alone. They'll come back for you and Reliance."

"But how? After the destruction of Coruscant and the sacrificing… why would risk to come…"

"Don't give into worry, Sey. You always told us not to, and now here you are going back on your own beliefs. That is not the Starrider I once knew."

She grinned back, knowing she hadn't let her worries taken over her since the first day she entered the galaxy, and Mara was making sure it would stay that way. "But do you think I am the one you can entrust with such a treasure?"

"I know for a fact, you would give up your life for my son, or anyone. You gave up your freedom for the freedom for my in-laws. I know you would do the same for my child." Mara lifted her hand off the teen and on to her child's head. "I love you my son, know that I will always be with you." Softly she kissed his tender head for the first and final time.

Suddenly, almost rhythmically a slashing agony pierced throughout her body, but as soon as it had come it vanished. A bright and blinding light of love and peace began to pull her into a place where no pain existed, and amazing standing before her was Luke.

Just as she thought it would be her last moments of life, she discovered it was merely the beginning.

Nor Anor watched in pleasure as the human male lifted the body of the former Mara Jade Skywalker towards him.

He beamed in triumph.

He had won.

Finally, the witch was being taken care of by the gods. Finally, she would no more influence those around her with the foolish thoughts of life and the mystic 'force' she used. Finally, both of the Jedi leaders were disposed of.

Durron knelt before the executor, holding outstretched the limp and pale corpse of the human female. Blood spilled relentlessly onto the floor. Nor Anor watched as five priestesses, including Re`quii, clean up the mess with a ngdin.

The 'clean-up' device was most useful for cleaning up the waste of any beings that had fallen to their deaths. He watched in hunger as the creatures began to plump up, knowing that a feast after the ceremony would await. A feast that would only make the finality of Jade's death more sealed and confirmed.

_*You said you were indestructible, that I would never have my vengeance. Now here you are. Lifeless before me. I shall delight in your blood tonight. Your birth was one of pain and now you die in pain. As it always should be. Anyone as stubborn as your deserves such agony. *_ He paused for a moment. _*As for Starrider, the gods have something else in store for the obdurate little wretch. *_

Beaming, he ordered Kyp, "Take her to Antagog. There, Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai will prepare her for the ceremony."

Without another word, the human male did as commanded.

A cry broke the silence. It came from across the room.

_*Ahhh… the child. *_ Swiftly the Yuuzhan Vong strolled to the girl and crying infant.

Starrider was huddled in a corner, holding tightly to the Skywalker child, rocking it back to sleep. After being around her for so long he recognized that half of the rocking wasn't rocking at all, but her shaking.

Re`quii and the others were nearly finished cleaning up the mess. Once they were finished, he focused his attention back on the young human female. Holding out his hand he offered his help. "My dear?"

She looked up into his masquered face. The four diagonal scars where Fin'h had used his secretly implanted claws to teach her a lesson still shown on her face as attentive as they had the day of her imprisonment. Those scars were reminders of her defiance… and she still hadn't learned her lesson.

Starrider slowly got up from the ground using the wall as support, not allowing the Vong to assist her.

To his shock, no salty tears shown on her face. _*So… she is getting stronger. Perfect. *_

"You don't approve, young one?" the executor questioned in his native tongue.

She replied in the same speech. "To kill out of revenge is immoral as your beliefs in the many false gods you claim exist. Blasphemous in your eyes, I may be, but the truth is what I speak."

Anger surged through him. How dare she speak back in such a tone. "Take this… adherent to Yonghai!" Before she could react, Re`quii and two perfects grabbed her forcefully. Re`quii snatched the baby, cradling it as one would do to their own. "The ceremony for Jade's death will be tonight. You are the witness."

"No!" Starrider screamed with tears flowing from her face. For the first time she allowed them to show brilliantly before a Yuuzhan Vong. "Please, don't make me do it! I beg you."

Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion, Nor Anor focused his attention to the baby. "Shall we use the infant then?"

Defeat filled her soft voice, which was now cracked and dry. "No, but…"

"I thought not. Take her." The executor waved his hand at the perfects. They dragged the human out while Re`quii and the child trailed behind.

Once the door closed, Nor Anor shook his head. If only the girl understood the power she was up against, maybe…

An idea suddenly sprang into his mind. His eyes glistened in awe at the foul thought.

Greedily he walked over to his villip, contacting Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai, informing him of the little extra arrangement that was going to proceed at the ceremony.

Ku Yonghai, a very influential Yuuzhan Vong by both rank and statue, wore robes of deep scarlet. The entire front of the ceremonial outfit was adorned with one small bone of each of those who had been reluctant to believe in the true beings. His face was a pale blue, but the tattooing and scaring that was required in the sacrifices covered most of his flesh.

Tattoos elaborately designed on his face continued all the way to the first abdomen. Each depiction had been done in the blood from the sacrifice mixed with niap, a deadly venom found in the stomach of a dweebit.

The toxin was extremely risky to have split on the skin, much less injected into the first layer. One had to be so careful while having it done for if it had just one atom too much, the being would lose their entire limb to the pain.

What was more hazardous the tattoos were also designed on his chest. It was a sign of honor towards the gods to take on such pain, or the risk of death.

Even some of the other priests would have the tattoos done on their chests, but never would they have them done with the venom mixed with the blood.

Usually the tattoos were only designated to be on the face, but being the highest leader in the ritual acts, Ku Yonghai had to out of honor and respect to the gods. It was his responsibility that the followers saw the gods would protect him even from the poison that had been injected into his skin.

Ku Yonghai was now preparing the sacrifice of the Jedi female. The helpful Kyp Durron, a former Jedi who had converted freely and willingly to their religion and beliefs, sat cross legged at the other side of the room. His eyes had been closed and his breathing had rapidly deceased into a slow and almost fatally lingering matter. It even made the high priest curious on how Jedi could slow down their breathing to near demise. He'd have to keep that question in mind once Durron had awakened.

Suddenly, a noise from his villip entered his hearing.

"Oh, it will be a special treat for the girl. The gods surely inspired you Nor Anor." With that, the priest touched the villip and watched it return back to its original shape.

Turning back to the matter at hand, the Yuuzhan Vong strolled over to the lifeless human.

As the lower priests and priestesses tended to her, making ready the woman for the sacrificing.

Suddenly the door to the preparation rooms flung open to reveal a female human struggling in the grip of two Yuuzhan Vong perfects.

Ku Yonghai eyed the human female. She had been most difficult at times, even the time of her breaking. Not even she was broken.

Neither had the boy.

Rage burned deep within the darkened soul of the Yuuzhan Vong. The boy hadn't escaped but the ceremony of Yravlac hadn't gone as planned. How it did… the answer would never be fully revealed to him, but no matter what happened Starrider couldn't find out. She could still be used as bait, but only in time. Patience. It was something even the gods demanded.

To his surprise, at her entrance, Durron's eyes opened almost quickly, almost too quickly. Jumping to his feet, the man went to the cleric's side.

Whispering for only Ku Yonghai's ears to hear, the man questioned. "Why is she here?" then he saw the child being held by Re`quii. "And the Skywalker child? What part of this do they partake in this?"

"Calm down, energetic one. Starrider is the witness for this celebration."

Kyp's veins went cold. _*No. *_ he screamed inside.

Still harassed against the Perfects, she didn't' make a sound. _*Starrider, don't struggle. You are only going to make things worse. Trust me. *_

Using her famous words, and obviously hearing him through the Force, Starrider slowly stopped her struggling, then glared at him.

She didn't trust him one bit, and he didn't blame her.

The priest began to walk over to the infant.

"Please! Don't hurt the child. Please, anything you want of me… I'll do, just don't harm Reliance." She pleaded. The terror in her voice scared even him. Kyp never heard her so frightened.

Finally, making up his mind Kyp strolled over to Ku Yonghai, the mumbled to him. "You have the girl were the gods want her. We can use the child for other manipulation purposes. If she is so willing to be a witness, imagine the things in which the gods could force her to do with only the help of this child." He had carefully made it known that _gods_ had her were _they _wanted her, not him or them, but where _they _wanted her.

As if thinking the priest stared at the newborn intently.

Walking away from him, he walked over to Starrider extending his hand stroking the scars across her face with a claw. Blood oozed slowly from the old wound, then nodding his head he responded.

"So be it, Starrider. You have vowed yourself before the gods that you would do anything right now, if we would not hurt the human infant. Your request will be granted, as long as you will be the witness for the ritual."

She took in a shaky breath before answering. "I will be a witness." Starrider forced out.

At the very moment, Kyp felt something evil enter the room. He had been around the presence all his life, but now something enticed it, giving it more power than usual.

Then Starrider had been forcefully taken away to another room.

She had been stripped down to the bear minimal. Now she stood still as the priestesses clothed her in extremely tight garments of black. Thrown around her waist as a like a wrap skirt of black with fine luminosity designs embroidered around the entire piece.

Suddenly one of the females' long slender hand began to take hold of her now long hair, parting it into small sections, then tightly braiding each part.

She closed her eyes.

All the motion around her wasn't helping calm her down much. She wanted to burst out in tears but held them back.

Reliance was only a few feet away, being cradled in the arms of Re`quii. Standing behind her was Feng Shui, one of the male Yuuzhan Vong Perfects, prepared to strike the child at the first sign of tears.

_*God help us. *_

It had been almost two hours since she had been sitting in a tiny isolation room, when finally someone entered.

The human shut the entrance behind him. A series of locking noises could be heard.

He saw her and nearly dropped his jaw. "Umm.. wow, I mean you look extravagant."

Starrider narrowed her eyes at him. Standing up she thrust her finger in his face. "You did this! Cause of you Mara is dead. You killed her! How could you?"

"Sey… I had no choice. Nor Anor…"

"BUT YOU DID HAVE A CHOICE! THAT'S THE WHOLE—"

Roughly Kyp grabbed her shoulders surprising her into silence. "Sey! You don't understand. No matter what I choose she would've been put to death. Plus, if I said no, I wouldn't be around to keep Reliance alive. Yonghai surely would've murdered the child too."

Water began to fill her eyes up from the frustration. _*There must have been some other way. *_

Quickly, Starrider used the Force to ease her tears away. As fast as they had come, they disappeared as if they never adorn her face. Changing the subject she asked. "So is it time for the ceremony?"

He let out a breath. "Yes. Are you ready?"

"In a way." She responded, mocking his saying.

Kyp wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. He could feel her resistance in his action.

_*Get away from me Durron. *_

They processed into the ceremony, but he didn't move his arm. _*Starrider, you have more protection with me than if I left you alone, let it be. *_

He could feel her protest deep inside of her, but she didn't let it overwhelm her. _*You vow to me that Reliance won't be hurt or killed? *_

_*I give you my word. By the way do you know who the other witness is? *_

As the continued to walk up a shudder ran through Sey_. *No. Do you? *_

_*No. I am afraid not. I thought that they might have told you. *_

_*Then I guess we'll find out after the feast. *_

Her bottom lip trembled. Whispering to him she quietly asked, "I can't do this. Isn't there something you could tell them to stop this?"

"You're asking me to alter the universe. I already helped you _and_ the child too. Yonghai is already suspicious of me. If I ask of anymore my early execution would only ensure yours."

Starrider bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from speaking anymore. Every answer he gave only grieved her heart more. She made a promise and she had to stick with it… but not without a fight.

_*God, please do something… save us from the sin about to be committed. Please. *_

_ _

_ _

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN FORCEFUL BETRAYALS SECTION 5!!!!_**

   [1]: mailto:dpriser@aol.com



	5. FB 5 Stigmatized

Forceful Betrayals: Section 5 "Stigmatized" Author ~ Amithyst Sey Blade  
  
When I Finished it ~ January 1, 2003  
  
Why I Wrote it ~ To finish the story, and for those of you who are just bored waiting for the major authors to finish with the next novel. DURN!  
  
Shocked? ~ Well I am. when I had started writing this I concluded that I would write probably only one section, possible two at the max, now I'm on Section 5. who knows what's going to happen next. I do not plan any of this, I only let my fingers and imagination let go on my stories. I do not even know what I wrote until I read it over.  
  
Note ~ Forceful Betrayals originally was created in order for me to vent my feelings and add myself in the Star Wars, and yes I do see a lot of myself in Starrider, but the real reason why I created this fiction was cause I needed to see someone else go through problems like I am today, though they may be different, they both have the same emotional distraught and hurt that comes along with problems. Now I continue the story to not end it, but carry on the story of the struggling captive and now, Skywalker child and the rest of the gang.  
  
Note2: One has no idea after reading these NJO books, how hard it is not to type Ben instead of Reliance! AH!  
  
Spoilers ~ YEAH A LOT!!! I finally found out what a spoiler was.Laters!  
  
Rating ~ PG-13  
  
Thanks2 ~ I would like to thank not only George Lucas and friends for creating this vast universe, but to all my friends; Mayo Solo for continuing to keep in contact with me and reading my fictions and pressing me to finish this section, and for all of my friends who asked me what I was doing. for putting up with my really long summery. I would also like to dedicate this fiction to all those victims to the Terrorist Attack on America. Pray and we will make it through. The attack has significance in my fiction causing me to write in more depth though I wish that the attack never had taken place.  
  
Warning ~ Some of these characters in this fan fiction are the creations of George Lucas and the other authors that help him continue on the stories of these wonderful heroes and heroines. However, Amithyst Blade would like to take credit for the ones she created, which are listed below: Seyla Starrider, Enoil Shai, Lydia Ebony, Zengi Fin'h, Seth Midori, Ian and Ae`lina Lopez, Harmony Srov, Feng Shui, *Kineel Len, *Laque Shui, Re`quii, Reliance Skywalker, Ku Yonghai, Tune Srov and his wife.  
  
Copyright 2003 of Sey ~ Story credit to the authors. Credit of creating already known characters in Star Wars to George Lucas and friends.  
  
Time ~ Well, right after Forceful Betrayals: Section 4 of course.  
  
Description ~ Just read it already!!!  
  
Part one ~ Hide Their Eyes (phat chance)  
  
From a short distance, guarding the executor and the Supreme Cleric, Perfect Feng saw Nom Anor eye the ngdins plump and full of the Jedi woman's blood as he licked his lips his stomach growled in hunger. The executor and everyone around him would feast on the liquid right after the witnesses had taken the first drink.  
  
Turning his head slightly, Feng saw Starrider. She stood before the Supreme Cleric with Kyp Durron along her side. The two were dressed in total midnight colors. Starrider's hair was now painfully braided on her head. The garment, which she wore was extremely tight and form fitting revealing her tall and now shapely figure. His eyes studied her, taking her in, but when he got to her eyes, he saw hopelessness in them that he had never seen before. Even after eight full moons, Feng had not made an effort to talk to what the others referred to as Star; for three reasons. One, she constantly would not conform to any of the ancient beliefs of Yun-Yuuzhan, two she was like a burning sun that constantly frayed and created questions about what the Yuuzhan Vong were teaching, and third, it was a short difficulty of whom she was and her domain.  
  
Feng persistently kept a secret eye on her, watching her every move. The strange thing about her, she never planned anything she said, and like the ex-Jedi now Apprentice Durron, meditated two times each day, sometimes more. Strangely, his mind began to think of her increasingly daily, but he forbade that feeling, knowing what heresy he would get himself into. It would mean death, and he could not afford to do that to his domain. From a long line of armament Perfects, he would have been chosen as to defend of the Higher Few, and might have been able to protect the High Lord Shimmera himself if he hadn't conversed with a Shamed One.  
  
From the single conversation, he was never to see the glory and honor to be in the presence with one of the Higher Few. Yet, in a way he was glad that the pain had not been placed on him. After that night of talking with the Shamed One, he found a new truth that contradicted everything that was ever taught to him, but somehow it fit.  
  
Disguarding the thoughts, he focused his attention on what would be another proof to the new truth.  
  
~  
  
Sey and Kyp reached the alter. In the center of it was a small pool that was the color of night but a hue of red reflected in the organic light. The only other beings there were Eminent Perfect Kineel Len, Ku Yonghai, Nom Anor, and a few other unrecognizable faces. Warmaster Tsavong Lah stood next to Ku Yonghai wearing a menacing clad of living armor that resembled something one would see in a horror Holo.  
  
Finally, her eyes saw him. Cuddled closely, yet fatally in the arms of Re`quii. He was still wrapped in the blankets as before. His eyes were halfway closed, but through the Force, she knew he was awake.  
  
Taking her eyes off the young Skywalker child, something cause her knees to buckle making her fall to the ground before the Yuuzhan Vong. Something unseen kicked her back in the legs, causing her muscles to give out underneath her. Her defenses went up and she blocked herself from everything. *Don't you ever touch me like that again, Durron! *  
  
*Then pay attention. *  
  
His words brought her back into what was really happening. There was no use worrying, but she had to think of something, but what?  
  
~  
  
"Yun-Yuuzhan, ew reffo uoy eseht ngdins lluf fo eht hctrew, Mara Jade Skywalker's, doolb. Ekat eht owt namuh sledifni dna wohs meht tahw niap si... tahw uoy evah decifircas dnda tahw uoy era. Wohs meht eht niap fo tahw yeht llac efil."  
  
("Yun-Yuuzhan, we offer you these ngdins full of the wretch, Mara Jade Skywalker's, blood. Take the two human infidels and show them what pain is. what you have sacrificed and what you are. Show them the pain of what they call life.")  
  
With that, Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai raised his hands.  
  
~ Taking the moment, Sey charged at the Yuuzhan Vong standing before her. Every word he spoke scarred her deeply. She knew what he was saying, what he was praying to and for. The evilness had begun to drown her but she couldn't let it go on, even if it meant her death.  
  
Her tackle knocked them both to the ground, but only Yonghai slammed to the floor in total surprise. Using all her strength, she struggled to keep him down, but she knew she couldn't keep him there forever.  
  
~  
  
Every being around was shocked, but Tsavong Lah and the Perfects that had been present, all prepared to attack her. The Warmaster motioned for one of the Perfects to get her off the Cleric.  
  
*What are you doing, Starrider? * Kyp echoed at her.  
  
However, just as she was about to answer, he saw out of the corner of his eye Skywalker's child screaming. The sound was heart wrenching and, Kyp thought, the most horrible cry of agony he had ever heard.  
  
Then something in him clicked.  
  
It happened so fast. Not even, he could have anticipated what he was doing. Whatever had happened, Reliance was in his arms and he was running.  
  
~  
  
"Teg ffo won, Star! Teg ffo!" When Starrider wouldn't get off Yonghai, Eminent Perfect Kineel couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out his organic whip, he slashed the female human's back and a cry left her lips.  
  
*The blissful cry of pain *, he thought savoring her screams.  
  
Rolling of the priest, tears began to taint her cheeks. Though defeat had mastered her this time, she knew Reliance and Kyp were safe, at least for the moment, but as for her, she was in danger.  
  
Something smacked hard against her side once again, leaving behind a horrible pang and soreness. She had felt that sting before, but only through the Force link she had with Jacen, they had shared before he had been killed. Seyla never realized the magnitude of agony he went through during his last moments, never imagined him going through this.  
  
Warmness began to take hold of her body as something sticky seeped from her body onto the ground.  
  
Faintly she heard an old familiar voice she hadn't heard and wished she never had in months. "I'll dispose of her, Supreme Cleric. The infidel needs to be taught a lesson." His hideous voice replied. Seyla did not need to open her eyes to discern whose lips the words came from.  
  
*If only we had met under different circumstances, maybe. * her thought shocked her but was cut off by the pain that screamed through her body.  
  
"No, Fin'h." Yonghai protested. Sey could hear others assisting the Supreme Cleric back upon his feet. She groaned in pain as he continued. "You must stay here to celebrate the Rite. The ceremony will continue, as the gods have already ordered that we mark this day with such a glorious event. Durron and the Skywalker child can't run forever, as for the wife of Skywalker tried so but perished. The gods will allow their capture in good time. As for this witch." the high priest glanced around the room at the Perfects. Finally, he made his selection. "Perfect Feng, I want you to keep watch over this being. I believe she has endured enough honor for today."  
  
Feng threw his arm across his chest in salute, and then bowed low before the priest in respect. "As the gods wish, Supreme Cleric." With that, he lifted Seyla from the bloodied ground.  
  
She couldn't feel his arms wrap themselves around her since her back was numb from the welt on her back, but she did feel something strangely and shockingly comforting with his being ever so close to her before she lost sense of where she was.  
  
~  
  
Dropping Starrider on the nefarious hover bed that was in her quarters, he gazed down at her in disbelief. She was only a mere human, female to make the factors worse, and she had attacked the highest priest.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong Perfect shook his head. He knew he would never be able to understand human beings and their strange ways, especially her.  
  
"Feng?" a small voice asked for his attention behind him. Turning around, Feng saw a small smooth Yuuzhan Vong female holding a tray of revival medics and fresh foods. The female could be no more than seventeen standard years old, but he knew for a fact she still had put on enough hardship to cleanse an entire fleet. "What are you doing here, Laque domain Shui?"  
  
Keeping her eyes cast to the ground, she answered softly, though loud and clear enough for Feng to hear her. "I've brought the human some ointments of healing and you some food." With that, she placed the tray on the nightstand beside the bed, and then got on one knee awaiting her further orders.  
  
Ignoring the female, Feng looked back at Starrider for a few silent moments. "You candidly believe this infidel will save you and the other Shamed Ones?" His tone meant nothing of mockery instead total seriousness.  
  
"I do, Perfect."  
  
"Tell me the story again; the prophecy."  
  
Though she had been blessed by the gods with the gift to create and interpret prophecies, her skin had betrayed her when she had been rewarded with the scars, her body rejected. Shunned by the deformation chemical that cursed her body, Laque was thus cursed to be a Shamed One, living in constant exile and persecution. Now she had interpreted a new more vast prophecy that now all the Shamed Ones scattered across the universe knew very well.  
  
Excitement shuddered through Laque's heart. She knew deep down inside her brother wanted to believe in the prophecy, but he wasn't easily impressed by whimsical predictions. He too had been cursed by the gods with the chemical that took away scars, yet he had been more fortunate to not have his body reject the tattoos.  
  
Smiling, Laque told the prophecy she had heard a million times, and now recited the prophecy in its ancient flowing form.  
  
"Upon thee night, when thy friend is killed A human girl will rise against her will. Cursed with a form of smoothness that's rare, Graced by the four scars hidden by her hair With crystal blue eyes of a placid sea She will come, cry and flee Try and try, she won't get away From the one deemed as Agent She has been condemned to stay. Kidnapped, imprisoned, cursed and shattered Her body be bruised and her soul be battered Her heart and hope shall still shine through Holding up a Light of the deepest blue Darkness may storm And thy eye of calm but be forlorn Lives will be lost to thou this day Peoples of forsaken Beings of the same struggle and try Some will get away But fret not, will thou be If all scarred stand against thee Battles be bloody Tears be scarce In ye end she won't be theirs. Born from somewhere far off From the same galaxy were thou come from Her domain will parish in the same state Her heart will never know what has become of late. Then again will she fall for another Against his heart he won't shudder Deny thou will, but love will keep His heart so pure To thy virgin thou beat No longer tears will scorn thy eyes Blooming into love, neither despise. Love thou deep Love shall grow Our lives will love be over flown Love one God Instead of more Intent on each other's need Will thou show other's thy creed."  
  
When she ended, she shrank up again, almost as she were folding herself, protecting the prophecy was the only thing keeping her from crumbling inside herself. Silence filled the quarters as Laque waited for her dismissal.  
  
Feng didn't spare her a glace, though every word she spoke seemed to reflect on his own life, but his refused to believe in such nonsense. "You believe in profanation, all forms of heresy itself. Blasphemy is everything you believe in as well as this wretch who sleeps on. Get out, Shamed One." In his voice, Laque could hear anger, but at the same time his soul slowly understanding that Sey may be the one to lead them out of the condemnation. "Leave Laque. Next time you come near me, I'll surely order you a cleansing."  
  
With that, Laque scurried out of the room.  
  
Glancing over at the female human, Feng clenched his fist. Why did she have to invade his every thought? It was hard enough ignoring her in his mind, but having to keep close watch over her was more than a challenge, it was torture.  
  
Torture of what could never be.  
Part two ~ Chained to You (Savage Garden)  
  
Kineel Len bowed before the Supreme Cleric. It was the middle of the night and never had any high official called another being from their sleeping chambers at this time, but Kineel did not argue with the fact. He knew his place and it was not his to question.  
  
"Eminent Perfect Kineel Len, the gods have told me that they are very pleased with you, and so am I." He paused a moment as he came closer. "Stand up and look on me."  
  
Kineel did as he was told and saw the Supreme Cleric. It was not the first time he had seen the decorative and honorably scarred face of the priest. "An honor."  
  
"Not the only one you have been deemed to receive." Kineel raised where there would have been an eyebrow, but did not interrupt. "You displayed such quick assessment and ability at what happened tonight. At first, I was against what the gods have willed to be yours, but now my doubts are no more. Your technique's in breaking are known and have been known to crumble even the most stubborn of Jeedai."  
  
"What infidel does the gods want me to shatter? Whomever it is I know I w-"  
  
"Don't be so sure, Kineel. The Jeedai they have called to be broken is Star."  
  
Kineel opened his frayed mouth to continue his statement before but was cut short. "Star?" he repeated with a hunger that had been starving inside of him. The only thing that had been keeping his desires at bay had been the strict order that no one was to touch the infidel. Cruelly he smiled, but a thought came to his mind. "What about Agent Fin'h? I was lead to believe that he had her under control."  
  
The Supreme Cleric shook his head in disapproval. "The human has committed quite faithfully to the gods and the True Way and he does have things under control, as you say, but I am not asking, nor are the gods asking you that you should break her of intimate sorts. Just. taunt her, scare her. Do whatever you must but under no condition must Fin'h know about it."  
  
His lust rose but Kineel refused to let it show. "Understood, milord."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
~  
  
Morning.  
  
Pain surged through entire body like fire. Her eyes reluctantly opened. At first, she had not the faintest idea where she was, but she never did. Memories flooded back into her mind unwillingly and she remembered what had transpired that night before.  
  
"I must admit that was nice." Kineel whispered into the air.  
  
Laque's heart felt disgusted. A slave to the Eminent Perfect, she had managed to visit her brother before he came back to his chambers to find her gone.  
  
She shuddered. If she had not gotten back in time the Laque knew definitely she would not have awakened this very morning.  
  
He moved off his back and leaned forward to give her a long immodest kiss. Pulling up off her he smiled heartlessly into her eyes. "I'll be back early tonight," he beamed at her before crawling off the aijso and left the sleeping quarters to herself.  
  
"Pervert," she mumbled under her breath. She darted out of the bed and to bathe off all the dirtiness he forced her to do the night before. Tainted with his sick cravings, Laque first had been scarred by his ways three years earlier. Since then, he never let her out of his sight, or out of his hands.  
  
Sliding on her robes, she quickly combed her fingers through her hair and walked towards the valve door. Setting her hand on the gel panel the valve turned an eerie red then opened swiftly. Laque strolled out of the living hut. Kineel had asked specifically for a living place so he could have some peace and quiet to contemplate with the gods.  
  
Hardly the truth.  
  
Deep inside, she knew the only true reason he had asked for chambers in the center of the forest had been to quiet her screams and keep her away from her brother. If her brother had found out what Kineel was doing with her, no she could not ask such a favor from Feng. He had already sacrificed his chance to ever become the Eminent Perfect, all because she wanted to tell him of the prophecy. She could not ask him to give up his life for her. It was just too much. Laque knew Feng would kill Kineel for what he was doing to her, but after that it would only gain him the same title as herself, and she could not do that to her brother. Her brother had worked so hard, ultimately harder than Kineel and deserved his title ten times more than him.  
  
Hiking though the hidden trail of the forest, Laque begged her mind to forget the subject all together and finally came to the lake. Looking around to see if any was near she saw only a small prey bird flying across the lake.  
  
Walking out into the open, Laque put her hands up on her chest and began to undo her robes. Nearly disguarding them completely off her body her hands wrapped the garments back around her skin when as she heard a soft snap of a twig. Dropping to the ground, she hid behind a bush and saw the second human to conform to the so-called True Ways.  
  
Something by the way he strolled, Laque sensed a new found wisdom and serenity from the ex-Jedi. Silently she waited quietly for Durron to do something.  
Part three ~ Lying to Myself (Ben Glover)  
  
Kyp held Reliance closely to his chest. The newborn was wrapped up in blankets and the front of his cloak. At the water's edge, the Jedi began humming a tranquil melody he remembered faintly that his mother used to sing. Humming the few bars, he remembered what it was like before the Yuuzhan Vong came into the galaxy, before it all had happened. He remembered how it all started, as did every war. It always started with politics then it led to bloodshed. It always broke his heart.  
  
*One year, * he thought to himself as he stared at Reliance. *It has nearly been one year since the fall of the New Republic. *  
  
"What are we going to do now, Rel?" he asked the sleeping infant in his arms. The child had not been fed for three hours and he could feel his tummy growl for food. Kyp continued to hum the song to comfort not just the child but himself.  
  
He hated what he had become. Hated what blood was stained on his hands. Hated the fact he had turned from the light to this. And why? Kyp could have blamed Harmony, the Vor/human he had met in contact with, for his turning but he knew inside it was not the truth.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Kyp dropped down onto his knees and began to weep, holding the child close to him. Tears began to fall from his cheeks. It was all his fault. Because of him, Rel would never know his mother. Never hear the stories she had of his father be told to him. Of the famous farm boy hero that saved the galaxy. Of how they both met each other and how she nearly died of a fatal unknown disease and lived through it, in turn saving his life as well.  
  
How could he have let things get so far out of hand? How could he have tossed everyone's feelings aside like nothing?  
  
Something warm touched his arm. Tender and kind the touch seemed to suck away all his fears for protecting the Skywalker child. He did not look up as the stranger spoke to him in a small yet soothing voice. "You care for the human infant. Underneath that entire mysterious demeanor, you really care."  
  
The peaceful voice helped him to his feet. Again, she spoke, but this time he turned his head up to see whom it was. "My dwelling is not far from here. You look tired and worn out. There is food and plenty of fresh water." Then she tore her eyes from his and dropped her arms to her side, remembering who both of them were. "I mean you no disrespect, Apprentice."  
  
Blinking at her comment, Kyp felt worse than he had before. He had sunken so low now Yuuzhan Vong trembled to be near him. She offered food and shelter, if not just for a while, she had. Not wanting to loss the chance, Kyp kept his feelings as best he could to himself. "Your help is appreciated."  
  
Smiling, she turned around and began to weaver her way into the thick forest vegetation to a secluded and very well hidden domicile. Once inside the dwelling, he saw it was larger than he expected.  
  
Standing in the central room, the ceiling itself was three times as high than himself. It surprised him that a female Yuuzhan Vong would have such accommodations, not that he was against it, but it was very unnatural to the Vong culture to do so.  
  
"Please, sit. There is an aijso in the corner. You may lay the infant there. I'll go and find some fresh blankets." With that she hurried off into another room, then came back just as he laid Reliance on the sponge couch.  
  
She gently lay the blankets on the child, careful not to wake him. For the first time, Kyp noticed her skin. "You have no scars?" the words fell from his lips before he could stop them.  
  
"Yes, I do. But not the kind you'd expect on a Yuuzhan Vong," her answer was barely a whisper.  
  
Frowning he heard the desperation in her voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"I am a Shamed One. My name means nothing."  
  
"It may mean nothing to you, but it does to me. What's your name?" he added with more persistence.  
  
"Laque."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he started to pray. Actually, thinking that he was doing such a thing made him chuckle inside. Praying to anyone or anything would have been the last thing in the universe Kyp would have thought he would be doing now, but he did. He needed whatever aid he could get for what he was going to ask could mean life or death for both him and Reliance. "I need your help Laque."  
  
"Whatever you need, I shall give. You are the Apprentice a-"  
  
Putting his hand to her lips, he cut her sentence off. "No, listen. I no longer hold that title, nor do I want to. Promise me you won't tell a soul what I am going to tell you now."  
  
Laque nodded and began to listen.  
  
~  
  
Her body felt so bruised, so grimy. Her heart ached to stop the constant fighting, the constant struggle to hope for another day, for the day when peace would bloom throughout the galaxy. She missed Jacen as a friend, but her soul had never felt so empty and unfilled.  
  
*God, where are you? * she cried as she woke up. *I cannot take this anymore. * She had held in the tears for so long. Welded up her pain and put it aside, helping others to escape. Now she was the one alone. She was the one in pain, but for the first time she was not afraid of it. Not afraid of what they were going to do to her. She was just afraid of going through it all alone.  
  
"Star?" A masculine unfamiliar voice called her. Sey did not like the name they had shunned her with. It was not her name, but the being's voice sent her heart jumping into hyperspace.  
  
Turning around off her side towards the other side of the bed, she realized that she had been sleeping on a hover bed, something she had not had the privilege to rest in for nearly a year. A Yuuzhan Vong sat in a chair beside her and recognized the being as, "Feng? So you're the Perfect that they assigned to watch over me, huh?"  
  
Ignoring her last comment, the male spoke. "Why were you crying?" "I.I am sorry. I did not realize someone was in here." Pausing, she looked away from the Yuuzhan Vong. She knew the punishment that was becoming of her because she released her tears in front of them.  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone, Sey." He replied startling her with his vow and the use of her real name.  
  
"What?" blinking her eyes she turned back towards him.  
  
He shook his head. *What am I doing? * Every instinct, everything that ever been taught to him, told him to report her wrong doing, but his heart stopped him. All night he had been arguing with himself on what he was going to do if such a thing had happened. Feng could not believe he was risking so much for this infidel. He had struggled so hard to get where he was, and now?  
  
Now, he was willing to have it stripped away for her!  
  
Frowning, Sey looked completely confused this switched to fear. "Whatever it is you want. I'm not going to do it." Already she was backing to the furthest corner of bed to get away from him. Curled into a fetal position, Sey held her arm up as if to defend herself from a blow of a couffee. Her other hand wrapped tightly around her knees, causing the tight black outfit she wore to cling even closer to her body. "I am not going t-"  
  
Getting up, Feng rushed to her side. His abrupt movement upset her, and her entire body began to tremble.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed. Ignoring her pleads, Feng only got closer, finally grabbing her wrists in a tight firm grip. She tired to struggle from his hold but could not get free. "No, I won't let you! Let me go!"  
  
Trying his best to quiet her, he had to jerked her closer to him to silence her pleads of mercy. Now their faces were millimeters from one another. Searching in her deep eyes, Feng saw only fear. "Not until you listen to me." He let a moment go by to be sure she would stay quiet, and then nodded in thanks. "I would never try anything of the sort on you. I have heard rumors that many have tried to do so on you, but the honor of guarding you is not something I abuse, that much I give you my word on." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is. I want to help you in anyway possible."  
  
"You. you want to help me?" His words took her breath away. Sey could have sworn her heart was pounding hard enough for Feng to notice. "Why?"  
  
"I." the Perfect stopped himself. He had no answer to that question. Well, he did, but he was not going to tell her he loved her. The very idea barely deemed itself to be in his dreams. "I believe in the Prophecy, not the True Ways."  
  
"The Prophecy? Umm. I'm not familiar with that."  
  
"It's a forbidden divination that has been around for millenniums among the Shamed Ones. I dare not utter such words from my own lips, but my sister has told it too me, has tried to convince me about its truth." He released his hold and her hands fell into her lap. Lifting up his right hand up, Feng lightly pushed back her soft long hair that always seemed to cover the left side of her face. He found himself trembling as his fingertips brushed against the four scars on her cheek.  
  
Sey felt his shaking but stayed still and silent as his fingers traced the haunting scars.  
  
"Cursed with a form of smoothness that's rare, graced by the four scars hidden by her hair." Feng mumbled two lines from the Prophecy as if trying to place everything in reality.  
  
"The Prophecy-" the sixteen-year old human breathed as his whispers fell into her hearing. "I'm the Prophecy?"  
  
"Yes," Feng replied before he could stop himself. Jerking back into the present, he saw how close they really were to one another. Her lips so near to. shaking off the thought, Feng dropped his hand. Crawling off the bed, Feng turned to look at her. He found her staring at him, but eyes quickly diverted from his.  
  
She was shaking badly. What he did not know was that her wounds covered by the blanket that was wrapped around her were bleeding. Sey was numb to the fact, and never noticed as went to get her meal.  
Part four ~ Protection (phat chance)  
  
"Thank you, Admiral Li for your time." The now twenty-one year old spoke to the Chiss officer.  
  
"Anything to clean the galaxy of those scar heads, General Fel. After a year in seclusion their going to be in a huge surprise when they discover what we have in store for them." Admiral Li of the Fistfight fleet merged of every sort of being under his command, but all of which united for the same cause.  
  
Keeping an expressionless face, Jagged Fel said. "Let's just hope they don't discover it."  
  
"Exactly," the Chiss leader laughed, something unknown for the race. "May the Force be with us all."  
  
"And to you Admiral." With that, Jag clicked the Holo-vid off. Turning around he walked back towards the living room. He could feel someone coming towards the door. Without waiting for a knock, he pressed the manual button to open the door.  
  
Jaina stood smiling devilishly at him. Before he could ask what was making her bubble with joy her lips were already on his. Kissing her back, he drank her in, wrapping his arms around her, before pulling back. Never would he have pictured himself a year before, with Jaina hiding in the Outer Regions on his old homeworld.  
  
After escaping from Zekk and Midori, Jaina and Jag had nowhere else to go. Coruscant had fallen once they reached into space, and Jaina had still been badly damaged from her side wound. The only place Jag knew, as a safe haven, was his homeworld. Her injuries had been so bad she had to be in a bacta tank for a month.  
  
His father had allowed Jagged to resume his rank while she was in recovering. During the time of her recovery and rehabilitation, he never gave up trying to come into contact with her mother or father, or somebody.  
  
Jag couldn't remember the last time she had smiled, though he had tried. Today though, more than a thin line of hope glistened on her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
Her amber eyes twinkled and all she could do was giggle. A graceful hand came to his cheek. Jaina just smiled contently feeling his face. Tears began to fall from her eyes. They were tears of happiness. Looking into his deep green eyes, she bit her lower lip grinning from ear to ear. "They're here."  
  
The blunt choice of words caught him off guard. "Who?"  
  
"My parents and Anakin." Her voice sounded far off, but she didn't linger on the words she grabbed Jag's hands. "I can feel them."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked concerned. Bringing his left hand, he stroked her face gently. He didn't want to see her heart broken again. Even if she didn't know it, his would always shatter for her sake, but never would he allow it to show.  
  
She turned to look at him. Her cinnamon eyes burning like fire. "How does anyone know, should be the question." Jaina paused and smiled. "I can feel them in the Force. They're alive. Just out of orbit."  
  
"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting." Jag turned to leave but she caught his hand forcing him to stay. He saw tears filling her eyes. "Jaina, what is it?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but the tears flooded out of her eyes. Jag slid in the chair beside her and wrapped his arms around her again as she cried on his shoulder. Already he could feel the wetness seep through his shirt. Jaina breathed in shakily, not wanting to let go of him.  
  
His hand slid down her hair as he stroked it to calm her down. "What's wrong?" he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"It's just that it's been so long since I've seen them."  
  
Jag lightly laughed, full as much joy as she was.  
  
~  
  
Feng watched silently as the human poked at the food that had been set before her. She had only taken a few bites in the past thirty minutes the food had been brought to her imprisonment, but Seyla did not seem to be hungry.  
  
"Why don't you eat something?"  
  
The observation caught the Jedi female's attention. Tearing her gaze from the window, Seyla kept her eyes focused at his feet. "Some things are best unmentioned."  
  
Dropping to the ground where she sat on the cushion seat, Feng studied her expression. Something was on her mind.  
  
"What worries you?"  
  
Her eyes finally came in focus with his, but she could not answer him. The plate that she had been holding in her hands clashed to the ground. Seyla scrambled off her feet and away from him to the closet and hid in its far corner.  
  
Some said that Force users like her could feel evil coming near or when something was wrong.  
  
Confused by Seyla's action, Feng jumped to his feet as the door suddenly slammed open revealing a shadowed figure he knew all too well. Respectfully, he fell to his knee and crossed his chest as the figure strolled in.  
  
"Perfect Shui." The higher ranked Yuuzhan Vong spat, emphasizing Feng's lower rank. "I am not surprised to see that you have been given the chore of babysitting."  
  
"Eminent Perfect Kineel Len," Feng replied but kept his comments to himself. Kineel was his superior. He had to live with that fact for life. Feng could feel the eyes of his superior burn into his neck, but kept his eyes lowered to the ground as he waited for him to speak.  
  
"You're duties as care taker are on temporary relief."  
  
Feng did not trust the tone in Kineel's voice. "I am under strict orders from the Supreme Cleric to keep watch on the Jedi heretic."  
  
"The words I have spoken to you come from that very blessed priest!" he boomed. "I not only outrank you, Shui, but I am your superior! Now obey or you will have to be cleansed."  
  
The anger and wrath in Kineel's voice did not threaten Feng for a moment, but he knew too well he held the power to exterminate him without being asked why later. Feng could not leave this universe yet. His sister still needed him, even if he would never admit that fact to her. She was Shamed. Without another moment's hesitation, Feng reluctantly got to his feet and left the chambers.  
  
"Perfect?" Kineel's voice rose in anger.  
  
Turning around, Feng respectfully kept his eyes to the ground and did not answer.  
  
"To keep watch of the wretch you first need to know where she is."  
  
His eyes darted halfway up, but Feng lowered them quickly. Swallowing, he reluctantly told him. "The closet."  
  
~  
  
Seyla felt the water fill her eyes as Feng uttered her hiding spot. Force, she had been so stupid to trust him, she thought to herself the second time that day.  
  
She heard the outer door shut and shuddered as the soft deadly footsteps of the dark presence loomed near her. Her heart trembled as she could feel him through the Force coming near her.  
  
How she could feel him, Sey did not know but the darkness that swarmed his life swallowed hers. Something stopped her from using the Force as a backfire on him. The darkness paralyzed her.  
  
"Here you are." The menacing voice cooed with an evil delight.  
  
A shiver of fear spiraled down her body. It felt as if she was choking from the obscurity that followed him. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable. She felt even more so exposed to this creature than Fin'h.  
  
Seyla squeezed her eyes tightly shut, praying that it was all a dream.  
  
His claws caressed her cheek. No, this was not a dream. At first the touch was soft then inverted to a heartless pressure, scratching her old scar wounds back open again.  
  
She did not attempt to cry out in pain.  
  
"So many condemn you of being unworthy, but I can tell that you are acceptable." His fingers slid down underneath her chin tilting it up slightly. "Look at me," he ordered.  
  
Resisting the urge to obey, Seyla found herself cooperating with the Yuuzhan Vong almost eagerly. Her eyes fell into his locked stare. She tried to look away, but it was no use. She could not defy to break the gaze.  
  
Silence hung between them. The Yuuzhan Vong never left his hand from her face as he studied her.  
  
Then she felt it.  
  
Tingly, yet soft and subtle something shifted through her soul almost like someone was reading her heart. Seyla began to shake unknowingly. Everything began to spin and her head dropped back nearly slamming against the wall.  
  
Kineel caught her head with his hand. Carefully, the Yuuzhan Vong lifted the female and carried her out of the closet. Strolling to the sleeping pallet, he laid her down upon its soft cushioning.  
  
As she lay unconscious, Kineel licked his lips.  
  
Slowly, Seyla regained her consciousness once again but not by her body will. Again, she felt the same shadow caressing her mind. Her eyes flew open to see the Yuuzhan Vong eyeing her with desire.  
  
"You dare touch me. I'll-"  
  
Her voice was silenced by his claws that dug into her facial scars. Now she whimpered.  
  
"Don't threaten me." He jerked her face away from his and turned on his heel to leave her, or so she had hoped.  
  
"Everyone knows how you are defiant to those superior to you. but I promise, after I get through with you, you'll be begging to obey me." Turning back towards the frightened human, he gave her a wicked smile. "I often wondered how a Jedi would taste."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Seyla stared at the door in shock. Something wet fell onto her cheek. Lifting her hand to her face, she looked at it and saw it was her blood and tears.  
  
Had she been crying? She could not remember when she had started but her mind was fogged as the Yuuzhan Vong's presence drifted further away, and so did her memory.  
  
~  
  
"How did your first confrontation with Star go?" The Supreme Cleric asked solemnly as Kineel entered his quarters. The high priest stood by the window looking down at the slaves working in the fields. Laboring over another organic vessel of some sort.  
  
"She won't remember anything. And anything she does will haunt her, as in a far away nightmare."  
  
Yonghai nodded. "Good, good. Your connection has served the gods well. They are very pleased."  
  
A eerie grin crept on the Vong's tattered and tattooed face. "I am here to serve."  
  
"You are, and for your service you shall be rewarded, in time. In due time."  
Part five ~ All the Reasons Why (downhere)  
  
Leia gasped her husband's hand as they both descended from the Falcon's ramp. She was shaking, but it did not bother her.  
  
Han glanced over to his wife and could not help but smile. "Leia, stop it. You're making me nervous."  
  
"I just cannot believe that we found this place. It's been a year since we've both seen J-" but she could not finish her sentence as she caught sight of a young woman walking along side of the always recognizable Jagged Fel.  
  
Her jaw dropped as she looked upon her daughter. No longer was she the teenager Leia expected her to be. The last time she had seen Jaina she had been in the hospital in a coma on Coruscant. No longer could she hold in her tears of joy. She let go of Han's hand and ran to her daughter. Both mother and daughter held each other crying like blubbering idiots.  
  
Han and Jag walked slowly to each other, both with red eyes full of tears, but neither gave into the fact that they were crying.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Han greeted as he slapped the pilot lightly on the back.  
  
"You're welcome General Solo. It was an honor to be granted such a responsibility. I'm only sorry we could not locate you two sooner."  
  
Han shrugged. "You did your best. And for that I owe you my life." He turned to see Jaina wiping the tears from her swollen cheeks and conversing wither her mother.  
  
Blinking, it took a moment for the older man to discern that the beautiful creature before him was his daughter. She looked so much different, and older. Her hair had now grown out and fell loosely down her back. Still dressed in her usual flight suit, but a smile beamed on her face radiating that beauty by ten folds.  
  
She turned and looked at him. No longer was she daddy's little girl, but a sadly matured woman she was forced to become at such an early age. However, the love for her father in her eyes never dimmed.  
  
Jaina took a few steps before she embraced her father, thankful he was alive. He had always been her idol, even though she resembled her mother like a clone, she was a Solo at heart. She did not mind promoting that fact.  
  
When she finally pulled back, Jaina cleared her throat. "Where's A-"  
  
"GOTCHA!" Anakin came up from behind her and began tickling her. Jaina's heart went into hyper speed in fright; laughing at his touch.  
  
"S-stop Ani!" she managed to get out in between giggles. He stopped and came around so she could see him. Looking up her mouth dropped. "Anakin?" She gapped.  
  
A lopsided grin pierced his face. He had grown into such a handsome young man. His hair was a sandy brown, and his eyes the deepest aqua that sparkled. Not to mention his appearance, but he was nearly a head taller than her.  
  
"You grew!" she finally spoke.  
  
Everyone laughed at the childish whine in her voice.  
  
"Sure did sis. And you did too." Without another, second to pass the siblings hugged. Smiling down at his older sister, Anakin mumbled under his breath. "And I'm gonna keep my eye out on that Fel boy."  
  
Pushing Anakin back, Jaina frowned playfully. "Punk!" He only responded with a laugh.  
  
Jag spoke to Han and Leia as the brother and sister conversed. "You two probably are famished and dying for a refresher."  
  
"Well that wouldn't seem like a bad idea." Han answered. He turned towards Jag and asked, "You guys serve Corellian food right?"  
  
The pilot laughed. "Of course we do. You think your daughter would have eaten anything else?"  
  
"Hey! I did try that green stuff yesterday." She countered, stopping her conversation with Anakin.  
  
Jag cast her a quick glance. A smirk pierced his face. "That stuff, as you call it, is salad."  
  
"That stuff belongs in forests of Myrkyr, not in my mouth."  
  
Jag stared at Jaina with a grin. The two seemed to have grown on each other even more so than they were the past year before when Han had seen them both.  
  
Being fatherly, he tried to put the sadness that his little girl was now a woman, and he was going to lose her to Jagged Fel.  
  
He sighed, shoving the thought aside. Well, if Jagged wanted his daughter, he was going to have to come to him for her. Han was not going to rush anything. Already Jaina's childhood had been accelerated. No point in speeding it up more.  
  
"Han. Leia?" a soft feminine voice called out from inside the Falcon.  
  
Han turned and saw Ae`lina Lopez standing in the doorway.  
  
She had promised to keep an eye on things inside. During these times of war, many people began to side with the Peace Brigade, most of which, wanted him and Leia dead.  
  
"Oh my Force." Jaina breathed out in shock. "Ae`lina?"  
  
"Jaina? Jaina! You're alive!"  
  
The two raced to one another embracing. Both had been the best of friends back on Coruscant. Just seeing someone alive, besides her mother and father, caused Jaina's heart to cry for joy.  
  
"I didn't think. I was hoping, but I didn't think anyone would make it out of there alive. After I found out." tears stained her cheeks once again.  
  
"Shh.. don't worry. We're alive and well."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Ian is in the back resting. He's recovering from a cold. But besides that, our health is fine."  
  
Jag came up besides Jaina. "I see we have some more guests to entertain." He retorted with a laugh. Then gave a slight bow to the other woman.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I am Colonel Jagged Fel. And now, if everything is alright, I'll show everyone to their rooms."  
  
Ae`lina smiled at Jag. "Hello, Colonel. I never thought I would see the day when such a gallant lad would be so considerate." Leaning over to Jaina she whispered in her ear. "This one's a keeper. Don't let him slip away from you."  
  
Jaina pulled away, shocked that she would say such a thing but laughed. Heat began to flush her cheeks as she let her imagination run with the thought.  
  
The younger brother over heard the silenced words through the Force and smiled wickedly. "Jaina, I'll help unload the ship."  
  
"Let me help." Jag offered.  
  
Shaking her head at her brother, Jaina knew what he was trying to do but her parents did look exhausted. Quickly, she strolled down to her parents. "I'll take mom and dad to then." With that, she led them out of the hanger bay.  
  
Jag was standing on the ramp baffled by the whole thing. He looked at Ae`lina and asked. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." The older woman said matter-of-factly.  
  
~  
  
Lying next to the sleeping infant, Kyp Durron stretched out yawning. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself looking out the clear membrane that served as a window. Night was setting. A shifting from behind him caught his attention.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rolling over, he saw Laque dressed in a form-fitting outfit of green. A bag in hand.  
  
"Kineel has summoned me to bring him some things for the marriage ceremony."  
  
Animation filled Kyp. Getting off the aijso carefully so not to wake Reliance, whom they had gotten to drink some poi milk an hour before. He was extremely thankful that the baby was not meticulous. Poi milk was relatively easy to find and make. It came from a blue leafy plant found practically everywhere on the overgrown world.  
  
"What marriage?"  
  
"That of Fin'h and Star."  
  
Fear filled his expression. He was stunned. Shaking off the shock, Kyp swallowed and brought himself back into reality. Standing up, he walked towards her. "You're going back?"  
  
"I must. Do not worry," she said as she cast her eyes to the ground. "Kineel will not come back before I do. Not when he has called me to go to him."  
  
Frowning, Kyp Durron did his best not to assume the worst. He took a few steps towards her. "What does he do to you?"  
  
"I am his, remember? What he does, does not matter. What I do though, means everything." She licked her dry lips and swallowed. "I must go now."  
  
"Wait." He stopped her. She turned her head up to look at him in wonder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
His mind began to reel. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Force collecting its insights and hints. Then it came to him. "I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
Laque's pale eyes narrowed. She waited until he opened his again and searched them, deep. She blinked. Had she read them correctly? It could be possible, she thought. To complete such a mission. But now? Tonight?  
  
"Who? Who is it?"  
  
"Starrider."  
  
Her eyes widened. Something wet crawled down her cheek.  
  
"Laque? What's wrong?" Out of impulse, the human male took his hand and wiped her tears. "What is it?"  
  
"Your." she stopped herself. If the prophecy was coming true, then she best keep it silent. "You want me to do this?"  
  
"If it is possible."  
  
Breathing quickly, she pulled in air. To risk so much, for. for what? What did she have? Pain. Suffering. A life with nightmares. Was it really worth living to watch her brother be tormented by the very beast that drank her?  
  
A smile escaped her lips. "Of course. I will bring her back here. I promise."  
Part six ~ My only hope (Ben Glover)  
  
When Zengi walked into the chamber, he spotted Sey standing next to the window staring at the night sky. The door shut behind him. He continued towards her. She was still dressed in the tight black outfit from last night.  
  
He shook his head at the sight of her. She was always constantly staring out the window into the sky. He came up behind her. "Mind telling me what exactly happened yesterday?"  
  
Sey didn't answer.  
  
"I will get the information out of you; either by asking or by force. I find both rather useful."  
  
"What is there to tell?" she sighed. "You know what I believe already. My morals and my heart. even what I am thinking. What is so hard to understand?"  
  
"What I don't understand is why you keep on striving for something that isn't there? Or maybe it's your actions that seem to be contradicting your surrender."  
  
"Maybe I've change my mind, Zen. Maybe I don't want to be apart of this. oh wait. I never was."  
  
"Where is the Skywalker child?" Zengi questioned changing the subject.  
  
"With Kyp." *I hope, * Sey added silently to herself.  
  
Advancing behind the young woman, Zengi let both his hands fall upon her shoulders. "When did you two plan all this?" Her replied simply had been a silent shaking of the head, but he wasn't content with that answer. "How long Sey?"  
  
She turned her head down from the sky. She bit her bottom lip. Closing her eyes Sey wished away all her fears and her interrogator, though she knew the reality of them just vanishing was not possible.  
  
Not feeling in the mood for patience, the Agent spun Sey around fiercely. He pushed her against the windowpane. "TELL ME NOW!"  
  
Tears threatened to push through her eyes, but she fought them back.  
  
"I SAID TELL ME!" Zengi yelled at her. Grabbing onto the base of her shoulders he shook her violently.  
  
"Stop shaking me! STOP IT ZEN! STOP IT!" She yelled but felt very weak all of the sudden.  
  
Finally, he did, but not without slamming her harshly back against the windowpane. Her head thrashed backwards hitting the glass. Leaning forward, he pushed his face close to hers. His eyes bore into her like fire.  
  
"Then tell me what the Kessel is going on!" Even though is words were whispered they vibrated with an intensity that shook her soul.  
  
Frightened and scared Sey found herself breathing heavily. Her mouth opened at first, but nothing came out. Lightly, she shut her eyes to regain some confidence to speak. Breathing unsteadily, she hesitantly opened her eyes.  
  
"There was no plan," she replied hoarsely.  
  
He frowned at her. Irritation filled his eyes. "Why you-"  
  
"You know as much as I know," Sey cut in. "If Kyp and I had planned this whole thing, sure as a Hutt's uncle I wouldn't be here with you right now!" Her eyes widened at the sound of her last words. Her hand rushed to her lips. Zengi stepped back at the sting of her words.  
  
Blinking back into focus, Zengi eyed her. His toleration for her little outbursts was about to burst once again. He began to raise his implanted clawed hand.  
  
Sey saw what he was doing and turned her face to the side, squeezing her eyes closed to block the blow. Her hair swished to the side, her revealing the three scars on her cheek for nothing but a moment.  
  
Instead of following through with his blow, Zengi stopped and saw her face. Worry filled his eyes and the Force around them. He grabbed her gently. "What happened to your face?"  
  
Still tense, Sey opened one eye, then the other. "A little gift you gave me for my sixteenth birthday. don't you remember?"  
  
The dark leader shook his head in disagreement. "No, that's not what I meant. The wounds, they've been reopened." Without thinking, Zengi brought up his real hand to examine her face. Sey's mouth dropped in disbelief at his touch. At it's softness and care. Had he not just raised his own claw at her? To punish her?  
  
He breathed. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Her eyes wavered. "I don't remember." Her voice got softer. "What does it matter anyway? You don't care." With that she turned back to look at the star-less sky.  
  
"But I do care, and I care cause I love you."  
  
"Love me?" she spat out.  
  
"Yes, you and I will be married under the moon tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Her eyes filled with fear. "I never gave you my consent!"  
  
His green eyes bore into her. "Like I need your consent to have you. I already asked you before, and that didn't work."  
  
"But you can't just-"  
  
Zengi cut her off with a smirk on his face. "Just watch me."  
  
"Pardon my interruption, sir."  
  
Zengi jerked around and saw Perfect Shui standing there. "Why are you in here?"  
  
Sey's heart leaped. The Yuuzhan Vong's timing had been perfect. Shivers preceded to shake her, but the intrusion stopped the further discussion. She was not ready for marriage. Not ready for Zen. Hope seemed to dim, to fade every day, and keeping faith was becoming harder and harder.  
  
Bowing on one knee and eyes cast to the ground, arm crossed over his chest, Feng spoke. "Forgive me, Agent. But the Supreme Cleric has requested your audience immediately."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Zengi excused the Perfect. "I'll be done in a minute. Let me finish."  
  
"I am afraid your presence is vital now, milord."  
  
"Fine." He turned toward the shaking female. Leaning closer towards her, he searched her eyes. "I will be back."  
  
"Who said I wanted to marry you?" Inside, Sey felt violated. Her hands were at her side and she stood erect waiting for his response.  
  
Touching her shoulder, his hand went up to her cheek and pulled her into his lips. His feelings and action filled her with domination. He totally surprised her by it. Zen pulled back before she could react. "Your thoughts told me."  
  
Her heart sank as she watched the dark robed man followed Feng to exit her room.  
  
How could he possible been able to hear her thoughts? Had she not cloaked herself in levels and levels of Force shields? Even with glitter stem, it was not possible. *I was resisting too much! He could not have possibly heard me, unless. *  
  
Jaw dropped open, Sey found herself reaching for her necklace and remembered it was not there. It had been taken from her. Her legs fell out from under her. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, shaking.  
  
~  
  
"You are late." Kineel's words echoed in the dark chamber.  
  
Hesitantly, the young Yuuzhan Vong entered. Her head was lowered. She felt small and worthless again. "Forgive me."  
  
"You can make it up for your tardiness later. Here." He handed her a tiny orb the size of thumb. It's pink velvet surface dropped into Laque's bag, which she held open. "Be sure this gets to the chest. I will not be back for a few days because of business matters. Now leave me."  
  
With a slight nod, Laque rushed out of the room hastily. Swift with grace, she made her way down a long extensive hallway. At the very end of the hall, a lone door stood. A metal panel to the left sat. Looking to both sides, she saw no one in the corridor. Her hand went to her hip and back up to the panel.  
  
The door opened.  
  
~  
  
A warm body dropped beside the tore woman. Arms wrapped themselves around her kindly. They rocked her quietly, calming her fears down.  
  
"Don't fear." A little voice cooed. The command was comforting.  
  
"Who are you," Sey mumbled under her breath. All of her energy was gone. To talk even tired her weak body.  
  
"Shhh. don't talk. A friend of yours sent me."  
Part six ~ Stigmatized (the calling)  
  
Feet pounded down the long hallway towards the tiny single window room. Dark eyes darted to both sides looking for on lookers. He was not suppose to be here, but something called him too. Something he could not explain.  
  
A long hand fell upon the panel of her room. It opened and he stepped in, closing behind him. He stared in shock at the scene before him.  
  
"Laque?"  
  
The young female darted her head up at his voice. "Feng! W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Forget that." He fell down on his knees, grabbing Starrider's hand. She groaned at his touch. "How bad is she?"  
  
"I don't know. I need to get her out of here."  
  
Feng stared at her. "Come again?"  
  
"She can't stay here. To marry such a creature of wrath? I cannot bare another being to be scorned such as I have." The words slipped her lips without her knowledge. The blue Yuuzhan Vong gathered herself from the ground, picking up a pouch, tying it back around her waist. She felt her brother's eyes watching her.  
  
Laque glanced at him seeing the rage that filled his face. "Who has done such a thing to you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Our main concern now is S-"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Feng, stop. Please. Not now."  
  
"If I am to escape with the very being that I adore and be charged for treason, I want no regrets left behind." He paused waiting for her answer, but none came. "Laque, whoever it is, I will take care of. Who is your master?"  
  
Dread covered her face. "Kineel."  
  
"Leave this place."  
  
Laque pressed her lips together. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing yet." He picked up Starrider, lifting her into Laque's arms. "Take her. I promise, I'll be right behind you."  
  
She nodded. With an instant, she was out the door. Feng stood there for a moment preparing him for what he was about to do. He had to do it. That was no question. Taking in a deep breath, he started towards Kineel's temporary chambers.  
  
~  
  
Her feet had pounded the ground for what seemed like hours. She heard the faint distant sound of a baby's cry and her heart leaped. She was so close. A spiral of energy surged through her. Laque had to hurry.  
  
Dashing through the foliage, a few of the plants clawed at her, catching her at the ankles, but she continued onward. Finally, she reached the valve door. It opened at her command, and she slipped inside. It gurgled behind her as it shut.  
  
Kyp held a whimpering child, singing sweetly the same enchanting melody as she had heard him sing before at the lake. The child's cries were now louder, but the commotion of her entrance had startled the two.  
  
The Jedi Master gapped in shock. "Y-you got her!"  
  
Laque simply nodded and headed toward the aijso. Gently she laid the human girl on her side. Kyp could feel the life force in Starrider begin to fade quickly.  
  
"Take Rel." Laque did as she was told and cradled the infant taking the bottle of poi milk from the man's other hand.  
  
Disregarding his black cloak, Kyp let it fall to the ground not thinking much about it. His hands hovered just over her body and he felt it. The wounds from the couffee blows he had left her to bear.  
  
A shudder ran down his back. She had sacrificed so much. Working fast, Kyp, noticing no physical harm to her front, turned her on her stomach. He took a hold of the black organic material on her back and pulled. It would not rip. Letting go, he noticed something wet and slimy on his hands.  
  
Blood dripped from his fingers.  
  
"Laque, I need a knife. something, something sharp."  
  
Before he knew it, she handed him a hand blade used for combat. To his surprise, it was metal. Not worrying about that matter now, he used it and cut a hole in the cloth. Putting the knife down, Kyp began to rip off the material. Her entire back was cut up badly, still bleeding. He could tell that the material must have grown back, covering where the whips had hit her.  
  
He worked with care for the next hour cleaning her wounds and fixing them up. They were red and clearly swollen, but infection had not plagued the welts upon her back.  
  
One wound in particular slashed diagonally on her back digging in deep. Gradually, Kyp closed the gash, sealing it with some tree sap that Laque had brought in from outside.  
  
The process was slow. Minutes passed into hours until he had medicated every part of her back. When he was finished, Kyp got up from his knees and washed his hands off in a bowl of fresh rainwater. He was only gone from the unconscious female for a minute.  
  
He could not believe that Laque had managed to get her out of the place.  
  
"Thank you." The Jedi Master whispered under his breath. In his hands, he held one of Starrider's, stroking it softly as if coaxing her to awake.  
  
Laque watched, saddened. Reliance was asleep in her arms now. Tearing her eyes from the scene, the Yuuzhan Vong nodded towards the floor. "You're welcome." Why she felt sad by seeing Durron this way, she did not know. She did note know anything about emotions but anger and forgiveness. Was this what some called jealousy?  
  
"She will be alright, Laque. Because of you. Seyla is free." His voice called out to her.  
  
"You grant me with more credit than I deserve. I was not the only one in her rescue."  
  
Kyp glanced around, looking at the shapely female. She was turned toward the membrane window. Her eyes constantly watching, waiting for something he did not know of.  
  
He kept his green eyes on her as he spoke. "Who else helped you?"  
  
She did not answer right away. In fact, she would not have answered at all, but Laque felt his concern. "Perfect Feng Shui; my brother."  
  
He gapped in horror. There was no way in the universe that this Vong beauty could have been related to such a murderer. Once, long ago, Kyp had believed himself that every Yuuzhan Vong was such as Shui. Two years from their point of view of the war had changed his view and gave him a new knowledge. Not all Vong were bad, but how could two siblings both have fallen so far apart from one another.  
  
"He was not always this way," Laque spoke smoothly. "The day I was proclaimed Shamed, he did not speak to me for years. I had tried to keep it away from others and only told him of my. insights. However, it slipped from him and I was condemned. Feng felt as if it was his fault even though I never was mad at him." She paused. "Finally, he starts to believe in the prophecies that I have."  
  
Footsteps came up from behind her, but she continued.  
  
"They come to me. in tremors. It is as if they implant themselves in a tune that can never be erased from my mind. I have been cursed with them," Laque remarked ashamed.  
  
"You are not cursed." His hand came down on her left shoulder. "You are blessed. The strength and power around you. don't let the remarks of the Union blind you like they did me."  
  
"They never had," another voice entered the conversation. It was deep. Both Kyp and Laque turned from the window toward a tall perfect. Kyp could feel Laque's relief lift her shoulders at the sight of her brother. Even after Kyp took the child in his arms, she made no attempted to embrace her sibling.  
  
Feng's eyes locked in with his sister's. "She is as stubborn, if not more than I. One of her strengths is making you believe absolutely everything she tells you." He laughed, and Kyp stared back at Laque who smiled back.  
  
Kyp wanted to question her more on what parts she had been making up, but thought to do so another time.  
  
After the laughing ceased, Feng spoke up. "We better set off. There is no doubt that Fin'h already suspects us."  
  
Without another word, the three began to pack hurriedly. It took a trifle to gather everything of absolute need, but with everyone's cooperation, they were ready in a few minutes. Though, with Reliance, more supplies were needed. Along with a few aseptics for Seyla.  
  
Feng carried Seyla careful, who was wrapped up in Kyp's cloak. Kyp held Reliance along with a bag on his back. They left out the valve door quickly, but Laque did not follow right away. She told them she would catch up.  
  
Waiting until they were out of the house, she went towards the back bedroom. Quickly, Laque moved to the closet. Falling to her knees, her slender hands found the secret compartment where she kept a small pouch of things. She tied it too her waist. One lone bubble capsule lay inside the hole.  
  
Grasping its cool smooth surface, Laque looked at her oblong reflection. She had waited so long...  
  
Laque was out of the house before the orb detonated, and the entire shelter was consumed with iridescent flames of violet.  
  
~  
  
It was night now. One could barely see the stars overhead for the canopy covered the sky. They had stopped running for about an hour. Now all were asleep except for Kyp.  
  
He was sitting against a tree watching the small fire they had managed to make. Whispers of the nocturnal creatures of the forest filled his ears in a quiet lullaby. Besides the fact he could not sleep, he had offered to stay awake to watch.  
  
Memories began to flood his mind as he watched the flames dance in the darkness. Smoke followed the orange and red flames that leaped up into the air.  
  
*So now, * he thought to himself. *I know who I am. *  
  
Suddenly, exhaustion over came him. Maybe if he shut his eyes for a few minutes.  
  
~  
  
A crackling popped in her tender ears. Her eyelids fluttered open and the blazing fire.  
  
Disoriented, Sey sat up and scanned the area. Squinting in the firelight, she could make out the sleeping figure of two Yuuzhan Vong, one held the sleeping Skywalker child. Her heart leaped. Jolting up, she supported herself with one of her hands touching the soft mossy earth.  
  
She was lying on the ground and something covered her. Pulling the cloth closer to her face, she felt the texture as she tried to make out what it was. Sey blinked confused for a moment, and then felt his presence beside her. Twisting her head to her left, Durron sat against a tree, eyes closed.  
  
Then everything made sense.  
  
They had freed her.  
  
Emotion welded up inside, but the feelings would not come out. Looking behind her, Sey noticed a lagoon a hundred feet away. The foliage parted as the water met the shore. Faintly, she could see the stars twinkling.  
  
Before parting the group, she made sure all were sleeping.  
  
Her feet soundlessly made their way toward the waters edge. A soft breeze blew along as she slide to the ground, Kyp's cloak still wrapped around her body.  
  
The landscape filled her eyes examining every detail of what lay beyond. The more she studied its endless creases and colors, even in the pale moonlight, Sey fought from thinking.  
  
It was the last thing she wanted to do now. Yet, the same question echoed through her mind, was there any such thing as peace anymore?  
  
The wind chilled and the brown-haired lady found herself wrapping the cloak around her tighter. Her head fell on her knees. It just was not fair.  
  
A twig snapped.  
  
Jolting up, a gentle hand calmed her from getting up. "Don't get up, it's me."  
  
A shudder ran down her spine at his voice. She did not speak as Kyp took a seat beside her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I thought you were sleeping," she mumbled.  
  
"Halfway," he replied. Sey opened her mouth to apologize, but Kyp stopped her. "You did not wake me."  
  
A hush filled what space was between them.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
Sey turned toward Kyp and frowned. "What?"  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking."  
  
"You. how. me." her voice trailed to almost nothing, but she was not finished. "Why?" Water filled her eyes now.  
  
Reaching out, Kyp wiped the tears from her face. "You're the one who brought me back. I do not know how. but when they were beating you, I could not bare it. I would have done anything for you at that moment, and I knew all you wanted was Reliance out of there." He breathed. "After, how could you possibly think I would leave you there."  
  
"I didn't think. I had no clue what you had done. I could only h-" Tears stole her voice away, and finally she began to sob.  
  
Kyp's heart tore, but he wrapped his arm around her and held her closely as she wept. "Hey." he soothed.  
  
"Kyp, he was going to marry me if you had not tried to get me out of there." Sey spoke in between breaths and tears. "I don't want him."  
  
"It's alright. He will not have you. I swear it." The Jedi Master vowed.  
  
Sey cried more until she could not any longer.  
  
For a few hours, she lay in his arms, letting the reality sink in. Every so often she would speak, then Kyp, but never in conversation. There was nothing to be said, only listened too.  
  
"It'll be dawn soon." Kyp echoed softly.  
  
"Mmmm.. I haven't seen the sun rise since I left home."  
  
They waited. Her head in his lap and his arms wrapped around her. Just as the sun peeked up over the treetops, Sey smiled at its bright glow and let her eyelids flutter shut. Kyp looked down at her as he felt her slip into her subconscious. A lone tear fell down her cheek. Nevertheless, he left it there. It was one of simple joy and he would never take that away from her again.  
  
Seconds later, he joined her in his dreams.  
  
~  
  
Laque was already awake when Reliance began to whimper. She sat upright and situated the child in on arm and lap; using the other to reach for the poi milk bottle. Once he got the liquid in his mouth, he was silent.  
  
A warm smile spread on her face. *What a peaceful way for a mother and child to get to know one another. * She thought.  
  
Maybe that is why the higher had the others raise young in a world ship. Only the strong survived the tests. Only few could be mothers. Every path was chosen for them already. How she loathed their stupid True Way. It made no sense if one thought about it. Yet, with the biotechnology they had been creating lately, thinking such things was asking for a cleansing.  
  
"Where is Durron and Sey?" A thick voice asked.  
  
Looking up, Laque saw her brother awake and alert. She did not see the two where they had been before. A part in the trees held a pathway to the water. For some reason she looked further and narrowed her eyes to focus.  
  
A pang shot in her heart, when she saw at the waters edge Kyp holding the girl. Tearing her eyes from the sight, Laque turned to her brother. "Down there. The lake, but don't g."  
  
Too late. He was already heading over to them.  
  
~  
  
Warmth left her body, and Sey stirred awake noticing the sun's rays were blocked by a tall figure standing over her. She could not move but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw it was Feng.  
  
Slowly, she pushed herself up and noticed she was lying on someone else. Then she remembered, but Feng was walking away.  
  
Crawling off Kyp, Sey stood up and started towards him. Kyp's cloak slid from her body. She did not try to catch it.  
  
"Feng, wait." she called out. Following him back to the campfire, she did not see him, but noticed Laque feeding Reliance. Both female's eyes met. Sadness filled hers. "I didn't do anything. He was only being a friend. We are not anything. We're not."  
  
Compassion hastened to the other female's eyes. "It's ok. I believe, my brother has feelings for others. He himself does not know how to show them."  
  
For a moment, both of them stared at one another saying nothing. Then Sey blinked. "I'm sorry," she whispered under her breath.  
  
Laque frowned. "About what?"  
  
"I was not thinking about any one else over there."  
  
"Did you do it intentionally?"  
  
"No, I passed out in his arms crying."  
  
Relief filled the other and she nodded as a faint smile crossed her face. "Then don't worry. You did not do a thing. Assumption from us was not your fault." Standing up, Laque handed the now sleeping child to Sey. "I'll make something to eat before we leave."  
  
Nodding, Sey did not say a word. It was in God's hands now. Whatever was to happen. she only prayed she had the strength to face.  
Part seven ~ The Right Time (jake)  
  
The door shut behind her. Leaning her head up, Jaina let out a long sigh. Everything was coming on her too quickly. Since the war, she made sure that she did not take life for granted; to live second by second, for a lot could happen in a minute.  
  
Even so, all she could think about was Jag Fel. They had been together for a long time, but since her recovery, the war had put their relationship on almost a stand still. Now with her brother back and more mature, she could feel his watchful eyes on her. Ae`lina on the other hand, was sure enough going to play matchmaker.  
  
Starting down the hall, Jaina walked slowly to her quarters. Her eyes were staring outside the window to the frostbiting cold outside. All she wanted was some time alone with Jag. Just to talk and sort things out.  
  
White specks began to fall from the sky. Her feet stopped and Jaina approached the window to get a closer look.  
  
"Something the matter Major?" a mechanical voice asked.  
  
Her hand extended to the Plexiglas as she tried to feel the white dust. Instead, it hit the window, and her focus turned to her reflection. Her hair was longer now, hanging on her shoulders.  
  
"Major?"  
  
Zoning back into the present, Jaina spoke. "Could you tell me what's falling outside?"  
  
"Why it's snow, miss. It is wintertime, and the first snowfall this early. I predict that the yearly storms will be bad this time." Mechanical gears shifted and the droid began to go on its way.  
  
Jolting from the window, Jaina hurried to the droid. "Bad? How bad?"  
  
The silver droid tilted its head like C3-PO usually did whenever she asked a stupid question. Obviously, bad was hardly a word to describe it.  
  
"Usually, all flying off or on this planet is restricted."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Restricted? W-what about military units?"  
  
"Simply put, Major, there is no possible way to get off planet. It's too dangerous and impossible."  
  
Color drained from Jaina's face. "Thank you," she said to the droid.  
  
"Your most welcome, Major Solo." With that, the silver droid rolled on its way.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, Jaina tried to think. So much for private time with Jag. Gradually, her hand grabbed onto her comlink then thought better of it.  
  
To her left a door stood leading outdoors. Something beckoned her to go through it. Glancing down both sides of the hall, she saw no one coming. Her hand fell across the access panel and the door opened with the casual [i]whoosh[/i].  
  
[color=red][b]To Be Continued. mwwwwwwhahahahahahahhhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!![/b][/color] 


End file.
